


Starting from Scratch

by taengoo1



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Catfishing, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hosie Endgame, Landon is obsessed with farm animals, M/M, Memory Loss, Online Relationship, Pizzie, Religious stuff, Smut, hosie is everything, kind of a crack fic, lots of weird and crazy shit, penelope pretending to be a dude online, slight hafael in the beginning, some zodiac shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 166,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taengoo1/pseuds/taengoo1
Summary: Josie Saltzman has always abided by the rules ever since she was a little girl. Her parents taught her to be well-mannered, to have morals and be respectful of herself and others. She gets good grades and goes to church every Sunday so things like drugs, alcohol, parties and sex, things that happen in the university she goes to, are so foreign to her. But what if one day something happens and all of that changes? Something that turns her world upside down, that causes her to abandon all her principals and even makes her fall for the person she dislikes the most in the world – Hope Mikaelson. Meanwhile, her twin sister and best friend Lizzie Saltzman, so devastated because of the change in Josie, finds comfort in an online forum where she meets a person by the name of Penelope Park.OrThe University AU comedy with lots of sex and drama kinda crack fic that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Jed/Rafael Waithe, Penelope Park & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 85
Kudos: 228





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Since I successfully managed to turn my other fic Be My Dirty Little Secret into a Hosie fic, I've decided to do the same thing with my two other k-pop fanfics (they're both posted on Asianfanfics btw). This is one of them. It's kind of a crack fic but not entirely. There's lots of funny and weird moments, though. :D

A girl came out of Fell’s Church with a wide smile on her face and began walking down the street back to the university she went to – Mystic Falls University, a place which in her opinion was filled with bright and inspiring young people who enjoyed learning and studied as hard as they could so that one day they could be very successful and have nice careers. That sounded wonderful but in reality, things were not exactly like that. Most people in that university skipped classes, did drugs and partied all night but the girl didn’t see that because she was so caught up in her own little world that she just ignored everything related to that stuff.

While walking to that place of knowledge and learning she loved so much, her hand made its way inside her pocket and took out a small wooden cross. Quickly, the girl brought it to her lips and kissed it three times, then put it back inside her pocket again.

“Thank you, God!” she uttered and looked at the wide blue sky as if hoping to meet the welcoming eyes of the almighty Lord. Ever since she was a little girl her mom would tell her that whenever she looks up at the sky, she’s looking into God’s eyes, that it’s a way for people to connect with him when they have something troubling them and they want to share with the Lord who’s always there to listen.

Without taking her eyes off the sky, the girl continued walking down the street. Unfortunately though, since she was too preoccupied with staring at the blue sky, she didn’t notice when she suddenly bumped into someone causing both her and the said person to fall down on the hard ground.

“Watch where you’re going, loser!” a auburn-haired girl said angrily as she pulled herself up and wiped the dirt off her rocker jeans.

“I’m so-”

But she didn’t even manage to reply because the person had already run off. The girl didn’t even see who it was nor hear what the person had said. The only thing she remembered was the pain in her butt when she fell down. Standing up, she sighed and reached for her pocket in order to give her precious cross another look so that she could feel better before continuing her journey back to the university. When she pulled it out this time though, she was petrified. What she saw almost gave her a heart attack. The cross… It was broken in half.

The girl could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she tightened her grip on the lovely wooden thing. It was a gift from her mother who had passed away when the girl was 8 years old so she really cherished it a lot. The cross was the most precious thing she owned but now… it was damaged. She felt her heart breaking at the thought.

“Forgive me… I, Josie Saltzman, shouldn’t have been so careless,” the girl said while looking at the sky again and then started walking back to the university once again.

* * *

“Shh... Don't cry!” Lizzie patted Josie on the back in order to comfort her.

The two girls were twins, fraternal, obviously, and have always been there for each other ever since they were little. They’re also best friends and when their mother passed away Lizzie would always try to cheer up her sister every day. She knew that Josie took the death harder than her. The things that Lizzie did made Josie forget reality for a few hours, but then at night, the memories would come back and the hurt because of them would cut deep into her heart until she couldn’t take it anymore and began crying herself to sleep only to wake up the next morning with swollen puffy eyes.

“God's disappointed in me, Liz... I will burn in hell,” Josie cried out and buried her face in the crook of Lizzie's neck.

The blonde just continued patting her twin's back and said with a comforting tone, “Don't worry, Jo... God is forgiving and plus it wasn't entirely your fault. That sinful person that bumped into you is just as much to blame as you are! If I see him or her, I would surely give them a cleansing that would put them on the right path in life!”

“Thank you for being here for me... You’re the best sister anyone could ever ask for! I love you!” Josie managed to say through chocking tears and hugged Lizzie tightly.

Suddenly though, they heard a loud banging and a few seconds later their dorm room’s door was opened by someone.

“Howdy there partners... How are y'all doin'?“ A boy with short curly hair, dressed in a plaid red shirt and ripped jeans, yelled as he entered the dorm room. He wore a brown farmer’s hat and had a long piece of grass sticking out of his mouth which made him look like he had just come out of an animal farm.

“Could you please keep it down, Landon?” Lizzie snapped at him.

“Jesus Christ, calm your tits girl… I was just askin’,” the boy said and sat down on the bed.

As soon as Lizzie heard the hiss words, she let go of Josie and pointed a finger at Landon, yelling out, “How dare you use the name of the Lord and that awful slang word for a woman’s body parts in the same sentence?! You should be ashamed of your sinful words!”

Josie just stood there, her eyes wide because of the scene she was witnessing. She could neither move nor say a word. She has always been like that, never being able to stand up to someone, to defend the one thing she believed in the most, unlike Lizzie who would always get into fights because of someone insulting their God. Josie just wasn’t like her and she suffered because of it.

“Sin… What? Oh boy, look at how she’s talking to me.” Landon was taken aback. He didn’t expect the blonde to raise her voice at him.

“I’m just protecting my Lord from a sinner. Would you like it if I say something bad about your idiotic sheep, huh? I think not!” Landon gasped in shock when he heard the girl’s words.

“Oh boy, she didn’t mean it, little sheepie!” the boy said as he caressed his pink sheep keychain, then continued speaking, “I’ll not allow anyone to speak about my wonderful sheep like that! That’s the last thing you’ll ever say to me Lizzie Saltzman, because we are no longer friends! You don’t exist to me anymore…”

Landon got up and kicked the bed in anger, then stormed out of the room. As he was leaving, he moved past a very slim muscular guy that was just about to enter through the door.

“What happened here? Why did Landon leave like that?“ he asked the two girls who were sitting on the bed.

Josie stood there without uttering a single word while Lizzie just muttered, “Nothing…” under her breath.

“It didn’t look like nothing to me. Come on, you know you can tell me anything, right?” the boy continued asking.

“Nothing happened, Jed because there was nobody here and especially not a disrespecting sinful person. I don’t know anyone who uses the name of the Lord and offensive vulgar slang words in the same sentence,” Lizzie told Jed angrily. If she wouldn’t exist to Landon, the boy wouldn’t exist to her as well!

“Okay…” Jed said, sounding confused, “Anyway, I came here to invite you girls out for some drinks with me and my friends. Would you like to come?”

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Jed and nodded their heads in agreement. They thought that it would be good for them to be around people because that way they wouldn’t think about those awful things that happened to them today. They needed this right now…

“Alright then, we’ll meet at the Mystic Café in exactly 20 minutes. Don’t be late now.”

With that he got out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

Josie and Lizzie entered the café not even a second later than planned. Of course they wouldn’t be late because that would go against their principals. Looking around, they saw Jed waving at them from a table in the far left corner.

“Oh no…” Josie said to herself quietly when she saw who else was at the table. Lizzie apparently heard her and asked worriedly, “What is it, Jo?”

“Hope Mikaelson is here,” Josie answered, her voice shaking as she pointed at an auburn-haired girl that was next to Jed, comfortably sitting in the lap of a hot muscular guy.

“What? Hope Mikaelson? Oh my… That girl really needs someone to help her get on the right path in life,” the blonde said and started rummaging through her large handbag.

“What are you looking for?” Josie asked her sister curiously.

Lizzie in return replied, “My cleansing tools but I think I must have left them in our room. We got out so quickly and I guess I just forgot to take them with me. Too bad… I’ll have to cleanse her the next time I see her.”

Josie nodded and the two girls made their way towards the table. The moment Jed saw them approach, he got up from his seat and shook their hands.

“I’m glad you could make it,” the tall boy smiled while the Hope and the guy just ignored them both. Josie and Lizzie looked at them and flinched at the scene before their eyes. Hope was making out with him like they were in some porn film or something. It was disgusting to the two sisters but they didn’t say anything because they knew that the two would just ignore them anyway since they were so wrapped up in their own world. “Okay then… So we’re just waiting for Landon to come,” Jed said and motioned for the two girls to sit in the empty chairs.

“He’s coming too?” Josie asked while Lizzie just stood silent.

“Yeah, I went to find him after I left your room and asked if he wanted to come. That’s not a problem for you, right?” The boy looked at Lizzie questionably as she and Josie pulled their chairs so they could sit down. Before Lizzie could open her mouth, though, a loud voice was heard inside the café.

“Howdy, everybody!” Landon had arrived.

“Josie, did you hear something or was it just some annoying sheep making noise?” Lizzie turned to her twin and asked. Landon heard it and his blood began boiling. He was fuming inside so much and had the urge to scream at the blonde girl, but before he could say anything, someone else spoke, “Yooo, homie! How’s it going?” Landon looked at the person who said those words and smiled widely.

“Yoo, my girl Hope! You’re ‘ere too?! Didn’t see ya there, partner!” Landon was about to go and give Hope a hug but stopped when he saw that she was quite busy with her very naughty boyfriend – Rafael Waithe, whose hand was roaming around somewhere under Hope’s shirt. Both of them looked very turned on and Landon just couldn’t help but smirk at the sight.

“Jo, how was church? Did the pastor notice I was missing and was he angry because I didn’t fulfill my duty as a Christian by not coming today?” Lizzie looked at Josie worriedly as she asked her these questions. But just as Josie was about to speak someone else beat her to it.

“Oh come on, losers. If you’re gonna talk, try talking about something cool,” Hope told the two girls while Rafael was kissing his girlfriend’s neck.

“At least we’re not sinners like you who defy the almighty God! Honestly, kissing each other in a public place… You’re disgusting and will burn in hell!” Lizzie snapped at the couple. She then turned to Josie and said, “Right, Jo?”

After being silent for a few seconds, Josie finally managed to build up some courage and started speaking, “Yes, God intended for couples to keep their intimate moments private and not parade their actions in a public place. Only that way would the universe be in order. Those who defy this rules will have their souls sent to Hell when they pass away to burn there for all eternity.” Lizzie nodded after Josie finished her speech.

“So, you should just stop what you’re do-” the blonde twin started speaking but stopped soon after because she was interrupted by Hope’s words.

“Raf?”

“Yes, Hope?” Rafael said, sounding excited because he was hoping that his girlfriend would say something like ‘Ahh, you’re the best, baby!’ and praise him for being an amazing lover.

“Move your hand a little lower.”

That was all that came out of Hope’s mouth. Rafael sighed and did as he was told without any objections. He would do anything for her, absolutely anything, no matter what it was. That’s because Rafael worshiped the girl like a slave does a goddess. Another way you could put it, it’s like he was her number one fan.

Lizzie decided not to say anything more because the couple clearly wasn’t listening to a word she and her sister had said up until that moment.

“Hello, can I get your order?” the waitress asked all of them with a pen in her hand, ready to write down their desires in her small notebook.

“I’d like a milkshake, please.” Jed was the first to speak and the waitress nodded.

“Small, medium or large?”

“How many ml is your large one?” The waitress brought the end of the pen to her lips as her eyes scanned Jed from head to toe like she was inspecting him.

After a few seconds she replied, “Mmm, 800 ml but judging by your perfect figure, I don’t think you would want to drink it so there’s no need for you to order it.”

“What?! It’s only 800 ml?” The boy sounded shocked as he said that. For him 800 ml were like 100 ml and it didn’t do anything bad for his figure. Guess he just had a very fast metabolism. With all the food he was eating, it was quite a shock that he wasn’t a thousand pounds and that he had a muscular figure. He was surprised to hear how little the large milkshake was. “I want 3 of those milkshakes. “

The waitress’ eyes went wide and her hand started shaking as she was writing in her little notebook. She had never met anyone who would request such a thing. Without saying anything else to Jed, she looked at the others and asked, “W-what would you b-be ordering?”

“A small milkshake, please,” Josie, Lizzie and Landon said in unison. The waitress wrote it down and looked at Hope and Rafael who were a bit preoccupied.

“Nice ass, baby!” the boy said as he spanked his girlfriend’s ass and smirked, then he looked at the waitress and told her, “Two medium milkshakes in plastic cups, dollface. We’ll be taking them home later…”

The waitress’s face went red when she heard Rafael’s words. She then quickly wrote down the order and left without saying anything.

A few minutes later she came back with the small and medium milkshakes and put them on the table. She then looked at Jed and said, “I’ll bring yours in a little while.” The boy nodded and the waitress left again.

“Wow, this milk is amazin’!“ Landon told the others. “It’s from a Guernsey cow. That breed is brown with white spots and has thick fur. This milk was taken from an 8 year-old one that weighs 239 kg,” the boy pointed out and continued drinking, moaning a little as he gulped down the liquid while everyone stood there and looked at him weirdly because he was clearly insane.

"How can you like this shit? It sucks! There's no SWAG in it," Hope said and made a disgusted face as she spit out the milkshake. "It's so swagless..."

“I apologize for the wait, mister. Here’s your order.” The waitress came back and gave Jed his 3 milkshakes.

“Well, I for one love it!" Landon said to Hope and then turned to the waitress. "Your milk is perfect, darlin’! May I ask where ya acquired such a fine cow that gives it?” Landon then smiled at the girl.

“Uhh, thank you but... the milk is from a sheep.” Landon’s eyes went wide and he spit the liquid that was in his mouth.

“Oh boy, I’ve become a cannibal!” he cried out and took out his keychain. Landon then began caressing the pink sheep while talking and whispering apologetic words to it, “I’m sorry little sheepie… Landon will never drink our kind’s milk again!”

The waitress sighed and took the money that Jed gave her. “I will surely quit my job after this…” She murmured under her breath and then left.

"Raf, we're gonna have role-play sex later since these swagless milkshakes won't do," Hope said and smirked as she bit her lower lip seductively while Rafael just continued planting wet kisses on her neck. "You’ll be the sheep while I’ll be the shepherd and I’ll beat you with my crook because you'll be a very very bad animal and will attempt to run away from me."

Landon heard their conversation and came closer to the two, asking them, "Are you talking about sheepies?"

Hope and Rafael were startled because Landon was really close to their faces. The boy then continued speaking excitedly as he ran his fingers through his curly locks, "I love my curly black hair. I look exactly like my sheep at home."

"Aren't your sheep white, man?" Hope asked him curiously.

Landon replied, "Nope, mine are black. Wanna see 'em?"

He didn't wait for Hope to answer and took out his phone showing them a picture of two black sheep.

"That’s Blacky and her best friend Winky. This is their first selfie. Ain't they adorable?" Landon smiled like an idiot as he showed the couple the picture. "I caught 'em havin' sex one time. Winky sure is a fiesty one!"

Josie heard what they were talking about and started breathing heavily. She couldn't believe that people like that existed. It was so disgusting. Just the thought of what these people would do made her hair stand up straight.

"You're my sexy sheep, Raf. Rawr, maybe I should be a wolf so I could eat you up, baby!" Hope said and felt Rafael smirk. She loved being dominating.

Josie couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there. Her breathing quickened as she got up from her seat.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked her sister worriedly. Josie felt like the air in the room wasn't enough for her. She couldn’t breathe properly.

"I need to get out of here...." the girl said and quickly grabbed Lizzie by the hand, dragging her out of the café.

The two girls ran back to their dorm room and as soon as they went inside, Josie fell down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

“Why do people like that exist, Liz?” the girl said while crying and Lizzie sat down next to her, patting her on the back.

“Not all people can be perfect like us, Jo… Some souls have to go to Hell because if everyone went to Heaven, the Devil wouldn’t have a job. God thought of everything when he made this world.” Josie turned around after hearing her twin’s words and smiled. Lizzie wiped the tears away from the girl’s face with her thumb and said, “Rest now… I have to go to class.” She then stood up from the bed and grabbed her books.

Before she left the room, she heard Josie say, “Have fun studying…”

Lizzie smiled after hearing her sister’s words and nodded her head, then headed for class.

* * *

Lizzie left the classroom after her first lecture was finished and decided to go back to the dorm room to check up on Josie. On her way there, though, she saw two very familiar people talking. They were Hope and Rafael. Lizzie hid behind a corner so they wouldn’t see her and waited for them to go away.

“Raf, smell my new perfume! It’s called Swaggy Daddy… I bought it yesterday!” Hope said excitedly. Rafael smirked and buried his face in the girl’s neck, moaning as he sniffed it in the hottest way possible.

A few seconds later though, the boy pulled away and said confusingly, “You smell like incense… Don’t tell me you’ve been to a church, baby.”

“What?! NO! Are you insane? It’s probably because I bumped into some bitch today on the street… I didn’t see who she was, though, because I was in a hurry and had to go somewhere. If I had stayed, I would’ve so kicked her fucking ass.” Hope said angrily and grabbed Rafael hand, pulling him. “Let’s go back to the dorm. I need to get rid of this damn tension and you’re gonna help me…”

Rafael smirked as he watched his girlfriend. He thought Hope was sexy when she’s angry. A few seconds later they were gone…

Lizzie, who heard everything they said, stood there behind the corner, her eyes wide and her mouth opened in shock. She was so mortified that she ran back to her and Josie’s room as fast as possible. After opening the door, she saw the brunette cleaning her desk. Without waiting for her sister to ask her what’s going on, she went to her as fast as she could and put both her hands on Josie’s shoulders, then while looking into her eyes, she said loudly, “I know who bumped into you today!”


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm changing the story's rating to Explicit. I kinda forgot how much shit happens in it. :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“I know who bumped into you today!” Lizzie paused for a second and then spoke again, “It was Hope Mikaelson! I heard her and that awful boy toy of hers Rafael talking!”

Josie’s eyes widened upon hearing Lizzie’s words. She opened her mouth to speak but for some reason the words didn’t want to come out. She was speechless. She was too shocked that the person she disliked the most in this world was the one responsible for breaking her precious wooden cross. Thoughts of why this had happened invaded the poor girl’s mind and she began asking herself questions that she desperately wanted an answer to. _Is this some sort of test?_ _Does the Lord want to see how I would react if my greatest enemy damaged something so important to me?_

Enemies… Yes, that’s a good way to describe Hope and Josie’s relationship. They’ve been in the same university for two or more years and for all that time, they’ve never been fond of each other. Josie didn’t approve of the girl’s sinful lifestyle and her arrogant personality while Hope thought that Josie was just a stupid loser.

“Why aren’t you saying anything, Jo?” Lizzie asked, her voice filled with panic, and she started shaking her sister in order to snap her out of the trance she was apparently in. That brought Josie back to reality and she opened her mouth to speak but just as she was about to finally say something, Lizzie let go of her and turned around. Then, after walking back and forth a few times in front of Josie, she began talking again, “It’s because you’re too furious that that horrible sinner is responsible for breaking your precious wooden cross! Yes, that’s it! I am so enraged as well…”

That was partly true… Josie was angry but not about Hope being the one who bumped into her, no. She was angry at herself for being so careless for letting this whole thing happen in the first place. Yes, she disliked Hope and she knew that it was too the auburn-haired girl’s fault for not paying attention at the time but she couldn’t let herself be angry with her… God wouldn’t want that.  _Tolerance! That’s what the almighty Lord is trying to teach me. That’s why he’s probably putting me through this test._ Josie thought to herself.

“Liz… Please, stop talking. You’re making my head hurt.” 

That was all the girl could say. The moment Lizzie heard these words she grabbed Josie’s hand and said, “Yes! You’re right, Jo! No more talking... It’s time for some action!” Then the blonde pulled her sister out of the dorm room and began dragging her somewhere.

“Where are we going?” Josie asked as they were walking. 

“We need to have a talk with that sinner. She needs to apologize for breaking your precious cross!” Lizzie answered and the girl’s eyes widened once again. 

“But...” 

Before she could say anything to protest, though, her sister yelled, “We’re here!”

They were indeed standing in front of Hope’s dorm room. Lizzie, being the polite girl that she was, knocked a few times on the door, but unfortunately, even after a few minutes, nobody opened the damn thing. The twins just stood there confused and wondered why they were being so rudely ignored even though clearly Hope and Rafael were inside since loud noises could be heard coming from there.

“Liz, what do you think they’re doing?” Josie asked her sister curiously.

“Probably some activities that sinners do! Well, let us put a stop to them, shall we?” Lizzie said angrily and grabbed the handle of the door, opening it. They were in luck because Hope and Rafael had forgotten to lock themselves inside the room. When they entered inside, though, they saw something so shocking for both of them that made the twins want to poke their own eyes out. The image of Rafael lying completely naked on top of the bed, screaming in ecstasy while Hope’s head is between his legs, licking his balls would forever be ingrained in their minds. They were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn’t notice the sisters at all.

“Oh my god, that’s the spot, Hope! Yes, yes… YES! ARHHHHH…” Rafael’s moans filled the entire room.

The two girls stood there motionless. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. 

“Oh my… This is too much for my innocent heart!” Lizzie cried out and buried her face in her hands. 

“I want you to feel my shepherd’s crook, you bad bad sheepie,” Hope said, a devilish smirk spreading across her face. She stopped licking Rafael’s balls and grabbed a dildo that was next to her on the bed, then pushed it inside her boyfriend’s ass, making the boy bite his lower lip and grip the bed sheets tight with his hands.

“Ahh, that feels amazing…” Rafael moaned once again and arched his back because of the extreme amount of pleasure he was feeling. 

“Oh Lord, please have mercy on their souls…” Josie prayed and did the Sign of the Cross three times. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Everything that she was seeing seemed like a really bad nightmare that she couldn’t wait to wake up from. Her breathing became heavy and she felt like the oxygen in the room wasn’t enough. With every breath she took it just became harder and harder for her to breathe. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to get out of there but her legs wouldn’t move. 

“Jo, are you okay?” Lizzie asked her twin worriedly, but Josie didn’t reply. She felt lightheaded and it was like her body didn’t have enough energy. Then a few seconds later, everything became black and Josie fell hard on the floor, hitting her head on the nightstand that was near her on the way down and knocking over a lamp that was on top of it. Lizzie’s eyes widened upon seeing her sister lying unconscious on the ground and she dropped down on her knees crying. “Josie…” the girl screamed through her tears. Because of all the ruckus, Hope and Rafael finally acknowledged that they weren’t alone in the room and immediately stopped what they were doing.

“Hey! Why are you here?! GET OUT!” Hope said and glared at Lizzie. 

“M-my best s-sister fainted… Could you p-please c-call an ambulance?” the blonde girl stuttered while tears were streaming down her angelic face. She didn’t care anymore that Rafael and Hope were naked and doing inappropriate things. The only thing that was on her mind at that moment was the fact that her poor sister had fainted and was lying unconscious on the floor, her forehead bleeding because of the fact that she had hit it against the nightstand.

“Pfft, losers… Fine, gimme a sec.” Hope rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed. She then grabbed her phone and called for an ambulance.

“Damn, I was just about to have the most amazing orgasm!” Rafael muttered and then turned to Lizzie, glaring at the blonde girl. “You ruined it for me…”

* * *

The ambulance arrived at the university rather quickly and Josie was then taken to the hospital. 

“How is she, doctor?” Lizzie asked worriedly as she stared at her twin who was lying in the hospital bed and looking at the ceiling.

“Well, she needed some stitches but don’t worry… She’s going to be fine!” The blonde smiled upon hearing the doctor’s words but soon after her expression became worried and that smile turned into a frown because of what the woman said next, “The problem is that she had a traumatic brain injury, a concussion which caused her to lose all her memories.” 

“What? How long will that last for? Don’t tell me it’s permanent…” Lizzie’s voice was shaking as she spoke. 

“We can never be sure… It’s most likely going to be for about five or six months,” the doctor said and the girl just nodded. 

A few seconds later, after taking out a flashlight from one of the cabinets inside the room, the doctor made her way to Josie and began examining her eyes.

The girl stood there on the bed, her eyes not blinking even once while the woman was checking them. The female doctor’s face was so close to hers that she even felt her hot breath on her cheeks. She couldn’t help but admire the woman’s beautiful features. After a while though, her eyes turned their direction to something else that was a bit lower than the doctor’s face, something that she couldn’t help but to stare at – her breasts. The woman was wearing a kind of blouse that when she bent down, a person would be greeted by her two very lovely friends. Josie smirked evilly and licked her lips. Oh, how she wanted to just bury her face in the woman’s chest. 

“Look into my eyes please…” the female doctor said, making Josie turn her direction back to the woman’s brown orbs. 

Lizzie stood by all this time silently as the woman was examining her sister’s eyes. Her gaze then slowly shifted from Josie to the small wooden cross that was hanging around the doctor’s neck.  _Was she looking at that? Yes, I can tell even from here that that cross has been made from a very rare material and it can only be bought from the Jubilee Church on 76_ _th_ _street._ Oh, if only Lizzie knew what her twin was actually staring at.

* * *

After the doctor was done examining Josie, she told her that she was free to go home. The two girls then quickly made their way out of the hospital and began walking back to the university. The whole walk was pretty annoying for Josie because Lizzie wouldn’t stop babbling about her precious God and how they were supposed to go to church next Sunday to pray for the girl’s memory to come back. She was also telling her about what her life was like before having amnesia and it just sounded so boring to Josie that the girl stopped listening halfway through the story. 

When the two girls finally arrived in front of the university, Josie looked around, scanning the place. Not long after, her eyes found a beautiful auburn-haired girl sitting alone on a bench, looking at her phone. She wore the sexiest black leather jacket and a mini-skirt that made her look extremely hot. Josie couldn’t stop staring at her. She just looked so gorgeous and the way the wind was blowing her hair made her seem all the more amazing. The girl intrigued Josie and she immediately wanted to know who she was.

“Who’s that girl over there?” she asked Lizzie and pointed in the direction of the girl.

“Oh her… That’s Hope Mikaelson. She’s the reason you-” Lizzie started speaking but was soon cut off by her sister who said, “Give me her number…” 

The blonde looked at her twin confused after hearing her words because she didn’t know why Josie would want that awful person’s phone number.

“You already have it… You’re the SGA President and have every student’s number so you could contact them if something’s wrong,” Lizzie explained to her sister.

“Oh… Nice!” Josie said and a smile appeared on her face. Unfortunately though, that smile soon turned into a frown when a certain boy made his way to Hope and put his arm around the girl. 

“That’s Rafael. He’s Hope’s…” Lizzie paused for a second to clear her throat and then began speaking again, “Boy partner… or whatever you call it. I am not familiar with these sinful terms.” Josie continued staring at the two who had started making out on the bench. “Oh my… Look at them. I am so appalled because of the fact that they lead such an awful lifestyle, doing such things in public…” Lizzie said disgusted and grabbed her sister’s hand, pulling her inside the university’s building.

As soon as the two girls got inside their dorm room, Lizzie made her way towards the bathroom. 

“Jo, I’m going to take a shower. I need to rid myself of those awful things I witnessed today,” she told her twin as she got inside, closing the door behind her. 

Josie laid on her bed for a while as thoughts of a certain someone began invading her mind.  _Hope. That’s such a beautiful name._ Soon after, the girl got up and looked at herself in the mirror that was placed on the wardrobe’s door. Her hands then made their way to her breasts, squeezing them. Josie smiled like an idiot and played with them for a few more minutes. After that the girl turned around and looked at her butt.  _Damn, my ass sure is sexy!_ She thought to herself and moved her hands over her butt cheeks. 

A few seconds later she started pretending that she was a model and began doing some sexy poses in front of the mirror. It was fun for her and all but she felt like something was missing. Josie then took a better look at herself and immediately thought of what to do about that. She quickly ran to the study desk and began searching for a pair of scissors. 

After a few minutes she finally found what she was looking for and went in front of the mirror again, then, with the scissors, she started cutting her blouse in order to make it more revealing.  _I have nice boobs. Why hide them with this ugly piece of clothing that goes up to your neck?_

In the midst of cutting though, Lizzie came out of the bathroom and upon seeing what her sister was doing, her eyes widened in shock.

“Josie Saltzman, what do you think you’re doing?! God is watching you!” the blonde said rather shocked and quickly grabbed a bag that was placed on top of her bed. 

“What? I want to look hot…” Josie said and smirked, then began playing with her boobs once again. Lizzie gasped the second she heard her twin’s words.

“Oh my… What happened to you? I need to put you in the right path again right away!” 

The girl then quickly unzipped the bag and pulled out a small bottle filled with holy water from it. 

“What the hell, bitch?!” Josie yelled as Lizzie began throwing the liquid at her face and body in order to cleanse her.

“Oh Lord, forgive this poor soul for she has sinned and please banish the demons within her!” the blonde said in a pastor-like voice and continued throwing the holy water at her sister. 

“You’re fucking insane! I’m outta here…” Josie yelled once again and then quickly stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, guys! <3 
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

“Pfft, I’m finally free from that loser…” Josie muttered to herself as she got out of the dorm room. She then did a bitchy hair flip and began walking down the corridor towards the exit of the university. A few minutes later the girl was finally outside the building. She looked around in hopes of seeing Hope but it seemed like luck wasn’t on her side because the auburn-haired girl was nowhere to be seen. A sigh then escaped Josie’s mouth and she began looking around for anything interesting. Suddenly, the girl heard someone yelling, “HUGE PARTY TONIGHT, PEOPLE! EVERYONE’S INVITED!” 

_Party, huh?_ Josie thought to herself and a smirk immediately formed on her face. She then began walking in the direction where the loud voice was coming from. Not long after, a guy handing out orange flyers to other students came into view and Josie quickly walked up to him so she could get one for herself.  _9 o’clock. I have plenty of time to get ready then._ The girl thought as she looked at the paper that was now firmly in her small hands. 

“Woah, Jo… Are you going to the party too?” 

Immediately Josie’s attention went from the flyer to the person whose voice she had just heard. Looking up, her eyes met a tall boy who was devouring a huge ice cream cone.

“Who the hell are you?” Josie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Have you gone blind, Jo? It’s me… Jed,” the boy said and continued stuffing his face with the ice cream, oblivious to the fact that his friend had amnesia.

“Ohhhhh… Jed.” Josie pretended that she remembered him because she didn’t want to deal with the boy explaining how they knew each other and all that shit since it was really annoying for her. “Right! Didn’t recognize you there because your face is all covered in ice cream…” she said as she took a step back, throwing Jed a disgusted look. 

The boy laughed after hearing his friend’s words and then began licking the last scoop of ice cream that was left, putting the cone in and out of his mouth as if he was giving it a blowjob. Moaning sounds escaped his mouth as he moved his tongue over the creamy frozen desert. Josie just stood there looking at him with a disgusted expression on her face.  _What a pig! Ew!_ She thought as she couldn’t comprehend what her eyes were showing her.

“Wow, you look so different… What happened to your clothes?” Jed asked while pointing at Josie’s cut up blouse, his mouth wide open because of the shock. Melted ice cream dripped all the way down his chin he stared at his friend. He couldn’t believe the sight before him. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Why did his friend who would always wear clothes that go all the way up her neck, show up outside with a cut up blouse that revealed a bit of her fine breasts.

“Nothing… I just changed them a bit,” the girl answered in an annoyed tone and glared at Jed. _Did I just hear correctly?_ The boy thought to himself and continued looking at his friend with a confused and shocked expression. 

“Why all of a sudden? What made you want to change them?” Jed asked curiously.

Josie sighed in annoyance, then a few seconds later she said angrily, “Cuz I felt like it… Stop asking me questions!”

“Okay, okay… Jeez! No need to get all mad about this.” Jed took a step back because he was afraid that his friend might hit him since she obviously changed her attitude for some reason and the boy didn’t know what to expect anymore. For all he knew, Josie could punch him any second. He didn’t understand what happened to his friend but whatever it was, he didn’t like it… Not even one bit. 

The atmosphere turned awkward after that and nobody said anything for a few seconds. Jed then decided to break the silence by speaking again, “So you’re going to the party, huh?” Josie nodded her head upon hearing the boy’s words. “We’ll see each other there. There’s gonna be lots of food and I’m not missing an opportunity to eat for free!” Jed then began jumping up and down at the thought of stuffing his face. 

_I need to get away from this annoying guy right now!_ Josie thought as she threw yet another disgusting look in the boy’s direction.

“I gotta go… Bye!” Josie quickly muttered and turned around, walking away from the annoying boy. 

“Uhh… Okay, bye then…” Jed said as he stood there dumbfounded. 

Josie let out a sigh of relief as she finally got away from Jed. She then saw a bench and decided to sit for a while because all the stuff that had happened made her extremely tired.  _Is everyone here this annoying?!_ She thought to herself and laid back, stretching her legs as she put her hands behind her neck. When she closed her eyes, thoughts of a certain auburn-haired girl began running through her mind. Her beautiful face, her sexy body… A smirk appeared on Josie’s face as she imagined what it would be like to touch Hope’s hot ass and kiss her soft pink lips. Unfortunately though, she was snapped out of her daydream because she suddenly heard two girls talking. 

“What are you going to wear at the party tonight, biatch?” one of them said as she chewed bubble gum loudly. 

“Don’t know yet… But I assure you, it’s gonna be H.O.T. and all the guys would surely want a piece of me!” the other girl said which earned her a slap on the shoulder by her friend. 

“You’re such a whore, you know that? But I love ya anyways…” Both of them then laughed and later disappeared somewhere. Josie stood for a couple of seconds and suddenly, it hit her. She didn’t have anything sexy to wear for the party. _There’s no way me and that freak, my sister, have any hot clothes, let alone make-up, so I need to see if I can get some from somewhere._ Quickly getting up from the bench, she started running to the direction where she and Jed had parted earlier, in hopes that the boy would still be there. 

After a few minutes of running, her eyes finally caught sight of Jed who was stuffing his face once again, this time with an extremely huge sandwich. Running up to him, Josie asked while panting, “Can you do me a favor?” Jed threw her a confused look, her mouth full of food, wondering what the girl could possibly want from him. 

“Sure, what is it?” he said and took a bite from his sandwich, smacking as he chewed the food.

“I need to borrow some sexy clothes and make-up for the party. Do you know who can lend me some?” Josie asked and Jed’s eyes grew wide. He couldn’t believe that the god-loving freak Josie Saltzman, the girl who never breaks any rules, would want to wear make-up and sexy clothing. _What the hell happened to her to make her change so much?! She wasn’t acting this way when we were at the café this morning._

“Uhh, didn’t you tell me once that your beloved Lord doesn’t allow you to wear anything that could attract the attention of the male species or something?” Jed raised an eyebrow and Josie bit her tongue, preventing herself from laughing because of the boy’s words.

“That was the old me… Now, are you gonna tell me who can lend the clothes and make-up or what?” she said, sounding annoyed. Jed just sighed and looked at his friend worriedly before speaking again, “I can lend you my cousin’s make-up but her clothes won’t fit you.” 

“Okay, don’t you know anyone else I can borrow them from?” Josie asked with annoyance once again. 

“We could ask Dana but I’m not sure if she has any sexy clothing since she dresses kinda like you and your sister,” Jed answered and looked at Josie with a confused expression. _Why is she acting like this?_ He thought to himself and sighed once again. This new Josie really didn’t appeal to him at all. Bitchy and arrogant… That wasn’t his friend. _Something must have happened to make her act this way._

“Yeah, yeah okay… Can’t you just take me shopping then?” Josie asked and Jed raised an eyebrow. _She wants to buy clothes now?! Didn’t she say once that God doesn’t allow her to wear clothes that were sold in shops or something like that?_ Jed was silent for a few seconds as he was thinking. 

“Well? Aren’t you gonna say something?” Josie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at his friend and said, “Fine, whatever you want. Let’s go.”

“Oh and wipe your damn face before we go… I don’t want you to embarrass me in the clothing stores,” Josie told the boy, making him remove the ketchup that was on his cheeks with the back of her hand. 

* * *

**At the party**

After Hope gulped down yet another drink she squished the plastic cup with her hand and then threw it at someone who was passed out on the floor, her eyes never leaving the beautiful brunette that was dancing like a stripper on top of a table in the middle of the room.

“YEAH! SHAKE THAT ASS, BABY!” A guy screamed as Josie began taking her clothes off. The girl was so fucking drunk that she didn’t even know what she was doing.

“You like what you see, huh?” Josie said seductively and removed her bra, then threw it at some drooling guy’s face. The girl was dressed so differently that nobody recognized her. She wore a smoking hot red dress and had put on a lot of make-up, making her look like a completely different person. 

After her bra was gone, the girl’s hard nipples were visible through the dress and Hope smirked at the sight. She continued staring at the girl, her eyes following her every movement. Suddenly, Josie noticed her looking. Her expression was like that of a lion which was ready to devour it’s pray. She was eating her with her eyes. It felt like she wanted to pounce on her any second and that made a smirk form on the Josie’s face. After throwing a wink in Hope’s direction, she then continued swaying her hips to the music. 

In the meantime, Jed was roaming around the room, stealing some food that he was going to eat later in his dorm while Landon, who brought a goat on a leash to the party, was offering its milk in plastic cups to the other students.

“Have some fresh milk, partners. Lizzy just gave it a few minutes ago,” the curly-haired boy said and then drank some of the liquid himself. Yes, his goat was actually kinda named after Lizzie Saltzman.

“I WANT SOME! GIMME!” Rafael screamed like a little kid that wanted its lollipop and grabbed one of the cups in Landon’s hands, drinking it in one go.

“YEAH! GO RAF!” The other students cheered as Rafael gulped down the goat milk.

“Ahh, that tasted amazing! I WANT MORE!” the boy yelled out and lied down under the goat, then after grabbing one of its boobs with his hand, he began sucking on it. The other students laughed at the sight and took out their mobile phones in order to record the drunken boy.

“You’re not supposed to do it like that, boy! Let me show you how it’s done properly…” Landon told Rafael and then removed his hand from the goat’s breast, placing his own there instead. 

A minute later Rafael stopped sucking and glared at Landon while saying, “Make it give me more milk… I’m not satisfied with this small amount!” 

Upon hearing his words, the curly-haired boy grabbed a wooden stick that he had brought with him, one he uses to beat the goat usually when it’s not behaving properly and at other times just for his own pleasure, then hit its ass a few times yelling, “Give more milk, you naughty animal!”

Hope was oblivious to everything else that was happening around her because she could only see Josie and how hot her exposed bare legs and fit body looked as she was moving them along the rhythm of the music. She moved closer to get a better look at the sexy girl and the moment Josie saw her, she held her hand in front of Hope, saying the words she wanted to say to the girl ever since she caught her staring, “Come on… Get up here with me, sexy…”

She then waited for the girl to take it but Hope just smirked and moved her index finger to the left and right in front of Josie’s face, signaling that she wasn’t the type who would get up on a table and dance. She was a badass… There was no way she would do that. A frown appeared on Josie’s face but the girl didn’t give up and just continued asking her to get up there. She was starting to piss Hope off so much that the girl decided to finally grab her hand, making Josie smile widely, thinking that she would get to dance with the extremely hot Hope Mikaelson, but soon that smile turned upside down because the auburn-haired girl pulled her towards herself, making Josie come down from the table.

Their bodies became so close to one another and they could feel each other’s hot breath against their cheeks. Hope put her hands on the taller girl’s waist, bringing her even closer to herself. Their faces were inches away and it was driving Josie insane. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it would burst through her rib cage at any second. She couldn’t help but admire the auburn-haired girl’s beautiful facial features from up-close. While looking at her cute pink lips, she had the urge to just lean forward and kiss them. Hope closed her eyes and tilted her head, then slowly brought her face even closer to Josie’s. They were about to kiss but of course something had to ruin that lovely moment. The tall girl suddenly felt sick because all that alcohol she drank came rushing back. She was about to throw up so she just placed her hand over her mouth and ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. It was near the room where the party was held and as soon as Josie got inside, she quickly opened one of the stalls and leaned over the toilet, throwing up. Suddenly though, Josie heard strange noises coming from the stall that was next to hers.

“Aghh, shit… I shouldn’t have drunk so much of that damn thing.”

That voice belonged to none other than Rafael Waithe who obviously had a little too much goat milk to drink. 

* * *

Lizzie Saltzman was lying on her bed at 11 o’clock at night, thinking about the fact that her friends and especially her sister Josie were at some sort of party at such a late hour. She usually went to sleep early but since she was worried for her twin, she couldn’t. Lizzie didn’t understand how people could do these sinful things. _Don’t they understand that they’re going against God’s rules? Don’t they know that they will burn in Hell for all eternity if they keep this up and would never be forgiven for their sins?_ Lizzie thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she quickly jumped off the bed, then after taking the laptop that was on her study desk, she placed it in front of her and opened the internet browser. 

“Amnesia,” the girl said as she hit the right letters on the keyboard, writing it down on the Google search engine. A great number of websites popped up and Lizzie clicked on the very first one. “What is amnesia and what causes it?” the blonde read out loud as she scrolled down the web page. Suddenly, something on the right side of the page caught her attention. It was a sign that said “Want to know how to get your memory back? Click here!”. A smile spread across Lizzie’s face and she decided to check it out. A few seconds later, the girl was redirected to another site where a video of a naked man sitting on top of an empty jar started playing. Lizzie’s eyes immediately grew wide when the thing went inside the man’s ass. She began screaming while desperately trying to close the website but for some reason she couldn’t. The blonde then started hitting every keyboard key with one of her hands in attempt to close the damn thing and did the Sign of the Cross repeatedly with her other hand while uttering the words “Oh God, have mercy on my soul!”. A minute later the man began taking pieces of broken glass out of his ass because the jar had broken inside him. Blood that was dripping on the ground came into view and Lizzie closed her eyes, screaming for all of this to finally stop. A few seconds later a miracle happened and the web page was finally gone. Lizzie sighed in relief as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. 

“How could a person do such a thing?” the girl said out loud and began praying. A few minutes later she decided on taking a shower in order to cleanse herself of the horrific things she had witnessed. 

After she was done, she got dressed and sat back on top of the bed again, hitting one of the keyboard keys in order to wake up the laptop which was in sleep mode. After the screen turned on, she opened the browser once again and decided to try a different website to get information on amnesia. While surfing the net, she came across a picture of a game called World of Warcraft and more especially one of a human priest who was healing other players. Lizzie looked in awe at it and then decided to read a little more about the game. After an hour or so, she decided to make an account and download it. She waited for what felt like hours and after everything was finally ready she clicked the game’s icon. Immediately the logo Blizzard appeared on her screen and the game’s cinematics started playing. Lizzie opened her mouth in awe as a huge red dragon roared on her screen. 

“Oh my… The devil’s pet! I can’t wait to obliterate you with my holy powers!” Lizzie yelled out and then after a minute or so the login screen finally appeared and Lizzie entered her account details, clicking the login button when she was finished. The girl was then redirected to a screen where would start creating a character and was startled when an undead came into view. _Oh Lord, it’s so terrifying!_ After doing the Sign of the Cross for probably the thousandth time, she chose the race of her character as human and the class – priest _. I just love that the game has servants of the Lord! God will be so proud of me for helping him!_ The girl thought to herself and a wide smile spread across her face. After choosing the best hair style, skin color and face of her human female character, Lizzie then had to decide on a name that was worthy for a servant of the almighty Lord.

“Hmm, what should I name you…” the blonde said out loud and put a finger under her chin as she was thinking of the perfect name. Suddenly, it came to her! “IloveGod! Yes, that sure is a worthy name!” 

After creating her character though, a frown appeared on the girl’s beautiful face because when she looked at the name, the word God didn’t start with a capital letter. 

“How could this be? I remember that I clearly wrote it with a capital letter…” Lizzie said to herself and decided to try and create another one but the same thing happened again. The word would always appear with a small letter. Lizzie became so angry and frustrated that she decided to write a post in the server’s forum, asking how to make the word appear the way she wants it to. It didn’t take very long and her question was answered. Lizzie smiled when she saw that someone has written a reply to her post and she immediately clicked to see who it was and what they wrote. 

“Sorry but only the first letter of the character name can be a capital one,” the blonde read out loud the reply and sighed. _Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to apologize to the Lord for that… Hopefully he will forgive me._ The girl was then ready to close the website and begin apologizing to her God but she remembered that she had to thank the person who took their time to politely answer her question. Lizzie looked at the username of that certain someone and smiled widely. 

“x6Pen9x… That’s such a wonderful username. When someone puts a 6 and a 9 together it symbolizes infinite love of God.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Josie lost her memory and had a total personality change. I love this new Josie. :D :D :D 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know it's kinda weird, but it's a crack story, so... :D More crazy shit will be happening in the later chapters.


	4. Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was past midnight and Penelope Park was still on her laptop. The girl had nothing better to do because her two roommates were out somewhere. She didn’t feel like going with them since she wasn’t into parties and going out all that much. If she could, she would stay in her room for all eternity. Usually her roommates would drag her along forcefully but this time she pretended to have a stomachache and after thirty minutes of saying how much she was in pain and couldn’t move, they let her be and went out without her. 

While gulping down the last drop of her beer and throwing the can somewhere on the floor, she decided to check out if there are any other questions she could answer on the World of Warcraft forum. It was always so amusing for her because people would ask all kinds of idiotic questions like, “Why won’t other players give me their gold?!” or “Why do I always die?”. 

A few minutes ago she answered the stupidest question she had heard in her entire life. Some user had asked why the word God couldn’t be spelled with a capital letter in the middle of the character’s name. Penelope just mentally facepalmed when she read that but she answered it as normally as possible because the person was obviously new and didn’t understand a thing about the game. 

While scrolling down the different topics of the forum, Penelope’s eyes caught a little red dot at the upper right corner of the screen.  _What the fuck… Who would send me a private message?_ The girl thought to herself as she clicked to view the damn thing. 

**LizzieSaltzman22:** Thank you so much for answering my question, kind soul. I am eternally grateful and in order to show you my utmost gratitude, I will pray to God so you would have a happy and sin-free life.

_What a freak!_ Penelope thought and laughed out loud after reading the message.  _I think I’m gonna have some fun with you. Now, what should my reply be? Hmm…_ She put a finger under her chin and began thinking. A few minutes later, her perfect reply was written.

**x6Pen9x:** Woahh… I am so flattered. You would do something like that for me? o..o I don’t deserve it!

“Nice! I’m so epic!” Penelope said to herself and got up from her seat. She then went to the freezer to get another can of beer and a minute later she was back in front of her laptop’s screen. After seeing that she had a new message, she smirked and clicked to see what that freak had written her. 

**LizzieSaltzman22:** No, no, no!!! Don’t worry!!! You really helped me a lot and completely deserve this!!!!! I will even pray to the Lord for you in my morning prayer as well!

“This is so hilarious!” Penelope said and began laughing like a crazy person. “Is this freak for real?!” 

After the girl calmed down a little, she wrote her next reply. 

**x6Pen9x:** Thank you! Thank you very much! Really! ^^ 

Then she waited for a few minutes but Lizzie didn’t text her back so Penelope decided to write a second message in order to continue the conversation. She was having way too much fun to let it end just like that. 

**x6Pen9x:** So, you’re a noob, huh? 

After sending it, she refreshed the web page and immediately saw the red notification at the top of the screen.  _Damn, the freak is fast!_

**LizzieSaltzman22:** What is a noob?

Penelope laughed out loud once again and grabbed her can of beer, taking a few gulps before placing it on her desk again. After that she proceeded with writing her next message. 

**x6Pen9x:** It means new to something. 

Lizzie stood for a few seconds and looked at the reply her new friend had sent her.  _Wow, this person is so smart._ She couldn’t help but stare in amazement. After she was done fangirling, she wrote down her next message excitedly.

**LizzieSaltzman22:** Yes! I am a noob! I just found the game today when I came across a picture of a priest healing players. I was so amazed by how beautifully he did his job as a servant of God that I wanted to become one as well!

Lizzie smiled happily after sending her reply because she had poured her heart out in it. She wanted to tell her new friend just how much this all means to her. Penelope on the other hand began laughing her ass off the moment she read it. All of this sounded so absurd to her and she couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew that there were crazy people in this world but this one just took the cake. 

**x6Pen9x:** Ahh, your words made my heart flutter. I can see how much you love your God! Do you by any chance want to play together? I really want to text you more.

After seeing Penelope’s reply, Lizzie’s smile became wider. She couldn’t believe that she had found someone besides Josie who understood how she felt. Maybe it was for the better that her sister changed because what happened led her to this game and to this new friend. 

**LizzieSaltzman22:** I am glad that I was able to make you feel this way and I would really like it if we could play together. My character is a level 1 human. I will wait for you to come and join me.

_Oh I’m so gonna have fun with this freak. If she turns out to be a girl, she could probably be my new victim. Hehe…_ Penelope thought to herself and a devilish smirk appeared on the girl’s face. She then quickly logged into her account and began creating a new character. It had to be a human so she could play in the same area as Lizzie. She made her character male and after choosing random hair, face, class and skin color, she had to think up a name. 

“Now, what should I call you?” Penelope said out loud and scratched her forehead while raising an eyebrow. “Ahh, yes! Your face looks like a vagina so… Vaginarax is the perfect name for you!”

When Penelope was done creating her character she hit “Enter world” and was now in the starter area for humans. After looking around for a few seconds she noticed Lizzie’s character. How could she not? Who else would name their character Ilovegod for crying out loud? When she went closer to her, she noticed that her character was next to the dead body of a wolf and was crying, her face buried in her hands. Confused because of what was happening, Penelope decided to write in the chat and ask her what was wrong.

**[Vaginarax] says: Hey… It’s me. Why are you crying?**

**[Ilovegod] says: Some ruthless player killed this poor defenseless wolf and I wanted to bring it back to life but I couldn’t. I tried every single spell I have but nothing worked.**

As soon as Penelope read that, she started laughing her ass off again.  _She wants to resurrect a wolf?! She’s such a freak. I think I’m gonna die because of laughter!_ After calming down for a bit, she started typing her message.

**[Vaginarax] says: I’m sorry but… You can’t bring it back. It was its time to go… ;( That was its fate. If God wanted the wolf alive, he would have brought it back himself.**

After sending it, Penelope read it out loud dramatically with a hand on her heart and then began laughing once again. Little did she know that the other girl was crying because of her words. 

“Mr. Wolf, rest in peace…” Lizzie said and brushed the tears that were streaming down her face with the palm of her hand. Then she typed down her next message.

**[Ilovegod] says: Mr. Wolf… I’m sorry that I can’t bring you back. I hope you’re in a better place now.**

After writing that, she made her character turn around, its back facing the dead wolf. A few seconds later, the dead body disappeared.

**[Vaginarax] says: It’s gone now. It went to Heaven…. If you want we could go kill some servants of the Devil? That’s our first quest! Come on, you want to help your Lord, right?**

_Servants of the devil… Where do I come up with this stuff? I’m so epic!_ Penelope thought to herself and drank the last bit of beer she had.

**[Ilovegod] says: YES! LET’S GO OBLITERATE THEM WITH OUR HOLY POWERS!**

**[Vaginarax] says: Why are you writing with Caps on?**

**[Ilovegod] says: BECAUSE I AM SPEAKING IN A GOD-LIKE VOICE! LET’S GO VAGINARAX!**

After that Lizzie made her character walk in some random direction by which Penelope became very confused.  _Where the hell is this freak going?_

**[Vaginarax] says: Do you even know where you’re headed?**

**[Ilovegod] says: I AM FOLLOWING THE LORD’S DIRECTIONS!**

Penelope began walking behind her and a few seconds later they were in front of a cave. The girl knew that there was nothing inside but she didn’t say anything. When they entered it, Lizzie looked around and then typed another message.

**[Ilovegod] says: Why is there nobody here? What is God trying to tell me?**

The girl then began running around in circles and Penelope almost fell off her chair when she saw that. 

**[Vaginarax] says: I think we should wait for the Lord’s signal. Something will probably happen any second.**

Lizzie then made her character stop moving and sighed.  _That makes sense. Yes._

**[Ilovegod] says: You’re right, Vaginarax!**

_ How this freak doesn’t notice that my name has the word vagina in it is beyond me _ .  _ She hasn’t said anything about it.  _ Yuri thought and shook her head in disbelief.

**[Vaginarax] says: So, let me ask you something while we’re waiting… Asl?**

_Asl?_ Lizzie stood for a second and thought about what this thing asl could mean. After she had an idea about what it could be, she began typing.

**[Ilovegod] says: YES! YES I AM!**

Penelope raised an eyebrow after reading what the girl wrote.  _Oh right, she doesn’t know what asl means… Of course she wouldn’t. Stupid Penelope. How could you think that a loser like that would know what it is?_

**[Vaginarax] says: You are what?**

**[Ilovegod] says: I am against sinful life of course.**

Penelope facepalmed so hard after seeing her reply.  _No way… This can’t be happening. A freak like her couldn’t possibly exist. Penelope Park, you’re dreaming! Yes! That’s it!_

**[Vaginarax] says: No, no… I can tell that you’re against sinful life. I am not asking that. I want to know if you’re a boy or girl, where you live and how old you are. That’s what asl means.**

**[Ilovegod] says: Oh… Well, I’m a girl. My name is…**

Lizzie couldn’t finish typing the whole message because some creature had entered the cave and attacked her. She hit “Enter” because of the shock she experienced and sent it like that. The girl then began running in circles with the animal following close behind her and occasionally hitting her and lowering her character’s health points.  _What should I do?! Which spell should I use?!_ Lizzie panicked and began hitting every single key on her keyboard. Seconds later her character was dead and its ghost was sent to the graveyard. She now stood in front of a giant blue angel. Penelope decided to let her character die as well so she could join her because she didn’t want to miss Lizzie’s reaction upon seeing the Spirit Healer.

**[Ilovegod] says: WHAT A BEAUTIFUL HEAVENLY CREATURE! I WANT TO TOUCH IT!**

The blonde’s eyes went wide as she wrote that and clicked on the angel. Unfortunately for her though, it disappeared and she was brought back to life.

**[Ilovegod] says: NOOOO…………..**

Penelope began laughing once again because of what happened. _T_ _his is too much laughter for one night!_ _I don’t think I can take any more._

**[Vaginarax] says: Don’t worry… You’ll see it again the next time you die. That’s the only way it appears.**

**[Ilovegod] says: Oh… Okay. I wish I could have spent a little more time with it though… Anyway, as I was saying… I’m a 22-year-old girl and my name is Lizzie. I live in Mystic Falls.**

_Yes! She’s a girl!_ Penelope punched the air with her fists and then a smirk formed on her face. _You will be my next victim!_

**[Vaginarax] says:** **I’m Pen Park, Male, 24… I live in Mystic Falls too.**

That was all she could send though, since she was interrupted when someone suddenly came barging into the room. 

“How could you even think of dating him, Maya?! Your horoscope said that you are not a compatible match!” MG said as he and his roommate entered the small apartment.

“Oh shut up… I don’t want to hear any more of your bullshit. Horoscopes and zodiacs… They’re a bunch of crap,” Maya said angrily and slammed the door behind them.

**[Vaginarax] says: Sorry… AFK!**

After sending that message Penelope quickly closed the lid of her laptop. 

Lizzie stood for a couple of seconds and wondered what the hell AFK could actually mean.  _Does the K stand for Karma or something?_ Eventually though, she couldn’t think of anything else so she just gave up and logged off after seeing her friend disappear out of the game.

* * *

Josie woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She looked around her and saw that she was in a bathroom stall and was leaning her head over a toilet filled with puke. 

“Ew…” she said and quickly moved her face away from the disgusting thing. Using all her strength, she then managed to stand up and walk out of the stall. While looking inside the bathroom, something caught her attention. It was a boy that was sitting on the toilet inside the stall that was next to her own. His pants were pulled down all the way to the ground and he appeared to be in a deep slumber. _Isn’t that the guy that was all over Hope yesterday?_ Josie moved closer to get a better look and realized that it really was him. _I should wake him up…_ She thought to herself and her hand made its way towards the boy’s shoulder but suddenly it stopped halfway. _On second thought, I’m just gonna leave him here. That’s what he deserves for throwing himself at Hope._ Josie backed away and quickly got out of the bathroom, then began walking down the corridor but suddenly, her eyes caught a glimpse of some people who were passed out inside a room that was a few steps away from her. _Ahh, right… I went to some party last night and I was drinking but everything else is a blur after that. I think that Hope was there too but I’m not sure… I’m gonna check if she’s inside the room._ Josie quickly went inside the dorm and looked around. There were many people lying on the floor with empty plastic cups all around them. The girl looked around and saw a familiar face. It was Jed. The food-lover was lying on a table, covered in food, with a piece of salami dangling from his mouth and on top of that, he was chewing the damn thing. _Wow, this boy even eats in his sleep._ Josie thought and then continued looking around the room. 

“Ahh, I love you my dear Lizzy… How I wish I could be with you but our parents would never approve of our forbidden love.” Josie heard someone say and then turned around in the direction from which the voice was coming from. Soon, her eyes caught sight of a curly-haired boy that was lying shirtless on a sofa, hugging a real live goat. _What the fuck?!_ Josie raised an eyebrow and after that looked around the room for a few more minutes but Hope was nowhere in sight. _I hope I didn’t do anything embarrassing in front of her._

Josie decided to stop looking and just go back to her dorm room so she could get some nice sleep. As soon as she entered inside, she ran up to her bed and quickly lied down, burying her face in the soft pillow that was on top of it. Suddenly, Lizzie came out of the bathroom and saw her sister lying lifeless on the bed. Her eyes immediately widened and she ran up to her, turning her around to see if she was okay. 

“Josie, what’s wrong? What happened to you? What did those sinners at that awful party make you do?!” she said worriedly and began shaking the girl. Then, something about her twin’s appearance caught her attention and her eyes widened even more while she opened her mouth in shock. “Oh my… Your bra is missing! Don’t tell me that they made you do inappropriate things?” She then continued walking around the room while talking non-stop. 

She was so annoying that Josie couldn’t take it anymore and yelled out, “Shut the fuck up you damn bitch!” 

Lizzie looked at her sister in shock after hearing her words and then did the Sign of the Cross three times. She couldn’t believe that such a horrific sentence came out of Josie’s mouth. 

“They… T-they infected you with their sinful phrases. Josie, y-you’re even talking like them,” Lizzie stuttered and put a hand on her heart. After that she grabbed her bag and before leaving the room, she looked at her sister and said, “After my classes finish, you and I are going to church. You must be cleansed there because my holy water won’t have any effect on you anymore. You’ve been contaminated too much.” 

After the blonde got out of the dorm, Josie stood motionless on the bed for a couple of seconds trying to comprehend what had just happened. Soon after, her head hit the pillow once again and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope was walking around campus with Rafael whose arm was around her shoulder. It had been three hours since the boy had woken up inside the bathroom stall with his pants down. He still had a major headache but he didn’t want his girlfriend to think that he was lame for ditching her just so he could sleep. Hope was really angry that morning when Rafael came to her room because she thought that Rafael abandoned her at the party the night before. After Josie ditched her, the girl became so pissed off that she tried looking for Rafael so she could have him fuck her and forget about that tall bitch but when she couldn’t find him, she thought that her boyfriend had abandoned her too and became even angrier. So then she just went back to her room. 

“Look guys… It’s them. Hey Hope, are you the goat in the relationship?” some random student yelled out as he pointed at Hope. Immediately, the auburn-haired girl shot him a death glare and after pulling away from Rafael, she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall that was behind him. 

“Who do you think you’re calling a goat, you scum?!” Hope said angrily and punched the guy’s face twice. The other students that were there wanted to stop the auburn-haired but they were too afraid of her. 

“Go, go, go Hope!” Rafael cheered as his girlfriend threw another punch at the guy’s face before making him fall on the ground. As he was lying there, groaning in pain and with blood streaming from his nose and mouth, she kicked him in the stomach with her foot. Suddenly though, something caught Hope’s attention. She heard Rafael’s voice coming from the guy’s mobile phone that had fallen on the ground while she was punching him. After bending down and picking it up, the girl looked at the screen and immediately began laughing her ass off. Before her eyes was a YouTube video with the title “1 man 1 goat”. It was of Rafael sucking milk from a goat’s boob while Landon was slapping its ass with a stick and yelling, “Give more milk, you naughty animal.”


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double update guys! <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on! Move faster, Jo! You need to be cleansed right away!” Lizzie said as she continued dragging Josie towards Fell's Church. The poor girl on the other hand was so hung over that she couldn’t even protest so she just followed behind her sister. Josie was still wearing the same clothes that she wore to the party since Lizzie was in too much of a hurry to get her to the church that she completely forgot about her twin’s outer appearance. A few minutes later the two of them were in front of Fell's Church and after quickly making their way inside, they were greeted by four girls that looked about the same age as them.

“We're glad you came to join with us in our worship time today. We hope that you have felt God's love in a new, refreshing way,” the young ladies said together like they were reciting a poem. Lizzie in return smiled warmly at them and bowed after saying, “Thank you, my dear friends. I’m glad that I can be among you and share the love of our Lord.”

All that time Josie just stood there, holding her head because of the splitting pain she was feeling and simply ignoring everything that was happening around her. She was way too tired to say anything so she just kept her mouth shut.

“Liz, we missed you yesterday,” one of the girls said to Lizzie and looked at her with a worried expression. “Why didn’t you come?”

Of course they wouldn’t know the reason. They were just her and Josie’s church friends so they met only there, in the Fell's Church. There was no contact between them outside of church.

The blonde felt like she was about to cry any second as she remembered how she didn’t go to Sunday church for the first time in four years.

_Flashback_

“ _Jo, I can’t find it anywhere…” Lizzie said as she continued searching inside the room, panic could be heard in her voice. For hours she had been trying to find her Sunday church underwear but it seemed like luck was not on her side._

“ _Come on, Liz… We’re going to be late. Why don’t you just wear a different one?” Josie asked her sister and opened one of her drawers._

“ _Jossete Saltzman, did I just hear you correctly?! How could you even suggest such a thing? What would God think of me if I were to do that? He would never forgive me if I were to wear Saturday church undergarments on Sunday…” Lizzie snapped at her and continued what she was doing. “I mean, it’s so unethical… I just couldn’t. Only a sinner would do something terrible like that. Quickly! Go and wash your face with holy water right now to cleanse yourself!”_

“ _You’re right, Liz! I am so sorry for being inconsiderate…” Josie said as her eyes became wide. Then after doing the Sign of the Cross three times and uttering “Please Lord, forgive my sinful words!”, she quickly made her way to the bathroom with a bottle of holy water._

“ _Well, it looks like I won’t be able to make it to church today, Jo… For the first time since my accident…” Lizzie told her sister and sat down on her bed as tears began streaming down her beautiful face._

_End of Flashback_

“Oh, well Dana… I just…” But before the blonde could answer her friend’s question, she was cut off by someone.

“AH CHOOOOOOOO!” Josie sneezed loudly and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. All eyes turned to her but she didn’t care and just sat down on the ground like a child.

“Bless you!” Lizzie said to her twin as she handed her a tissue which Josie took in order to get rid of the snot that was on her hand.

“Liz, who is this?” Dana spoke again, completely forgetting about her previous question after laying eyes on Josie. The short girl’s face was covered in make-up and the red dress she was wearing was wrinkled. On top of that there was clearly no bra underneath her clothes and when she sat down on the ground, her panties became visible from under the dress due to her position which made every single person inside the church stare in shock.

“Huh? It’s Josie of course…” Lizzie said to her friend and raised an eyebrow. The moment Dana and the other girls heard that they opened their mouths in shock and they began doing the Sign of the Cross repeatedly while muttering some sentences like “Forgive her Lord” or “Please God, have mercy on her soul.” They couldn’t believe that that was the same Josie they knew.

“All right everyone… Take your seats please!” The voice of the old pastor was heard and Lizzie immediately grabbed her twin’s hand, pulling her up from the ground. Then the six girls made their way to some empty chairs that were placed around the room they were in. After every person inside was in their seat, the pastor began speaking again, “Today, believers, we will discuss the topic of Lust, one of the seven deadly sins. May I please ask all of you to close your eyes and press your hands together so they can be in a praying position?”

Everyone except Josie did as they were told. The poor girl looked around the room and wondered what the hell she was doing there with all these freaks. Suddenly she felt Lizzie’s hands on her own, pressing them together in the right position.

“Close your eyes, Jo…” the blonde whispered in her twin’s ear and Josie did as she was told without objecting since her head still hurt like hell and she was too tired. _I might as well get some sleep then._

As soon as she closed her eyes the image of a certain auburn-haired girl appeared before her.

_"Josie... You make me so hot," Hope said seductively and moaned as she moved closer to Josie. When her face was just inches away from the girl’s she began taking her clothes off. As she slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, her knee made its way between Josie's legs, pressing and slowly rubbing against her clothed private area. That caused a moan to escape Josie’s mouth. All that was happening felt so real to the short girl and she didn't want it to end._

“ _I want you, Jo... I want you to touch me!" Hope moaned in Josie's ear and her shirt slowly slid down her body, leaving her only in a bra with her bare shoulders and toned stomach exposed. Josie gently brushed her hands over the girl's abs while Hope placed a kiss on her soft pink lips._

Lizzie opened her eyes because she had heard a light snore coming out of her sister's mouth. After letting out a sigh, she put her hand on Josie's shoulder and shook her a little.

"Wake up, Jo... The best part is coming up," she told her and closed her eyes again, then continued praying while the pastor was speaking.

"For this is the will of God, your sanctification: that you abstain from sexual immorality, that each one of you know how to control his own body in holiness and honor, not in the passion of lust like the Gentiles who do not know God;"

But Josie didn’t wake up.

_"The best part is coming up," Hope said seductively as she began placing wet kisses all over Josie's neck. A few minutes later the auburn-haired girl pulled back and took off her bra, exposing her delicious breasts._ _Josie smirked because of the sight before her and quickly attempted to cup Hope's boobs with her hands. Before she could grab a hold of them, she heard something that made her wake up from her dream.  
  
  
_

"WE SWEAR TO OBEY THE WILL OF GOD!" the people inside the room said together and Josie cursed under her breath. _Agh, I was just about to grab Hope’s tits… Damn these freaks… Why did I let myself get dragged into this?_

* * *

[08:00 PM]

“Come on, Jo… Let’s say our prayers before going to bed,” Lizzie said enthusiastically and jumped off the bed she was lying in.

“What? You want us to sleep already? It’s only 8 o’clock… There’s no way I’m going to bed this early and forget about making me pray because it’s not gonna happen!” Josie told her angrily and continued playing with her phone. Lizzie’s eyes went wide and she quickly made her way to her sister, grabbing her by the wrist as soon as she was next to her.

“We must do this Josie! What would God think of us? Didn’t you learn anything in church today? Even though the topic was Lust, the pastor said a lot of other important things about saying our prayers at night and about _dressing appropriately_!” the blonde put emphasis on the last two words as she pulled her twin off the bed. Josie was wearing ripped jeans and a very revealing shirt. It was not something a good girl would wear and Lizzie certainly did not approve of the way her sister was dressed. “Look at yourself… Is this how you are going to dress from now on? Like a sinner?!”

“I am going to wear whatever the hell I want and you can’t do anything about it!” Josie yelled and broke free from the blonde’s tight grip on her wrist. After that she quickly stormed out of the room, leaving Lizzie alone crying.

“What am I going to do with you, Jo?” the poor girl cried out and sat down on the bed that was behind her, burying her face in her hands and sobbing loudly.

After a few more minutes of crying, Lizzie took her laptop from the desk and placed it in front of herself. _I can’t sleep now knowing that Josie is out somewhere at such a late hour._ She thought and quickly typed her World of Warcraft username and password, logging into the game a few seconds later. _I hope Pen is online… I really need him to comfort me._

* * *

“What an annoying bitch… Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do…” Josie muttered under her breath as she was walking along one of the university’s corridors. “I can do whatever the fuck I want!”

Suddenly, as the girl was walking, she heard noises coming out from one of the rooms on the floor. Because of her curiosity, she made her way to there and pressed her ear against the door.

“Ahh, Hope! Yes, suck that dick, baby! Ahh!” Rafael moaned loudly as his girlfriend was giving him a blowjob. Josie’s eyes widened at the mention of the auburn-haired girl’s name. Her blood began boiling because she wanted to be the one having sex with her and not that guy. Clenching her fist, she had the urge to barge in there and stop their little session but she knew she couldn’t.

“Come on, bite it… You know you want to, Raf!” Hope said as soon as she stopped sucking his dick and moved up, her face incredibly close to his. She then moaned loudly as Rafael did what he was told. He bit her neck, making her feel an enormous amount of pleasure.

The moment Josie heard her dream girl’s moans, she got incredibly turned on. After checking that there was nobody around, the girl quickly unbuttoned her jeans and placed her hand under her panties, touching her most private area. _Ahh, I’m so wet._ Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead against the door and leaned forward, then slowly began rubbing her clit.

As Hope and Rafael’s moans became louder, Josie’s pace increased. She began moving her fingers in a circular motion around her clit faster and faster while imagining that Hope was the one who was touching her, that the auburn-haired girl’s fingers were going to be inside her wet core in just a few seconds.

“Ahh, you’re so tight!” Josie heard Rafael say to Hope from behind the door and she immediately pushed a finger inside herself. At first she was pumping it in and out slowly but not long after, she quickened her pace. Soon, a second finger joined in and Josie began drowning in the unbelievable pleasure she was experiencing.

The girl was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn’t know how much time had passed. It felt like seconds to her but in reality, it was much more. She was so into it that she didn’t notice when someone suddenly opened the door she was leaning on, making her fall into that person’s arms. Josie looked up and met a very shocked and confused Hope. Her eyes then widened as her gaze went lower, seeing that the hand she was leaning against the door with a few seconds ago was now somewhere else, cupping one of Hope’s boobs through the bath robe she was wearing. _So soft._ Josie thought to herself. Suddenly the auburn-haired girl pushed her away and shot a glare in her direction.

“What the hell are you doing and why is your fucking hand inside your pants?” Hope asked angrily and waited for Josie’s answer. She just wanted to go and borrow something from Landon’s dorm real quick but then this girl fell into her arms when she opened the door. She immediately recognized her from the previous night and if she wasn’t still angry with her, she would’ve reacted differently to what had happened a few seconds ago. Josie gulped and her gaze went to Rafael who was lying naked on the bed behind Hope with a lot of different sex toys scattered around him.

“Well uhh… I… I was just… checking my… you know,” Josie said and looked at the auburn-haired girl nervously. Hope mentally smirked because she knew what she was actually doing but on the outside her expression remained unchanged.

“And why exactly were you checking it?” she asked and waited to hear her dumb explanation.

“To… To see if… If it’s still there…” The moment Hope heard that, she couldn’t keep her serious expression and contain her laughter anymore.

“Hahaha, sure… I believe you!” she said while laughing and quickly made her way out of the room, locking the door behind her. She then passed by Josie saying the words “I’ll see you around, masturbating freak.” And with that Hope went around the corner and disappeared out of Josie’s sight. While the auburn-haired girl was walking to Landon’s dorm room thoughts of what happened a while ago filled her head. _I didn’t really mean anything offensive by calling her masturbating freak of course. It was just so fun to tease her… She was so cute that I just couldn’t help myself._

After Hope left, Josie was standing at the same spot in front of the room without moving for a few minutes. She was angry at herself for letting such an embarrassing thing happen in front of the girl she likes. _Agh, I feel so ashamed._ _How could I be so stupid?_

After a while, she decided to go back to her dorm since she didn’t want more embarrassing things to happen if Hope were to come back and find her there like this.

* * *

“TAKE THAT YOU HORRIFIC BEAST!” Lizzie screamed as she killed some animal on the game. She was getting pretty good at using her spells and she and Penelope were nearly level 10.

**[Vaginarax] says: Good job, Lizzie! You’re getting the hang of it… God will be so proud of you!**

**[Ilovegod] says: It’s all thanks to you, Pen! I’m really happy that you’re helping me.**

Lizzie smiled widely after she wrote that and touched her heart. _I can’t believe I met such an amazing person. I am really curious to know how he looks like though… But I’m not sure if I should ask him for a picture. Is it too soon?_

**[Vaginarax] says: Anything for a sweet girl like you!**

Lizzie felt her heart skip a beat after she read Penelope’s message. She was wondering what she should write next but before she could her new friend sent another message.

**[Vaginarax] says: Lizzie, do you have a Skype account? I was thinking that if we texted there we wouldn’t have to log into the game every time to see if the other is online. We could just ask there.**

Lizzie’s smile became even wider because of Penelope’s words. _Why didn’t I think of that? He is so smart._

**[Ilovegod] says: Yes, I do! My username is lizziesaltzman22.**

Suddenly though, the door to the room was opened and Josie entered inside. She was so pissed off that she couldn’t wait to just fall asleep and forget that embarrassing thing that happened with Hope. Lizzie on the other hand was startled because of the loud opening of the door and quickly closed the lid of her laptop, then did the Sign of the Cross three times.

“What were you doing?” Josie asked her and raised an eyebrow. Lizzie in return looked at her nervously and then answered, “N-nothing.” She was stuttering which made Josie smirk.

“So what genre were you watching? Hardcore, bondage, gangbang or what?” Lizzie’s eyes went wide because of her sister’s words.

“W-what do you m-mean?” Lizzie asked while stuttering again. Josie laughed and sat down on her bed, then said through her laughs, “Porn, you idiot… You were watching, right?”

“WHAT?! How could you think such a thing?! Me? I would never watch those… those… erotic films!” Lizzie said in utter shock while Josie laughed even louder.

“Well, how should I know? You closed the lid so fast… If you weren’t watching porn then what were you doing?” Josie asked curiously and Lizzie’s eyes went wide again. _I can’t let her find out my secret._

“Nothing… Let’s just forget about it,” Lizzie said and put her laptop back on the desk it was previously at.

“Fine but on one condition! You don’t tell me how to dress or what to do anymore. Agreed?” Josie looked at her with a serious expression and Lizzie nodded.

“Agreed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie taking Josie to church is kinda my favourite scene ever! :D :D :D 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned for more weird shit. :D


	6. Unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! <3

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

It was 7 AM and Lizzie’s alarm echoed inside the dorm room while she and Josie were so peacefully sleeping.

_For the Lord God Omnipotent reigneth._

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

“Turn that thing off!” Josie said angrily and moved around in her bed, covering her head with the sheets in attempt to not hear the alarm.

“But Jo, the best part is about to come up,” Lizzie said excitedly and brought herself in a sitting position on the bed. She then stretched her arms above her head and began moving them from left to right in the air while singing along with the music.

_The kingdom of this world_

_Is become the kingdom of our Lord,_

_And of His Christ, and of His Christ;_

_And He shall reign for ever and ever,_

_For ever and ever, forever and ever!_

“I told you to turn it off or else I’m going to throw your phone out of the window!” Josie came out from under the covers and yelled at the blonde. She then reached for the phone that was on the night stand but Lizzie took it before she could grab it.

“Okay, okay… I’ll turn it off!” the girl told her sister and immediately silence filled the room. Josie then went back to bed because the embarrassing memories of the night before began running through her mind. After burying her face in the soft pillow, the girl closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep in order to forget reality for a while.

Lizzie lied back down on her bed, her head hitting the soft pillow behind her. While staring at the ceiling thoughts of Pen and the game filled her mind. _I want to play with Pen so much._ _How did I manage to become so addicted to a mere game?_ Lizzie couldn’t understand what she was feeling. All of this was so foreign to her. _What is this feeling, God? Tell me._ She wanted to text Pen and for them to play together but she didn’t know why. If Lizzie didn’t turn her laptop on soon, she felt like she would go crazy. But what is the girl really addicted to? Is it the game or could it be Pen?

A few seconds later Lizzie got up from bed and did her morning prayer. For the first time ever the girl rushed through it. The words were coming out of her mouth so fast that she was done in less than a minute. It was all because she couldn’t wait to get her hands on the laptop that was placed on her desk. _Wait, what if Pen isn’t online? What am I going to do then? It’s still early… He’s probably asleep._ Lizzie thought and her eyes widened. She began freaking out and did the Sign of the Cross. _Please Lord, let him be online._ Lizzie prayed to God and then quickly grabbed the laptop, placing it on the bed in front of her. After pulling the lid up and turning the machine on, she waited impatiently for it to load. _Faster! Come on!_ Her legs began shaking and she couldn't keep her hands from hitting the keyboard's keys.

“Yes!” Lizzie happily exclaimed and smiled widely after she saw her desktop appear on the screen. Suddenly, she remembered that Pen had asked her for her Skype username the night before so they wouldn't log into the game every time to see if the other was online.

After clicking on the Skype icon twice, Lizzie saw the blue log in screen appear a few seconds later. The girl then entered her account details and waited. When she was successfully signed in, she wondered what to do from here on. The blonde had never used Skype before. She only made an account because of curiosity and the first time she logged in, she saw the Skype Sound Testing Service user there and wondered who that stranger was and how come he was in her contacts list. When she texted him back then, he didn't reply to her which made her extremely furious since it’s rude not to reply to someone and so she never logged in again after that. This was the first time she uses the program since then and she was determined to learn how to use it if it was because of Pen. _I am going to do everything it takes!_

Suddenly she noticed that she had a notification. After clicking it, the girl saw that it was a request from someone with the username call.me.daddy. _Is that Pen?_ Lizzie wondered for a moment if she should accept since there was a possibility that it could be some stranger who would probably send her inappropriate messages or something like that. In the end, though, she just brushed that thought away and accepted it because the username was just too cool to be someone other than Pen.

Immediately after the blonde accepted it, the screen name ~x6..Pen..9x~ appeared in her contacts list. Lizzie sighed in relief and stared at it for a couple of seconds, thankful to God that it really wasn’t some internet predator. In the midst of staring, she noticed that there was a small green Skype icon next to Pen's username. A wide smile spread across her face and she immediately tried sending a message but Penelope beat her to it.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Hey ;)**

When Lizzie saw it her smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

**lizziesaltzman22** **: Good Morning, Pen!**

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Why are you up so early, princess?**

Lizzie felt her cheeks heat up when she read Penelope's message. Ever since the night before when they played World of Warcraft and Penelope rescued her from some wild beasts that were going to kill her, she had been calling her that nickname, stating that Lizzie was her princess and vowing to protect her since Penelope was her knight in shining armor, her prince.

**lizziesaltzman22** **: I always wake up at this hour because I believe that God needs servants who don't sleep late and who aren't lazy.**

Penelope began laughing her ass off after reading the blonde's message. They had been communicating for only two days and Penelope still couldn't get used to how weird the girl was.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Ahh, with each passing day, I am starting to believe more and more that you are without a doubt my soul mate! That is the exact reason I get up this early as well... ^^**

Penelope smirked after re-reading what she had written. _I'm really a genius._ But of course that wasn't the real reason why she was awake at 7 AM. She was up this early because the girl was so rudely woken up by her two roommates who were once again bickering about something.

_Flashback_

“ _W_ _hy_ _?! W_ _hy did this have to happen to me?!_ _”_ _Maya_ _cried out and took some toilet paper to wipe her tears. She didn’t have any handkerchiefs and was too lazy to buy some so she just used whatever she could._

“ _What happened? Why are you crying?”_ _MG_ _asked h_ _is_ _roommate worriedly and patter her on the back._

 _Penelope heard that_ _Maya_ _had been crying for about ten minutes now but she pretended to be asleep because she didn’t want to deal with her. She never liked being around people who were crying. It’s not that she didn’t care but it was just uncomfortable for her._

“ _He… He… He dumped me for some red-haired bimbo…”_ _Maya_ _managed to say through chocking tears and buried her face in the crook of her roommate’s neck. After hearing that,_ _MG_ _pushed h_ _is_ _friend back so he could look her in the eyes and with a smirk on h_ _is_ _face, said loudly, “Ahaaaaaaaaa! I told you that you two weren’t a compatible match, didn’t I? Yes! The horoscope never lies! Haaaa! I was right! What is the zodiac sign of this red-haired girl?”_

“ _H_ _ow the hell shoud I know what her fucking sign is?!_ _”_ _Maya_ _yelled and continued crying her eyes out._

“ _Agh, would you two just shut the fuck up?!” Penelope got up from the bed and said angrily. “It’s fucking 7 in the morning! Now I’m gonna look like a troll since I couldn’t get enough sleep because of you…”_

“ _It’s not our fault that you go to bed at 3 AM! Why do you even stay up so late? We’ve been roommates for years now and I have never seen you go to bed early,”_ _MG_ _asked her and Penelope shot h_ _im_ _a glare._

“ _I… I have to level up my characters!”_ _t_ _he_ _girl_ _lied because she couldn’t tell them that she was actually texting poor innocent girls while pretending to be a guy, making them fall for her and then ruthlessly breaking their hearts. Penelope then smirked because memories of how many girls she had tricked began flashing before her eyes._

“ _W_ _hy did he have to dump me_ _?!”_ _Maya_ _cried out yet again and snapped Penelope out of her daze._ _MG_ _and_ _Penelope_ _then both facepalmed after hearing their roommate’s words._

_End of Flashback_

_Soul mate? That one person you’re destined to be with. Could Pen really be him?_ Lizzie stood motionless for a second and then began writing her reply but before she could send it Penelope texted her again.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Yes, Lizzie! God even gave me a sign right now! I felt it deep inside my heart!**

Penelope read her words out loud dramatically and then began laughing her ass off again. Lizzie was shocked when she saw the message. _The Lord actually gave Pen a sign that we’re soul mates?_

**lizziesaltzman22** **: Really?**

The blonde put a hand on her heart and closed her eyes. _Please God, give me a sign as well._ A few seconds later Lizzie opened her eyes and the clock on her laptop’s screen caught her attention. It was exactly 07:19 AM. _Seven minus one equals six and if it’s next to nine then that means sixty-nine. Pen’s username has a 6 and a 9. Yes! That’s it! This is the sign the Lord is sending me!_

**lizziesaltzman22** **: Pen, you’re right! He just sent me one too!**

**  
  
**Penelope stared at the message for a few seconds and couldn’t believe her eyes. _She actually bought it?_ _Is she being serious? Did he really send her a sign?_

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I am so happy, princess… But what troubles me is that I don’t know what you look like. Could I please ask you for a photo?**

_What? He wants a picture? Oh no… What should I do? Should I send him one? But what if he doesn’t like me… Wait, why do I even care if he likes me or not? It’s not like we’re in a committed relationship like Adam and Eve were… But if we’re soul mates then I should care, right? Ahh, too many thoughts in my head… I should stop thinking now… Calm down, Lizzie! Calm down!_ Lizzie was so confused and she didn’t know what to do at that moment. None of this made any sense to her and she didn’t know what she was feeling. She panicked and started writing her reply. For five minutes the girl kept deleting the sentences she’d written over and over again. All this time Penelope waited for her… _Isn’t this freak gonna send the message soon? I can see the little pen that signals when she starts typing._ _Why is she always deleting her stupid words?_

“How’s Maya? Is she feeling better?” Penelope asked her roommate while waiting for Lizzie to reply.

“Well, I think she stopped crying…” MG answered and put his ear against the bathroom door. Maya had locked herself inside since half an hour ago. “Yep, she’s definitely not crying. I think she’s throwing the presents he gave her down the toilet.”

“You want your 500 dollar necklace back, huh?! Well, you’re not gonna have it!”

The two heard their roommate yelling from inside the bathroom and a few seconds later the sound of a toilet being flushed was heard as well.

Penelope and MG both laughed their asses off. They knew that their friend was in pain but it was just so damn funny. After calming down a little, the Penelope turned her attention back to the laptop and saw that Lizzie had texted her. _Finally!_

**lizziesaltzman22** **: OK!**

_That’s it? It took you this long to write just one fucking word?!_ Penelope facepalmed and waited once again, this time for the blonde to send her the photo of herself.

 _Ahh, what should I do? Which one should I send h_ _im_ _and how exactly do I send a file through Skype?_ After a few minutes of thinking Lizzie chose the perfect photo of herself.

**lizziesaltzman22** **: Pen, how do I send it through Skype?**

Penelope rolled her eyes after seeing her message. _She doesn’t know a simple thing like that?!_ A sigh escaped the girl’s mouth and she explained to Lizzie that she just simply has to drag the file over the chat. A second later Penelope saw the incoming photo and quickly accepted it. When it was finally sent, she opened it.

Penelope burst out laughing immediately after seeing it. _I can’t… This is too much! You’ve got to be kidding me…_

“What happened, Pen?” MG asked his roommate and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing, nothing… “ Penelope told him and then continued laughing. “I just killed some guy on my game.”

“Okay, if you say so…” the boy said and continued listening near the bathroom door.

After Penelope calmed down, she looked at the picture again. _Well, if she gets rid of the glasses, puts some make-up on, unbuttons that shirt a little so her boobs can be seen and changes that ugly hairstyle then you might say that that idiotic smile of hers would look beautiful._

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Oh Lizzie, you’re stunning! I have never seen a more beautiful creature in my life. You’re an angel!**

After reading that Lizzie blushed madly and she felt like her heart would burst out of her rib cage any second. _What is this feeling, God? It’s the same when I think of you… Do I like Pen that much?_

**lizziesaltzman22** **: Thank you! No one has ever said such kind words to me. May I please have a photo of you as well? I would really like to see how my prince looks like.**

_Shit, she wants me to send her one too? Agh, should I find one of a random dude or should I dress up as a guy and take my own picture… Yes, I think I will go with the second one. This victim is too precious so everything has to be perfect! But I can’t send it right now… Not when my roommates are here._ Penelope thought to herself and began typing her reply. She couldn’t let MG and Maya find out her secret since they were a bit homophobic and didn’t approve of these kinds of things.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I will send you a photo, princess, but I can’t right now since I have to go to class… byee~ :3**

Lizzie frowned after reading the message. She was a bit disappointed that she had to wait for a while before she could see how her prince looks like.

**lizziesaltzman22** **: Wait! Before you go… I have been wondering about something ever since I added you on Skype. Your username is call.me.** **daddy** **but why do I see ~x6..Pen..9x~ ?**

Penelope facepalmed after reading the message Lizzie sent her and an annoyed sigh escaped her mouth. Then, in a few words, she explained to the girl, like she would to a two-year-old kid, how to change her screen name. Lizzie stared in awe after managing to change it by following Pen’s instructions. _He_ _is_ _such a computer genius!_

**LizzieSaltzman22** **: Wow, I really changed it! Thank you, Pen!**

_That’s it? That’s your big change?! You just wrote it with capital letters…_ Penelope facepalmed yet again after seeing the girl’s new screen name. _What a freak._

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I am glad I could be of help to you, princess, but now I really must go or else I am going to be late for class.**

**LizzieSaltzman22** **: I apologize for keeping you because of my silly question. Go now and I hope we can message each other later. Bye.**

“Who are you texting?” Lizzie suddenly heard her sister’s voice. The girl had gotten up since she couldn’t actually fall asleep and just as she was getting dressed, she saw from her side of the bed that her twin was texting someone on Skype. Sadly, she couldn’t make out what the messages were. Josie then moved closed to get a better look but Lizzie quickly closed the lid of her laptop.

“Oh just one of my church friends,” the blonde lied to her and then began doing the Sign of the Cross repeatedly since she broke one of God’s ten rules.

“Hmm… Then why are you doing that weird thing with your hand?” Josie asked her and raised an eyebrow, smirking because she knew that the girl was lying to her.

“It’s called the Sign of the Cross and I’m doing it because God’s servants have to do it at least twenty times a day,” she lied again and continued doing it while the words “ _Forgive me”_ were echoing inside her head.

“Fine, whatever you say…” Josie shrugged it off and continued putting on some revealing shirt. Lizzie looked at her with disgust but didn’t say anything. She had promised not to tell her what to wear anymore and she planned to stick to that promise.

“Jo, we have class in thirty minutes,” Lizzie told her sister and Josie’s eyes widened. She couldn’t go to class, not when there was a chance that she would see Hope somewhere.

“What? No way… I don’t want to go,” the girl said and sat down on her bed pouting.

“You have to, Jo… You must keep your grades up or else you would repeat the year. Don’t you want to graduate?” Lizzie explained.

Josie glared at her, then muttered, “Fine…” and waited for the girl to get dressed. After she was done they both headed to class. _I hope I don’t see Hope anywhere._ Josie thought as they walked down the corridor of the university.

* * *

Hope was sitting inside the lecture hall when two figures that entered caught her attention. _That’s the girl from the party. What is she doing with that loser Lizzie Saltzman?_

Through the entire lecture she couldn’t keep her eyes off Josie. Scanning her from head to toe, she admired the girl’s body and her beautiful facial features. She was caught staring twice and every time Josie’s and her own eyes would meet she would quickly turn her head in the other direction.

After the lecture was over she got up from her seat and looked around the room for the tall girl but she was nowhere to be seen. _Where could she have gone?_ Hope saw that Lizzie was about to leave the hall and quickly ran up to her, stopping the blonde in her tracks.

“Hey loser, who was your friend? The one you came with,” Hope asked her and waited for the girl’s reply.

“First, do not call me that hurtful word and second, that was sister and my one and only best friend in the whole wide world Josie Saltzman!” Lizzie told her and the auburn-haired girl’s eyes grew wide. _Josie? The god-loving freak?! The girl who always follows the rules and who fainted after seeing me and Rafael having sex? That was her?_ Hope couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

A few minutes later the auburn-haired girl was outside the lecture hall and was walking down the university’s corridor. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

“Yo, Hope!” Jed said as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

“Hey man… Where are you going?” Hope asked him and after taking a few more bites, the boy answered her.

“To my dorm… Landon’s making breakfast,” Jed said with a mouth full of food.

“Oh, that’s new. I thought he said that he would never cook for you again?” the auburn-haired girl asked and raised an eyebrow.

“No, it’s not for me… He’s making pancakes for his goat.”

Hope’s eyes grew wide after hearing that and all she could say was a simple “Oh…”

“Come with me to the dorm, please… I don’t want to be alone with Landon and the goat. Who knows what they’re gonna do to me,” Jed pleaded and grabbed the auburn-haired girl by the arm. He then pulled her towards his and Landon’s room.

When the two went inside the dorm they were greeted by a sight that made them want to pluck their eyes out. Landon was attempting to put a bra and thongs on the poor defenseless farm animal.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jed asked his roommate and stared at him in shock. The curly-haired boy smiled widely and said, “Why Lizzy here has a date tonight so I’m making sure she’s prepared if she and George take things to the next level.“

“I shouldn’t have asked… I really shouldn’t have asked.” Jed facepalmed and pulled Hope towards the couch. When the two sat down they began talking about random things and completely ignored Landon and his goat. A few minutes later the curly-haired boy put a plate full of pancakes in front of Lizzy and joined his friends on the couch.

“So I talked with Lizzie Saltzman yesterday and she told me that Josie has amnesia,” Jed told the others and Hope’s eyes grew wide. _So that’s why she’s changed so much. Because she doesn’t remember who she is._

“How long is the amnesia going to last?” Hope asked, the shock still visible on her face.

Jed just sighed and shook his head, then answered the auburn-haired girl’s question, “I don’t know. Lizzie didn’t tell me.”

Suddenly Hope’s phone began ringing because there was an incoming call from Rafael.

“Hey, babe!... What?... You got it?... Okay, I’ll be right there!” the auburn-haired girl smirked and hung up. “I gotta go, guys. Raf is waiting for me at the dorm. We’re gonna try some new sex toy he bought.” And with that Hope quickly dashed out of the room, leaving the two boys speechless.

While walking back to the dorm, the auburn-haired girl’s eyes caught sight of something on one of the university’s walls. It was a huge picture of the Student Council. She looked at it for a couple of minutes and just stared at Josie. _How could she change so much?!_ Hope couldn’t believe that the nerd in the picture and the hot girl that was at the party were the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's alarm ringtone tho.... :D Personal favourite! 
> 
> Btw the goat is kinda my favourite character in the whole fic. :D 
> 
> Things are getting serious between Lizzie and Pen. Exchanging photos, lol :D :D More shit will go down in the next chapter. Stay tuned! <3


	7. Yearn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading! <3

_Hope walked into the lecture hall searching for her Physics professor so she could give him her report that was due a week ago. The man, kind-hearted as he was, let her hand it in late and the girl was very grateful for that._

_"Mr. Wallace, are you here?" Hope tried calling for him but she was greeted only by dead silence. Walking further inside, she looked around but there wasn't a soul in si ght . The lecture hall was completely empty and Hope sighed. “Great, now I'm totally gonna fail this fucking class.”_

_Sitting down on one of the desks, the auburn-haired girl placed the folder in which her report papers were organized next to her and thought about what she was going to do about her situation. There was no way in hell that she could afford getting a low mark. After a few minutes of thinking, the girl decided to go and look for the lecturer. Just when she got off from the desk though, she felt a small slender hand touch her bare shoulder from behind and bring her back down to where she was previously sitting. Turning her head to the left, she felt warm breath against her cheek and from the corner of her eye she saw the very beautiful facial features of none other than a certain brunette by the name of Josie Saltzman._

_Slowly turning her body around, Hope placed both arms around the girl's neck and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. Their lips moved so fierc e ly against each other, making the kiss so passionate that the two girls couldn’t contain their moans. Without wasting any time, Josie’s hand made its way under Hope’s shirt, slowly moving up and caressing the girl’s bare stomach all the way to her breasts. Smirking into the kiss, Josie cupped one of them and began playing with it through the thick fabric of Hope’s black lacy bra. Yet another moan escaped the auburn-haired girl’s mouth when Josie’s other hand brushed against her inner thigh under her short skirt. Hope removed one of her arms from around the brunette’s neck and quickly grabbed her by the wrist, bringing the hand that was under her skirt closer to her soaked panties._

“ _Fuck me,” Hope demanded in between moans and a devilish smirk formed on Josie’s face. Her hand then quickly went under Hope’s underwear and with two fingers, she slowly began rubbing her clit in a circular motion. In just a matter of seconds the girl went from moving them slowly at first to a much faster pace. Hope stopped kissing Josie and gasped. She let go of the brunette’s wrist and then gripped the brim of the desk’s wooden board so hard that her knuckles immediately turned white._

_The auburn-haired girl felt intoxicated by the great amount of pleasure she was feeling at that moment. She loved the way Josie’s fingers felt against her private area and she couldn’t wait until they were inside of her. But the brunette took her time and continued driving Hope to the edge without inserting a finger into her._

“ _I want you inside of me!” Hope said while panting and buried her face into the crook of Josie’s neck._

“ _You want it really bad, don’t you baby?” the tall girl asked and smirked once again. “As you wish then.”_

_Not long after Hope felt the brunette slamming two fingers deep inside her hard and rough, making her bite the girl’s neck to stop herself from screaming. Josie then began pumping them in and out of her. They were going in deep and hard which made Hope feel an indescribable amount of pleasure. A few seconds later Josie’s fingers slowly and gently retreated, making every part of the auburn-haired girl’s core ache and yearn for them to be back inside again. And when a few seconds later they were, they went as deep as they possibly could, making Hope lose feeling in her legs._

“ _Oh god…” Hope moaned against Josie’s neck as the brunette began rubbing her clit with her thumb while the two fingers were still inside. She wanted to release so bad and just as she was about to Josie pulled out of her and stopped everything she was doing. She brought her hand out from under Hope’s skirt and grabbed her hand which was still holding on to the wooden board tightly. Pulling her away from the desk and towards herself, Josie put an arm around her waist and then began attacking the auburn-haired girl’s neck._

_In between nibbling and sucking on it, the brunette said, “I don’t want you to come yet.”_

_Her hand then went from her waist to her boobs once again. Suddenly though, Hope felt another pair of arms wrapping her in an embrace from behind and hands caressing her bare flat stomach._

“ _Mm, I’ve always loved how smooth your skin is,” the auburn-haired girl heard a familiar voice say and moan into her ear. She knew it since she’d heard it so many times when they were fucking each other. Yes, it was the voice of her very own boyfriend._

_Rafael slammed his dick hard inside Hope from behind, making the auburn-haired girl scream in pain but also in pleasure. “You like it rough, don’t you, love?”_

_As he was fucking her, h e then got rid of the bra that was containing Hope’s breast, exposing them and making way for h is and Josie’s hands to play with them without anything getting in their way. Hope felt jolts going down her spine as both of them began rubbing her nipples. With h is other hand, Rafael pulled down the girl’s skirt and then teased her by slowly moving h is fingers around her clit , making her go crazy._

“ _Ahh…” Hope moaned and bit her lower lip._ _The pleasure she felt was like no other._ _The girl_ _loved having_ _someone_ _fuck her senselessly_ _. “_ _Faster!_ _”_ _she screamed and just as Rafael was about to increase his pace,_ _Hope_ _heard a very loud ringing sound._

Hope opened her eyes to see that she wasn’t in the lecture hall but inside her dorm room with her boyfriend sleeping right next to her in bed. Turning her alarm off, the auburn-haired girl cursed under her breath that everything was just a dream and made her way out of bed. She looked at Rafael for a few seconds and envied him because of the fact that he sleeps like a log. At that moment Hope wanted to be a heavy sleeper like him. She had the need to stay in that dream for a little while longer…

After getting dressed, the auburn-haired girl went out of the room and began walking down the university’s corridor to her class. On the way, her eyes caught sight of something in the distance. She saw the girl that she was dreaming about just a few minutes ago running away from some nerdy guy. Hope recognized who he was because she remembered him from the poster of the Student Council that she saw when she got out of Jed and Landon’s dorm room.

“Please Josie, the Council and I would really like to hear your opinion on the matter,” the guy said loudly as he continued chasing after Josie. Hope hid behind a corner and waited for her dream girl to come closer. As soon as she did, Hope grabbed her hand.

“Come with me,” the auburn-haired girl said and dragged Josie to a small room that was not far away from them, closing the door behind then. The place was filled with mops and buckets so the two girls didn't have much room to move around. It was dark and they were so close to each other, enough to feel their breaths against their cheeks. Hope remembered the dream she had and wanted to touch Josie so bad, to feel her lips against her neck. The tall girl’s heart on the other hand was beating rapidly and she felt like she would faint at any moment. Having Hope so close to her like that was driving her insane. The two of them just stood like that without moving for a couple of minutes, none of them saying a word. Hope then wrapped her hands around the girl's neck just like in the dream and closed her eyes. She leaned forward because she couldn't take it anymore. The girl just had to taste those lips of hers. But just before she could kiss her, the door to the small room was opened suddenly, making both girls jump in surprise.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The shocked voice the an old fat cleaning lady was heard. She was holding a long dirty mop in her hand and she stared at them, her eyes wide because the woman couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Two girls in an intimate position was not something she was used to. The fat woman just wanted to put her favourite mop back in its rightful place but because of this dreadful scene she almost had a heart attack. "Are you two insane?! Get out of there right now!" Her voice was so high-pitched that the two girls had to cover their poor ears or else they would have probably exploded. Quickly getting out from there, they began running down the corridor as fast as their legs could without even looking back. “There, there my lovely... They're gone now! Don't worry, precious!" the fat woman said with a gentle voice when Josie and Hope were out of sight and caressed the dirty mop she was so tightly holding with her hand. Then, after kissing it a few times, the woman placed it inside the room and securely locked the door.

* * *

Penelope was lying on her bed and searching through online dating sites. She wanted to find the perfect picture of a guy which she would later edit with Photoshop to make sure it would be believable and untraceable. Her dressing up as a man didn’t work out so well so she had to resort to just editing her face in a picture of a random guy.

“Hm, this one’s body isn’t so bad,” Penelope said out loud as she clicked on the profile picture of the man she found. “I will download it but still continue searching just in case I come across something better.”

She had been browsing for an hour and probably downloaded at least a hundred or more photos but she had no intention of stopping. It was like the girl was addicted. Every time she would download a picture, a voice in the back of her head would begin nagging her to continue because there was a possibility that she could find something better, something more perfect than what she already had. Penelope was a perfectionist in everything she did. The girl pushed herself so much and didn’t care if it was late at night or early in the morning, if her eyes couldn’t keep open and if her hands were stiff and hurt like hell from all that work, she’d still continue without stopping.

After taking a gulp from her favourite coffee, a light moan escaped the girl’s mouth. If there was something else she was addicted to, it was that. Every time she drank the damn beverage, she felt like she just had an orgasm. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, the girl let out another moan and then placed the cup back on the small plate that was next to her.

Suddenly, the door to the room flung open, revealing her two roommates coming back from their afternoon class. Maya was crying once again so she quickly lied down on her bed while MG gave her a concerned look.

“You should just forget about that cheating bastard,” the boy said and patted his friend on the back.

“I can’t! He was the perfect man for me… I even planned out our future together! We would have lived in a very expensive house with a pool and about five or six cars parked in our huge garage because he would have been a successful business man, had three kids which my mother would take care of since I would need them out of the house so me and my very hot lover could fuck when my husband would be away on business trips. Everything could’ve been just so perfect but he… he had to… CHEAT ON ME!” Maya broke down into tears again and MG sighed.

“That would’ve been possible if his zodiac sign was compatible to yours. If you had just listened to me and let me pick a guy out for you, then you wouldn’t be in this situation now!” the boy said like a teacher that was scolding his student and continued patting his friend on the back. MG then took a glance at Penelope and saw that she was concentrated on something, completely ignoring everything that was happening around her. He then decided to take a look at what was consuming his roommate’s attention and went closer to the girl. “Pen, what are you doing?” he asked and his eyes widened when he saw that his friend was browsing online dating sites. Gasping, MG motioned for his other roommate to come quickly.

“Oh my god, you’re looking for a man!” Maya exclaimed and the two sat down around their friend, staring intently at the screen of her laptop. Penelope let out a sigh and continued searching without saying a word. When she came across a very attractive man, she began going through his pictures, nodding her head in approval.

“What? How could you even consider him?! His zodiac sign is Virgo! NO, NO, NO…! You won’t get along well! Close his profile! I don’t want to look at him anymore!” MG said angrily and nudged Penelope hard.

Suddenly, Maya went back to crying her eyes out because she remembered the man who dumped her again and quickly lied down on her bed, burying her face in the soft pillow that laid on top of it. MG then got up as well and went to comfort his poor broken-hearted friend.

Penelope took this as an opportunity and stopped searching, then moved on to editing her photo. After looking through all of the pictures she downloaded, the girl picked the one she liked the most and then, after choosing a photo of herself, she began cutting her face inside the program and placing it over the man’s. When everything was done perfectly, she checked Skype to see if her victim was online. She couldn’t wait to show this to her so she quickly texted Lizzie when she saw that there was a small green Skype icon next to the girl’s username.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Hey, princess! :3**

Lizzie lied in bed and thought about when her prince would message her. She felt so anxious and uneasy because it had been hours since Pen went to class. _When is he going to text me? If he doesn’t soon, I feel like I’m going to die. What is happening to me, God?_

Suddenly, the girl heard the Skype notification sound and immediately sat up straight. Her heart was beating fast against her chest as her shaking hand clicked on the chat window. After seeing the message her prince sent her, Lizzie sighed in relief. She immediately relaxed and began typing her reply.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Hi! How was class, Pen?**

**~x6..Pen..9x~: It was interesting but I found myself thinking about you through the most part of it.**

_He was thinking about me?_ Lizzie’s cheeks flashed pink as soon as she read Penelope’s message. _But wait… If he was thinking about me then that means he wasn’t paying that much attention in the class. Oh no, I am a bad influence on him!_ The girl’s eyes widened as realization struck her and she began doing the Sign of the Cross, muttering apologies to God.

**LizzieSaltzman22: I’m flattered that I have been occupying your thoughts but I am also sorry for that as well since it’s my fault that you weren’t listening in class.**

Penelope bit her tongue to prevent herself from laughing her ass off because she didn’t want to raise suspicion in her two roommates. The girl then typed down what seemed to her as the most perfect reply.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Don’t feel that way, princess. It’s my fault that I let these thoughts of you invade my mind. I already apologized to the Lord for what I have done and asked for forgiveness.**

Lizzie sighed in relief after reading that and a smile spread across her face. _I am so lucky to have met such a wonderful person like him._

**LizzieSaltzman22: Oh you are amazing, Pen! Such a thoughtful man. By the way, are you ready to send me that photo of yourself? I really can’t wait to see my prince.**

Penelope’s eyes widened as she read the blonde’s message. _Right, I almost forgot about that._ She then opened the folder in which she had saved the edited picture and marked it with her mouse cursor, then began dragging it towards the chat box. _Let’s hope she buys it._ When she released and finally sent the file, the girl sighed. Her legs began shaking as she waited for Lizzie to receive it. She was always nervous when she sent pictures because the girl was afraid that the person at the other end of the screen wouldn’t believe her and she would get caught.

Lizzie waited impatiently for the picture to be received. She wanted to see how her prince looked like so badly. After a few seconds, the picture finished downloading and Lizzie clicked on “open”

Lizzie stared at the picture for quite some time. She looked at Penelope’s handsome features and felt her heart melting. _He’s so charming._ But something was troubling the blonde.

**LizzieSaltzman22: You are without a doubt the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life but why are you wearing a suit and why is the background white?**

Penelope’s eyes widened after reading the message. _Shit, what should I tell her?! I didn’t think that she would notice all of this since she’s such a dim-witted freak._ After thinking for a moment, the girl came up with the perfect excuse.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: That’s because this is the photo from my passport.**

“Oh,” Lizzie said out loud. “Yeah, that makes sense.” She then stared at the picture for a little while longer after typing her next reply.

**LizzieSaltzman22: You look like a very mature and dependable young man!**

The girl sighed in relief because the fear of getting caught was finally gone and she could relax.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: By the way, I put your picture as my phone’s wallpaper so that I can look at your beautiful face all day, wake up in the morning to it and stare at it before I go to sleep at night.**

Lizzie felt her cheeks heat up because of what her prince wrote. Her heart began beating rapidly against her chest and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. He literally took her breath away with that message. _What is happening to me? I have never felt this way before… Not even when I received The Feodorovskaya Icon of the Mother of God._

**LizzieSaltzman22: This is the first time anyone has told me such sweet words. You’re making me blush, Pen.**

Penelope smirked after reading the girl’s message. _Heh, I’m so awesome._ An idea then popped into her head and she typed down her next message.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I’m glad, princess. Oh I wanted to ask you something. What is your zodiac sign?**

**LizzieSaltzman22:** **Pisces** **. Why?**

“MG, what do you think about Pisces and Sagittarius as a couple?” Penelope asked her roommate and waited for his answer.

“Ohhhh, Pisces and Sagittarius, huh? Well, they’re the perfect match. For the Pisces lover, sex is an emotional and physical endeavor. They seduce and love engaging in role play along with the highly sexed Sagittarius. Erotic games transport Pisces to a fantasy place, and are a forte in the Sagittarius' bedroom. These two lovers are a perfect sexual match since Pisces will happily go along with Sagittarius' off beat sexual activities and risque sex. This is the sexual compatibility of the two. I read that on sexualastrology.com,” MG said and Penelope nodded. _Hmm, interesting._

“YES! Your zodiac crap is right this time! This is exactly how they are in bed!” Maya said and began to cry again as she remembered her ex-boyfriend. His sign was Pisces as well. MG and Penelope both facepalmed after hearing her words and then continued what they were previously doing.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Well, one of my roommates is into that stuff so I asked him if we’re compatible and he told me that we are the perfect match.**

**LizzieSaltzman22: Ahh, even the Zodiac thinks that we’re soul mates, Pen!**

The two girls continued texting for quite some time. They even played a little World of Warcraft and while fighting some giant creature, Lizzie was so distracted by thoughts of Pen that she completely forgot to use her healing spells. That resulted in both of them dying. After that they had to log out since Lizzie had classes to attend.

* * *

Hope was walking down one of the university’s corridors, her mind occupied by thoughts of what happened a few hours ago in that small room. Her heart began beating rapidly as she remembered how close she and Josie were. Oh how she wished that damn old hag didn’t interrupt them. After they had ran out, Josie thanked her for saving her ass from those stupid Student Council nerds and then told her she had something to do. Hope was a little disappointed since she wanted to spend some more time with her but decided that there would be other opportunities for that and plus she wasn’t the kind of girl who would ask someone lots of questions or beg them to stay and hang out. That wasn’t her style at all. She was badass and there was no way she would do such things. While walking, her eyes caught sight of a certain someone in the distance. She could only see her back but she immediately recognized that it was the girl she had been thinking of all this time. Quickly running up to her, Hope put a hand on her shoulder, making the brunette stop in her tracks. The auburn-haired girl then turned her around and looked straight into her brown orbs.

“I’ve had enough of something always interrupting us!” Hope said angrily and then put her hand around Josie’s waist. Pulling her towards herself, the girl then crashed their lips together, making Josie’s eyes widen in shock. She stood motionless at first because she couldn’t believe that the girl she liked would kiss her like that in front so many students. Closing her eyes after a while, Josie returned the kiss and moved her lips against Hope’s. _Mm, she tastes amazing. I want to stay like this forever._ Hope thought that the girl’s lips taste so much better than Rafael’s. What she felt at that moment was different than anything she’d experienced with her boyfriend. It was just sex with Rafael but with Josie, it felt so different, so right. She couldn’t get enough of her sweet cherry lips. After a while the two pulled back, panting and looking at each other. None of them said anything since they felt a bit awkward after what happened. The silence was killing them. Josie tried to speak but it was like the words didn’t want to come out of her mouth. Suddenly a loud voice broke that silence.

“Josie, I need you to immediately come with me. The Student Council wants you to sign some paperwork.” Lizzie had shown up on the scene and grabbed her sister by the arm. Josie didn’t move, though, and just continued looking at Hope. She couldn’t take her eyes off the auburn-haired girl. “Hello! Earth to Josie! Ugh, what’s with everyone? Why does every student here seem so shocked?” Lizzie asked but when saw that her question was not going to be answered she rolled her eyes and pulled Josie hard. “Whatever… Come with me! Bye Hope!” Lizzie said and threw a disgusted look at the auburn-haired girl after eyeing her inappropriate revealing outfit before dragging her twin away.

After the two girls disappeared out of sight Hope finally moved from the place she was standing for what felt like hours. She then decided to go back to her dorm room. As soon as she entered inside it, she saw her boyfriend on the bed, obviously pissed off and holding his phone tightly with his hand.

“Raf?” Hope said and moved closer to her boyfriend while raising an eyebrow. She placed her hand on Rafael’s shoulder but it was quickly pushed away by the boy.

“Don’t touch me!” Rafael told her angrily and got up from the bed, bringing his phone closer to Hope’s face so she could take a look at the picture that was sent to him a few minutes ago. “Care to explain this?! Huh?!”

Hope stared at the screen of her boyfriend’s phone. He was showing her a photo of her and Josie kissing. _Damn, news travels fast._

“Rafael…” Hope began speaking but her boyfriend cut her off, “How could you?! I could be anything for you! Whatever you wish for! I can be your sexy male nurse, your slave, your dirty maid… ANYTHING!” Rafael yelled out in anger and grabbed the vase that was on top of the nightstand, throwing it at the ground, making the poor object break into a million pieces. The boy then looked at the auburn-haired girl and continued yelling, “The only thing I want in return is for you to be mine! Only mine! I want us to be together! Why is it that you can’t do that?!” Hope stood silent as Rafael’s loud voice filled the entire room. “Why the fuck aren’t you saying anything?!”

Hope looked at him and then a sigh escaped her mouth, “That vase costs 3000 dollars…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for the vase :D Damn it, Raf! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! More shit will go down in the next one so stay tuned! :D


	8. Brawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hope was heading back to her dorm room after a boring day of lectures. The girl had always disliked studying and had never paid any attention to her professors. Also, all students there were annoying her. And that day her mind was occupied by a certain brunette named Josie Saltzman. Two days had passed since they kissed in front of all those people and she had been avoiding her. Why you may ask? The answer is quite simple - Rafael Waithe. 

_Flashback_

“ _That vase costs 3000 dollars…”_

_After hearing these words Rafael became angrier and his eyes threw daggers at Hope’s direction._

“ _That vase… That fucking vase is more important than our relationship?!” the boy yelled and grabbed Hope by her shirt, bringing their faces closer to each other. “You’re going to lose me… So think carefully what you’re going to say next.”_

“ _God, you’re so hot when you’re angry…” the auburn-haired girl said seductively and attacked her boyfriend’s lips with her own. Rafael being mad always turned her on. That’s the reason why every single argument they’ve had since they became an official couple ended with hot sex._

_Hope pushed her boyfriend on the bed as the kiss became heated. Her hand quickly went inside Rafael’s pants and found his dick. As soon as she began stroking it, moans started escaping Rafael’s mouth. He could never control himself when it came to Hope. Every single time the girl would touch or kiss him while they argue, or say something extremely hot, Rafael would forget everything and just give up on fighting. He put his arms around Hope’s waist and drew her even closer. The kiss became rougher, more passionate with each passing second. The two were so turned on that they felt like they could pleasure each other for hours without stopping. And they did. Then after they were done fucking, they just laid in bed together, cuddling._

“ _Promise me you won’t cheat on me again… Please, I want you to be only mine,” Rafael said and looked at his girlfriend with pleading eyes. Hope then kissed his lips and uttered, “I promise.”_

_End of Flashback_

While the auburn-haired girl was walking, something in the distance caught her attention. Yes, she could only see her back but she recognized her right away. It was none other than the girl she’d been trying to avoid for the past two days.  _She looks so amazing even from behind._ Suddenly Josie turned around and saw her.  _Oh shit! I need to hide._ Hope thought and quickly began walking in a different direction. The girl then hid behind the nearest corner and sighed in relief when she thought that Josie didn’t see where she went. 

“Are you hiding from me?” 

Her eyes widened when she heard the all too familiar voice. 

“Fuck…” Hope cursed under her breath and tried avoiding eye contact with the taller girl. She was too afraid that if their gazes were to meet, that she wouldn’t be able to contain her emotions and stop herself from attacking the girl’s cute pink lips. A devilish smirk formed on Josie's face and she put her hand around Hope’s waist, bringing their bodies closer.

"Why don’t you look me in the eyes?" Josie whisperd in Hope's ear sending shivers down her spine. The auburn-haired girl felt like the air around them became hot at that moment. Their faces were so close. "Come on! Look at me…” Josie's hand then made it's way under Hope's shirt and slowly brushed against her bare stomach. Hope closed her eyes because of the pleasure. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Josie so badly. After putting one hand behind the brunette’s neck, Hope brought her face closer and kissed her soft lips. It was a good thing that no one was around to see them. But even if anyone was, they wouldn’t care. The two wanted each other so bad that nothing else seemed more important at that moment.

From then on began their secret relationship. They would meet whenever Rafael was not around and just pleasure each other. But it was more then just sex for the both of them since they could feel that it went beyond physical attraction. Hope had never felt like that for anyone else. Josie intrigued her and she would find her heart beating extremely fast whenever the brunette was around her. Same thing for Josie but they both didn’t want to admit to the other their actual feelings since the two were badasses and that wasn’t their style. 

* * *

A week after Hope and Josie began those secret activities, they decided to go to a striptease club and have some fun.

Both girls entered the club and the sight of extremely hot almost-naked girls who were dancing around poles came into view. The place was huge and only different colored lights illuminated it. It was kind of like a disco bar but with hot girls dancing seductively. The sexual music that was playing filled their ears as the two made their way to a couch near one of the stages where the erotic dancers were performing. After sitting down close to each other, a stripper immediately came to service them. 

“Gimme a lap dance, babe…” Josie said while smirking and put some cash inside the erotic dancer’s thongs. The girl did as she was told and began moving her body seductively in front of Josie after placing her hands on both of her shoulders. Hope got up from the couch and went behind the stripper. She then started moving her hips in sync with the dancer’s as she put some cash inside the girl’s bra with one hand while with her other she caressed her naked thigh. The stripper's breasts were so close to Josie's face that the brunette couldn't help but smirk. 

They were having a wonderful time until…

"Willow Vardemus, how can you do such sinful things?!" 

The voice of a bearded old man wearing a brown cassock was heard. Suddenly that said person grabbed the hand of the stripper that was servicing the two girls and brought her towards him. 

"Dad, you’re embarrassing me while I'm working... Why are you here?" the girl said to her father and pulled away from his grip.

"Have I not raised you well? Tell me! Have I been a bad father?" the man said angrily and attempted to grab his daughter's hand once again but this time she was too quick and dodged before he could. "Did I raise you to sell your body and please these... these sinners?!" the man asked and pointed at Josie and Hope.

"Hey! Old geezer, let her do her job. I paid good money for her services!" Josie snapped at him, making the man look at her angrily.  _This guy reminds me of Lizzie._

"You shut your mouth..." he told the brunette and glared at her. After a few seconds his eyes widened in shock when he realized who she actually is. "J-Josie... Is that you? What are you doing at a place like this?" the old man said as he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He couldn’t believe that she was there.

"What does it look like?! My girlfriend and I came to have fun with some strippers. Who the hell are you anyway and how do you know me?" Josie asked him and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the old man began sobbing.

“Josie, my favourite student, you had so much potential,” he said through chocking tears. “I remember Lizzie telling me a while ago that you have amnesia but I thought that God would cure you by now. Day by day I waited for you to come to the church, to show up and just let me, the best pastor in the city, continue teaching you the ways of the Lord…” The man then grabbed the collar of Josie’s shirt tightly and looked straight at her with bloodshot eyes like a crazy person. “You… You and I were going to work alongside each other as partners… “ He tightened his grip as tears started streaming down his old wrinkly face again. 

All this time the stripper stared at him with a dull expression _. Ugh, why did I get stuck with such a loser for a father._ The girl rolled her eyes and sighed, then tugged the cash deeper into her bra without anyone seeing her and said, “I’m sorry. I will continue providing you with my services after I get my crazy father out of here. Let’s get you home, dad… ” she said and dragged her sobbing father out of the club as fast as possible before the other strippers could see them. A few minutes later she returned. “I called a cab to take him back to our house. Thank god that at least he didn’t force me to go home… I think he was too heartbroken that he lost his so-called favourite student.”

“Okay, okay… We don’t really care. Just continue what you were doing,” Hope said and the three went into the same position they were before they got interrupted. But something wasn’t right. Josie didn’t feel pleasure at all. She just stood there with a blank expression. _Why am I not enjoying this?_ Hope felt like that as well. She would usually feel wonderful when coming to the strip club, she would be having fun but at that moment… Things were different. 

A few minutes later both of them decided to just get out of there and do something else. It was 9 o’clock in the evening and they had no intention of going back to the dorms. The night was still young. While holding hands and walking around, both girls thought about what happened earlier. Josie then decided that it was time to tell the girl her true feelings.

“Hope, earlier with the stripper… I didn’t enjoy it. Every time she would touch or kiss me… I felt angry with myself because I only want you to do those things to me. Our relationship is more than just sex for me. I want us to be an official couple,” the girl confessed and Hope stared at her with wide eyes because that was exactly how she was feeling. 

“I know what you mean. I feel the same way…” Hope said and held Josie’s hand. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed it and then placed it on the left side of her chest. “Do you feel that? You’re the only one who can make my heart beat this fast.” Leaning forward, the auburn-haired girl then crashed her lips against Josie’s. 

From then on they were official but the only problem was Rafael. Hope didn’t know how to break up with him. Even a week after that, she just couldn’t so the two girls just continued with their secret relationship until the right time would come. 

* * *

Penelope was walking down the street with MG and Maya because the two had finally managed to drag her outside. The girl was feeling extremely nervous that she might meet Lizzie somewhere since they lived in the same city that she kept looking around and whining to go home. Usually a person who cheats innocent girls over the internet won’t dare find a victim from the same city but in Penelope’s case it’s different because the girl hardly goes out anywhere so there’s very little chance for them to accidentally bump into each other. To ease her nerves, Penelope decided to just send a text message to the blonde and see what she’s up to. 

**To Freaky: Hey princess, what are you doing? :3 I miss you.**

Penelope had put Lizzie’s number in her contact list under the name “Freaky” because she thought that that nickname suited her best. It probably took less than 30 seconds before Penelope’s phone vibrated, signaling that a new message was received. The girl looked at the screen and immediately sighed in relief after reading what Lizzie had written her.  _So she’s probably at home. That’s good._

**From Freaky: I am fulfilling my daily needs with a cup of coffee. Ohh and… I miss you as well!!**

The two had gotten really close over the two weeks they’ve been texting each other that they would usually act like a couple when sending each other messages. 

_Ahh, coffee…_ Penelope smiled at the thought of her favourite beverage. She began daydreaming how good it would feel to have the hot liquid going down her throat. The girl wanted a cup so bad and if she didn’t get one soon she felt like she would die. 

“Coffeeeeee…” Penelope moaned which made her two roommates turn to her. It was like she was stoned and didn’t register anything that was going on around her.

“Oh no… She’s in that state again,“ Maya said and turned to MG who just sighed. 

“Let’s give her what she wants then,” the boy told his roommate as he grabbed Penelope’s hand. Then the three of them made their way to the nearest café so the girl could satisfy her needs.

The roommates entered inside Mystic café and sat down at a table in the far end corner. The place wasn’t all that big. It probably had six or seven tables and there weren’t that many people inside. Not long after they were seated, a waiter came to take their order. MG and Maya chose to drink juice while Penelope wanted the most expensive coffee they had. Grinning after the man wrote down their order, Penelope leaned back in her chair and looked around the café while she waited. Suddenly a certain girl who sat at the table in front of theirs along with two other people caught her attention. _No, no, no… This can’t be happening._ _Fuck… Why is Lizzie here?_

Penelope’s eyes widened and she tried to think of a hiding place so the blonde wouldn’t see her. A few seconds later an idea came to her mind and she moved her chair closer to MG’s. Penelope then leaned to the right and hid her head behind her roommate. 

“What are you doing?” the boy asked curiously. 

“MG, there’s something on your back. Stay like this so I can get rid of it,” Penelope said and pretended to remove something from the boy’s shirt with her hand. 

Maya looked at her weirdly and raised an eyebrow after saying, “You usually ask me to do stuff like that. Why are you doing it yourself this time?”

“It’s because… I don’t want you to have to get up and walk all the way behind MG. I’m just saving you the trouble,” Penelope defended herself and Maya decided to just shrug it off and stop asking anymore questions. A few minutes passed but she was still behind her roommate and MG started getting annoyed.

“What’s taking you so long?” the boy asked impatiently and sighed. 

“Just wait… It’s uhh… hard to remove,” Penelope said and continued rubbing MG’s back. “Fuck… I can’t get rid of it. You know… Maybe we should just go home and get your shirt washed.” 

“No, leave it. I don’t really care,” MG said angrily and Penelope finally pulled back from her hiding place. She then started panicking. _Aghh,_ w _hat if she sees and recognizes me? I’m so dead._ After brushing the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, the girl began whining to her two roommates.

“Seriously guys, let’s go home. I uh… I forgot that I have something important to do,” she told them and both looked at her while raising one of their eyebrows.

“What the fuck? You want to go before the waiter brings you your coffee? Who are you and what have you done to my roommate? You’re acting really weird today,” Maya said and Penelope panicked once again. _What am I gonna do? What?_

Suddenly a wonderful smell filled her nostrils and the girl moaned in pleasure. The waited had brought her the coffee she ordered and had placed it in front of her. Completely ignoring everyone around her and forgetting about Lizzie, Penelope took a sip from the cup of coffee and put it back on the table while grinning like an idiot. She then reached for her pocket and took out her phone, then began taking pictures of the beverage from all kind of different angles. The girl probably made at least a hundred shots. 

Lizzie, who was sitting at the table in front of her with Jed and Landon, still hadn’t noticed Penelope because she was too busy cleaning her wooden cross with a small tissue. She and Landon were in good terms again because Lizzie saved h is goat from being run over by a car one day. The curly-haired boy had been too busy showing pictures of his sheep to some tourists who asked him for directions to their hotel that day and didn’t notice that Lizzy walked down the street. Lucky for him Lizzie was nearby and saved her. From then on they were friends again. 

“How long are you gonna clean that thing?” Landon asked his friend without taking his eyes off his phone. He was searching his gallery for pictures of his new sheep so he could show Jed. 

“The cross needs to be wiped at least a hundred times for it to become spotless,” Lizzie said firmly and continued what she was doing. 

“Ahh… I know what you mean, girl. I need to brush my Lizzy’s fur a hundred times a day,” Landon said and sighed. “Fifty strokes to the right and then fifty strokes to the left so she could look good for her new lover Frank.”

“Frank? What happened to George?” Jed asked curiously as he took a bite from his home-made sandwich that he brought with him to the café. 

“That bastard cheated on dear Lizzy… I swear, I’m gonna chop him into pieces and eat him one day for breaking her poor goat heart,” Landon said through gritted teeth and continued browsing through the thousand pictures that were in his gallery. 

“Ahh, it’s finally spotless.” Lizzie smiled widely and put her clean cross inside her bag. She then looked around the café and saw something that caught her attention. It was someone who was sitting on the table next to hers. _Ugh, how could she do such sinful things. But I made a promise to her that I won’t say anything and I will stick to my words…_ Lizzie thought and looked at her twin sister in disgust as she and Hope were making out. They were alone at that table because Lizzie didn’t want to sit with sinners and so she dragged Jed and Landon with her to another table. The blonde’s gaze then went somewhere else, on another girl that was sitting at the table in front of her. _She looks familiar. Have I seen her somewhere before?_ Lizzie thought and continued looking at the girl who was taking a sip from her cup of coffee. _She looks a little bit like Pen._ Taking her phone out of her pocket, Lizzie quickly sent a text to her prince.

Penelope felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she quickly took it out. After seeing that it was Lizzie who had texted her, the girl’s hands began shaking.  _Does she know?_ Penelope gulped and slowly tapped on the screen to view the message.  _Here goes nothing._

**From Freaky: Pen, I just saw someone who looks like you.**

Penelope panicked after reading it and tried not to look in Lizzie’s direction. She was extremely nervous because Lizzie’s message sounded so serious. 

**To Freaky: Huh? Really? Who? O.o**

Lizzie smiled widely after reading what Penelope had written her and quickly typed down her reply. 

**To Pen: Hahahahaha, it was a girl.**

After sending it Lizzie laughed out loud, her mouth opened widely like an alligator’s. Jed and Landon ignored her because they were too busy looking at pictures on the cowboy’s phone. Penelope looked at Lizzie after reading her message and smiled.  _I have to admit. She is really beautiful._ The girl couldn’t help but admire her facial features. Lizzie wasn’t wearing glasses anymore because she had decided to get contact lenses a few days before and Penelope thought that she looked amazing. Also, she loved how her hair looked as it fell on each of her shoulders.  _Am I really starting to like this freak?_ Suddenly Maya’s voice snapped her out of her daydream. 

“Look, look…” Maya yelled out and pointed at Hope and Josie who were still making out. 

“Ugh… Are those girls?!” MG asked in disgust and stared at the two. 

“Yes! Ew…” Maya said and made a kind of face which people usually have before they’re about to puke their guts.

Penelope looked at the couple as well and her eyes widened.  _God, that’s so hot._ She thought after seeing Josie’s hand going under Hope’s leather jacket. Suddenly Penelope felt sad because she too wanted the same and found herself wishing that she and Lizzie would make out like that. But that was probably never going to happen because it was against the blonde’s beliefs. There was no way she would go for a girl.  _What if I make her fall in love with me so much that even if I tell her I’m a girl she would still accept me? That could probably work, right? Yes, I need to make her fall so deeply for me that the thought of me not being in her life would be equal to death._ Penelope smirked at the thought and imagined her and Lizzie making out. Biting her lower lip, a light moan escaped her mouth. Unfortunately for her though, she was snapped out of her daydream once again. This time it was because of Hope. 

“You’ve got a problem with us?” the auburn-haired girl asked Maya angrily and glared at her. 

“No, we’re just disgusted,” Maya said and threw her another disapproving look.

“Hah, I don’t think so. You’re just jealous, aren’t you?” Hope smirked and pulled Josie closer to her. She then kissed her girlfriend in the most passionate way possible in front of everyone. Penelope’s jaw dropped as she stared at them. _My heart can’t take this._ Maya was shocked as well but her expression quickly changed into a sad one because she remembered her ex-boyfriend. _He used to kiss me like that._ The girl then started crying. Even after all that time, she still couldn’t get over him. 

“Hope Mikaelson, How dare you cheat on me once again?!?!” A loud voice coming from a very angry boy who had just entered the café was heard. Rafael, who was just passing by Mystic café on his way to the Mall, saw them kissing while checking himself out on the café’s windows and quickly stormed inside to put a stop to it. The outraged boy grabbed Hope’s arm and pulled her away from Josie but as soon as he did that, the brunette pushed him and said angrily, “Don’t touch her…” 

Rafael then let go of Hope and turned around, pushing Josie against the table, making it flip and hit the ground loudly along with a few chairs. He kind of had serious anger management problems sometimes. 

“You shut the fuck up… I’m going to make you pay for kissing my girl,” Rafael yelled and was about to hit Josie across the face, but before he could, one of the waiters showed up and pulled him away. They were all making such a commotion that even the manager had to come to put an end to all the ruckus. 

“Okay, okay… Stop it all of you,” the manager said and tried pulling Josie away because she was about to jump on Rafael, but as he did that, he accidentally touched one of her boobs with his hand. Hope saw that and became infuriated. _You bastard…_

“Hey! How dare you touch my girlfriend’s breasts,” the auburn-haired girl said angrily and lunged at the poor man, punching him straight in the face. 

“Go Hope!” Jed cheered loudly for his friend with his mouth full and lips covered in ketchup because of his home-made sandwich. 

“Jed, wipe your face, will you? Ketchup is gonna fall all over the pictures of my beautiful sheepies,” Landon said angrily and handed him a napkin. Lizzie on the other hand stood there with her eyes wide and did the Sign of the Cross repeatedly while praying to God. 

“Ahh, shit, my phone. Time out… TIME OUT!” Rafael screamed as he saw his phone fall out of his pocket and down on the ground, the screen cracking. Everyone gasped and looked at him like he was crazy. When all the fighting stopped, the manager apologized to Hope and to Josie as well. He figured it would be better not to go into any more confrontations with them, so he then grabbed his employee by the arm and both ran away in fear and hid inside the café’s bathroom. They were scared that Hope might punch one of them again. “My poor baby…” Rafael uttered and sighed as he caressed his poor broken phone. “I need to take you to a repair shop to get you fixed.” He then turned to Hope before saying, “The only thing I’m going to say to you, Hope, is this… We are OVER. If that’s the way you want it then fine… You’re free. I’m leaving! You’re never going to find anyone like me! You’ll regret this Hope! For the rest of your life, you’re going to regret losing me!” 

“Wow, what a scandal…” MG said astounded and stared at Rafael who was walking towards the exit of the café. The boy then quickly stood up and ran up to him. After grabbing him by the arm, Rafael looked at him with wide eyes. MG’s expression was serious and he opened his mouth to speak. 

“What is your zodiac sign?” the boy asked.

Rafael quickly pulled away from MG’s grip and said loudly in anger, “Get off me, loser! I don’t give a rat’s ass about your crap…” The boy then walked out of the café, leaving MG stunned. 

“I KNEW IT! His sign is the Rat according to the Chinese zodiac! I FUCKING KNEW IT!” MG jumped up and down in excitement and grinned widely. 

When Rafael got out of the café he started walking towards the nearest phone repair shop. On his way there he muttered under his breath angrily, “How dare you cheat on me again, Hope… Just you wait! I’m going to have my revenge…”


	9. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update guys! <3

Rafael continued walking towards a mobile repair shop but stopped suddenly and screamed in frustration. "I want to hurt you so bad, Hope! The only problem is that I don’t know how…" After saying that he just continued screaming, making people who were passing by stare at him in shock.

Suddenly the boy felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. Bringing his head up, Rafael looked at the person who had just touched him and his eyes widened.  _Jed?! Why did he come after me?_

“Hey man… Everything’s going to be okay… I’m here for you!” the boy told him and sat down on the pavement next to Rafael. They weren’t that close but when he saw the boy leaving the café like that, he felt the need to go after him because he thought that he really needed a friend at that moment. 

Rafael continued staring at him. He didn’t even care that Jed’s face was all covered in ketchup because of his home-made sandwich and that he looked really disgusting at that moment. In his eyes Jed appeared perfect and all he could think about was how his heart was beating extremely fast because of this boy who was the only one who came to take his pain away, who came to comfort him. Rafael mouthed a “Thank you!” and smiled widely. He then threw his arms around Jed’s neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace. A few minutes later they broke the hug and looked at each other while smiling. 

“Don’t be upset because of Hope. She’s the one at loss here and she’ll regret not having such an amazing guy by her side anymore,” Jed said with a warm voice and gently rubbed the boy’s shoulder once again. Rafael couldn’t believe how easily this boy could make him feel better and forget that he was hurting because of a broken heart.

Rafael nodded and then said, “Thank you for being here for me, Jed…”

“Of course! We’re friends, right? We need to support each other at hard times like these.” Rafael smiled widely upon hearing his words. He was glad that he had such a caring person like Jed as his friend. 

“Yeah!” Rafael exclaimed happily and grabbed the boy by the arm, then he cheerfully began dragging him towards the nearest mobile repair shop while saying loudly, “Let’s go and get my phone fixed… Woo!”

* * *

[Two hours later]

Penelope sighed in relief as soon as she entered her apartment. Closing the door behind her after she stepped inside, the girl rested her back against it and wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

“Whew… That was a close one.” she muttered under her breath and then took her phone out of her pocket. “Ahh… It’s 04:12 PM! Time for my afternoon coffee!” Penelope happily exclaimed and dashed towards the kitchen, jumping in excitement as she neared the cupboard where she kept her coffee portion packs. After a few minutes of debating which one to pick, she finally began preparing it. While waiting for the hot beverage to be ready, Penelope decided to search for some pictures on Tumblr. She probably downloaded at least two hundred before the coffee machine buzzer started ringing, signaling that her drink was ready. What kind of pictures did she download you may ask? Of coffee of course. 

After quickly taking her Mickey Mouse cup, the one she usually uses for her afternoon coffee, the girl dashed towards her bed, eyes never leaving the delicious hot beverage that was swirling inside the cup as she walked. As soon as she sat down, Penelope took a sip of her coffee. Closing her eyes and bringing her head back, the girl moaned as if she had just had an orgasm. That’s how much pleasure the drink was bringing her. A few seconds later she smirked and looked at her phone again. She opened her Gallery to look through all the pictures she had downloaded and to pick the best one as her new wallpaper. But something caught her attention as she was searching for the album with the coffee photos. 

“Lizzie…” Penelope uttered as she saw a picture of the blonde. She tapped on it so she could see it in full screen and just stared with her mouth opened. _She looks like an angel. Why didn’t I notice how beautiful she was before?_

After a few minutes of staring, Penelope decided to put that picture as her phone’s wallpaper instead of the coffee. When she was done the girl smiled in satisfaction and took another sip of her drink. Suddenly, a sound came from her laptop. Penelope knew perfectly well what that meant - a Skype notification. After picking up the laptop that was placed on her desk, the girl brought it to her bed and sat down again. She clicked enter so the machine could wake up, a smile never leaving her face as she waited for the screen to light up. When it finally did, Penelope eagerly clicked on the small window that appeared at the bottom right of her screen.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Hi! What are you doing, Pen? <3**

Penelope felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the animated red emoticon Lizzie had used. She was using emoticons a lot recently which the girl liked a lot because she usually hated when people text and don’t use them. It made her think that the person on the other side of the screen was either emotionless or totally boring and uninteresting. 

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Thinking about you… :3**

Lizzie was alone in her dorm room while texting Penelope because Josie went out somewhere with Hope again after they all left the café. The blonde’s cheeks heated up and a grin formed on her angelic face as soon as she read her prince’s message.  _I’m so happy to have you, Pen. You’re the most important man in my life._ But as soon as these thoughts crossed her mind the girl opened her mouth in shock and her eyes widened. 

“Is he really? Do I love him more than God?” Lizzie muttered and then spaced out for a couple of seconds before taking her wooden cross out of her pocket. After closing her eyes and bringing it to the left side of her chest, she began speaking, “Please forgive me, my Lord. Pen is a very important person to me and I love him more than anything in this world… Probably even more than you, God. You see, when I meet him someday… I would be able to touch him in ways I wouldn’t be able to touch you. He is a real live person while you are not… but I just want you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart, a place that is reserved only for you. So please forgive me… I will face any consequences if I must. Amen.” When she was done with her prayer, Lizzie did the Sign of the Cross three times and began typing her reply to her prince. 

**LizzieSaltzman22: I have been thinking about you as well!!! <3**

Penelope smiled after reading her message and decided to ask her something that’s been on her mind ever since they were at the café. 

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Princess, I want to ask you something. I know that we are not an official couple yet but we are both aware that we have feelings for each other. So I just want to know… How much do you like me?**

Lizzie was a little taken aback by the sudden question but since she figured out her feelings a few moments ago and apologized to her Lord, she quickly typed down her answer.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Pen, I love you more than I love God. Before, you were the second most important man in my life but now… You’re the first. That’s how much I love you. <3**

_She loves me?_ Penelope’s eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what Lizzie had just written her. When her mind processed the whole thing, she grinned widely. But still, she couldn’t be sure if the girl would still feel that way even after she finds out her secret. After pondering for a few seconds about what to write, she finally typed down her reply.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Oh come on… I don’t believe you. How can you love me that much? o.O**

Lizzie panicked after reading Penelope’s message and started typing frantically in order to justify her answer. She had to do everything in her power to make her prince believe her words. She even hit the caps lock key by accident because of nervousness.

**LizzieSaltzman22: I REALLY DO, PEN!!! I REALLY REALLY DO! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! I EVEN APOLOGIZED TO GOD A FEW MINUTES AGO!!!! YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS I AM ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS!**

Penelope raised an eyebrow after reading the girl’s message and smiled.  _It’s time to ask her now._

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Hmm… Okay then. Let’s say for example that I was a girl… Would you still love me that much?**

Lizzie’s eyes widened because of Penelope’s question.  _A girl? How can he ask me such a thing? He knows I am not a sinner like Hope and Josie._

**LizzieSaltzman22: Why are you asking me such a sinful question? :O**

Penelope chuckled at the blonde’s silly words and after gulping down the last bit of her coffee, she began typing her reply.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I just want to see how much you love me… hehehe :D :D :D**

_You think you’re so funny, huh Pen?_ Lizzie thought and then a smirk quickly appeared on her face as she sent her next message.

**LizzieSaltzman22: I will answer your question when we see each other in person. When are we going to meet anyway, Pen? I want to see you so much… ;(**

_Shit! What am I gonna tell her this time?_ Penelope wondered for a couple of minutes, typing down a few sentences and then deleting them when she thought they were no good. For the past weeks Lizzie had asked the girl multiple times for them to meet each other and every single time Penelope would come up with the perfect excuse. That disappointed the blonde a lot but she never gave up. She wanted to see her prince so bad that she kept on asking whenever she could.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Ahh… Well, I have some exams coming up and I really don’t have time to go out right now. I will tell you when I’m free so just be patient, princess. :3**

Lizzie sighed after seeing the message.  _How long are you going to keep me waiting, Pen?_

**LizzieSaltzman22: Oh, okay then… ;(**

“Whew... That was close!” Penelope said and lied back on her bed. 

“What was close, Pen?” Maya, who had just come out of the bathroom after taking a shower, asked curiously as she walked to her bed. The girl’s body was wrapped in a towel and water was dripping down from her wet black hair. 

Penelope couldn’t help but stare at her roommate. Her eyes followed Maya as she picked out some clothes from the wardrobe that was next to the bed. 

“Oh uh… Game stuff, Maya… You know how it is,” the girl managed to say as she continued staring at Maya who had now removed her towel and was putting on her panties. She didn’t notice Penelope looking at her because she was too focused on getting dressed. _Ahh, why is the female body so perfect. I wonder how Lizzie would look naked..._ Penelope thought as she followed her roommate’s movements with her eyes. The girl was now trying to pick out a bra. As she continued looking at her, Penelope thought about the thousands of pictures of naked girls that she had on her computer. She had collected them over the years from all of her victims and placed them inside a folder which was named “THE FOLDER” and she kept it deep in her computer inside a few more folders where nobody could find it _. I can’t ask Lizzie for a picture yet and also, I don’t feel like she is a victim anymore because I like her for real._ Penelope sighed and then her eyes widened when she saw some water from Maya’s wet hair going in between her boobs. Her mouth opened slightly as she imagined licking it with her tongue. But not from her roommate’s body, no… She wanted to lick it from Lizzie’s. 

“Pen, what are you looking at?” MG who had just come back from his lectures and went inside his roommates’ bedroom asked Penelope when he saw her staring at their roommate as she was putting her black lace bra on. 

Maya then turned to Penelope and raised an eyebrow, “What? Did I forget to wash myself somewhere?”

“Ahh… No, no, no… I uhh… I was just admiring your bra. Where did you buy it from? I really love it and want one for myself.” Penelope smiled awkwardly as she brought herself up in a sitting position on the bed. Maya then grinned and began explaining where she bought her bra from with a lot of details while MG went to the living room, tossed his books on the table and lied down on the couch. 

Penelope sighed in relief because she once again managed to find the perfect excuse for her actions.  _Whew… I almost got caught again. Guess luck is on my side today._

* * *

After leaving the café Josie and Hope decided to go to the park and have some alone time. They wanted to just walk around, talk, make out behind some trees, those kinds of things. The two lovers were holding hands as they passed by a really beautiful river. 

“Wow, what an amazing view…” Josie said and pointed at the water that was slowly flowing to the right and a few ducks that were bathing in it. Hope stopped walking after hearing her girlfriend’s words and pulled Josie towards her suddenly, pressing their bodies together. 

“Not as amazing as you, babe,” the auburn-haired girl told her as she brushed strands of her girlfriend’s hair away from her face. 

“Mm, I love it when you’re cheesy,” Josie whispered and brought her face closer to Hope’s, then after tilting it to the right, she kissed her lips softly. The taller girl poured all her feelings into the kiss so it wasn’t the usual passionate one. It was sweet and filled with love. 

A few minutes later they pulled away from each other and giggled, then continued walking again. They were silent for a while but then Hope broke it by saying, “I’m happy that we don’t have to hide from Rafael anymore. I felt really bad for you that you had to share me with him and for him that I was cheating...”

“Yeah, I was so jealous… At least you’re all mine now!” Josie said and put her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “All mine!”

The brunette’s words made Hope giggle. She was indeed really happy that they were together for real but there were some things that were still bugging her. 

“What’s worrying me though is that I’ll still see him at university during lectures…“ Hope sighed as she and Josie stopped walking again. 

“Don’t think about that now, okay babe? We’ll go and ask if you can transfer into different classes,” the brunette said happily and Hope hugged her. 

After a few more minutes of walking they decided to sit and cuddle on the ground in front of the river. Some more kisses were shared and then Hope thought that she should ask her girlfriend about the other thing that was one her mind ever since they got together.

"Jo, will you still like me even after you get your memory back?" Her voice cracked as she was speaking because she was afraid of the girl’s answer. 

Josie looked at her and grinned before saying, “I don’t want to get it back… Knowing how I was, I prefer to stay like how I am now.”

“That’s not an answer to my question...” Hope said and looked at her worriedly because Josie was clearly trying to dodge answering her. The brunette sighed and then after a few seconds she finally gave Hope a proper answer.

“Of course I will still like you. I will like you until the day I die! Even if you were ugly and fat as hell I would still like you… NO! I WILL LOVE YOU!” Josie said confidently and a dorky smile appeared on her face. Hope chuckled upon hearing her girlfriend’s words and hugged her.

“Okay, but when you get your memory back I won’t go to church with you!” The auburn-haired girl pouted and tightened her embrace. 

After a few minutes of staying like that, Josie got up and started running around with Hope chasing behind her. They were like little kids. The auburn-haired girl finally caught her after a few minutes next to one of the trees near the river. Josie then kissed her girlfriend for probably the thousandth time that day. When they pulled away from each other Hope took out the key to her dorm room and wrote “Hosie” on the tree next to them, then made a heart around it. Both girls giggled once again and then stared into each other’s eyes. They stood like that without moving for a couple of minutes until Josie licked her lips. Hope smirked and leaned closer, crashing her mouth against her girlfriend’s. This time the kiss was passionate. Josie parted her lips and gave the Hope’s tongue permission to enter her mouth. Hope pushed the girl back against the tree as her hand glided along her right thigh making its way to her ass. Josie moaned into the kiss and her arms circled around the aurburn-haired girl’s waist, pulling her closer to herself. Unfortunately though, before they could move things to another level, they heard a sound coming from somewhere near them. The two stopped kissing and looked to their right only to find out that someone had been watching them the whole time. Now who could that someone be? Jed of course. 

“Hey! Why did you stop? It was just starting to get interesting!” the tall boy said, disappointment could be heard in his voice as he continued stuffing his face with some snacks. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Jed?” Hope asked and looked at her friend weirdly while raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t mind me… Continue what you were doing!” Jed said excitedly and waited for the two girls to start making out again. He usually loved watching these sort of things. You could say he was somewhat of a porn freak because aside from food, that was the only other thing he loved.

Meanwhile… Not far from the three was Landon who had taken his goat out for a walk. He felt like it was his obligation since Lizzy was feeling a bit down lately due to her lover cheating on her yet again. Landon removed the leash from the poor farm animal’s neck and let her roam free around the park. A few minutes later a scream was heard making Landon and also the others turn their heads in the direction from which the loud noise was coming from. 

All of their eyes widened when they saw the horrific sight before them. Landon’s goat had bitten an old lady’s skirt and wasn’t letting go even though the woman was hitting it with her large brown handbag while screaming, “MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME! MONSTER!” 

Next to the woman was her husband who also began hitting the farm animal with his wooden cane. Quickly, at the speed of light, Landon ran up to them and began pleading for them to quit terrorizing his poor goat. 

“Why are y’all hitting my poor Lizzy?! Stop that!” the curly-haired boy said and pulled his pet away from the old couple. 

“You insane boy! How could you let that monster roam free here?!” the woman yelled at Landon and tried fixing her now wrinkled skirt. 

“It’s not Lizzy’s fault that you dress like a whore. She got intimidated and when she’s scared she bites things…” Landon said angrily and was about to pick a fight before Jed and the others came and dragged him away. “Let me go Jed! I’m gonna show that bitch who’s boss for calling my poor Lizzy a monster.” 

“Just let it go… It’s not worth it,” the boy told his roommate and Landon sighed.

“Fine but we have to take Lizzy to the vet now. Her perfectly combed fur is all messed up because of that hag…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious with Hosie aaaand Pizzie as well. <3
> 
> Jed is such a perv... :D Poor goat Lizzy tho.. I feel bad for her. LANDON PROTECT YOUR BABY! ><
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3 Stay tuned for more tomorrow! More crazy shit will happen in the next chapter. :D


	10. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyy! <3

“But you, O Lord, are a God merciful and gracious, slow to anger and abounding in steadfast love and faithfulness.”

The pastor’s words echoed throughout one of the rooms of Fell’s Church where nearly fifty or more people were gathered in order to share the love of their Almighty Lord amongst each other. Lizzie, who was sitting in her chair and silently praying like every other person inside the church, smiled as images of her and Pen happily walking together while holding hands started appearing inside her head. _No! You can’t think about things like that now, Lizzie Saltzman!_ _Concentrate on your prayer!_ The blonde thought and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _Oh my merciful Lord, thank you for everything you have done for me. I am so grateful…_ She continued doing what she was supposed to do but not long after thoughts of a certain someone invaded her mind once again. _Pen… I wonder what you are doing right now. Are you thinking of me? Do you miss me like I miss you?_ A pang of guilt suddenly hit the girl as she once again remembered that what she was doing wasn’t right at all. She was in a church for goodness’s sake and praying was supposed to be her first priority at that moment, nothing else. But she just couldn’t help it. Her love for Pen was stronger than anything else.

“Uh, excuse me Miss but the session is now over.”

The sweet and warm voice of a handsome young man standing beside Lizzie snapped the girl right out of her thoughts. She immediately looked up in order to see who the person that had just spoken to her was and when her eyes were laid upon him the girl gasped. There before her stood a boy in his twenties, with a white shirt that was tucked inside his elegant black pants. His outer appearance made Lizzie think that he was indeed a well-mannered and sophisticated person much like herself.

“Oh right… I was too indulged in my prayer that I didn’t notice. Thank you so much for informing me!” Lizzie expressed her gratitude towards the young man and smiled softly at him.

“Anything for a beautiful girl like you,” he said and then stretched out his arm while continuing to speak, “I’m Sebastian by the way. This is my first time attending a session in Fell’s Church.”

The blonde couldn’t help but blush because of his comment. She looked anywhere else but in the boy’s eyes after taking his hand in hers and shaking it before saying, “Thank you… I’m Lizzie. It’s nice to meet you.”

Not long after the two made their way out of the church and began walking together. They were talking non-stop about religion, studying and other boring things like that as if they had been friends for a really long time and not people who had just met a couple of minutes ago. They discussed so many topics and Lizzie couldn’t help but be amazed at how much they were alike. On top of that it turned out that they both went to the same university but they never met each other there because Sebastian said he was a new student.

“I wipe my cross at least a hundred times so that it could be spotless,” the blonde explained to Sebastian as they crossed the street to their university.

“Really?! You do? So do I, Lizzie!” the boy told her and they both smiled widely at each other.

When the two finally arrived at Mystic Falls University they both bid farewell and went to their respective dorm rooms. Immediately after going inside, Lizzie quickly turned on her laptop and texted Penelope because she couldn’t wait to tell her prince about the new amazing person she had just met.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Pen, I just found a male version of myself! :)))**

Penelope was lying comfortably in her bed with her eyes closed when the sound of a Skype notification made her open them immediately and change her position into a sitting one. Instinctively the girl rushed to get her laptop. Without so much as minding the pain she felt in her knee because she hit it in the edge of the bed on her way to the desk, Penelope pulled the lid of her laptop up and quickly opened Skype. A wide smiled formed on her face when she saw her dream girl’s username appear. Even though it was lame and boring, Penelope grew fond of it and it also kind of reminded her of when Lizzie asked her how to change it. Without wasting any more time, Penelope excitedly opened the chat to see what the blonde had written her. _What? Male version?_ She thought after reading Lizzie’s message.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Huh? o.O**

Lizzie laughed out loud when she saw her prince using that emoticon. _He’s so cute when he’s confused._

**LizzieSaltzman22: By that I mean that I met somebody today at church who is exactly like me. We have so much in common that it’s almost scary. He also sleeps with a wooden cross under his bed and wipes it at least a hundred times when he cleans it. Even my church girl friends don’t do that so I was really really** **surprised when he told me he does it as well.**

_What?! I’ve been waiting for her to text me all day and when she finally does she tells me about some fucking loser she met at church?!_ Penelope stared at Lizzie’s message for a couple of minutes and felt that if she were to begin typing her reply she would break the laptop’s keyboard. Never in her life had she felt so angry and jealous. She wanted to find out who that damn guy is and punch the hell out of him so that he would never ever dare appear in front of her girl again. But she knew she couldn’t do that.

“Calm down, Penelope,” she said under her breath and a few seconds later she began typing.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: So what… You like him more than me?! ><**

Lizzie covered her mouth with her hand after reading Penelope’s text and her eyes widened. _No! How could he even think that something like that is possible?_

**LizzieSaltzman22: No, Pen! No! You are the most important person in my life. I love you and I would never choose anyone over you. Sebastian is just a friend, nothing more. Please, don’t say anything like this again. You know how much you mean to me. <3**

Penelope felt herself melting when she saw the red animated heart emoticon that Lizzie wrote in her message. A wide grin spread across her face and she quickly typed her reply.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Hmmmm… OK! But that guy better be careful because if he touches what’s mine I’m gonna hurt him! Especially if that’s you!**

Lizzie began squealing and jumping up and down in her seat after reading what her prince wrote. _Ahh, he’s so possessive._ Lizzie was in some kind of fangirl state at that moment and she didn’t reply for quite some time, making Penelope text her again.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Are we clear? ><**

**LizzieSaltzman22: YES! YES! YES! YES! <3 <3 <3 <3**

The Skype notification sound had snapped Lizzie out of her thoughts and she replied really quickly. The girl then grinned widely and continued staring at Penelope’s messages. _I love that you care enough about me to get jealous._

**~x6..Pen..9x~: So what is this guy’s Zodiac sign anyway?**

Penelope suddenly wrote because her roommate MG came back from lectures and was talking about his astrology stuff again which made Penelope curious what he would say about Sebastian and Lizzie’s compatibility as a couple.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Libra, why?**

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Whaaaaaat?! You guys even know your zodiac signs now? You’re a little too close there, don’t you think? ><**

“Hey MG, what do you think about a male Libra and a female Pisces… Are they compatible?” Penelope asked her roommate who was lying down on Maya’s bed and reading something on his phone.

“Zero compatibility. They have no future together!” the boy replied and continued what he was doing without so much as looking at his roommate.

 _Yes! Good, good…_ Penelope smiled and punched the air around her a few times in victory.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Sorry Pen, I have to go now. I have a few important lectures to attend. Bye, love you <3**

Penelope was disappointed after she read what the blonde wrote and sighed. _I really wanted to text her more._

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Bye, love you too. :3 Send me a message when you get back.**

“PENELOPE, NOOOOOOOO!” MG’s loud scream was suddenly heard inside the dorm room. “I just… I just read your horoscope,” the boy said, his voice shaking as he looked at Penelope with worried eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Penelope gulped and waited for her roommate to speak again.

“Something bad is going to happen to you! Quick! Get on your bed right now and don’t leave it until the day after tomorrow no matter what, okay?” the boy told her and quickly got up, then began dragging Penelope to the bed as soon as he went next to her.

* * *

[A few hours later]

It was one of those cold nights when everyone would usually stay at home and sleep soundly under the covers of their comfortable beds. Darkness would engulf them and they would go off to dream land. But that wasn’t the case for Penelope Park and her two roommates. Maya and MG were yet again somewhere, partying at a random place, getting drunk and not giving a damn if they were embarrassing themselves or not. As for Penelope, she was in her dorm room. The place was covered in darkness and the only light that could be seen was that of the TV screen. It was illuminating a small portion of the room or more precisely the couch on which Penelope was sitting and drinking beer like some lazy fat guy who hadn’t showered for days. Instead of sleeping like any normal person at 2 o’clock in the morning, the girl was watching a soccer game. She was staring intently at the screen like the crazy fan she was and screaming loudly at the soccer players who were running after a ball and desperately trying to score a goal.

“What the fuck?! Come on dude, you can do better than that!” Penelope said angrily and hit the table in front of her hard with her hand in frustration, then took a few gulps of beer. “He’s fucking open! Pass him the damn ball!”

_Oh my sweet lord. What a pass! This is probably one of the greatest passes in the history of soccer!_

The commentator’s voice echoed throughout the living room.

“Yes! Go, go, go! You can do it!” Penelope could feel the excitement surging through her whole body as she was waiting to find out what was going to happen in the match next.

_Look at the way he's swiftly moving around the defense._

The girl was up on her feet now. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest and she tightened her grip on the now empty can of beer.

_Almost there. He’s getting ready to shoot!_

“KICK THE FUCKING BALL! KICK IT, KICK IT, KICK IT!” Penelope yelled out as loud as she could.

_There it is! He’s kicking the ball and…_

Suddenly the power stopped and everything inside the room went quiet. The whole place was now pitch-black and the girl felt anger building up inside her.

“NOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE FUCK?!” she yelled in frustration while gritting her teeth and threw the empty can at the TV. “WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! Is this what MG meant when he told me something bad was going to happen to me?!”

The sound of something breaking was heard a few seconds later and Penelope immediately realized that she didn’t hit what she had aimed for but something else. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_ Panic thoughts filled her mind and the girl tried searching for her phone somewhere on the couch. After a few minutes of looking for it she finally found the damn thing and turned the flashlight on so she could light up the room a little and see what she had broken.

“Oh no… NOOOOOOOO! Maya is gonna fucking kill me if she finds out I broke the picture of her and her ex-boyfriend,” Penelope said to herself worriedly and tried picking up the pieces of the broken picture frame. “Shit… What am I gonna tell her?”

Penelope stood without moving for a couple of minutes because she was trying so hard to think of an excuse. After a while she finally decided what to do. _Ahh! Yes, that’s what I’m gonna tell her!_ The girl got up and then started picking up some stuff from the shelf that was above the TV. After placing them on the floor she carefully made her way to bed and jumped under the covers, drifting off to sleep immediately after her head hit the soft fluffy pillow.

[8:00 AM]

Maya and MG returned that morning with major headaches. As soon as they stepped inside the apartment the dreadful mess it was in didn’t go unnoticed by the two and their eyes widened in shock.

“What in the world happened here?!” Maya asked loudly as she saw the broken picture of her and her ex-boyfriend on the floor along with other random things.

Penelope, who was sleeping so peacefully at that moment, woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and scratched the right side of her head, then went inside the living room and said sleepily, “Huh? What’s going on?”

“I am asking you what the fuck happened to my picture, Penelope Park!” Maya yelled while picking up the pieces of the broken frame and then started crying her eyes out. Penelope immediately snapped out of her sleepy state and said, “Oh uhh… There was an earthquake last night.”

“This… This is… A SIGN!” MG who had stayed silent all this time finally spoke. “I told you, didn’t I?! You two aren’t meant to be so just get over him already.” The boy then patted his roommate on the back while Maya continued crying even louder.

* * *

After Hope and Rafael broke up Rafael decided to just crash at Jed and Landon’s dorm every night. You could say he practically moved in there while Hope on the other hand stayed inside Josie and Lizzie’s room, much to the blonde’s dislike. So that left Hope’s dorm unoccupied. Well, that was partially true because it was actually used almost every day by Hope and Josie as something like a sex room where they would go and fuck each other whenever they could.

“Ahh…” A light moan escaped Josie’s mouth as her back hit the soft bed. Hope hovered above her for a while, just staring at the girl’s beautiful eyes and those cute pink lips of hers. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Josie’s face and she grabbed Hope by the collar of her shirt, pulling her face closer and crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. She felt the auburn-haired girl’s tongue licking her bottom lip, asking permission for entrance which Josie gladly gave. They were exploring each other’s mouths and both of their moans filled the otherwise silent room. The brunette shivered a little when she suddenly felt Hope’s cold fingers under the waistband of her jeans, caressing her abdomen with her thumb.

“Jo…” Hope moaned as Josie buried her fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp and bringing her lips even closer to her own if that was possible. After a while both of them pulled away in need of air. They had a hard time breathing and panted heavily but quickly recovered and not long after Hope buried her face into the crook of Josie’s neck. She then began sucking and licking it, savoring the flavor of her and making the girl beneath her go insane because of the pleasure she was feeling at that moment. After a while both girls sat up together and Hope’s hands went to Josie’s waist, pulling her shirt up and over her head while the brunette did the same. Both their shirts were then thrown somewhere around the room and seconds later their bras shared the same fate. Hope's hands then closed around her girlfriend's breasts and her hot and wet lips went around one of her nipples.

"Mmmmm..." Josie gasped, her hands tracing the auburn-haired girl's back and nails digging deep into it. Hope then pushed her to lie back down on the bed and as she continued sucking on her nipple she unzipped the girl’s jeans and pulled them down around her knees along with her panties. A few seconds later Hope stopped playing with Josie’s breasts and took off her own pants. When they were removed she slowly leaned in to kiss her girlfriend’s lips once again without forgetting to rub her center up the girl’s bare thigh, leaving a wet trail over it, before that. Josie’s hands were now on Hope’s breasts as she said in between the kiss, “Damn… You’re so fucking hot.” After a while the auburn-haired girl licked her way down Josie's body towards her most sensitive spot. She breathed into it and slowly grazed it with her tongue, making the brunette shiver in excitement.

“Oh my god, I want you to lick me so bad,” Josie said loudly and a smirk appeared on Hope’s face before she dived into her wet core. Hope's tongue moved over Josie's center ever so slowly because it was just too delicious and the feeling was so mind-blowing that it made the girl want to take her time. She absolutely loved her dripping pussy and the way Josie moaned every time her tongue came in contact with it.

"Hope, make me come... Please..." The brunette’s words couldn’t have sounded more desperate. She wanted to release so bad that she put her hands on the back of Hope’s head and pushed her face deeper into her center. The auburn-haired girl smirked once again and began licking a little more forcefully, applying pressure as her tongue moved over her girlfriend's clit. Josie's hips were rising high and then falling back down, keeping in pace with the auburn-haired girl's tongue. Hope then plunged two fingers into Josie’s dripping hole and began moving them slowly at first, then faster and faster, curling her them and hitting the girl’s G-spot repeatedly.

"YES! Ahhh! Right there, baby!" Josie moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets tight as Hope increased her pace. She was pumping so fast and the brunette’s walls began to tighten around the girl’s fingers. “Ahhh, Hope…” Josie screamed as she released all over her girlfriend’s face. Hope licked as much of her juices as she could and then brought herself up and laid her head next to Josie’s.

“You taste amazing, babe,” the auburn-haired girl whispered and crashed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Josie smirked into the kiss and said, “But you taste better.”

The brunette noticed that she was still clutching onto the bed sheets tightly and so she let go but just as she was about to bring her hand around Hope’s waist something caught her attention. _What’s this?_ She reached under the sheets and grabbed what was there. Her eyes then widened upon seeing the red lacy see-through thongs in her hand.

“So… You’re into that sort of thing, huh?” Josie asked and frowned because she remembered her own panties which were with Hello Kitty pictures. _I should have worn something sexier…_

“Uhh, these are not mine. They’re Rafael’s,” Hope explained.

The brunette immediately threw them on the floor while muttering, “Oh…They’re his…”

Josie didn’t even care that a guy was in possession of such undergarments. The thought that it was kinda weird didn’t really cross her mind, because she was so engulfed with jealousy at that moment. Hope caught the jealousy in her girlfriend’s voice and immediately kissed her.

“You’re sexy when you’re jealous,” Hope said between the kiss and Josie’s hands quickly began roaming around her naked back. They were now kissing more passionately than before and the brunette couldn’t wait to have a taste of her girlfriend. They were so concentrated in what they were doing that they didn’t notice the door to the room slowly opening.

“OH MY GOD!” Rafael yelled out when he saw the couple. He quickly covered his eyes and turned around in embarrassment. “I’m s-sorry… I didn’t know that you w-would be here. I used my spare key. I just came looking for my… thongs”

“They’re on the floor,” Josie said in annoyance as she pulled the bed sheets, covering her and Hope’s naked bodies.

“Where on the floor?” Rafael asked and started walking around. He was still covering his eyes and so knocked down a couple of random objects in the process.

“You can look, Raf… We covered ourselves,” Hope told him and the boy removed his hand from his face. After doing that he looked around and as soon as he noticed his thongs he quickly picked them up and ran out of the room as fast as he could, leaving the couple alone once again to freely do their business.

Rafael stood outside the dorm room, his back resting against the door and thongs still in his hand. _Jeez, why is my luck so bad today?_ The boy sighed and just as he was about to put the undergarment in his backpack his eyes met the last person he wanted to see in a situation like this one.

“Hey Raf!” Jed spoke before he took a bite of the delicious large hot dog that he was holding in his hand. A moan escaped the boy’s mouth as he chewed the food. “What’s up?”

“Oh I was just…” Rafael started speaking but was cut off by Jed’s loud words.

“Oh my god, are those Hope’s?!” the boy said and pointed at the red thongs in the boy’s hand. “Did she and Josie break up? Are you two back together again?”

“Uhh… No, no, they’re not Hope’s. I just uh, found them... We’re not back together. She’s still with Josie,” Rafael lied so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of the boy and then tried changing the subject, “So uhh… That hot dog must be really tasty, right?” He started talking about food on purpose because he knew how crazy the boy was about it.

“Ahh, yes… It’s really really good. The best one I’ve had in my entire life,” Jed said and then started talking about where he got it and how much it cost. Rafael sighed in relief because he thought that the boy wouldn’t ask him about the thongs anymore but he didn’t know how wrong he was.

“So Raf… Those thongs…” Rafael felt himself get nervous upon hearing Jed’s words. “They look kinda familiar.” The boy stood for a few seconds thinking about where he had seen them. Suddenly realization hit him and he said loudly, “Ahhhhh… I remember! I saw them yesterday in a porn video. One of the girls wore the exact same ones!” Rafael’s eyes widened in shock upon hearing Jed’s words. “Too bad they’re not Hope’s. I really wanted to know where I can buy ones for my inflatable sex doll.”

Rafael then made a disgusted face and quickly put the thongs inside his backpack. _You eat like a pig and you’re such a pervert but… Why do I like you so much?”_

* * *

[A few hours later]

  
  


Jed got back to his dorm room after attending a couple of lectures. Immediately after stepping inside his eyes caught sight of a large bowl that was placed on the table. He moved closer to take a look and a smirk formed on his face as he saw three peeled potatoes floating in water inside of it. _I’m gonna have some fun with you._

Being the potato freak he was, Jed grabbed one of them and cut it in half, then quickly made his way to his bed. After his back hit the soft mattress, the boy quickly removed his pants along with his boxers and started rubbing the two potato pieces against his dick. A moan escaped his mouth as he felt his dick get hard while in between the two pieces. Jed was slowly jerking himself off with them and moaning loudly in the process. He then increased his pace with every passing second. It didn’t take long for the boy to reach his orgasm. After that he pulled his pants back up and went inside the bathroom to take a shower while leaving the potato pieces on his bed. While Jed was doing his business Landon came back to the dorm with his goat Lizzy following closely behind him.

“Oh boy… Lizzy, you poor thing… You have no luck with men. I should’ve known that you and Herbert weren’t going to be a good match,” Landon said and sighed as he took off his shoes. The curly-haired boy had found an online ad about a goat sale and he had decided that him and Lizzy should go and check it out in hopes that she would find a new man. When they did, though, there was only one male goat there – Herbert. Unfortunately Lizzy didn’t like him at all because he kept running away from her and chasing after the other female goats so both of them left and returned to the dorm.

Landon left Lizzy walking around the room while he was going to prepare some food for himself. As he headed for the kitchen his eyes caught sight of the lonely peeled potato pieces that were on top of his roommate’s bed. _What is a tasty thing like that doing there?_ Landon quickly grabbed both of them and placed them inside a pot along with the other two potatoes he had previously left in the kitchen, because he had decided that he wanted to boil them. After his food was prepared the boy took a bite of it and smiled in satisfaction. When he took the last bite Jed came out of the bathroom and immediately noticed that the potato pieces which were on his bed were missing.

“Landon, have you seen a 2 potato pieces that were here on the bed?” the boy asked his roommate and Landon stiffened. _Oh no… What am I going to tell him now?_ Landon knew how crazy Jed was when it came to potatoes or any other food for that matter and felt the fear immediately building up inside his body.

“Uhhh… NO…. NO I HAVEN’T!” Landon yelled in panic with his mouth full as he shook his head. Jed raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy weirdly. _What’s up with him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is in the game ;) Will he be a threat to Penelope for Lizzie's heart? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> btw... Jed and his potato fetish is one of the weirdest things I've ever written in my life... :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading! ^-^


	11. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

[09:30AM]  
  
“Baby, can we skip lectures today? Pleaseeee...” Josie whined like a little kid as she clung onto her girlfriend’s arm, looking at her with those small puppy eyes that you just can’t say no to. “Pretty pleaseeee...”

“You’re just too cute, babe. Fine, let’s do it,” Hope said sweetly and kissed Josie’s now red cheek.

The way both of them acted at that moment was in complete contrast with their usual badass personalities and outer appearance. If someone saw them like that they wouldn’t be able to believe their eyes. Bad girls or how some may call them the queen bitches of the university, who were wearing leather jackets, ripped jeans and had tons of dark make-up on, were acting like two dorky, head over heels in love teen girls. For most people that was not something considered normal.  
  
“So are we gonna go to our usual place now, babe?” Josie asked her girlfriend and Hope nodded in agreement. Both of them then headed towards the park to visit their favourite bench or how some may call it, their typical make out spot. That one bench both of them considered theirs because they’ve engraved it with cute writings that show the undying love the two have for each other. On the way there, though, they had to make a short stop at the Mall because well, Josie kept touching Hope’s ass and you know what that leads to.

“Oh shit…” Hope moaned as Josie pushed her against the bathroom stall’s door. Immediately her hand went inside the girl’s jeans and began rubbing her private area through her soaked panties. Hope’s moans became louder as Josie’s pace kept increasing with each passing second. Placing her hands around her girlfriend’s neck, Hope pulled her face closer and crashed their lips together. The kiss they shared was as hot and passionate as ever. “I want you inside me…” the auburn-haired girl said breathlessly in between kisses and Josie did as she was told. She put her hand inside her panties and then began thrusting her fingers in and out of her girlfriend’s wet core so hard that Hope’s loud moans filled the entire place. “Yeah… Oh fuck…”

Before she knew it she was close to releasing. The girl wanted to come so fucking bad. But then… A loud male groan was heard from the stall next to theirs and a flushing of a toilet followed right after. That disgusting thing made Josie and Hope immediately stop what they were doing. The two later got out of there completely frustrated because of what happened. They cursed under their breaths because they knew they should’ve checked beforehand if there was someone else inside but they were probably too horny at the time and didn’t really give a damn. They also didn’t register that they were in the men’s bathroom...

As usual the two girls arrived at their bench. After the typical 10-20 minutes of making out Hope took out her phone and said, “Jo, give me your phone. I wanna do something.”

Josie raised an eyebrow and asked her suspiciously, “What?”  
  
“You’ll see.” Hope told her and motioned with her hand for her girlfriend to give her the phone. Josie handed it to her and then moved closer, peeking a little after Hope started doing something on it. “Hey!” the auburn-haired girl snapped and turned around, hiding the phone’s screen from her girlfriend’s view.

“Oh come on… Show me!” Josie whined and tried taking a peek again but Hope didn’t let her. “Ugh… I won’t stop trying you know…” the brunette said persistently and moved even closer to her girlfriend. Hope then turned around and looked straight into Josie’s eyes.

“If you stop now, I will…” Hope paused and a devilish smirk formed on her face. She then moved a closer to her girlfriend, their faces were almost an inch apart now, and continued speaking, “Mmm… I will lick every single part of your body when we get back to the dorm.”

Josie felt a jolt of electricity run down her spine when she heard what her girlfriend said. The brunette then nodded and Hope pulled away, continuing what she was previously doing. Josie felt hot and her throat was dry because of Hope’s words. She reached for her bag and took out a bottle of water she always carried with her, then began gulping down the liquid like she hadn’t drunk anything for years. Hope smirked as she saw some of the water go down the girl’s neck and under her shirt. She then leaned in and slowly began licking every single drop of it from her delicious neck. Josie closed her eyes and her lips quivered in pleasure. She loved the feeling of her girlfriend’s lips on her bare skin. A few seconds later Hope stopped what she was doing and pulled away. She then winked and continued what she was doing again.

After a few minutes it appeared as if the auburn-haired girl was done. Turning around, she smirked and gave Josie her phone back. The brunette raised an eyebrow and asked, “What did you do?”

Hope chuckled a little before saying, “Unlock it, silly…”

And when Josie did… My oh my was she surprised by what she saw. She opened her mouth widely and her brain probably stopped working for a couple of seconds as she stared at her new wallpaper. It was an extremely hot picture of Hope, half-naked and licking some red lollipop seductively.

“Damn…” That was all Josie could utter. She then grabbed the hem of Hope’s shirt and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The girl couldn’t contain her emotions. “I want you now… Let’s go back to the dorm…” Josie said breathlessly after she pulled away a few seconds later. A smirked appeared on Hope’s face as she nodded. But just as they were about to get up from the bench, Josie’s phone began ringing. Groaning in frustration, the brunette answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

“What do you want?!” she said rudely and waited for the person on the other line to speak.

“Jo, where are you? Why aren’t you inside the lecture hall? The professor may still not be here yet and the other students as well but it’s exactly 10:30 AM. I am not even a minute late and you shouldn’t be as well. So where are you?” Lizzie said worriedly from the other line. She was speaking so fast that Josie barely understood her frantic speaking.

“Ugh, just shut up and stop calling me for stupid reason like this one. I am not gonna attend lectures today, okay? Oh and you know what my extremely hot girlfriend and I are gonna do right now, Lizzie? Huh? I’ll tell you what! We are gonna fuck each other’s brains out like the couple of horny animals that we are. And do you know where? In your fucking bed, Lizzie! Your bed! Do you hear me?” Josie told her angrily and the blonde gave a gasp of shock from the other line.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me anymore about the sins you’re about to commit! Don’t I don’t want to hear!” Lizzie yelled in shock and Josie had to pull her phone away from her ear for a few seconds so she wouldn’t go deaf. “If you dare do… that… that sinful thing in my… b-bed I swear God will punish you! He will give your soul to the Devil!”

“Hah, my soul has already been given to the Devil.”

That was the last thing Josie said before she hung up. Both she and Hope then started laughing like a couple of maniacs. When they calmed down they decided that it was time for them to go back to the dorm but… once again before they stood up from the bench something got in their way.

“Oh Gilbert… I love you so much, darling.”

The voice of an old woman was heard. The two girls looked at the granny with shocked expressions as she sat down next to Hope and placed her old wrinkly hand on her cheek. It seemed as if she had mistaken her for her long-dead husband.

“Uhh, are you insane you old hag?” the auburn-haired girl yelled angrily and quickly pulled away.

“Oh Gilbert, don’t run away from me. Don’t I still attract you? Look at the beautiful dress I’m wearing. It’s like I’m a young lass,” the old woman said and brought her face closer to Hope’s. She was trying to kiss her but then…

“Hey! Back off you old bitch!” Josie pushed the woman away from her girlfriend and shot her a death glare.

The granny stared at the brunette for a couple of seconds, scanning her from head to toe before turning to Hope’s direction again and speaking, “Gilbert, how could you?! You dare cheat on me with Greta from the Senior Citizens club across the street?!” Then the woman started looking through her bag and not long after took out a pair of scissors from there. After that the granny grabbed the brown belt that held Hope’s jeans and started screaming while swinging the scissors in her direction, “You deserve to have your balls cut off you old geezer. How dare you cheat on me!”

Hope looked at the old woman with a shocked expression on her face as she tried removing her hand. Meanwhile Josie was attempting to pull her away from her girlfriend with all her might and eventually after much struggle she succeeded. After that she took Hope’s hand and both of them ran away as fast as they could, leaving the old insane grandma on the bench, crying her heart out.

* * *

It’s been a week since Lizzie met the charming and handsome Sebastian. For such a short time the two became really close friends. They would meet up almost every day and talk non-stop about things that interest them like their favourite Bible verses and how reassured Jesus’s words made them feel when they read them.

“Oh you’re too kind! There’s no need for you to do this. I don’t want to burden you,“ Lizzie told Sebastian as they were walking down one of the university’s corridors, a little blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
“No, no… I want to do this. You are not burdening me at all. I’d do anything for a beautiful girl like you,” he said and smiled warmly at her. Being the gentleman that he is, Sebastian was holding her books because he thought they were too heavy for her.  
  
“Thank y-!” Lizzie was trying to express her gratitude to her new friend but was interrupted by a loud yell from behind.  
  
“SEBASTIAN, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!”  
  
Both Lizzie and Sebastian turned around to see who the person that had yelled was. Their eyes then caught sight of a group of boys that looked about the same age as them. Lizzie made a disgusted face upon seeing their outer appearance. All of them had messy hair, wore ripped jeans and leather jackets with black T-shirts underneath that had pictures printed on them of something Lizzie couldn’t even begin to understand. They were a group of your typical bad boys who believed that no rules applied to them and that they were cooler than every other person on this planet.  
  
“Do you know them?” Lizzie looked at Sebastian and asked curiously, biting her lower lip as she waited patiently for the boy to answer her question.  
  
“Uhh… Y-yes, I do. I am uhh…” Sebastian stopped talking for a moment in order to organize his thoughts and then began speaking again, “I am helping them study because if I don’t they will fail their exams.”  
  
“Awww, you have such a good soul,” Lizzie said and placed her slender hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. She was glad and relieved that Sebastian’s involvement with the group of sinners was only due to studying. If it was something else like for example if they were bullying him she would have been so worried for the boy.

“I’m sorry Lizzie but would it be alright if we part ways here? I forgot that I have something to attend to,” Sebastian asked the girl worriedly and looked in the group of boys’ direction.

“Yes, of course.” Lizzie answered and took the books from her friend. Both then bid goodbye to each other and when the blonde was out of sight Sebastian sighed in relief.

“Whew, that was close…” he said to himself and walked up to the group of boys. “I’m gonna kill you motherfucker. Don’t try to mess this up. Stick to our agreement, okay?” Sebastian said to the boy who had called out to him before.

“Fine, fine… Chill dude...”  
  
Loud laughs then filled the university’s corridors as the group headed off somewhere.  
  
  


* * *

  
“What do you mean I can’t go in? Do you have some kind of problem with my dear Lizzy?” Landon angrily asked a very tall, well-built man that was dressed in a black suit and was wearing sunglasses.

“I am sorry, but there are no goats allowed inside the striptease club,” the bodyguard told the infuriated boy and then pushed him aside so that other people could enter.  
  
“Pfft… FINE! We’ll be going then. This fucking club doesn’t deserve our presence anyway,“ Landon tightened his grip on the goat’s leash and looked at Jed and Rafael who were next to him. “Are you coming with me or what?”

“Sorry Landon but we are going inside. You have Lizzy with you anyway so you’ll be fine,” Jed told his roommate and put his hand on Rafael’s shoulder, then led him inside the strip club without even waiting for Landon to say something.

“Hmph, let’s go then Lizzy… We don’t need these traitors as long as we have each other,” the curly-haired boy said and patted his goat on the head.

“Baaah…” Lizzy happily exclaimed as she and her owner began walking away from the club.  
  
It felt as if they were cruising around the dark streets for hours but actually only ten minutes had passed. Landon couldn’t stop thinking about how his two friends ditched him so they could party with some random half-naked girls. He felt a little hurt that they would do that to him but whenever he looked at the beautiful farm animal walking beside him, all those thoughts immediately disappeared.  
  
“Ahh Lizzy… How I wish I was a goat so we could be together. It really pains me to see you suffering because of what George, Herbert and what’s his name did to you.” Landon let out a sigh and caressed his goat’s back. “I would have been such a good lover… Kissing your horns whenever you feel down, licking your fur whenever we get a bit naughty. I hope that in the next lifetime we’ll meet each other again and be from the same species. I promise that I’ll love and protect you then the way I’m supposed to.”

“Baaah…” Landon smiled upon hearing his goat speak. At that moment he felt all the love in the world. He didn’t need Jed or Rafael, or anyone else for that matter, except his goat.  
  
“I love you too, Lizzy…”

* * *

Jed and Rafael were inside the strip club, sitting on some couch and waiting for a random half-naked girl to come and service them. The reason they were actually at a place like that was so Rafael could finally move on from Hope and be ready to start dating again. Rafael couldn’t take his eyes off Jed the whole time. He kept thinking about how good it felt when the boy put his hand on his shoulder. Rafael longed to experience that again. Honestly, he didn’t actually give a damn about Hope anymore. Jed just thought he did. Ever since the two got closer, the pain in his heart began lessening with each passing day and Rafael slowly started developing feelings for that food freak.

“Ahh, I’ve always wanted to be a stripper,” Jed suddenly said and continued staring at the erotic dancers on the stage in front of them with admiration in his eyes. “And random drunk old guys or women to put cash inside my underwear.”  
  
Rafael’s eyes widened upon hearing his friend’s words. He gulped at the thought of Jed being half-naked and dancing around a pole, grinding his body against it from time to time.  
  
The strip club was rather packed that night so a stripper still hadn’t come to service the two. There were only a couple of girls dancing on the stage.

“Hey, you know what, Raf… I can give you a lap dance and you will tell me if I am suited to be a stripper. I really want to hear your opinion. “ Jed said excitedly and stood up from the couch. “What do you say?”

Rafael tried speaking but when he parted his lips no sound came out. He was actually quite shocked by what Jed suggested and still couldn’t comprehend it but aside from that he felt his insides turn because of happiness.

After nodding in agreement, Rafael waited for the boy to begin. Jed then smirked and started swaying his hips to the sensual music while at the same time slowly gliding his hands along his body to give Rafael a taste of what's to come. He made eye contact with the boy and moved closer to him. Jed's tall and well-built legs were now on each side of Rafael's. With one hand the boy ran his fingers over Rafael’s head, making him feel like he would hyperventilate because he couldn’t breathe properly and his heart was beating so fast. Jed looked so hot at that moment and Rafael was trying so hard not to pounce on him. Jed then began rubbing his lower region against the boy’s right thigh while at the same time leaning his body even closer. Jed’s face was practically inches away from Rafael’s at that moment, making the boy lick his lips. Just imagining what it would be like to have a taste made his dick grow hard. Jed’s gaze then went from the boy’s eyes to his lips. They were so close that just a slight movement would mean that their lips would touch each other. But that didn’t happen. Jed pulled away at that moment making Rafael frustrated. In the midst of dancing something not too far from the two of them caught the boy’s attention. Jed laughed evilly and said to himself, “Ohhh… Lizzie’s gonna be so pissed when I tell her.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _NO! PLEASE GET AWAY!” Lizzie screamed her lungs out as a group of boys chased after her. “I don’t want to become a sinner...”_

_The blonde just kept running and running. She didn’t know where she was going and neither did she care. Lizzie moved her legs as fast as she could until she felt like they would fall off. Suddenly large buildings appeared around her. There were far apart from one another, forming many alleyways so the girl could easily step inside one and hide from the boys that were chasing her. That’s exactly what she did. Quickly turning to her right, she went inside one and the darkness there immediately engulfed her. She now felt safe, hidden from the eyes of those terrible people that were trying to poison her with sin. Suddenly she heard a loud growl in her ears which made her heart beat faster in fear that she would have her life stripped away._

Startled, Lizzie then opened her eyes and saw that she wasn’t in an alleyway but in her bed in her own dorm room. Bringing herself up in a sitting position, the girl touched her cheeks, removing the traces of tears that were there.

“That felt so real…” Lizzie uttered and grabbed the wooden cross that was placed on top of the bedside table. She then brought it to the left side to her chest and prayed silently.

A few minutes later she turned all the lights in the room on and changed out of her drenched in sweat clothes. Lizzie knew that there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep again so she just took her laptop that was on top of her desk and placed it on the bed. Looking around the room, the girl noticed that Josie and Hope were nowhere in sight so if Pen was online they could text freely without anyone disturbing them.

“Please be online…” Lizzie prayed as she sat down on her bed and turned her laptop on. She then clicked the Skype icon and patiently waited for her contact list to load. The girl smiled widely when she saw the green dot next to her prince’s username. Without wasting any time she quickly sent a text message.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Pen, I just had the most awful nightmare. Some sinners were chasing after me and wanted to make me a part of their group. I was running so much and screaming and it was so scary. ;((((((((**

Not even a minute had passed and like a lovesick teen that had been waiting for her special someone to text her all day, Penelope replied immediately.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Awww… my poor Liz T.T Don’t worry. I will protect you from those awful people. Who do they think they are, chasing my princess like that… ><  
  
**

Lizzie smiled after reading Penelope’s reply and hugged her soft fluffy pillow, pretending it was her prince. _How can you make me feel better with just a simple text message?  
  
_ The blonde then placed her fingers on the keyboard’s keys and began typing something but before she could, Penelope texted her again.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I wish I was there with you right now so I could hug and kiss you until you fall asleep again~ <3**

Penelope smiled to herself as she read what kind of message she had sent Lizzie. _I can imagine you blushing madly right now and it makes me want to be with you even more. I really want to see your beautiful face up-close and kiss those cute pink lips of yours. Aghh, why do I have to be a fucking girl?! If I was a guy things would have been so much easier…_

**LizzieSaltzman22: You’re so sweet, Pen! <3 I love you! :*  
**

**  
**Lizzie blushed when she wrote that. Even though she’d written those three words probably a thousand times already her cheeks still turned red. _Good thing he can’t see me right now._   
  
****

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I love you too, Liz** **zzzz** **~ <3333  
**

 **  
**Lizzie chuckled upon reading the cute nickname Pen would always call her. She loved it and that heart symbol made the message all the more adorable. The blonde quickly marked the whole thing with her mouse cursor and copied it. She then opened a text document under the name “My Prince” that was on her desktop and pasted the message on the white page that appeared. Smiling to herself, Lizzie read it over and over and over again. That was what she usually did when Pen would text her something cute and romantic. There were probably at least a hundred or more messages saved on that document for Lizzie to re-read as many times as she wants. Apparently it looked like the blonde was too engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice Penelope had sent her a few more messages. Only when her phone rang a couple of seconds later did she snap out of her thoughts. The girl looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her prince. _Does he want us to talk on the phone?_ Unfortunately when she reached for her phone it stopped ringing. Lizzie looked at the Skype chat window and saw that Pen had sent her 5 messages.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: What are you doing right now? :3  
  
~x6..Pen..9x~: Liz?  
  
~x6..Pen..9x~: Are you ignoring me…? T.T  
  
~x6..Pen..9x~: Liz** **zzzz** **~  
  
~x6..Pen..9x~: Hellooooooo????**

 **  
  
**Lizzie chuckled upon seeing the messages and quickly began typing. _He’s such a dork._

 _  
  
_**LizzieSaltzman22: I am sorry. I was spacing out. :D :D  
  
~x6..Pen..9x~: Hmmmm… What were you thinking about? >________> Not about that………… guy, ** **Seb** **what’s his name, right?  
**

 **  
**Lizzie chuckled yet again at her prince’s dorkiness. _He’s so cute when he’s jealous._

 _  
  
_**LizzieSaltzman22: Sebastian… and no, I was thinking about you and how much I love it when you call me Liz. <3**

 **  
  
**Penelope felt butterflies in her stomach when she read what Lizzie had written her. She then buried her face in her hands and began shaking her head in happiness.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I love calling you that too, Liz** **zzzzz** **~ <33333**

 **  
  
**Penelope couldn’t have felt happier at that moment. She thought that nothing at all could ruin her mood but oh how wrong she was. Her smile faltered after reading Lizzie’s next text message.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Oh I forgot to tell you. Sebastian and I were walking today and a group of strange boys called out to him. They looked so bad, Pen… I got shivers down my spine just thinking about all those sinful things they could have done in their life. Anyway, I asked where he knew them from and he said he’s helping them study because if he didn’t they would fail their exams… Awwww, don’t you think that’s so nice of him? He’s such a good person. God should reward him for his deeds. :)))**

Penelope clenched her fists as the feelings of anger and jealousy filled her whole body. _Sebastian… Aghhhhhh… Can’t that fucking bastard just disappear from her life?!_

 _  
  
_**~x6..Pen..9x~: Well if you like that guy so much then just let him be your boyfriend instead of me… Pfft… ><**

 **  
  
**After sending that message Penelope logged off and laid down on her bed. She was so pissed off at Lizzie and had no intention of texting her for the next few hours. **  
  
**Lizzie kept sending Penelope messages in hopes that she would get a reply. But that reply never came. Her prince was still logged off and the blonde became so desperate that she picked up her phone and dialed Penelope’s number. After ten minutes and probably twenty or thirty missed calls there was still no word from her prince. Lizzie then began crying her heart out and sent Penelope a text message on her phone so she would be sure that it would be seen.

Penelope heard her phone buzz and she immediately picked it up. She wasn’t mad at Lizzie anymore because well, how can she be mad at an angel like her for long? But the girl still refrained herself from contacting her because it was her way of punishing Lizzie for making her jealous.

  
**  
From Liz~ <3: Please, don’t be mad anymore and text me. I miss you. ;(**

**  
  
**Penelope then sighed and logged in on Skype again. _Why am I so weak when it comes to you?_

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Fine, but don’t make me jealous again. >< I hate it…**

Lizzie smiled after hearing the Skype notification sound and looked at her laptop’s screen, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand at the same time.

**LizzieSaltzman22: I won’t. I promise! <3 I’m sorry…**

When Lizzie sent that message she smiled to herself and sighed in relief that Pen wasn’t mad at her anymore. Just as she was about to type something again her phone began ringing. The blonde looked at the caller ID and raised an eyebrow. _Jed? What does he want at a time like this?  
  
_ “Hello? Jed, why are you calling me at such a late hour?” Lizzie answered and tapped her pillow as she waited for her friend to say something.

“Liz, guess who’s here at the strip club!” the boy said through the phone and continued looking at the sight before his eyes.

“Uhh, Jed, please… Why would I care who goes to that… that sinful place?” Lizzie said in a slightly offended tone. She couldn’t believe that Jed would ask her of all people such a question.

“Your Sebastian is here.”

Lizzie’s eyes widened and her body stiffened upon hearing the name of her new friend. _What? No… That can’t be. I don’t believe this._

“Ohh… N-no… T-there’s no way a well-mannered and sophisticated young man like Sebastian would be there at an…” Lizzie gulped before she continued speaking, “...erotic dance club.”

“Well he is. See for yourself,” Jed said and quickly sent a picture to Lizzie via text message.

Lizzie looked at the photo and couldn’t believe her eyes. _It really is him._ On it Sebastian was slapping some half-naked stripper’s ass while at the same time putting a couple of bucks inside her bra. Lizzie was beyond shocked and couldn’t register what was happening. _So he’s been lying to me all this time?_ The girl then ended the call without so much as saying a goodbye to her friend.  
  
While crying Lizzie looked at her laptop’s screen and saw that she had ten or more messages from Pen. Without reading them she typed down her own and sent it to Penelope.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Sorry I couldn’t text you. A friend called me and told me something horrific.  
  
**

After that she sent another message. **  
  
**

 **LizzieSaltzman22:** **H** **e said that he saw Sebastian at a** **n** **… erotic dance club.** **H** **e even sent me a picture and oh God, I’m sorry I can’t find the words to describe it. It’s too painful for my innocent soul to bear.  
**

 **  
**And another. ****  
  


**LizzieSaltzman22: This is the thing I hate the most in the world - lying, someone playing with me.**

When Penelope read Lizzie’s messages she punched the air in victory because that bastard Sebastian was finally out of the picture but at the same time she felt sad upon reading the last one. _I really wish I didn’t have to lie to you… I’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sebastian is a dirtbag... :D Shit with Raf and Jed is getting... heated ;) aaaand Hosie are as sex addicted as ever. ;) <3
> 
> Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more! <3


	12. Tears I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Attending Student Government Association meetings was something Lizzie Saltzman usually enjoyed doing. She was the vice president after all and it was her duty to be there, in Room 308 on the third floor of Mystic Falls University, the one especially reserved for just those meetings. Most people would take their SGA duties as something they do out of obligation but not Lizzie. The girl would always arrive in the meeting room with a genuine smile plastered on her beautiful angelic face and would do her work with passion. Lizzie takes pleasure in accomplishing all the tasks assigned to her by the University’s Board of Directors. She has all kinds of creative ideas roaming around her head, just waiting to be realized. Yes, that’s your typical Lizzie Saltzman. People are used to seeing her always on time and ready to dive into her work, finishing it no matter how difficult it was or how much of her time it required. But on the next day after she got that phone call from Jed in the middle of the night, informing her about Sebastian’s true nature, the blonde was far from her usual self and that made the other students surprised.

[9:00 AM]

Lizzie yawned sleepily without even bothering to cover her mouth with the palm of her hand as she entered Room 308. Every student that was present for the Student Government Association meeting at that moment looked at her with shock evident in their eyes. But Lizzie didn’t really give a damn about that and just began dragging her feet slowly towards one of the empty chairs inside the room. After sitting down lazily, Lizzie placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on the palm of her hand, showing pure disinterest and sending the message to everyone that she sure as hell didn’t want to be there at the moment. The girl yawned once again and did the Sign of the Cross with her right hand once, muttering some apology to God for her behavior before asking, “What do we have for today?”

“Here you go, vice president,” one of the council members said and immediately handed a yellow folder to Lizzie. The blonde let out a tired sigh and lazily started scanning through it. Page after page, she kept reading but it was like she didn’t register anything that was written on the pieces of paper. You know how sometimes you try reading something but you can’t concentrate enough since your mind is just… somewhere else. You finish the whole thing and then ask yourself in the end “What the fuck did I just read? I can’t remember.” That’s exactly how Lizzie felt. Thoughts of what happened the day before kept running through her mind for probably the thousandth time since she had woken up that morning.

Lizzie couldn’t believe how a person could do such an awful thing. Her mind just couldn’t comprehend the fact. She and Sebastian talked about so many things regarding the Bible and they shared the love of God between each other… Yet in the end it turned out he was lying to her about being religious and was just mocking her, playing with her feelings. _Why? Why did he do something as evil as that to me? I haven’t done anything wrong. Are you punishing me God? For what? Sebastian and I went to church together. He said I was the only person who understood him. Were sinful thoughts really in his head all that time? How can a person be that cold-hearted? How can someone say that he’s a good person but do sinful deeds at night?_

Lizzie was having a million thoughts running through her mind. She was thinking way too much about all of this that it felt like her head would explode any second. _What Sebastian did is a religious crime. It’s like a pastor or a priest to sin for example. Those kind of things existed in the 19th century and even long before that. There were many famous authors who would write on that topic._ Lizzie of course had read their work many times and had written in-depth reviews on it. She admired those people for writing such great masterpieces and was just appalled that what they were trying to teach the public back then had absolutely no effect. _Why did everything they work for go to waste?_

“Vice president Saltzman, are you okay?” Suddenly, someone began shaking Lizzie and snapped her right out of her thoughts.

“Huh? What?” the blonde asked a bit annoyed and glared at the boy who had touched her a moment ago. His name was Wade and he’s been a member of the Student Government Association Council for a really long time. He had worked with Lizzie ever since she joined them in her freshman year at the University and he knew that the girl always took her job seriously and did it with so much passion and concentration. This Lizzie in front of him today was different from the girl he knew and that made him worried.

“You have been reading these four pages for thirty minutes now. Is everything alright? Maybe we should call your sister President Saltzman here…” Wade said with worry in his voice and started searching through his phone’s contact list for Josie’s number.

“I am perfectly fine and no, there’s no need to call her here. She hasn’t attended a meeting in a very long time so what makes you think she’ll show up now? Plus, she’s probably busy with her…” Lizzie cleared her throat and then continued speaking, “Partner... or whatever they call it.”

"Ahh, you're right. I'm sorry," Wade apologized and bowed his head in shame.

"So what do you think about the collaboration project with Salvatore University? What should we do?" another boy named Kaleb asked Lizzie.

"Just tell them we accept their offer," Lizzie answered and closed the folder, tossing it aside afterwards. She then sighed and stared into space, still looking as uninterested as ever.

"Vice president Lizzie, the other Student Government Association Council members and I would like to voice out our concern once again. Are you positive that you are alright?" one nerdy girl with glasses that sat next to Lizzie began speaking. Everyone was really worried about Lizzie because usually when there was some collaboration project with another university Lizzie would research everything regarding the matter to see if the other place was good enough to do a collaboration with them because if it wasn't they would ruin Mystic Falls University's reputation. This time when Lizzie didn't do all of that made the other members of the Council concerned.

"I already said that I am perfectly fine. Am I speaking in some other language or something? What don't you understand? Are you that idiotic that your pea-sized brains can't comprehend a simple sentence like that?" Lizzie snapped at the other members, making all of them whimper in fear with her wrath.

"We are s-sorry but..." one of them tried apologizing but was cut off when Lizzie started speaking again.

"What? Do you think that I'm lying? Huh? I am not like that evil sinner. I AM NOT! How could he use the Bible for these sinful things. How could he play with my feelings?! I hate him!"

Lizzie literally broke down in front of everyone. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face as she started banging on the table with her hands. The girl went crazy and was saying everything that came to her mind at that moment. Even though her words weren't really making any sense to the other members they still understood that she was hurt and going through a rough time. It made them sad seeing their usually happy and cheerful vice president in such a pitiful state.

* * *

[12:30 PM]

It was lunch time and many students were gathered inside the University’s Cafeteria. Sounds of metal forks scratching porcelain plates and spoons hitting glass bowls accompanied by loud chattering of the students could be heard throughout the whole place. Among the large group of students were Josie, Hope and Landon. While sitting on her girlfriend’s lap, the brunette was passionately displaying her affection for her lover by kissing, licking and occasionally biting her neck in front of everyone. Hope had her eyes closed in pleasure, letting the wonderful feeling overtake her. Landon, who stood firmly in his seat next to the two lovers, was surfing the internet through his phone for his daily sheep and goat pictures. It was something like a rule he had set for himself - to download at least 50 photos of each. Every day he would log into his Tumblr account and browse through his favourite hashtags - #ilovesheep and #cutegoats, downloading picture after picture until his needs were satisfied.

“Awwww, you’re such a cutie!” Landon said loudly and a chuckle escaped his mouth as he stared at a gif of a goat drinking water that he thought was the most adorable thing in the world.  
  
After he was done gawking at the gif he continued scrolling down the page for more while occasionally taking a bite from the mashed potatoes and roasted chicken he was having for lunch.

“Jo, I think… Ahh… That we should get some food. Mmh, I haven’t had breakfast and I don’t want to skip lunch as well.” Hope told her girlfriend while slight moans escaped her mouth because Josie’s hands were now under her shirt and caressing her bare skin.

“You can have me for lunch if you want,” the brunette whispered seductively in her girlfriend’s ear which made Hope smirk. She then pressed her soft lips against her beautiful neck again and began placing short wet kisses on it while slowly moving upward towards Hope’s jawline and cheek.

“I’d rather have you for desert. Mmm, so could you please go and get us some food now,” the auburn-haired girl said and pushed Josie off her lap. The brunette pouted and Hope couldn’t help but giggle at the cute sight. She then stood up and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. A wide grin immediately spread across Josie’s face and she went off to get something delicious for her lover.

Hope sat down and placed a hand on her grumbling belly. It felt so empty and she wanted to fill it with food so bad. A few minutes passed and the auburn-haired girl looked to her left. She saw Landon’s plate full of that tasty roasted chicken and those delicious mashed potatoes and wanted to have a bite, just one little bite to satisfy her needs. Before she knew it her hand was reaching out to grab Landon’s fork. But just as she was about an inch away from it the unfamiliar voice of someone interrupted her…

“Hey hot stuff… Want a ride in my very expensive car?”

Hope turned around and her eyes met those of a tall brown-haired boy whose bangs were covering most of his forehead. He had sunglasses on and the clothes he was wearing appeared to be very expensive. Before she could say anything to him though, Josie appeared out of nowhere and held him by the collar of his blue jacket.

“No, she doesn’t! Now scram before I break your damn nose with my fist,” the brunette said angrily to the rich boy and pushed him forward, making him hit his back against a table where a group of students sat.

“Hey, Jonah… Show her who’s boss, dude. You can’t let a girl treat you like that.” some boy yelled out from the table and Jonah rolled the sleeves of his jacket, preparing himself for a fight. After shooting her a death glare, he then lunged forward in an attempt to punch her in the face but Josie was too quick for him and dodged it. He then tried landing another blow but his fist was caught by someone else’s hand. It was Hope who had stood up from her seat. Jonah was surprised because he didn’t expect that to happen and looked at the auburn-haired girl with wide eyes. Before he knew it he felt a pain in his stomach. Josie had punched him in the gut. Jonah moved back and kneeled down in pain. Hope positioned herself next to her girlfriend and smirked before giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Both of them looked as badass as ever and were ready to pulverize anything that crossed their path.

“Fucking bitches… Fine, I’m outta here. You win,” Jonah stood up and slowly began walking away towards the exit of the Cafeteria.

“What a wimp…” a student yelled out and every person inside the Cafeteria began laughing as the rich boy exited the place.

“Well, that was a waste of energy. It was over too quickly,” Hope blurted out and Josie chuckled at her girlfriend’s words.

“Yeah but it was still fun. Did you see the way he looked at you when you caught his fist? It was funny as hell,” Josie said and both of them started laughing their asses off. Suddenly Hope’s stomach began grumbling again and she remembered that she hadn’t eaten.

“Jo, did you get the food?” the auburn-haired girl asked.

Josie smiled before saying, “Yeah, I put it on the table before I told that guy to scram.”

Hope went back to her seat with Josie following close behind her. She then sat down and began eating the delicious meal her girlfriend bought for her. All throughout the fight and after that Landon was on his phone, browsing pictures and not registering anything around him. It was like he was caught in some trance or something, hypnotized by the pictures of the farm animals. After ten or so minutes Hope was finished with her food while the curly-haired boy next to her still had a lot on his plate.

“Time for my desert, Jo,” Hope told her girlfriend, making Josie smirk. The two lovers then headed out of the Cafeteria without saying anything to Landon. It wasn’t like their friend was going to notice that they were gone anyway.

“Oh my god, I want this picture so bad,” the curly-haired boy squealed in excitement and hit the download button on his phone’s screen. As the number of megabytes on the left side increased, getting closer and closer to the one on the right, Landon reached for some mashed potatoes with his fork and then slowly started bringing it towards his mouth, ready to devour it.

“NOOOOOOO!”

A loud voice was suddenly heard and seconds later Landon found himself falling off his chair and his ass hitting the hard Cafeteria floor. As he tried getting himself off the ground he looked up and saw his roommate Jed’s face appear before his eyes. Like a mad dog, the boy was devouring the contents of the plate with the fork that was previously in Landon’s hand. Next to him was Rafael who just stared at the food freak in admiration. _How cute._ The boy thought to himself and then laughed.

“Are you crazy, Jed? Why the fuck did you push me off the chair?” Landon asked his roommate angrily and finally stood up.

“I couldn’t let you have those mashed potatoes! I just couldn’t!” Jed said and continued stuffing his face like a pig. When he had entered the Cafeteria and had seen Landon about to eat that wonderful yellow dish, he just flipped. Being the potato maniac that he is, he couldn’t let that happen. Landon facepalmed at his friend’s words and sat back down in his seat. Rafael was still staring at Jed and couldn’t help but laugh every single time he took a bite of the food. A few minutes later Jed emptied the plate and rubbed his belly happily. Rafael then noticed that there was some food still left on Jed’s face and immediately took a tissue out of his backpack, wiping the boy’s face.

“There, your face is all cleaned up,” Rafael told him and Jed smiled before saying, “Thanks Raf! You’re such a good friend.”

The boy got up and walked to the nearest rubbish bin to get rid of the tissue. On the way there Jed’s words kept replaying inside his head. _Friend._ _How I wish we were more than that…_ After that lap dance Jed gave him the night before he felt his feelings for him become even stronger. Rafael had told him that that was the best lap dance he’d ever received and then gave him signals the whole night that he likes him but Jed was just too dense and didn’t get the picture.

After throwing the tissue Rafael returned to the table and sat down next to his dream boy. Once again he found himself staring at his handsome facial features. Rafael admired the way his lips moved when he talked and the way he furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at something Landon was showing him on his phone.

“Ain’t she beautiful, Jed?! Just look at that fur, those beautiful brown eyes and that cuuute tail!” Landon said excitedly and pointed at his phone’s screen.

Jed looked at it and sighed before speaking, “You said the same thing about the other 20 sheep you showed me.”

“Hmph, I did not!” Landon frowned and then started scrolling through his phone’s gallery. A few seconds later he started speaking again, “Okay, look at this picture. What do you see?”

Jed stared at it in confusion for quite some time until he finally blurted out, “Uhhh… A sheep in some field…. or is that a goat?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… That, my friend, is a Valais Blacknose sheep! It weighs 130kg and is 79cm in height! Oh and if I tell you what fine milk it gives… I’ve been dreaming for years to have a taste of that milk again. How can you mistake it for a goat when just by a single glance a person can tell that it’s clearly a sheep?” Landon explained and shook his head in disappointment because of his friend’s dumbness.

“I don’t know. It still looks like a goat to me.” Jed laughed while the curly-haired boy groaned in frustration.

“Let’s ask Raf then. I am sure he’ll be on my side,” Landon said and both of them turned their heads in Rafael’s direction. The boy was still staring at Jed and when their gazes met he felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. _Oh my god, he’s looking at me._

“Raf, what do you think? Does it look like a goat?” the boy asked his friend and Rafael felt his insides melting at Jed’s sweet voice. _I love it when you call me_ _Raf_ _._ Jed then held up Landon’s phone in front of Rafael’s face but still, the boy didn’t see anything on the screen because his eyes were looking behind it, straight at Jed.

“Mhmm…” Rafael nodded his head without really understanding what’s going on and Jed gave Landon his phone back.

“See? Raf shares the same opinion as me,” the boy said happily and laughed at his roommate’s annoyed face.

“Hmph, why don’t you just get married already? You’re the perfect match – two idiots who can’t seem to distinguish a goat from a Valais Blacknose sheep…” Landon expressed his irritation and looked at the picture of the farm animal once again, caressing it through the screen with his thumb. “Don’t listen to those awful people, little Valais Blacknose sheepie. You look nothing like a goat.”

Because of being so concentrated into what they were doing, the three friends didn’t notice that a certain blonde had dragged her feet into the Cafeteria and was slowly walking towards them. Lizzie did the Sign of the Cross repeatedly and mumbled apologies to her Lord for acting this way before sitting down lifelessly on the seat next to Rafael and groaning in pain because of the splitting headache she was having at that moment. The awful sound that was heard made the three boys look at her in shock. Lizzie’s red bloodshot eyes and messy hair, her dry lips and wrinkled dirty clothes frightened them a bit because they had never seen the girl in such a state.

“Liz, what happened to you? Don’t tell me you have been crying because of what happened last night?” Jed asked her worriedly. He was genuinely concerned for his friend and if he knew that Lizzie would take it that bad he wouldn’t have told her about Sebastian in the first place.

The blonde didn’t move at all. She just stayed still and stared into space. Lizzie was in deep thought once again about the same thing that had been bothering her ever since she had woken up that morning. Suddenly she heard an all too familiar voice coming from the table behind her…

"Check out what the religious freak sent me a few days ago," Sebastian said and began laughing his ass off as he gave his phone to one of his friends.

“Trust in the LORD with all your heart,” the other boy read out loud with a girly voice and everyone felt like they would die of laughter. “How’s it going between you two by the way?” he then asked and Sebastian smirked.

“I’m so close, Jay! She’s almost mine… I’m gonna win the bet for sure, you’ll see!” the boy answered confidently.

“Hah… Let’s see about that,” Jay laughed and stretched out his arm, pointing at something behind Sebastian. He knew that the boy hadn’t noticed Lizzie walking into the Cafeteria and took that as an opportunity to win the bet.

Sebastian turned around and his eyes met those of the furious blonde. The only thing he could say at that moment was “Oh shit… I’m so screwed.”  
  
“You… You did that because of a bet? Really? You played with my feelings because of a bet?!” Lizzie said angrily and grabbed the collar of Sebastian’s shirt. She then brought her face closer to his and yelled, “How could you?!”

She then began screaming. Never in her life had Lizzie screamed so loudly.

Sebastian covered his ears with his hands and the blonde let go of him. She then reached out and took his phone that laid on the table in front of him. With all her might, Lizzie threw it, making the poor device’s screen break along with the glass bowl that was on the table. The soup inside it flew up and splashed all over Sebastian’s clothes. Some drops even went to the boy’s friends and to Rafael, Jed and Landon since they were sitting close by. Lizzie then stormed out of the Cafeteria, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

“Mm, the soup’s really good. What a waste,” Jed said with a sad tone as he tasted some drops of the soup that flew in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie snapped you guys.... :D :D :D She's never been so furious in her life. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, etc! <3 I appreciate it!


	13. Tears II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyy! <3

“Hey! I said I don’t want to… Why can’t you two just let it go and leave me the fuck alone?!” Penelope desperately said and tried freeing herself from her two roommates’ grasps but it was no use. Their hold on her was too strong. Maya and MG were yet again trying to force her to do something she didn’t want to and were dragging her along their university’s corridors.  
  
“Come on, Pen… He’s hot! I swear that you’re not going to regret this,” Maya told Penelope and pulled her hard. She and MG wanted to introduce her to a guy they met a few days ago at a party and thought he was perfect for her.

“I don’t care if he’s the most amazing guy on this planet. I said I don’t want to and that’s final. Now let me go!” Penelope said angrily and once again attempted to free her arms from these monsters called her roommates.

“Okay, I think this calls for operation profile picture!” Maya told MG and the boy nodded in agreement. She then took out her phone and searched for the guy’s Facebook account. Seconds later, she clicked on the picture that was set as his avatar and immediately showed it to Penelope.

“Look at him, Pen! That masculine face, those toned abs… How can you not want to meet him?!” Maya said in frustration and brought the phone even closer to her friend’s face, at the point where Penelope’s lips were inches away from it, nearly kissing the guy’s abs through the screen.

Penelope had to admit, he really did look hot and if she were interested in boys that much she would sure as hell go for him without giving it a second thought. But she wasn’t. She preferred girls and couldn’t even imagine herself being with a guy for real. Penelope just couldn’t see it. She’s had boyfriends before but that was when she was eight years old and it didn’t really count. There was this one serious guy, though, someone who she met a couple of years back on an online forum. He was her boyfriend but he lived thousands of miles away somewhere in the UK and Penelope never really got the chance to actually be with him. Eventually they decided to just stay friends because he told her that he sees her as only his little sister. After their breakup Penelope was depressed for weeks. That was the time when she actually started pretending to be a guy online and making innocent girls fall in love with her, only to break their hearts brutally afterwards. A year passed and that boy texted Penelope again. She then found out that that wasn’t the actual reason for their breakup and that he had lied to her. The real reason was that he actually loved her so much but was so far away and if he were to continue being with her that would only hurt them both. They were texting non-stop every single day and he wanted to put a stop to that because it wasn’t really healthy. He wanted Penelope to meet new people and for her to find someone better, someone that she could actually be happy with. The boy was older than her and taught her many things. To that day Penelope was still thankful to him for making her a better person and greatly treasured their friendship.

“He’s perfect for you, Pen, because his Zodiac sign is Scorpio, making him a skilled and sen-” MG started blabbering about his Astrology stuff again but was cut off by Maya.

“Oh come on, don’t bore her with your crap, MG… Look at his damn body, Pen! Don’t you just want him to fuck your brains out?” The girl wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at Penelope. “Wait, wait… I will show you another picture, hold on…”

Maya then let go of Penelope and started browsing through all the pictures the guy had on his Facebook profile. MG also released his roommate and frowned while muttering to himself “Astrology is not crap… Hmph...”

Penelope took this moment where the two were concentrated on something else and decided to make a run for it. She quickly slipped away and dashed off as fast as she could back to her room.

“Fuck, she’s running away. After her, MG…” Maya cursed and then both of them started chasing their roommate.

“Shit, where’s the fucking key?” Penelope said to herself and started searching her jeans’ pockets. Maya and MG were getting closer and closer, making the girl’s heart beating faster in worry. “YES!” Penelope suddenly yelled out when the two were ten or so meters away because she had found the key. Quickly unlocking the door, the girl went inside the room and after closing it afterwards, she locked it from the inside and left the key in the lock so that her two friends won’t be able to enter.

“Penelope Park, you are so fucking dead!” Maya screamed from the other side of the door and Penelope sighed. She hated this… the way they were forcing her to go out and meet guys. The girl wished she could just tell them that she prefers girls and doesn’t want a boyfriend but she couldn’t, not yet anyway.

“What are we going to tell him now when she doesn’t show up, Maya?” MG asked his friend as Maya started banging on the door.

“Pen, I’m warning you… Get out here right now!” the girl yelled and continued hitting the wooden door with her fist.

Ten minutes passed and Penelope still hadn’t come out. Maya and MG sighed and decided to just give up and leave.

“We’ll just tell him that she’s sick…” MG nodded at his friend’s suggestion and both of them headed off somewhere.

Penelope laid down on her bed and buried her face in her soft pillow. _Hmm… I wonder why Lizzie hasn’t texted me all day._ After rolling around in her bed for a couple of minutes the girl decided to see if Lizzie is okay. She was worried for her because she had taken the news of Sebastian lying to her pretty badly. Penelope then pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly typed down a message to Lizzie.

**To Liz <3: Baby, are you okay? You haven’t texted me all day. T_T **

Penelope stared at the device in her hand and waited patiently for Lizzie to reply. But that reply didn’t come. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, thirty... and nothing.

**To Liz <3: Lizzie, you’re scaring me. Please reply to my messages. :X**

The girl sent message after message, all saying the same thing basically but she still didn’t get a reply from Lizzie. An hour passed and Penelope felt really uneasy. With every passing minute she started getting more and more worried for the girl. The feeling of uneasiness was eating her up from inside and each second felt like eternity for her. The clock on her nightstand was ticking and it was driving Penelope insane. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from the direction where her phone was at. It was the ringtone that she had set when she would receive a new message. Excitedly, Penelope grabbed her phone to check if it was Lizzie that had texted her but sadly… it wasn’t. The wide smile on the girl’s face turned into a frown when Penelope saw the message she had received.

**From 17111: Congratulations! You are one of the lucky 5 who have the chance of winning great prizes in our upcoming contest. Just send a reply to number 17111 with the word “YES” if you are willing to participate. Don’t miss out on this opportunity!**

“Fucking spam messages!” Penelope cursed and threw her phone to the other side of the bed. Groaning in frustration, the girl then reached out and took her laptop from the desk next to her. After pulling the lid up and seeing the beautiful desktop wallpaper of Lizzie appear, she clicked on the Skype icon to check if her dream girl was online. A sigh escaped Penelope’s mouth when she saw the grey dot next to Lizzie’s username. Moving her mouse cursor over it, she found out that the last time the blonde was online was last night. _Why won’t you text me, Liz? I miss you so much._

Since she was bored as hell, Penelope decided to log into her Facebook account and check out if there’s anything interesting on her news feed. After scrolling for a couple of minutes she suddenly got a text message from someone unexpected.

**Amber Lee: Hey stranger! Long time no text… Thought you’ve forgotten about me, hehe :D :D**

Penelope stared at what the girl who she once called “girlfriend” had typed and wondered if she should click on the chat box, indicating that she had seen the message. After a few minutes she decided to reply to her. _It won’t hurt if we text for awhile. I have nothing better to do anyways._

She and Amber had met during the time when Penelope was depressed and first began lying to girls on the internet by saying that she’s a guy. Amber was one of her victims back then. The two hit it off quite well since the beginning and eventually Penelope decided to tell her that she’s a girl because she felt guilty for lying. When she did, though, something unexpected happened. Amber told her that she knew all along and that she’s actually into girls. “No boy is that understanding and sweet, Pen” she told her when Penelope questioned her about how she found out. Ever since that moment both of them decided to become a couple. It was hard because they lived in different cities but that didn’t stop them from seeing each other. Amber would occasionally come to Mystic Falls and she and Penelope would meet up and have their alone time. They were together for six months until Amber broke up with her because she had found somebody else. Penelope was so hurt and had cried for weeks. She began hating the girl for breaking her heart and drowned herself in coffee and texting random girls on the internet. A few months later Amber texted her again and apologized to her. Penelope then took her back and both of them then decided to try again. But in the end they couldn’t take the constant arguments they would have over every single thing and decided to just stay friends. Since then they rarely sent each other messages, probably once or twice in a few months so when Amber texted her now it was unexpected and it surprised Penelope.

**Penelope Park: Hey Amber, how’ve you been? ^^**

The girl then waited for her ex to reply and that reply did come… thirty minutes later. Oh how Penelope hated it when the girl did that. Even when they were together Penelope still had to wait usually up to an hour to get a simple reply from her.

**Amber Lee: Good, good… I found a new girlfriend... You? ;)**

Penelope rolled her eyes after reading the message she received. _A new girlfriend? Again?! Jeez…_ Every single time Amber would text her since their breakup she would always tell her that she has someone new.

**Penelope Park: I’m okay… I found someone as well. :3**

Amber then started interrogating her about Lizzie. She wanted to know every single thing – from how they met to where they were now… Penelope explained to her the whole situation and in the end got scolded by Amber for playing with the poor girl’s feelings.

**Amber Lee: Tsk, tsk, tsk… You’re still pulling stuff like that? It’s wrong to play with the feelings of innocent girls. I told you that when you confessed to me a few years ago that you’re not a guy, didn’t I?**

Penelope sighed after reading her ex’s message. _Thank god I didn’t tell her about all the other girls I pranked…_ _or about “THE FOLDER”_

**Penelope Park: Yeah, yeah… I know… I’m planning on telling her the truth soon. Don’t worry. :D**

The two continued on texting for hours until Amber had to log out because she had something to do. Penelope was surprised at the things her ex told her before she went offline like for example the time when her girlfriend cheated on her with a guy and how Amber was begging her not to leave because she couldn’t live without her or the time when she caught two of her ex-girlfriends discussing how she was in bed. Penelope felt like she was reading a book because everything the girl told her was so dramatic and interesting, making you wonder what’s going to happen next. Sometimes Penelope wished that her life was like that…

* * *

When Lizzie stormed out of the Cafeteria she quickly made her way towards the nearest bathroom and locked herself inside one of the stalls. Tears were streaming down the poor girl’s face as images of everything that happened flashed in front of her eyes. This was sure as hell one of the worst days in Lizzie’s entire life. _Why, God?_ _What have I don’t to deserve this?_ The blonde thought and continued crying. She then did the Sign of the Cross a couple of time and apologized to the Lord for behaving inappropriately a few minutes ago when she threw Sebastian’s phone inside the soup bowl. As Lizzie was muttering the words of apology she suddenly heard weird sounds coming from the bathroom stall next to her own…

“Ahh, Hope… D-don’t stop, babe,” Josie moaned as Hope’s tongue roamed around her private area, making her go insane because of the pleasure. The auburn-haired girl gripped her ass tightly with her hands, digging her nails into her girlfriend’s butt cheeks as she buried her face even deeper into her core.

Lizzie recognized her sister’s voice immediately and her eyes widened in shock. _Josie… She’s doing sinful deeds in the bathroom stall._ The blonde’s breathing became heavy and more tears continued falling down her cheeks. She then put a hand against her mouth to silence her sobs and closed her eyes.

Hope pulled away for a few seconds and parted her girlfriend’s inner lips. Josie’s clit pulsed and burned with that almost unbearable intensity, making her impatient. She rubbed herself against the fingers that held her open and Hope smirked. The auburn-haired girl then looked straight into her girlfriend’s eyes and plunged two fingers inside her hard. Josie gasped and dug her nails into Hope's shoulders because the intense feeling nearly overwhelmed her.

“Mmmm, that’s the spot… YES!” the brunette moaned loudly as her girlfriend hit her G-spot repeatedly. Hope then brought her face closer to Josie’s private area and her tongue yet again began moving over the pink surface.

Lizzie couldn’t take it anymore. She had listened to her sister’s moans long enough and quickly dashed out of the bathroom while praying to God to forgive her for her sins.

“Fuck, I’m close Hope… Faster!” Josie screamed and Hope increased her pace. She was thrusting her fingers so hard against her and soon after felt her girlfriend’s inner walls tighten around them. A loud moan then escaped Josie’s mouth and she finally released.

* * *

Lizzie got back to her dorm room and quickly rushed inside the bathroom to take a shower in order to cleanse herself. She wanted to get rid of those awful images and sounds that kept replaying in her head so bad. Her twin’s moaning would probably haunt her until the day she dies. After removing her clothes she tried turning the water on but sadly nothing came out from the shower handle.

“Oh come on… Seriously?!” Lizzie stomped her foot hard against the tile floor and exited the bathroom furiously. She then put her bath robe on and lied down on her bed, crying for probably the thousandth time that day. In the midst of crying Lizzie realized that she hadn’t texted Pen the whole day. _He’s probably worried about me._

After grabbing her phone, Lizzie quickly turned it on and saw that she had thirty messages from her prince. Reading through all of them the blonde began crying because of the fact that she made Pen worried for her. Lizzie then quickly took her laptop and placed it in front of herself. Pulling the lid up, she waited for the screen to load and after it did she quickly clicked on the Skype emoticon. When Lizzie saw all her contacts appear she opened the chat with Pen and immediately typed down a message.

**LizzieSaltzman22: Pen? Are you here?**

Not even a minute passed and Penelope sent her a reply. She had been waiting all day for her to text and when she finally did, a sigh of relief escaped the girl’s mouth.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Lizzzz~ Where were you? T_T I missed you so much. Do you know how worried I was? :X**

Lizzie continued crying as she read the message her prince had written her. _I apologize for making you worried, Pen._

**LizzieSaltzman22: I’m sorry, Pen… ;( It won’t happen again.**

**~x6..Pen..9x~: It better not. >< (hug)**

Lizzie felt a little better after texting her prince but when she once again remembered everything that happened she felt a sharp pain in her heart and tears began forming in her eyes again.

**LizzieSaltzman22: I need you so bad right now… You’re the only person who understands me and who I trust completely. (hug)**

Penelope felt a pang of guilt after reading Lizzie’s message. She was tired of lying and she didn’t want to do it anymore but there was no other way right now. _I can’t tell her yet… Not when she’s in this state. I’m afraid that she might do something crazy and hurt herself if she finds out that I’m not a guy._

**~x6..Pen..9x~: I’m here Liz~ <3 (hug) (hug) **

**LizzieSaltzman22: Please, Pen… Let’s meet right now. I need you… Please! I want you to hug me for real. I want to see you so much.**

Penelope didn’t know what to say after reading that. She wondered for a couple of minutes how to get out of the situation but she was scared that if she were to do that then Lizzie might do something bad and harm herself. _Damn it! What should I do?!_

So in the end Penelope agreed to see her.

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Okay, let’s meet…**


	14. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for you guys! <3 Have fun reading! ;)

**~x6..Pen..9x~: Okay, let’s meet…** ****

**  
  
**Lizzie stared at her laptop’s screen for quite some time and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. _He agreed to see me?_   
  
****

**LizzieSaltzman22:** **Really?! :O** **Yes, yes, yes, yessss!!!!!! <3**  
  


The blonde’s eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down on her bed like a completely insane person. She was ecstatic and couldn’t believe what was happening. The thought of finally meeting her prince was making her all giddy with excitement. Everything awful that had happened that day completely vanished from Lizzie’s mind and a huge smile spread across the happy girl’s face. She forgot that that lying bastard Sebastian hurt her, how depressed she was feeling and how she heard her sister having sex with her lover in the bathroom. The only thing Lizzie could think about at that moment was how much she wanted to see Pen and how she longed for him to hug her. For weeks she tried convincing her prince to meet her ever since they had started texting each other but there was always something getting in their way. Now it was finally going to happen and Lizzie couldn't be happier. The feeling rivaled that of when the girl first stepped foot inside Fell's Church or when every time she held a wooden cross in her slender hands God's love would surge through her veins. _I can’t believe I am going to meet the man of my dreams._ Lizzie thought and put a hand on the left side of her chest, right where her heart was. A sigh then left her mouth as the girl stared into space like a lovesick teenager. Suddenly she was snapped out of her daydream by the sound of a new Skype notification that came from her laptop.  
  
 ****

 **~x6..Pen..9x~:** **But…  
  
**

Lizzie stared at the small pencil that appeared on the while background of the chat box which signaled that the other person was typing and felt her stomach tighten in fear. _What is he going to say? Don’t tell me he’s going to back out or something…_ Lizzie buried her face in her hands and groaned in frustration as she waited for her prince to finish.  
  
 ****

 **~x6..Pen..9x~:** **We can see each other in three hours because I have lectures to attend. Are you okay with waiting till I'm done?  
**

Lizzie sighed and smiled to herself, then she began typing down her reply. _Three hours? I can wait that long. I’ve waited for weeks so what are a couple of hours compared to that…_

**LizzieSaltzman22:** **Sure, Pen… :) Don’t worry. We’ll see each other when you’re free. But where are we going to meet?  
  
**

Penelope actually had no idea where she and Lizzie should meet. The girl didn’t go out much and because of that Mystic Falls was a little foreign to her. Yes, she’s been to cafés, restaurants and other places before but that was because her roommates would drag her there by force and she never really cared to remember how they got there or anything like that. **  
  
** ****

**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **Mmmm… I don’t know. Any suggestions? :D :D :D :D :D  
** **  
**

Lizzie wondered for a few minutes what would be the perfect place for her and Pen to see each other.

“I don’t want us to meet in some random café because only…” Lizzie cleared her throat and then continued talking to herself, “sinners… go on dates there and we most certainly are not… like those horrible people. We are faithful to God!”  
  
 _Wait… God! That’s it! We should meet each other at Fell's Church!_ Lizzie thought and immediately squealed in happiness. “YES! That’s the perfect place! That way our relationship will be blessed by the Almighty Lord and only good things will happen to us!”  
  
Lizzie began jumping up and down and quickly placed her fingers on the keyboard’s keys, then at the speed of light typed down her message and sent it to her prince.  
  
 ****

 **LizzieSaltzman22:** **PEN, I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA! WE SHOULD MEET IN FRONT OF MY CHURCH! FELL’S CHURCH!!!!!!!!! :)))))))  
  
**

Penelope giggled after reading what Lizzie had written and thought it was cute that she had accidentally left the caps lock on again. _I love it_ _when she’s excited._  
  
 ****

 **~x6..Pen..9x~:** **Hehehe <3 Okay, okay… :* Whatever you wish, princess! <3  
  
** **LizzieSaltzman22:** **I have to start getting ready now, Pen! :* See you in two hours, fifty five minutes and thirty seven seconds. Bye! <3 ** **  
  
**

Penelope chuckled because of Lizzie’s silliness and then quickly typed her reply.  
 **  
******

**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **Bye Lizzzzzzz~ <3 I love you! :*  
  
** **LizzieSaltzman22:** **I love you too! :*  
** **  
**

Of course, there was a reason as to why Penelope wanted them to meet after three hours. She didn’t really have to attend lectures or anything boring like that, in fact her whole day was free… The actual reason was that Penelope needed time to prepare. Immediately the girl stood up from her bed and quickly made her way to the wardrobe near her bed. After opening its wooden doors she started looking through all her clothes that were inside. Yes, she was going to disguise herself as a guy.

Finding male clothes wasn’t really a problem for her because she wasn’t one of those girly girls. She disliked wearing dresses or skirts so she would never be caught seen in one.

"This should work," Penelope said to herself with a smirk plastered on her beautiful face as she took out a grey hoodie out of the wardrobe. It was a little bit oversized so if she were to wear it her boobs would be completely hidden. "Or maybe this black one. It’s not so bad either."  
  
The girl looked at them for a few minutes and sighed in frustration. She then threw them on her bed and began rummaging through her wardrobe again. For probably thirty minutes she kept taking out pieces of clothing one after the other until her whole wardrobe was completely empty. In the end she had at least five or six hoodies lined up on her bed, four pairs of jeans, three casual shirts and a black male suit that she had secretly stolen from her brother a few years ago. Penelope let out a groan because she couldn’t choose which one to wear for her date.  
  
"Okay, the suit is definitely a no. I want to look casual and not like we’re attending some sophisticated event or something," Penelope continued talking to herself like a crazy person. She then took one of the hoodies and put it on. After examining herself in the mirror for a few minutes she decided that it wasn’t the best choice. It went well with the jeans she chose but still, Penelope didn’t like it. The girl sighed in frustration again and started trying on the other clothes. Being the perfectionist she is, Penelope wanted to look completely unrecognizable so she had to choose the best possible outfit.  
  
After taking off the hoodie she was wearing and throwing it in frustration on the bed, Penelope took some of Maya’s athletic tape from the drawer next to her bed and gently began placing it around her breasts in order to flatten them. Her roommate was a dancer and had lots of it so she wouldn’t even notice that a little bit of it was missing. She then put on a random white tee and a light denim shirt over it that she left unbuttoned.

“Now for the jacket.” Penelope said to herself and quickly threw on her black leather jacket.  
  
After examining her outfit in the mirror for a few minutes the girl smirked in satisfaction. She really liked the way she looked and thought that the jeans she chose went perfectly well with the rest of the clothes.  
  
“Now what am I going to do with my hair…” Penelope sighed again and started looking in some of the drawers for a hat with which to hide her long dark hair. After twenty minutes she finally decided on a black one and examined herself in the mirror again. _Damn, I look nice._ _Hope Lizzie buys it… If she doesn’t I’m dead meat._

Suddenly as Penelope was gawking at herself she was startled because of a loud banging on the door. _Oh shit…_

"Pen, open this damn thing... We really need to get inside." Maya’s voice came from behind the door.  
  
 _Fuck… What am I going to tell them? Come on, Penelope… Think!_ _THINK!_ Penelope’s head felt like it was going to explode because of worry. She was walking nervously back and forth around the room while trying to think up an excuse as to why she was dressed like a guy.

“Come on, Pen… We promise we won’t hurt you for locking us out. Just open the door, okay? We need to get something important,” MG said from behind the door as he and Maya waited for their roommate to finally let them in.  
  
“That’s it! Yes, I’ll tell them that!” Penelope’s voice came out as a whisper when realization hit her. She then quickly made her way to the door and gulped before opening it.  
  
Maya and MG gasped when they laid eyes on their roommate. They were used to seeing her wearing guy clothes sometimes but she never hid her hair or something like that so her appearance really took them by surprise.  
  
“What the hell?!” they both screamed at the same time and rushed inside, closing the door behind them. “Why are you dressed like a dude?” Maya asked Penelope as she scanned her from head to toe.  
  
“I uhh… I’m auditioning for a play called uhh… ‘Only men’. Yeah, that’s the name,” Penelope said nervously making her two roommates look at her suspiciously.  
  
“Really? I’ve never heard of it,” Maya told her and raised an eyebrow at Penelope while crossing her arms. She and MG had been actually suspecting for quite some time that Penelope was keeping a secret from them but they would never talk to her about it. Instead they'd always ask her many questions just to see what kind of lie she would make up next. It was more fun that way. They were curious as hell to know what she was hiding but they thought that it would be best if Penelope tells them when she’s ready so they didn’t pressure her.  
  
“It’s uhh… new! That's why you don't know it,” the girl said and quickly turned around. She then made her way to the bed and started picking up all the clothes that were there, putting them back inside the wardrobe afterwards. She was shaking in fear because she was afraid that her two roommates would ask her more questions.  
  
“Hmm… Can we come and watch your audition?” Maya asked as Penelope folded some random shirt. The girl stiffened at her friend’s words. She was glad that her back was facing the two and they didn’t see her eyes widening when the girl asked that question.  
  
“Ahmm... No! You wouldn’t like it and plus don’t you have somewhere to go to again?” Penelope replied and hoped that the two really did have to go somewhere and would leave her alone. The chances of that happening were more than 70% since they usually always have somewhere to go. They weren’t the type of people who would stay at the apartment for more than an hour or two.  
  
“Oh right, we do!” Maya facepalmed and groaned at her own stupidity. “How could I forget?! Tonight will be the greatest party of the semester. MG, we need to buy clothes! Get some cash from your astrological or whatever it is piggy bank thing and let’s head to the Mall.” That was what they came back to the apartment to get in the first place.  
  
MG quickly made his way to his bed and took out a pink ceramic pig from under it. It had some weird symbol engraved on it which was of course something that neither Penelope nor Maya understood. He then grabbed a couple of bucks from inside the pig and placed the money into his wallet.  
  
“Got it,” the boy told his roommate and they both then headed towards the door.

But before they left Maya turned to Penelope and told her, “Oh by the way, you’ve done a good job in disguising yourself as a guy. If I didn’t know you were a girl I would definitely go for you. Kill them at the audition later!” She then looked at MG and motioned for him to get out of the room.  
  
“Bye, Pen! Good luck. Oh and don't forget that we’re still mad at you about locking us out so be prepared for our payback!” the boy said to his roommate and smirked before going outside. When Maya exited the room as well MG locked arms with her and both of them began walking down the university’s corridor.  
  
“Contrary to its rather negative reputation in the West, the Pig of Chinese Astrology may be…” Penelope heard the boy explain to his roommate as they both walked, his voice fainting as the two were getting further and further away from the room. She stood still as her roommate’s words were repeating inside her head. _Payback? Damn it… I hope they don’t touch my Mickey Mouse plushies._ Penelope sighed and then closed the door behind her. _Anyway, at least they bought my excuse. That’s a relief._ The girl smiled to herself and then looked at her phone to check the time. There was still an hour and a half left before she had to meet Lizzie.  
  
“Good, I have some time to kill. Now, let’s get me some coffee!” Penelope exclaimed and happily began jumping towards the kitchen to make her favourite beverage.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_  
Ah Lord God, Thou has made the heavens,  
And the earth by Thy great power…  
_

  
Lizzie danced to one of her favourite songs while browsing inside her wardrobe for the most appropriate outfit to wear on her date with Pen. All those feeling she was experiencing at that moment and everything that was happening were like a wonderful dream, one she never wanted to wake up from. The smile on the girl’s face couldn’t become any wider as images of her prince appeared inside her mind. _Ahh, I love his handsome face and masculine figure. There is no doubt in my mind that he looks even better in person than in the pictures he sent me._ Lizzie felt herself being taken over by the daydream she was having. She could see herself arriving in front of the church with Pen waiting there, dressed in a black tux and holding a bouquet of wonderful red roses. The blonde closed her eyes and saw her prince getting closer and closer. The smile on Pen’s face was making her weak in the knees.  
  
*Buzzzz* *Buzzzz* *Buzzzzzz*  
  
Suddenly Lizzie was brought back to reality because she felt something tickling her nose. _What is going on?_ The blonde opened her eyes and immediately an ugly six-legged black insect with terrifying red eyes appeared before her.  
  
Lizzie screamed and started shaking her head while frantically waving her arms in the air at the same time. The fly that was previously on her nose was now buzzing around the room. Lizzie followed the small black insect with her eyes and with a trembling hand quickly grabbed one of the notebooks that were on top of her desk. She then attempted to hit it but it was too swift for her and dodged the attack. “Why you ugly devil creature… I swear in the name of the Lord that I will destroy you!”  
  
After a few more failed attempts Lizzie decided to just wait for it to stop for a rest somewhere and then attack when the insect least expected it. It didn’t take long and the fly safely landed on the door. _I got you now!_ _Prepare to go to Hell!_ Lizzie thought and smirked before tightening her grip on the rolled up notebook and preparing for a hit. _You’re so dead!_ The blonde then swung her hand with all her might. She went in for the kill but unfortunately at that moment the door to the dorm opened and Lizzie hit something else, something tall and well… with brown hair.  
  
“OUCH… Are you insane? Why the fuck did you hit me?!” Josie yelled at her sister while rubbing her nose to ease the pain she was feeling.  
  
“Oh my lord, I’m so sorry Jo… I didn’t mean to. I was just trying to kill the demonic creature that has infiltrated our home…” Lizzie apologized and then quickly turned around and started chasing the fly around the room because she heard that annoying buzzing sound near her ear again.  
  
*Buzzz* *Buzzzzzz* *Buzzzzzzz*  
  
“Baby, are you okay?” Hope asked her girlfriend worriedly and touched her shoulder. Josie shook her head and continued rubbing her face.

The auburn-haired girl then removed the brunette’s hand and leaned closer to her face while whispering, “Let me make the pain go away.” After planting kisses on her nose, cheeks and lips Hope pulled away and asked once again, “You okay now?” at which Josie nodded her head and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
“Aye, god-loving freak, how dare you hit my girl!” Hope told Lizzie angrily but the blonde obviously didn’t hear her because she was still busy running after that pesky fly. She was so caught up in it, so burning with passion to kill it that she didn’t register anything else that was happening around her.  
  
“Take that, you evil being!” Lizzie finally landed a hit and killed the poor insect. She then smirked in satisfaction and placed her notebook back on top of her desk.  
  
“You’re so weird, you know that?” Josie told her as she and Hope cuddled on the bed. Lizzie made a disgusted face at the sight since it brought to her mind the horrific memories from a few hours ago. _No, Lizzie! Don’t ruin your mood now… Think of Pen! Think of your amazing prince!_ Then she imagined Pen waiting for her in front of Fell's Church again and that made her smile like a lovesick teenager. Completely ignoring Josie’s little comment, Lizzie made her way to the wardrobe again and took out a green vest that was especially knitted by her grandma.  
  
“I definitely mustn’t wear anything revealing. This looks like it would be a good choice,” she said to herself as she brought the vest to her chest to see how it would look. With one hand she straightened its fabric and smiled as she imagined Pen complementing her for the amazing choice of clothing.  
  
“Hey, what’s with that smile? Don’t tell me you have a date or something?” Josie asked her twin which made Lizzie stiffen.  
  
“Babe, there’s no way someone would go out with a loser like her… She’s probably going to one of those nerdy meetings or whatever the hell they are,” Hope told her girlfriend and laughed mockingly. The auburn-haired girl’s comment made Lizzie grit her teeth in annoyance.  
  
“For your information, I do have a date and it’s with the most handsome man in this world!” the blonde said angrily and continued searching through her wardrobe.

“Hah, yeah right… Like I’d believe you.” Hope laughed her ass off while Lizzie glared at her as if she was about to kill her like she did that poor defenseless fly.

Before she could say anything, though, Josie spoke, “Okay, let’s say you do have a real date. Are you gonna wear that ugly vest thing?! Seriously?”

Lizzie opened her mouth in shock and placed a hand on the left side of her chest before saying, “How could you say such a horrible thing like that about my hand-knitted vest?!”  
  
Josie got off the bed and when she was a few feet away from Lizzie she said, “It’s ugly.” The girl then grabbed the vest and threw it on the bed before saying, “Let me choose something for you.”  
  
“No, thank you! I don’t want to wear your sinful clothes!” Lizzie told her sister in disgust and took the vest in her hands once again, caressing it softly afterwards.  
  
“Oh come on, freak, my girl knows how to choose clothes. Trust her. She’ll make you pretty for your date and that guy’s jaw will drop the moment he lays eyes on you.” Hope’s voice was heard from the bed. _Hmm…_ _Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to ask for their opinion._ Lizzie thought and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
“Fine then… Help me,” Lizzie told Josie and the brunette immediately started searching inside the wardrobe for something sexy. After a few minutes everything inside was empty but there was nothing that caught Josie’s attention.  
  
“Why the hell do you have only crappy clothes? Don’t you have anything sexy and revealing?” the brunette asked her roommate and immediately Lizzie’s eyes widened.  
  
“What?! NO! NO, NO AND NO! Of course not… I don’t want to look like a sinner!” the blonde said, appalled because of her sister’s words.  
  
“Well, I don’t like any of these… So what now?” Josie asked and kicked some of Lizzie’s clothes that had fallen on the floor with her foot.  
  
“Babe, let’s go to the Mall and buy her something. What do you say?” Hope suggested as she rolled around on the bed.  
  
“Yes, that’s a great idea!” Josie happily exclaimed and ten or so minutes later the three girls rushed off to the Mall. Lizzie told them that they have an hour or so left before the date so they didn’t have to worry about time.  
  
  


* * *

  
**[At the Mall]**

“No! I am not wearing that… that thing on my first date!” Lizzie told her sister and shook her head while making a disgusted face at the piece of clothing Josie had shown her. It was red, hot and very very revealing, definitely something only a stripper would wear.  
  
“Fine, you choose something then if you’re such an expert on clothes…” Josie snapped at her and Lizzie started searching for anything befitting a sophisticated girl like herself. While the girl was looking through the clothes Josie saw her girlfriend entering one of the changing rooms and a smirk immediately formed on her face. She then ditched Lizzie and immediately went inside after Hope, attacking the girl’s lips as soon as she entered.  
  
“Mmm, Jo…” the auburn-haired girl moaned as Josie’s hands started roaming around her body. While the two lovers were going at it in the changing room, something finally caught Lizzie’s attention.  
  
“Ahh, yes! Pen will definitely like this!” Lizzie smiled as she examined a cute pink blouse. “But I need to show this to Josie first and amaze her with my clothes picking skills.”  
  
 _Where did she go?_ Lizzie thought as her eyes scanned every inch of the clothing store for her sister.  
  
“Jo?” the blonde called out while walking around the place. “Maybe I should call her.” Lizzie then took out her phone and immediately dialed her sister’s number.  
  
Josie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as Hope kissed her neck and played with her boobs, her fingers massaging her nipples.  
  
“Ignore it, babe…” the auburn-haired girl told her breathlessly and continued what she was doing. Josie at that moment had her hand inside Hope’s pants and she rubbed her wet clothed private area with her fingers.  
  
Lizzie tapped her foot impatiently against the floor as she stared at her phone. She called Josie at least ten times but there was no answer. In the end she decided to just look around and see if she could find anything else she likes while waiting for her and Hope to show up.  
  
After about fifteen minutes the two lovers emerged out of the changing room and saw Lizzie looking at some undergarments.  
  
“Wow, you and that guy are at that stage already. Should we be expecting god-loving freak babies soon?” Josie teased her sister while Hope giggled at her girlfriend’s joke. Lizzie on the other hand blushed madly.  
  
“What?! NO! We’re not… We’ll wait until we’re married. No…” Lizzie cleared her throat before continuing to speak, “Sexual intercourse till then…”  
  
Josie and Hope laughed like a couple of crazy people at the girl’s words. They thought that what she said was absurd and that her way of thinking was so old-fashioned. Not many people abstained from sex anymore so it was weird for them.  
  
“Okay, okay… So what did you pick?” Josie asked her twin and Lizzie showed her all the clothes she had chosen. The brunette sighed as she laid eyes on all of them. They were really ugly and nerdy… She wanted to tell Lizzie that but she decided not to since she didn’t want to continue helping her sister pick out an outfit. She got bored of that and just wanted to go somewhere else and have fun with her girlfriend.  
  
“I like the pink one,” Josie lied and pointed at the first blouse Lizzie had shown her. Hope raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend but immediately understood what she was doing. They both knew each other so well that Hope usually picked up on Josie’s emotions right away.

“Great!” Lizzie said happily and then went into one of the changing rooms to try the blouse on. A few minutes later Lizzie emerged from there wearing it and it actually did look good on her. After paying for it, the three girls made their way out of the store and began walking towards the Mall’s exit. On their way there they heard a familiar voice coming from their right.  
  
“What do you mean you don’t sell goat clothes?! What kind of store do you folk run here?” Landon yelled out as he stormed out of a clothing store with Lizzy the goat, Jed and Rafael behind him. How they let him inside the Mall with a goat Hope couldn’t understand. _Some security they have here…_ She thought as she stared at the three boy and the farm animal.

When Landon saw Hope, Josie and Lizzie his angry expression changed into a happy one and he began waving his arm in the air and calling for them.  
  
“Yo, what’s up?” Hope asked and Landon started explaining how frustrated he was because he couldn’t find any goat clothes anywhere in Mystic Falls. He had searched in every single shop but there were none.  
  
“Now poor Lizzy has to go naked to her date… I know that I could give her some of my mother’s clothes like I usually do but for some reason she doesn’t want them this time. Maybe she thinks they give her bad luck or something, don’t know…” Landon just talked and talked without stopping to catch his breath.  
  
Meanwhile Jed was looking at his phone and licking his lips seductively which made Rafael all hot and bothered. He had found some new application called “Food porn” and couldn’t stop browsing through the pictures of delicious chocolate, vanilla or any other kind of desserts. His eyes were glued to his phone.  
  
“Jed, what in the world are you looking at in such an inappropriate way?” Lizzie asked her friend angrily, making the boy finally lift his head and turn his eyes away from the screen.  
  
“Pictures… Wanna see?” Jed then brought his phone close to Lizzie’s face but the girl let out a scream and quickly covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
“No! Get it away from me right now! I don’t want to look at your sinful inappropriate photos!” Lizzie told him.

Jed laughed before saying, “Whatever you say…” Then he continued staring at the pictures while Rafael stared at him like an obsessed teenager.  
  
A few minutes later they all bid each other goodbye and left the Mall. Lizzie then looked at her phone and saw that there were twenty minutes left until she had to go to Fell's Church for her date. The blonde then called a taxi and when it arrived she told the driver to take her to the church.  
  
  


* * *

  
Lizzie arrived in front of Fell's Church not even a second later than planned. The girl felt her heart beating rapidly at the thought of finally seeing her prince.  
  
She looked at her reflection in her phone’s screen and thought that her outfit was indeed perfect and that Pen would like it as much as she did. A few seconds later Lizzie decided to sit down on a small wooden bench that was near her and wait for her prince there. The girl impatiently looked around, her eyes scanning the area for Pen. _I wonder where he is. It’s been two minutes already since I got here._   
  
Penelope on the other hand was already there. She came early and had hidden herself behind some trees and bushes near the bench. Her eyes stared at the beautiful angel sitting there on the wooden bench and the girl wondered how such a heavenly creature existed. _She looks amazing._   
  
Ten minutes passed but Penelope still didn’t show herself which made Lizzie rather worried. The blonde then decided to take out her phone and text her prince to see if he was coming or not.  
  
Penelope felt her phone vibrate in her pocket because she had received a message and after reading it, she felt her heartbeat increasing. She was really nervous, there was no denying it.

  
 **From Liz <3: Pen? I’m there. Are you coming?**   
  


_Damn it, Penelope… Just show yourself to her._ The girl thought and tried taking a few steps towards Lizzie but she couldn’t. Her legs wouldn’t move and Penelope cursed herself mentally for not having the strength and courage to do it.  
  
Penelope ignored Lizzie’s text message and didn’t reply to it. She then tried to calm herself and think things through. _I promised her. I should show myself but… Why am I so scared? What if she finds out that I’m a girl? No, my disguise is perfect… Ahh damn it, Penelope… Move your fucking ass…_ Penelope then took a few steps inside the bushes towards Lizzie. _It’s now or never._

The blonde turned around because she heard a sound coming from somewhere near her. She saw something in the bushes move and immediately asked, “Is anyone there?”  
  
Penelope froze when she heard Lizzie’s voice and stopped in her tracks. _No, I can’t… I can’t do this. Shit… Why am I such a coward?_   
  
Lizzie stood up because she decided to go and see what was making the bushes move but just as she started walking a stray dog came out from one of them, making the girl sigh and sit back down on the bench. Lizzie then took out her phone and texted Pen once again.  
  
 ****

**From Liz <3: Is everything okay? Please text me, Pen… I’m getting really worried.  
  
**

Penelope sighed after reading the girl’s message and decided to finally reply.  
  
 ****

**To Liz <3: I’m sorry… Something came up, Liz. It’s really really important so… I can’t make it for our date… ;x Please don’t be sad… Everything will be alright soon, okay? I love you :*  
  
**

After the blonde read the message her prince had sent her she felt a tear roll down her cheek. _No, I shouldn’t cry. Pen doesn’t want me to cry._ Lizzie quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand and texted her prince again.  
  
 ****

**From Liz <3: Don’t worry, Pen. I understand… I might be disappointed but I know that you wouldn’t ditch me without a reason. We’ll see each other some other time. I can wait. I love you as well :* <3  
  
**

After reading what Lizzie had written her Penelope felt her heart tearing to pieces because of guilt. _I’m such a bad person… I’m sorry for lying to you, Liz.  
  
_ Penelope felt bad, really really bad for doing this to Lizzie but she had no choice. The fear was stronger than her and she couldn’t overcome it. The only good thing that happened at least was that she didn’t have to worry anymore about Lizzie harming herself or anything like that. _It might have been for a short time but at least I made you feel better and forget that that bastard Sebastian hurt you. I know that right now I’m hurting you as well but bear with it, Lizzie, everything will be alright soon. I will tell you the truth, I promise… I know that the love we have for each other is strong and that you’ll understand and accept me even if I’m a girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo Pen chickened out... :D No worries, though. They'll eventually have their date... just not now. :D 
> 
> Some of the chapters in the fic are a bit more Pizzie oriented. They're the 2nd main couple in this fic along with Hosie, so yeah... :D If I were to get rid of their scenes I would fuck up the story... so I won't do that. :D Hopefully you still have fun reading their scenes. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, etc! <3 I appreciate you guys so much! You're the best readers!


	15. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Lizzie stood paralyzed on the bench and just stared into space. All kinds of different thoughts were running through her mind at that moment. But mostly, she was thinking about Pen. _What could be so serious that he would even cancel our date?_ _I hope that everything’s okay. Oh Lord, do not let the Devil lay his merciless hands on him. Protect my Pen...  
  
_ Penelope watched her princess and wondered how such a beautiful girl actually exists. She loved the way the sun lighted up Lizzie’s perfect skin and the way her cute blonde curls touched each of her cheeks. She even liked the clothes her princess chose to wear. To a normal person they might have looked awfully ugly but not to Penelope. The girl was completely mesmerized by Lizzie’s beauty and even if she’d have shown up looking like someone who had been running from trash can to trash can her entire life she would still have thought that she was a goddess. That’s how much Penelope was actually in love with Lizzie.   
  
Both girls stood in their places without moving at all for quite some time. They were motionless while the whole world around them was very much alive. A great number of cars drove fast down the busy street one after another while at the same time people went passed the two girls as they hurried to get inside the church and do their afternoon prayers. The cute and small puffy clouds in the sky collided with each other, merging together into a big white monster and hiding the sun from view. That newly-formed cloud was then soon replaced by a nearly black one and the once blue sky immediately became dark and terrifying. It started raining…

Lizzie felt the small drops of water lightly hit her skin. Looking around, the girl noticed that, one by one, raindrops began racing each other on the front windshield of one of the parked cars not too far away from her. _Oh no… God is crying! This is bad, really really bad… Something terrible must have happened to Pen. I need to go inside the church quickly and pray as hard as I possibly can. I must give my Lord enough power to stop the evil that has gone after my prince._ The blonde thought to herself and immediately stood up from the bench, finally moving after staying motionless for such a long time. She then quickly ran inside Fell’s Church while at the same time placed her hands over her head in an attempt to shield herself from the rain. 

Penelope let out a disappointed sigh upon seeing her princess disappear from view. She wished that she could’ve admired her for a while longer but because of the damn weather, she couldn’t.  _Fucking rain… I hate you!_ Penelope cursed inside her mind and stood up, then quickly took out her phone and called for a taxi. Immediately after hanging up, the girl went under one of the trees next to her in order to take shelter from the rain and patiently waited for the cab to show up. It took about 10 minutes and the yellow car was in front of the church. At the speed of light Penelope ran up to it and quickly got inside.   
  
“Hello. Where should I take you, young lad?” a British man in his late thirties asked Penelope while looking at her through the rear-view mirror of the car.  
  
Closing the door behind her, the girl looked at  Fell’s C hurch one last time before turning her attention to the driver and telling him exactly where she wanted to go, without of course forgetting to make her voice deeper so she would sound like a guy, “ Salvatore University.”

* * *

A few hours later, Lizzie returned to her dorm room with a bright smile on her face. She was satisfied with herself because of how hard she prayed to God for her prince to be alright. The girl had decided to wait for Pen to text her because she didn’t want to be an annoyance. When Lizzie entered the dorm she noticed that her  sister and Hope were on Josie’s bed, sheets covering up their naked bodies while the two were wrapped up in each other’s embraces. The smile on the blonde’s face immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Lizzie wrinkled her nose in disgust because of the sight before her and then quickly made her way to the wardrobe so she could change into different clothes.   
  
“So, how’d the date go?” Hope asked her as she searched for her favourite yellow shirt. 

Lizzie rolled her eyes upon hearing the auburn-haired girl speak. She knew this was coming sooner or later so she just let out a sigh and replied to her, “He  canceled because something urgent came up.”  
  
Hope and Josie burst into laughter immediately after Lizzie told them, making the blonde shoot a death glare at the two.  _Great, now they’re going to tease me._ Of course this was something that Lizzie was expecting. She could’ve easily lied to the two girls by telling them that she had a wonderful time and that Pen was an amazing man but by doing that she would go against her principals. She would commit a sin so when those, disturbing to Lizzie, thoughts barged inside her mind she immediately brushed them away and locked them in an imaginary box, hiding them deep inside her conscience. 

“I bet he came but when he saw how ugly you are he ran away,” Hope said mockingly and began laughing once again. Lizzie slammed the wardrobe’s door as hard as she possibly could and then moved closer to the auburn-haired girl. She looked at her with a hurtful expression and both Josie and Hope could see the tears that were welling up in the girl’s eyes. Lizzie was about to say something but it was like her tongue got stuck in her throat and she couldn’t speak. For some reason she felt intimidated by Hope. _What’s wrong with me?_ Lizzie was the type of person who usually stood up for herself. She was straightforward and spoke her mind when she didn’t approve of something but at that moment for some reason she couldn’t talk back to the auburn-haired girl. _Am I like this because Hope said I’m ugly? Nobody has ever called me that before… What if Pen thinks I’m ugly when he sees me in person? Is this girl right? Am I really that hideous?_

“What? Are you gonna cry now?” Hope mocked the girl again and then she and Josie began laughing once more. That was it. Lizzie couldn’t take it anymore. She felt suffocated and had to get out of there right away. Seconds later the girl found herself running out of the room without even looking back… 

Josie looked at her hurt and humiliated  sister leaving and for some reason felt a pang of guilt in her chest. Then it came. That horrible pain in her head… It was like someone was drilling a hole into her skull. 

“ _And God blessed the seventh day, and sanctified it: because that in it he had rested from all his work which God created and made.”  
  
“Wow… __Liz_ _, that was wonderful,” Josie said in astonishment after Lizzie finished reading an excerpt from the Bible. The blonde smiled brightly at her_ _twin_ _and leaned in, giving her a nice warm hug._

“ _I am so thankful,_ _Jo_ _. Because of you I am now in possession of The Holy Bible: King James Version, Quatercentenary Edition. You are the most amazing_ _sister_ _in the whole entire world. I love you!” Lizzie told Josie through tears of joy and tightened her hold around the girl._

“ _I love you too,_ _Liz_ _. I hope that we can_ _be not just sisters, but_ _best friends_ _forever as well_ _.”_

Josie brought herself in a sitting position and held her head with both hands. She was in so much pain that it was almost unbearable.  
  
“Josie, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Hope asked her girlfriend worriedly when she heard her groaning and placed a hand on one of her shoulders. Unfortunately the  brunette pulled back and yelled loudly, “Don’t touch me, you sinner! And how dare you speak to my  sister  Lizzie in such a disgusting way. She is not ugly!”

Hope stared at her girlfriend in shock and quickly withdrew her hand. A few seconds later the pain in Josie’s head stopped and the girl came back to her senses.  _Did I just say that to her? What the hell came over me?_

“Josie, you’re scaring me… ” Hope said in quite a shaky voice and distanced herself from her girlfriend. _Did she get her memory back?_ The auburn-haired girl was afraid, petrified that Josie might remember everything and start hating her again like before she had the amnesia.

_What should I do? I can’t tell her that I had a flashback about me and Lizzie. I don’t want to worry her._ The  brunette thought and just stared at the white sheets that covered the bed. She refused to look Hope in the eyes because she didn’t want to see the hurt in them, the pain that she had caused her lover. Suddenly a thought popped into her head and Josie forced herself to laugh, trying to make it as realistic as possible so Hope wouldn’t notice anything. 

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” the brunette said loudly and hit her fluffy pillow a few times with the palm of her hand. 

Hope stared at her in utter shock. _So she was just joking?_ The auburn-haired girl thought and sighed in relief. _Thank god…_

A few seconds later, because Josie didn’t stop laughing, Hope hit her  on  the head with her own pillow a few times and then said angrily, “ Hey ! Stop it! Do you know how scared I was?! I thought you actually got your memory back, you idiot…” 

The girl then pouted and turned around with her back facing Josie. When she saw this the  brunette quickly moved closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, hugging her from behind. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, babe…” Josie softly whispered, her breath tickling Hope’s ear. She then moved a few strands of her auburn hair aside in order to expose one of her favourite parts of the girl’s body - her beautiful neck. As soon as she laid her eyes upon it Josie licked her lips in anticipation and immediately buried her face in it. Hope found her heart rate increase when she felt that pair of soft wet lips that she loves so much against the bare skin of her neck and closed her eyes, melting in her girlfriend’s embrace. The amount of emotions she was feeling at that moment was so immense that she felt powerless and, like an obedient kitten, let Josie do as she pleased. 

“Mmm, Jo…” Hope moaned as the girl’s hands started roaming around her body. “I want you to fuck me...” 

Josie smirked upon hearing her lover’s words and seconds later her fingers found their way to Hope’s private area, making the latter gasp in excitement. 

“I love it when you’re wet, babe…” the brunette said seductively as she started drawing slow circles around her girlfriend’s clit. Overwhelmed by pleasure, Hope closed her eyes and brought her head back. With each passing second it became harder and harder for her to breathe. Suddenly Josie shoved two fingers inside her girlfriend’s wet opening which made a loud moan escape Hope’s mouth.

“Ahhh, Jo…. Yes! Oh god…” the auburn-haired girl screamed as Josie began pushing her fingers in and out of her, increasing her pace with each thrust. The two were so caught up in the moment that they didn’t notice someone entering the dorm room. 

A loud scream was heard, making the two lovers stop what they were doing and turn around. When their eyes landed on a certain  brunette who had come back to the room they immediately pulled the sheets over themselves to cover up their naked bodies. 

"What the fuck are you doing back?!" Josie yelled at her  sister and threw her a death glare because she interrupted their wonderful sexy time. 

"I u-uhh.. I need to g-get my b-bag. M-my Bible is inside it," Lizzie stuttered and stood in her place without moving. She was too shocked because of the sight before her. It was one thing for Lizzie to just hear them in the bathroom but to actually see them having sex, doing something that she deemed inappropriate and sinful, was extremely traumatic for the poor innocent girl.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?! Grab your damn bag and get the hell outta here!" Hope yelled at Lizzie angrily, making her shake in fear. The blonde then gulped and, with trembling hands, took her bag and quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

A few days ha d passed since that incident and throughout all that time Lizzie had been avoiding Josie and Hope. It was awkward for her to be in the same room with them so whenever they were inside the dorm, she would leave and go someplace else. Even now the girl was sitting in front of the University on some random bench while her  sister was in the dorm room fucking her girlfriend. 

"I wish Jo would get her memory back. It's so painful seeing her like this... doing those inappropriate things with that... that sinner," Lizzie muttered under her breath as she caressed her favourite Bible, the one Josie had given to her as a present, tracing the gold-colored letters of its title. It was really precious to her and she treasured it a lot. _Just a few more months and she will get it back. I have to endure the pain till then._ Lizzie thought and sighed, a small smile spreading across her beautiful face as she thought of her sister returning back to normal. But suddenly her expression changed when her eyes caught sight of the familiar figure that walked by just a few meters in front of her. She was filled with rage the moment she saw him smiling happily at some girl with his arm around her shoulders. _Sebastian_ _…_ Lizzie thought and gritted her teeth. _So that sinful man wasn’t affected at all by what happened in the Cafeteria?_ _We’ll see about that. I must report him to the dean immediately… His sins are far too great and God has to punish him at all cost!_ The blonde then quickly got up from the bench and made her way to the dean’s office. 

* * *

Lizzie knocked a couple of times on the wooden door and without waiting for a reply turned the handle, attempting to get inside, but to her surprise, the door was locked. A frustrated sigh escaped the blonde's mouth as she wondered where the head of the University might be. A few professors walked by the office and Lizzie decided to ask whether they knew where he was.

"Excuse me, Professor Lee... Do you happen to know where Mr. Park is?" she asked the sociology professor and looked at her with hopeful eyes, praying to God that the woman would give her the answer she was looking for. Unfortunately for her, though, the white-haired professor didn't hear her or pretended not to and just passed by like there was nobody there. "Hmph, how rude..." Lizzie muttered under her breath and made an  appalled expression. A frustrated sigh then left the girl's mouth and she turned around, knocking on the door once again.  _Maybe he didn't hear me the first time._

"Hold on a second..." Lizzie heard someone say from behind the door and smiled in satisfaction. A few minutes later she heard a clicking sound and the same voice said, "You can come in now."

When Lizzie entered the office her eyes fell upon the all too familiar figure of the dean sitting there  at his desk. He was a fat white-haired man in his sixties who Lizzie was very close to and would often consult with on matters regarding the University. The girl looked up to him so much that you could say he was sort of a role model for her. For the dean, Lizzie was an amazing student who contributed a lot to the University. He always valued her opinion and admired the girl for her intelligence and for always making sure that her obligations to the University were fulfilled. 

“Good day, sir. I have to speak to you about a very urgent matter.” Lizzie bowed and told Mr. Park, then proceeded moving closer to his desk while looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

“Ahh, Lizzie, yes … My favourite student… What is uhh… this urgent matter you speak of?” the dean spoke a little nervously and placed both hands on the desk in front of him. 

“Is everything alright, Mr. Park? You don’t look well,” Lizzie asked the man, concern evident in her voice. His hair was messy, clothes were a bit wrinkled and his tie was loose. Something had definitely happened but the blonde had absolutely no idea what. “Don’t tell me that Salvatore University decided to back out on the collaboration project… Please, don’t beat yourself up because of that. It’s their loss, not ours.”

“No, no… Everything is fine. They didn’t ahh… back out,” the dean answered and forced a smile. He then looked down, giving a warning stare at the cause of his odd behavior. There, under his desk, was a young female associate professor that had her slender hands around his big erected member. 

“That’s good to hear, sir. Now, let me tell you the reason why I am here.” Lizzie began speaking while the old man looked at her nervously, hoping that whatever she had to say wouldn’t take long and she would leave soon because he was afraid that she would find out his little secret. “One of the students committed such hurtful acts against me and I feel that he must be punished for that. He broke the laws of God…” 

“I see… Mmm… What exactly did he… ahh… do?” the man said and nodded his head, a soft moan escaping his mouth. The blonde wondered why he was making these strange sounds as he spoke. _Maybe it’s because of his old age._ _He probably needs time to think in order to organize his thoughts._

“He lied to me… Sebastian is an awful man and he deserves to be punished by God and by you! Lying lips are abomination to the Lord! It says so in the Bible,” Lizzie told the dean and quickly took out her most prized possession from inside her bag. “Look… Right here!” the girl said and moved a few steps forward, placing the book on the old man’s desk while pointing at the text at the bottom of one of the pages. 

“Ahh, no need to show me, Lizzie. I know where it is. Mhmmm…” the man told the girl and moved his hands frantically in the air so Lizzie wouldn’t come any further and would return to her previous position. He didn’t want her to see that his pants were down and that the young associate professor now had his dick inside her mouth. 

“So will anything be done about this situation?” the blonde asked Mr. Park and upon hearing these words the man quickly nodded. 

“Yes, yes, yes… Of course… I’ll see what… mmm… I can do about it. Don’t you worry, Lizzie.“

“Thank you so much, Mr. Park! You’re a wonderful dean and such a great man. Have a nice day and we’ll see each other again soon to discuss the collaboration project with Salvatore University,” Lizzie told the man with a smile and then made her way out of the office. When the girl was out of view Mr. Park sighed in relief. _That was close... Thank god she didn’t see anything._

* * *

Penelope Park scrolled through her Skype contacts list, hoping to see that small green dot next to her girl’s username. _Please be online… Please…_ They hadn’t texted the whole day and it frustrated her. She missed her like crazy and craved for their two or three hour-long conversations. When Penelope noticed that Lizzie was online a smile immediately formed on her face and she opened the chat box, then quickly sent her girl a message.

  
  


**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **Hey, princess! :3333**

  
  


As usual, Penelope didn’t have to wait long for Lizzie to reply. Not even 5 seconds had passed and there it was, the message she had been waiting for. 

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** Hey, Pen! <3 <3 <3 <3 I missed you!  **

  
  


Penelope’s smile grew wider upon seeing all those animated red hearts that Lizzie had written and especially the words “I missed you” after them. 

  
  


**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **I know, baby… I missed you too. Sorry that I couldn’t text you. I had to look after my grandma. T.T**

  
  


Placing a hand over her heart, Lizzie stared at Pen’s message and silently prayed for her prince’s grandma to be alright.  _Please God, don’t let Pen suffer anymore… Make his grandmother healthy again._ After Pen told her why their date had to be  canceled a few days ago Lizzie began praying harder, hoping that God would hear her and help her prince.

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** Don’t apologize because of that, Pen. She’s your grandmother and you love her. I understand… <3 I love it that you’re so caring and I can’t be happier that I’ve fallen in love with such a great man. :*  **

  
  


Penelope felt a pang of guilt hit her chest. She hated lying to Lizzie but she had no choice. Telling her that her grandmother was sick was the only believable excuse for canceling their date that she could think of. It was something that would keep her busy for a couple of days and would give her enough time to prepare herself to finally tell Lizzie the truth.  _I can’t continue lying to her like this. Be patient,_ _Liz_ _… You will know the truth soon._

  
  


**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **I love you! <3**

  
  


Penelope continued staring at her laptop’s screen for quite some time. She didn’t know what else to say other than those three words because it seemed like nothing else expressed how much Lizzie actually means to her. 

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** I love you too, Pen! <3  **

  
  


Both of them then stopped texting. They just stayed motionless and stared at their screens, thinking about how happy they are to have found each other. 

A few minutes later Lizzie was the one who texted first, asking one of the questions that Penelope dreaded. 

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** Pen, why can’t we at least talk on the phone?  **

  
  


Penelope wondered how she should reply to that. There were so many scenarios inside her head but nothing seemed perfect to her right now. A few seconds later she began typing some lame excuse but before she could, Lizzie wrote another message. 

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** Don’t tell me that you have a feminine voice and that’s the reason you don’t want to talk? Don’t be ashamed, Pen… One of God’s servants had a voice like that and he was treated the same as everyone else. :))) **

  
  


Penelope stared at what the blonde had written to her and immediately began laughing.  _ Well, she got that right… I’m a girl after all! _   
  
  
  


**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **What? Me?! No way… -.- My voice is very manly! B] You want me to prove it to you? ><**

  
  


Lizzie’s eyes widened upon reading her prince’s message.  _Prove it to me? Is he really going to call me? Am I going to finally hear his voice?_

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** Go on! Prove it then… :) **

**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **Alright but give me 20 minutes. I need to prepare. :3**

  
  


_Huh? Prepare? What is there to prepare for… It’s not like he needs to train his voice in order to have a normal conversation over the phone…_ Lizzie thought and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  _Maybe he doesn’t want to talk then… But if it’s not that then how is he going to prove to me that he doesn’t have a feminine voice?_

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** Fine, I’ll be waiting… **

* * *

“Perfect!” Penelope exclaimed ten minutes later as she made the final adjustments to the song cover she recorded for Lizzie. 

_Cause you are my  
Special, special, special girl… Ohhh!_

She listened to it once again and smiled in satisfaction.  _The pitch shift level that I set is exactly right. I sound just like a guy._ Penelope thought and then saved the file on her desktop. Although she thought that it was perfect, she still needed to be one hundred percent sure before sending it to Lizzie so she decided to ask her roommate  Maya what she thinks of it.  _She should be back soon… Her lecture ended a few minutes ago._ And Penelope was right… Right then the girl heard the door being unlocked and a few seconds later saw the familiar figure of her roommate.

“Maya…” Penelope called out to her roommate who was taking off her shoes. 

“What is it, Pen?” Maya asked and entered the room after taking off her jacket and placing it on the hanger. 

Penelope unplugged her headphones from the laptop so the sound could be heard from the speakers and replied, “Come here. I want you to tell me your opinion on something.” 

The  girl raised an eyebrow at her roommate and moved closer to her so she could look at the laptop’s screen. A few seconds later Penelope opened the mp3 file and the song cover began playing. 

“Wow, it’s nice! Who’s the one singing? He’s got an amazing voice…” Maya said after a minute had passed. 

“Uhh… Well, a friend of mine. He sent it to me today,” Penelope lied and the girl’s eyes grew wide. 

“What? You have a guy friend? Who is he? Show him to me right now! Are you going out? Is he hot? Does he have abs?” Maya bombarded the girl with questions, making Penelope sigh in frustration. _Jeez…_ _How did I get stuck with such a nosy roommate?_

“We’re just friends...” the girl told her with an annoyed tone and opened up her web browser. A few seconds later she searched for one of her fake guy Instagram profiles and showed it to Maya whose jaw dropped the moment she laid eyes on the pictures. 

“Oh my god, he’s so fucking hot… How can he be just your friend? Do you know how perfect you’d look together?! You should go for it, Pen! I am sure he likes you! Girl, he so totally made that cover for you! You heard the lyrics, right? You’re his special girl! Oh my god, I’m gonna cry…” Maya said excitedly and began jumping up and down like a crazy person. 

“Yeah, yeah… sure… So, you like the cover?” Penelope asked the girl and the latter nodded.

“I love it! Tell him that it’s amazing!”

“I will… Thanks, Maya.” Penelope told her and smiled, then turned her attention back to the screen. 

“Anyway, I just came to the apartment to get some stuff and change my clothes. I have to go to my friend Suzy’s room in a few minutes,” Maya told her roommate and began rummaging through one of her drawers. “You’ll be alright here, won’t you? I feel kinda bad leaving you alone after... you know, getting turned down at the audition for the play and all that… I still can’t believe they didn’t pick you. You totally looked like a guy!”

“I’ll be fine, Maya… Don’t worry! And don’t think about that audition anymore… There will be other opportunities for me.” Maya smiled when she heard the girl’s words and said, “Now that’s the spirit, Pen! You need to be optimistic! It’s their loss…”

A few minutes later the  girl finished everything she came back for and then left the  apartment . Penelope smiled when she heard the door being locked and quickly opened up her Skype chat box again. She still had time but she figured it was best to not keep Lizzie waiting any longer.

  
  


**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **I’m back,** **Lizzz** **! :3 Ready to hear my manly voice? ^^**

  
  


Lizzie began jumping up and down in excitement after seeing that Pen had texted her. When she calmed down a few seconds later she quickly opened the chat box and typed down her reply. 

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** YES! YES! YES! YES! <33333333333 **

  
  


Penelope smirked when she saw how excited Lizzie got and, without wasting any time, clicked on the song cover’s file, then began dragging it all the way to the chat box. When it was over the white text entry field she released her left mouse button and sent it to her girl.

Lizzie smiled widely upon seeing the name of the mp3 file that her prince sent to her. 

“For my princess…” the blonde read it out loud and then afterwards downloaded the file. “Okay, this is it… I’m clicking play.”

Lizzie held her breath the moment she heard her prince’s deep and manly voice. She loved it… It was so husky and filled with emotion. Her heartbeat began beating faster and faster with each passing second. 

_Cause you are my  
Special, special, special girl… Ohhh!_

At that part Lizzie felt like her heart was about to explode.  _Special girl… I love the way he says these words._

For a few more minutes she kept replaying the song cover over and over again. She loved it so much and just couldn’t stop listening to it. Penelope, on the other hand, was freaking out because Lizzie hadn’t texted her at all after she sent her the song.  _What if she found out that I’m a girl? Maybe my voice wasn’t deep enough… Aghh, I wish she’d text me soon…_

**~x6..Pen..9x~:** **Liz** **? Are you there? T.T**

  
  


Penelope tapped at her laptop’s mouse nervously with her finger after sending Lizzie the message. She was scared of what the reply would be and just prayed to God that it won’t be something bad. A few seconds later she received it and it was more than perfect.

  
  


** LizzieSaltzman22: ** ** PENNNNNNNN ** ** ……….. <333333333 YOU’RE VOICE IS SO AMAZING AND DEEP AND MANLY AND OH MY… YOU SING SO WELL AND I JUST… I’M CRYING, P ** ** EN ** ** <3 YOU’RE AMAZING!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 (hug) (hug) (hug) :* :* :* :*  **

  
  


Penelope chuckled upon reading the message. _ Ahh, my  _ _ Liz _ _ is so cute when she’s excited. _ She was happy that the girl liked the cover but still… there was this feeling inside her, the one that made her feel guilty for lying again. That wasn’t her real voice and she didn’t like the fact that Lizzie was spazzing over something that was just a huge lie. The thing Penelope did after that was something she never expected to do right at that moment. She didn’t plan it this soon, she wanted to wait a few more days but… something told her that it was the right time.  _ She has to know the truth… _

Lizzie continued listening to the song cover while lying down on her bed. She felt like she could listen to her prince’s voice forever. But then something happened, something unexpected… The blonde felt the phone inside her pocket vibrate. She brought herself up in a sitting position and paused the cover, then she took her mobile out and looked at the Caller ID.  _ Pen? He’s calling me… He’s actually calling me!  _ The blonde’s eyes widened and she quickly hit the answer button. 

“Hello? Pen?” Lizzie said and waited for her prince to speak. This was the first time she would actually hear Pen talk on the phone and she was so nervous and anxious that she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. 

Penelope smiled upon hearing the angelic voice of her  girl and finally, after mustering up all the courage she had inside herself, she spoke those two words that she badly wanted to say to the girl, “Hey, princess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what a cliffhanger... :D 
> 
> So, Josie is slowly starting to get her memories back. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay tuned to find out what happens next! <3


	16. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Lizzie felt all the color drain from her face the moment she heard a soft and gentle voice on the other line call her that adorable nickname she loved so much. The nervousness and anxiousness that the girl felt from before became even greater, stronger to the point where she began feeling light-headed, as if she was about to faint. Lizzie was shocked and surprised at the same time. She had expected to hear the same deep voice from the recording, the one that made her insides melt and that she replayed over and over again because she couldn’t get enough of it, but instead she heard the exact opposite. _What’s going on here?_

“Pen?” Lizzie said through the phone, her voice shaking as she spoke. “Is… that you?” she asked with uncertainty and at the same time tapped the area around her laptop’s keyboard impatiently a few times while waiting for a reply.

“Yes…” Penelope answered the girl’s question and tightened her grip around her phone, pressing it hard against her ear at the same time. _This is it… There’s no going back now._

There it was again, that same gentle voice Lizzie heard the first time. _How can that be? What happened to him?_ The blonde was confused and didn’t know what to think, but she also didn’t want to make any assumptions as to why her prince sounded like that, so she just plainly asked him, “Why does your voice sound so weird?”

“Well, you see…” Penelope gulped and took a deep breath before continuing to speak. “It’s because…” The girl felt as if her heart was going to explode because of how nervous and terrified she was. She was scared of Lizzie’s reaction but she knew that she had to do this. _Just tell her… Tell her that you’re a damn girl and that you’ve been lying to her all this time. Tell her the fucking truth!_ Penelope mentally scolded herself and then a few seconds later began speaking again. “Lizzie, it’s because I’m…”

“You’re sick, right? You worked so much on the recording that your voice got all messed up and now your throat hurts… Awww, my poor Pen. Don’t worry. I can take care of you! I will pray to the Lord and you will get better in no time, I promise!” Lizzie blurted out everything that came to her mind at that moment because Pen was taking too long to answer her simple question and she got impatient, but also scared, afraid that her prince would tell her something she wouldn’t like. So, the words just came out…

“No! Lizzie… Listen to me, please!” Penelope pleaded but the blonde pretended not to hear her and didn’t stop talking.

“Yes, that’s it… God has healing powers! He can fix your sore throat and you will be back to normal... And then I could hear that same deep manly voice from the recording.”

“No, I won’t be back to normal because this is my real voice!” Penelope yelled through the phone. The girl had no intention of doing that but she had no choice. There was no other way to make Lizzie shut up.

The blonde’s eyes became wide when she heard what her prince told her through the phone. _His real voice? I don’t understand…_

“What… What are you saying, Pen? What about the deep and manly voice I heard on the recording? Was that not you?“ Lizzie said, her whole body trembling as she waited for her prince to give her an explanation.

“No, it was me… It’s just that the voice wasn’t my real one. I modified it with a program to make it sound different because I didn’t want you to find out my secret,” Penelope told her and sighed before continuing to speak, “I was so stupid, Lizzie… but I just didn’t want to lose you. I shouldn’t have lied to you in the first place. I should’ve told you the truth right from the beginning… I should’ve just said that I’m actually a girl and not a guy.”

 _A girl? No… This has to be some kind of joke. Yes, Pen is just playing with me… There’s no way that he’s… a girl._ Lizzie thought that everything her prince told her was absurd, that there was no way it was true. The girl then suddenly began laughing which caught Penelope by surprise.

“Oh stop joking around, Pen…” Lizzie said through fits of laughter. “I’m not going to fall for this.“

“I’m not playing a trick on you. This is the truth! I’m a girl…” Penelope said with a serious tone which made Lizzie stiffen. “I’m sorry… I just couldn’t lie to you anymore.”

The blonde felt her whole world crashing down at that moment. She was rendered utterly speechless and all her hopes and dreams for the future just shattered in a matter of seconds. Lizzie didn’t want to believe it, she really didn’t, but some part of her knew that it was really true. Without even realizing it, the girl had begun crying and warm tears were streaming down her beautiful angelic face. After a few seconds of silence, Lizzie finally spoke, “What have I ever done to you? Why in the world did you lie to me?!” she managed to ask through choking tears. “How could you do something so disgusting? Answer me!”

“At first it started out as a joke… I had no intention of telling you that I’m actually a girl. I just wanted to have some fun but I… I didn’t expect to actually fall in love with you. You have no idea how much it hurt having to lie to you but I couldn’t help it. I was a coward and couldn’t handle losing you. I was afraid, really really afraid that if you find out you wouldn’t want anything to do with me. But I just can’t take it anymore… I want you to know the truth. I care about you too much and I don’t want to continue hurting you like this,” Penelope replied and felt a wave of relief surge through her body because she was finally able to come clean about everything.

“You’re a disgusting person… I hate you! I really hope God punishes you for these sins you’ve committed! Don’t contact me ever again!” Lizzie said angrily through the phone and hung up immediately after that. She then buried her face in the pillow that was next to her on the bed and continued crying her heart out. _Why did this have to happen to me? Why?_

* * *

“In Europe, during World War I, farms were often destroyed, while the men who worked them were drafted into armies. It was a tragedy indeed. Over 7 million civilians and about 10 million military personnel died during battle in that war.” the History professor told his class and flipped a few pages of his textbook. Suddenly, just as he was about to explain a little bit more about the war, the white-haired old man heard one of his students say something. Unfortunately though, he didn’t understand what so he just looked at all of them in confusion and asked, “Yes? Does someone have a question?”

After hearing the man’s words, a certain curly-haired boy stood up from his seat and repeated what he had previously said, “How many farm animals died?”

“Is this some kind of joke? You disrupted the learning process because of an idiotic question like that?” The whole class flinched when the professor raised his voice at Landon. “Who cares how many filthy animals died?! It doesn’t matter… What’s important is that millions of people sacrificed their lives for the sake of their country!”

“Filthy?! They ain’t filthy, you old geezer… And how dare you say that their lives are less important than those of humans?! Who gave the soldiers meat when they were starving on the battlefield? Huh? Who let them drink their milk? WHO?!” Landon yelled at the History professor. Never in his life had he been so mad at someone.

“You… How dare you speak that way to an authority figure?! I am your professor and I will not stand for this kind of behavior in my class! Get the hell out of here right now and go to the dean’s office!” the old man said angrily and pointed at the door for Landon to leave.

“Fine! I’ll get outta here but this ain’t over… Do you hear me?! IT AIN’T OVER!” the curly-haired boy threatened his professor and then quickly stormed out of lecture hall.

While all of this was happening there was a certain couple kissing passionately in the back roll without even a care in the world. Josie was sitting on Hope’s lap, her hand tracing the latter’s jaw as their lips molded together and hearts pounded against each other. Both of them knew that they could be kicked out just like their friend but they did as they pleased anyway because they felt kind of excited at the thought. It was wild, thrilling and it made their make-out session even more amazing.

“The girls in the back… Stop with that inappropriate behavior right now or else you will join your friend in Mr. Park’s office,” the professor told them angrily but it seemed like the two didn’t hear him since they just continued what they were doing. In fact, things even got a bit more heated because Josie’s hand went under Hope’s shirt and made the latter moan in between the kiss. The professor shot the two girls a glare and clenched his fists. “That’s it! I’ve had enough of this,” he muttered under his breath and then, fuming with anger, began stomping over to the lovers so he could give them a piece of his mind. When he reached the two the man placed his hand on Josie’s shoulder and pulled her with so much force that the girl would’ve fallen flat on the ground if Hope hadn’t been there to catch her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” the auburn-haired girl yelled at the professor while Josie just shot him a glare because he had disrupted their passionate kiss.

“To the dean’s office! NOW! There will be no public displays of affection in my class, you understand?” the man said in a serious tone and tried to pull the brunette away from Hope once again. Josie felt his tight grip on her shoulder and was about to yell at him to let her go but suddenly a familiar splitting pain in her head struck her.

“ _I am so sorry, Mr. Ham. I promise that I will never let anything like this happen again.”_

 _A smile formed on the History professor’s face upon hearing the_ _brunette_ _’s words. He then looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes and placed his old wrinkly hand on her shoulder, saying the same words he would tell all of his top students, “I trust you, Josie… I sincerely believe that you will not allow yourself to get a grade lower than an A+ ever again in my class.”_

“ _Thank you for giving me another chance, sir. I will not betray your trust!” the girl told the man and bowed before stepping outside his office._

The brunette groaned in pain and placed the palm of her hand against her forehead as images of her and her History professor talking flashed before her eyes.

“Josie, what’s wrong?” Hope asked her girlfriend and looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

Mr. Ham quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and began defending himself by saying, “I didn’t do anything to her, I swear!”

“I’m sorry… Forgive me please! It won’t happen again, I promise!” Josie suddenly blurted out and then a few seconds later felt the pain in her head go away. When she realized what she had done she stood up from Hope’s lap and, without looking at anybody, took her girlfriend’s hand, leading her out of the lecture hall and leaving everyone inside dumbfounded. Professor Ham stared at the girl who was once one of his top students and felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest. Even though she had been causing him problems ever since she lost her memory, he still had some kind of affection for her and it hurt him a lot to see her like that.

* * *

The moment the two girls exited the lecture hall Hope freed her hand from Josie’s tight grip and asked angrily, “What the fucking hell happened in there, Jo?”

“Nothing…” the brunette muttered under her breath and began walking down the corridor without so much as looking at her girlfriend. She didn’t know where she was going and she didn’t really care. The only thing she wanted was to just get out and go as far away from that place as possible.

“Jo… Please talk to me,” Hope pleaded and grabbed the brunette’s wrist, making her stop dead in her tracks. Josie stood silent, her back facing the auburn-haired girl without having any intention of turning around. She wanted to cry so badly, to just pour out her emotions and get rid of all that frustration bottled up inside her. She didn’t want her memory to return and just getting those little pieces of it made her go crazy with fear that she might start disliking Hope again, that she might change back into that loser she was before. _No… I can’t let that happen. I can’t lose myself._ Suddenly Josie felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and embrace her from behind. Hope was hugging her so tightly as if it was the last time she would ever hold her which made the girl feel guilty for not telling her about the flashbacks. As soon as Hope felt Josie relax a little she brought her lips closer to the girl’s ear and whispered softly, “Tell me what’s wrong, babe.”

 _Damn it… I don’t want her to worry about me. But I know that I have to tell her eventually and it’s better sooner rather than later._ The brunette thought and finally turned around to face her girlfriend. A sigh escaped Josie’s mouth and a few seconds later she finally spoke, “I’m scared, Hope… I’ve been getting flashbacks since recently. Little by little I feel like my memory’s returning. I don’t want to get it back… I don’t. I’m afraid that if I do I would start disliking you again and would lose you.”

“Babe, no… Don’t think like that. We can get through this together, don’t worry… “ Hope reassured her girlfriend and gently caressed her cheek with the thumb of her hand. “Listen Jo… I love you! I will always love you. Even if you get your memory back and you hate me I won’t give up on you, okay? I will fight for us and for our love…”

The moment Josie heard those words she hugged her girlfriend and buried her face in the crook of her neck. “I love you too, Hope… I love you so much!”

* * *

Penelope Park finally fell asleep after an hour of crying for her beloved Lizzie. The pain of losing her was so unbearable that she felt like she was dying a slow and very painful death. But the girl knew that she had no other choice. She had to let Lizzie go since she would’ve found out the truth eventually anyway. Penelope badly wanted to escape reality for a while, to forget about all her problems and the only way she could do that was to just go to sleep. But that wasn’t going to happen. A few minutes after closing her eyes she heard the door to the dorm being opened loudly which made her immediately become wide awake.

“I’m telling you, MG… You should’ve seen the guy. He was so fucking hot and oh my god his abs... Please, just let me die. And Penelope says that they’re only friends. Can you believe that?” Maya told her roommate as they entered the apartment. Penelope immediately closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep because she didn’t want them to ask her why she had been crying.

“Maybe she’s into nerds or something… We should ask some geek from your math class if he would be interested in her,” MG suggested and then both of them began laughing.

“Yeah, maybe we could try asking uhh...” Maya stopped for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows because she tried to remember some guy's name. "Uhh... Tim... or was it Tom something... Whatever, he's some geek that sits a few rolls in front of me. He'll be perfect for her."

 _What? They wanna set me up with some nerd... Seriously?! Like I'm gonna let them._ Penelope thought and buried her face deeper in her soft pillow.

"Shh, quiet, Maya. Our roommate is sleeping," MG whispered to the girl as soon as he noticed Penelope lying on the couch.

Maya quickly went to the wardrobe inside her and Penelope’s room and took out a warm blanket in order to cover the sleeping girl. MG looked at his two roommates with a smile on his face. No matter how much they fought he still loved them. They were like sisters to him and he would do anything for them no matter what it was.

Maya took off her jacket and placed it on the hanger, then sat down on one of the armchairs in the room. Leaning her body back, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Her friend Suzy had really tired her out since she had been talking non-stop for the past hour about some shit Maya could care less about so now she just wanted to relax and not think about anything. But that was going to be hard because a few seconds after she closed her eyes she felt something fall on her face. It was soft and it didn't hurt her but it disturbed her peaceful relaxation so it had to pay. Maya got off the armchair and searched the floor for the thing that hit her. Then she noticed it just lying there on the ground. It was one of Penelope's Mickey Mouse plushies that had fallen from one of the shelves above the armchair. A smirk immediately formed on the girl's face and she grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk nearby. _You shall feel my wrath._ Maya thought and began cutting the poor plushie's small and soft hand. She was attacking it with such fury that if were a living thing it would scream its lungs out. _I'm sorry Pen... I love you but I have to do this. Not just because your plushie disturbed my relaxation but because of what happened a week ago. This is for locking me and MG outside._

“Ahh, revenge is so sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Penelope finally told Lizzie the truth and she took it badly... no surprise there :D 
> 
> Josie keeps getting flashes but how long will it take for her to get her memory back? Stay tuned to find out! <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	17. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

_Lizzie walked aimlessly around the unfamiliar room she was in and at the same time slowly glided her fingers over the items that she passed by, examining their every detail. Portraits of men and women that she didn’t know were hung up on the walls, their eyes intensely staring at the girl, as if following every single move she made. Lizzie examined the clean white sheets that were spread over the huge queen-sized bed and so neatly tucked under the bottom of mattress. The feeling she got every single time she glided her hand over them was so wonderful that the girl wanted to experience it for hours on but sadly, she knew that she couldn’t. Lizzie turned her gaze towards the small yellow clock on the bedside table and wondered how long she had been in the room. To her it felt like hours had passed or even days. She wasn’t sure but there was no way she could find out either because the clock wasn’t making its usual ticking sound and the normally active arrows it had were just motionless._

“ _Do you know that you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on?”_

_Lizzie stiffened upon hearing a deep male voice coming from behind her. She felt a wave of nervousness quickly surge through her whole body and her heart immediately began beating rapidly. A small smile formed on the girl’s beautiful face because she knew that voice all too well. It was the one that she longed for ever since the first time she heard it. Before she knew it a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt that hard muscular male body against her back. Leaning her head back Lizzie closed her eyes and uttered the name of the person that was holding her. “Pen…”_

_After a few seconds the blonde turned around and met the loving gaze of her prince. “I love you,” she heard him say which made her smile once again. Pen looked so handsome with that grey plaid suit and neatly combed hair that Lizzie had the urge to admire his manly facial features forever. Averting her gaze to his lips the blonde then smiled yet again before leaning in and gently placing her lips over his, capturing them in a sweet kiss. After a while Lizzie pulled away and slowly opened her eyes but to her surprise she wasn’t greeted by the same handsome face from before. Instead, there in front of her stood a beautiful girl with long dark hair, smiling at her. Lizzie quickly pushed her away and moved a few steps back, her whole body shaking in fear because of what she had done._

“ _I have committed a sin. No… NO! What have I done?! God must punish me now. I have to burn in Hell for all eternity… No, please God…” Lizzie mumbled in her sleep as her sweet dream turned into a nightmare. “Forgive me…”_

_A devilish smirk formed on Penelope’s face as she moved closer to the blonde. Lizzie’s eyes widened and she walked a few steps back again, knocking down the dead yellow clock and a few more items from the bedside table._

“ _No! Get away from me! GET AWAY!” Lizzie screamed in horror and tried moving back a little more but her body hit the cold hard wall behind her. It was the end of the room…_

_Suddenly the girl saw Penelope’s face a few inches away from hers and a few seconds later felt a pair of arms grip both of her shoulders tightly. Lizzie’s breathing became hard and her eyes widened even more if that was possible when she then saw the girl in front of her lean closer. Lizzie could feel something hot and wet on her neck. Penelope was gliding her tongue over its sensitive skin which caused the girl to open her mouth in ecstasy._

“ _No… Stop! Please!” Lizzie pleaded but Penelope ignored her and continued what she was doing. She ran her hands over the length of the blonde’s arms and then began biting roughly on her neck. “I am not a sinner. NO! DON’T! AHHH….” Lizzie closed her eyes and screamed for Penelope to stop but it was useless because the girl had no intention of listening to her._

“ _You have sinned… You are a sinner now Lizzie Saltzman!” Penelope said against her neck and smirked once again._

“ _NO! I AM NOT! NO! STOP… GOD, PLEASE MAKE HER STOP THIS! PLEASE!” Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs._

The next thing she knew she opened her eyes and found herself in her very own dorm room, breathing hard and with clothes drenched in sweat. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth because she realized that everything was just a dream. Ever since Penelope told her that she’s a girl a few days ago Lizzie had been having nightmares every single night. And they were all the same – one minute she’s kissing her prince, a very charming and handsome man, then the next he turns into this long-haired beautiful girl that begins doing inappropriate things to her after that. 

Lizzie looked around her dorm room and saw that Josie and Hope weren’t there. _Good, so no one heard me yelling in my sleep._ Quickly, the girl made her way out of the bed and changed into some dry clothes, then went inside the bathroom and splashed some cold water over her face. _I seriously need to do something about these nightmares I’ve been having._ _I can’t go on like this._

* * *

“Pour me another glass of whiskey, partner,” Landon told a white-haired old bartender at one of Mystic Falls’ hottest night clubs and slipped him a couple of bucks. He had decided to drown himself in alcohol that night because there was no other way for him to ease the excruciating pain he was feeling at that moment. 

“Coming right up!” the man said and quickly knelt down, then began searching for a bottle of the drink his customer desired. 

“Ahh my poor Lizzy… I wish I was with you right now so we could survive this very difficult time together. I could’ve brought you some soup and we could’ve snuggled under a warm blanket on the ground.” Landon was talking to himself like a crazy person because he felt guilty for not being there for his favourite goat. Poor Lizzy had fallen ill two days before and Landon had to take her back to the ranch where she could be attended to with great care. 

“Lizzy sounds like quite the gal,” the old bartender said to Landon as he began pouring him another drink. When he heard his words a wide smile immediately spread across the curly-haired boy’s face. 

He was happy that someone other than himself understood how amazing Lizzy actually was and so he decided to tell him a bit more about his lovely goat, “Ohh yes! She is definitely amazing, my Lizzy. With those big brown horns of hers and jet-black eyes that pierce right through you,” Landon paused for a second in order to take a big gulp of his drink and then continued speaking again, “And that fur… My god you have no idea how soft that thing is. I wish I could bury my face in it forever.”

The man stared at Landon with a very confused expression on his face as he was talking.  _Horns and fur? I don’t understand… Are these some kind of slang terms that the younger population uses? Maybe by horns he means breasts and fur could be skin. Yes, that has to be right._ The man thought to himself and then sighed before mumbling under his breath, “Ahh, kids these days… “. But he said it in a very low tone so Landon couldn’t hear him. “Your Lizzy sounds like a keeper,” the bartender then suddenly said a little louder and cut Landon off as he was speaking. After he heard the man’s words Landon nodded and his smile grew even wider if that was possible. The old man returned it by smiling as well and then he picked up the bottle of whiskey again, pouring the boy yet another drink. “Here, this one’s on me. Best of luck to you both!“  
  
  


**[At the other side of the bar]  
**   
  


Hope smirked and licked her lips as she stared seductively at her extremely hot girlfriend. The loud music was pounding in both their ears and making their heart rates increase with each passing second. Both of them loved that feeling so much because it made them feel just so wild and free, so alive. In one quick movement Hope went behind Josie and placed her hands over her exposed flat stomach. The brunette gasped when she felt the cold and at the same time wonderful sensation hit her whole body. Hope always knew just how and when to touch her in order to make her go insane. Josie immediately melted in her girlfriend’s embrace and, while closing her eyes, she leaned her head on Hope’s shoulder.

After letting out a light moan a few seconds later Josie gently placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it lovingly before bringing her girlfriend’s face closer to hers and crashing their lips together in a hot sensual kiss. Hope drew circles with her thumb around the brunette’s bare skin and then slowly slid half of her fingers under the waistband of her jeans. Josie felt her whole body become hot because Hope’s hands were so dangerously close to her private area. God, how she wanted the girl to just slide them under her panties. She wanted her to know just how wet she was because of her right at that moment and how much she longed for her touch. But that wasn’t going to happen because there were too many people around them and they would probably get kicked out of the bar. 

Josie stopped kissing Hope for a moment and opened her eyes, then looked at the full glass of alcohol next to her on the table. After smirking devilishly the girl dipped two fingers inside the liquid and when half of them were wet Josie took them out of the glass, then directed her attention to Hope once again. She brought her hand near the auburn-haired girl’s face and slowly traced her lips with the back of her wet fingers. Hope smirked because of the brunette’s action, then opened her mouth and licked every drop of alcohol from them. Josie loved the feeling of her girlfriend’s hot tongue over her fingers so much and it just made her want her even more. 

“Let’s go to the bathroom and continue this, babe,” Hope said in Josie’s ear with her very husky and seductive voice. A few seconds later they both headed for the bathroom where no one would disturb them. 

From the corner of his eye a certain boy was watching the two lovers as they scurried off. A frustrated sigh escaped his mouth because he was so jealous of the relationship they had. He wanted to feel the way they were feeling again, to experience the beauty of being in a romantic relationship. If only the food freak next to him would notice his feelings. Too bad he was too dense and didn’t get the picture at all no matter how many hints Rafael threw his way.

“Does it still hurt seeing them together?” Jed asked the boy curiously because he noticed the way Rafael was looking at the couple as they were walking away. 

Rafael laughed a little and turned his attention to the person he was so madly in love with, then answered his question, “No, I’ve been over her for a while now. “ 

“Really?” Jed said in a surprised tone and looked at Rafael with a shocked expression on his face. He had really believed that the boy wasn’t over his ex and was just keeping his cool whenever they would occasionally get together like this. “What helped you move on? Another girl maybe?” Jed wiggled his eyebrows while saying that last part. 

After hearing the boy’s question, Rafael averted his gaze to the floor before saying, “Well… I uh… I do li-“ But before he could continue, he was cut off because Jed’s phone began vibrating wildly on the table and it’s screen lighted up. 

“Sorry about that…” the boy apologized and then grabbed his phone to see why it was making so much noise.   
  
  


_**Don’t forget to check out your 10 new daily food pictures. From creamy cakes  
to delicious chocolate pudding! Satisfy your heart’s desires now!  
** _   
  


The moment Jed saw the notification he received from his favourite app in the whole world “Food porn” his eyes went wide and he forgot about absolutely everything else that was around him. Immediately he clicked on the icon and began browsing through the pictures, moaning and biting his lower lip after seeing every single one of them. Rafael stared at the boy the whole time he was doing that and was getting more and more frustrated because he couldn’t do anything to satisfy his own needs. He wanted to kiss every inch of his damn body so badly and to grope his nice round ass but he fucking couldn’t. 

“So Raf… What were you saying?” Jed asked after a few minutes which snapped Rafael out of his daze. 

“Oh… Nothing. It’s not important,” the boy replied and took a sip from the glass of alcohol in front of him. _Alright, I’ll try giving him another hint._ _Let’s see what he’s going to say when I ask him this question._ Rafael thought and smirked before saying, “Jed, if you were into guys, would you date me?”

“Yes! Definitely!” Jed answered the boy’s question with excitement, making Rafael smile widely. Unfortunately though, the next thing he said wiped that smile right off of his face. “But I’m not so…” 

Rafael felt his heart breaking after he heard the boy’s words. He knew that Jed was straight but there was still this little piece of him that thought that maybe somehow the boy would see him in that special way. Now even that part was gone and Rafael lost all hope in ever getting together with Jed. _Yeah, he’s right… He’s not into guys. Maybe I should just try and forget about him. Nothing’s going to happen between us anyway since he sees me as nothing more than a friend._

* * *

A drunk and very delusional Landon entered the night club’s bathroom because he had the strong urge to pee. With a hand in between his legs the curly-haired boy slowly walked around, searching for a urinal, bumping into a sink and knocking down a small trash can along the way. 

“Ahh…. Ahh…..” Josie moaned loudly as Hope’s skilled tongue played with her clit, making circles around it that drove the brunette completely insane because the pleasure she was feeling was too overwhelming. Landon had walked inside the girls’ bathroom where the two lovers were as well and where they had been having hot sex inside one of the stalls since fifteen minutes ago. 

Landon immediately stopped in his tracks upon hearing the strange noise and carefully looked around. To a completely sober person the sound Josie emitted would be described as a completely normal moan of someone having sex but to Landon it wasn’t, it sounded different. Instead of the usual “Ahh” the curly-haired boy heard “Baah”, the sound that a goat makes. Landon’s eyes immediately widened and he took a few steps back.

“Tony? Janette? Oh my god, is that you guys?! Are you calling me from the grave?” he said with a shaky voice and looked around once again, hoping to see the ghosts of his two dead goats that had died in a tractor accident at his ranch a few years back. 

“Ahhhh…” Josie moaned a little louder this time because Hope had hit her G-spot with her fingers. The two lovers were so into what they were doing that they didn’t even care that someone else was in the bathroom as well. 

Landon heard the moan a little more clearly this time. He then scratched his head and began thinking for a moment.  _That voice sounds really familiar…_ The curly-haired boy raised an eyebrow as he wondered where in the world had he heard it before. Suddenly a few seconds later realization hit him and he said loudly, “That voice… I know that voice. It ain’t Tony or Janette’s. Yes! Lizzy! It’s my dear Lizzy’s voice. Landon how can you be so stupid and not recognize your lovely Lizzy’s voice?!”

The curly-haired boy hit his own head a few times with the palm of his hand for being so dumb and then moved a few steps forward, spreading his arms wide at the same time and saying, “My poor Lizzy! You’re calling me all the way from the ranch… I know you miss me darling! I miss you too!” 

“Ahh…. Ahhh…. Mhmmm,” Josie was moaning like crazy now and the drunk Landon thought that his goat was trying to communicate with him again. 

“Yes darling? What do you need? Speak Lizzy!” Landon asked and waited to hear that same familiar “Baah” again that he loved so much. 

“Ahhh….” The brunette let out another moan and Landon smiled widely, then looked at the wall and said, “I LOVE YOU TOO, LIZZY!” He thought that his goat told him that she loves him. Josie moaned a few more times until she finally reached her climax and the bathroom then went dead quiet. 

“Lizzy?! Are you there?! WHAT HAPPENED?!” Landon said with panic in his voice. “LIZZY?! That’s it! I’m coming, my dear! Don’t worry! Landon’s coming!” Landon turned around after saying that and began running so fast because he thought that his goat was in danger and needed him. Unfortunately, thought, it wasn’t the exit of the bathroom that the boy thought he was running towards but in fact it was a cold hard wall. Landon ran right into it and then in the end fell down on the floor, unconscious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene with drunk Landon in the bathroom is my favourite one in the whole fic. :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	18. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

“Please, oh Lord, bless this bus with your almighty powers. Let us all take some of your holy energy and suppress the Devil’s evil wrath,” Lizzie quietly prayed as she stepped foot inside the large white-blue vehicle that was going to take her to her desired location. She had decided to finally do something about those awful nightmares of hers and the only thing that she could think of that would cure her was a trip to McKinley, Virginia, the place where her and Josie’s relatives live and where one of the most amazing churches, Redeemer Lutheran Church, is situated. The girl strongly believed that if she were to go to that magnificent place then her infected soul would be healed and the thoughts of Pen would finally disappear from her mind forever.

When Lizzie got on the bus the first thing she did was stop right next to the driver, then, with a smile on her face, she quickly unzipped her brown leather bag and began rummaging through it. Of course like any normal person the man thought that she was just looking for her purse so she could pay for the bus ticket that he’s supposed to give her. But oh how wrong he was…

 _Aha! There you are!_ Lizzie thought when a minute later her hand gripped the thing she had been so desperately looking for. The driver assumed by the change in the girl’s expression that she had finally found her purse and was going to pay him soon so he grabbed the stack of tickets next to him and prepared one for her. Unfortunately, though, things didn’t go quite how he had hoped they would because what Lizzie took out from her bag a few seconds later wasn’t a purse but in fact something he never expected. A bottle of holy water…

The driver’s eyes immediately widened when the girl then began spraying some of the cleansing liquid on his steering wheel and saying yet another one of her prayers, “Oh great Lord, let this bus be under your protection. May the Devil cower in fear due to your mighty strength!"

“Are you insane?! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” the driver asked Lizzie with a loud angry voice and immediately began wiping the drops of holy water from the steering wheel with an old dirty rag that he usually kept in the back pocket of his jeans.

“We would’ve all perished in a terrible crash if I hadn’t invoked the power of God just now… You should be thanking me instead of yelling in my face!” the blonde told the man, which made him even angrier.

“Just give me $20 for your fucking bus ticket and go take a seat,” he shouted yet again and Lizzie looked at him with a very surprised and hurt expression on her face. She was obviously offended by his words. How dare he speak to her in such a manner?!

“How rude! I’m trying to protect everyone from the Devil and this is the thanks I get?” Lizzie said in a somewhat upset tone, making the bus driver sigh in frustration. Never in all his years had he encountered such a deranged passenger. From the corner of his eye the man looked at the clock on the dashboard and realized that the bus should’ve taken off five minutes ago. _Agh, I don’t have time to deal with this lunatic._

“Okay, okay… Look, I’m sorry then. Thank you for uh… calling upon the Lord’s powers or whatever. Now can you please give me $20 for your ticket? The bus has to leave and there are still many people waiting to get on…” the man told her and waited for her to finally pay him the money. He decided to just not argue with Lizzie because it was the best possible option at that moment. The girl was obviously insane and the best way to deal with crazy people is to just agree with them.

“Hmph, that’s better,” Lizzie said with a satisfied smile on her face and afterwards gave him the $20. When she then received her ticket she happily walked to one of the empty seats. The bus driver stared at the girl as she sat down comfortably in it and sighed yet again. _What a whack job._ He thought and afterwards proceeded giving out tickets to the other passengers.

* * *

"Well, it seems that you will be getting your memory back sooner than expected!" Josie heard the young and very attractive female doctor say while flipping the pages of the black folder that she held in her beautiful slender hands. The thought of remembering her past was terrifying for the brunette because she didn’t know what to expect and how she would exactly feel once she fully recovers all her memories. The one thing she dreaded the most was that she might start disliking Hope again and even though her girlfriend reassured her that she won’t give up on her no matter what, Josie still had that terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that things won’t go the way they both hope.

“Can you prescribe her some sort of medicine for the pain in her head? Josie says that it’s been getting worse every time she has a new flashback.”

The doctor looked at the auburn-haired girl next to Josie that had just asked her that question and said in a bored tone, “Yeah, sure…”, then she turned her attention to the brunette yet again and smiled warmly before saying, “I just need to run a few more tests on this cutie.”

Hope clenched her teeth in jealousy upon seeing the doctor’s attitude. _Who the hell does this bitch think she is, calling my girlfriend cute?!_ _If_ _Josie’s_ _health didn’t depend on her I would’ve wiped the floor with that woman’s face by now._ It was so obvious that the hot doctor had a slight crush on Josie and it was killing Hope because she couldn’t do anything about it. The brunette on the other hand noticed her girlfriend’s reaction and decided to have a little fun by teasing her. A devilish smirk formed on Josie’s face and she gripped her own T-shirt tightly before saying to the doctor, “I’ll take off my clothes if you want so it can be easier for you to examine me, Mrs. Smith.”

Hope’s eyes widened when she heard what her girlfriend said to the doctor. _What?! She suggested taking her fucking clothes off?! No! NO WAY… If she does that I’m not speaking to her for a week. Yes… or maybe it would be better if we don’t have sex for a week. But wait… No, I probably won’t be able to control myself that long. Damn, what should I fucking do?!_

“Oh please, call me Natalie. And yes, let’s get that shirt off of you, sweetie, so I can hear if everything is alright with you lungs,” the doctor told Josie with the most loving voice she could muster up and the brunette immediately did as she was told. _Pfft, Natalie… What a horrible name!_ Hope thought and rolled her eyes. _My name is way better than hers._ _Wait, hold on a second. Why does she even need to check her damn lungs? She has amnesia for god’s sake?! What the hell is going on here?_

“Why do you need to examine her lungs? Aren’t you supposed to check her brain’s activity or something?” Hope asked the woman with an annoyed tone in her voice and shot her a glare.

“Last time I checked I was the doctor here. So please keep quiet and let me do my job!” Mrs. Smith snapped at the auburn-haired girl and then placed the stethoscope’s tips in her ears. Hope rolled her eyes yet again and crossed her arms in front of her chest. _Pfft… Some job she’s doing, checking a patient with amnesia’s lungs… Hmph. Bet she just wants to see my_ _Josie’s_ _beautiful body._

“Ahh, it’s cold…” Josie said and chuckled a little on purpose when Mrs. Smith placed the stethoscope’s head against her bare skin. From the corner of her eye she noticed Hope’s jealous facial expression. Josie smirked in satisfaction because her plan was working perfectly. She actually loved making her girlfriend jealous because it showed that Hope wanted her only for herself and hated it when anyone else touched her. All of that just made Josie feel so loved and desired. Plus it was also hella fun.

“Tsk, your bra is getting in the way. It would really help me if you remove it as well,” Mrs. Smith said sweetly and waited for the brunette to take off her bra.

“Alright that does it,” Hope muttered under her breath and quickly grabbed the doctor by the collar of her white robe, then pushed her against the wall behind her before saying, “Listen here, you bitch… I’ve had enough of your stupid games. Just prescribe the damn medicine for her head so we can get the hell out of your office already. Do I make myself clear?!” Mrs. Smith’s eyes widened in fear and she just nodded her head in agreement without uttering a single word. She was scared that Hope might punch her or something if she happened to say anything. The auburn-haired girl then let her go and turned around to face her girlfriend. “Get dressed immediately, Josie.”

After Mrs. Smith wrote down the prescription she gave it to Hope and then both girls made their way out of the doctor’s office. The walk back to Mystic Falls University was filled with silence. Josie didn’t say anything since she wanted both of them to get back to the dorm first while the auburn-haired girl was just plain mad and had no desire to speak at all. When after ten or so minutes they were finally back to their room Josie sat down on the bed while Hope opened up the wardrobe in order to look for something more comfortable to wear. There was silence again but it was soon broken by Hope since she couldn’t take it anymore and just let the whole anger that she had been building up inside her finally out, “So what, did you like it when that whore flirted with you? Huh? Does she make you feel better than I do? Is that why you played along to her little games?”

A wide smile formed on Josie’s face when she heard her girlfriend’s words. She then stood up and began moving closer to Hope, making the latter raise an eyebrow in suspicion. _What the fuck? Why is she smiling?_

“I love it when you’re jealous. Can’t blame me for wanting to tease you a little, babe…” the brunette said in a low tone and wrapped her arms around Hope’s waist.

But as soon as she did that the auburn-haired girl pushed her away and walked a few steps forward, then turned around and yelled at her, “Teasing?! Is that what you call teasing, Jo? Taking your clothes off in front of another woman… How could you even suggest that to her?! And were you seriously going to let her see your boobs?! Huh? Were you?”

“What? No… Babe, of course not… I wouldn’t go that far,” Josie defended herself, then once again moved closer to her girlfriend and placed a hand on the right side of her neck while at the same time gently caressed her cheek with her thumb. “You’re the only one that’s allowed to see my boobs, okay? I don’t even change in front of Lizzie because of that. It’s like a rule I set for myself, you know? They’re only for the eyes of my amazing girlfriend.”

Hope couldn’t help but blush upon hearing Josie’s words. _Jeez, why did I let myself fall in love with such a dork..._ After seeing the shade of pink on her girlfriend’s cheeks, the brunette smiled widely and leaned in to place a soft kiss on those cute lips of hers. “And god, do you know how damn cute you are when you blush?” Josie told her with a low tone in her voice after pulling away from the kiss and then rested her forehead against Hope’s.

“Tsk, alright you cheesy dork. I forgive you but don’t ever dare make me jealous on purpose again, okay?” Hope told her and Josie smiled widely once again.

“As you wish, my queen!”

* * *

“Pen, come on… Get your ass out of bed, please… I’m sorry for killing your Mickey Mouse plushie, okay?” Maya said as she tried pulling the white sheets away from her roommate. Penelope had been a mess ever since she told Lizzie the truth about herself. The girl didn’t feel like doing absolutely anything other than lying in bed all day and just feeling terrible. When her roommates asked her what was up with her she didn’t tell them anything and just kept quiet. They then assumed that it was because Maya killed her favourite plushie and so both of them just waited for Penelope to talk to them when she was ready. But a few days had passed and the girl still hadn’t spoken a single word. The only time she would get out of bed was to go to the bathroom and grab some food from the fridge. There were times during those days when Penelope attempted to text Lizzie and tell her that everything was all a big joke, that she just asked a friend to call her and tell her those things, but she knew that she shouldn’t. Telling Lizzie the truth was the right thing to do…

“I told you that she won’t move… Sagittarius women are stubborn as hell. When they set their mind on something nothing can change it. You know, I read somewhere that-“ MG began speaking but was soon cut off by the annoyed voice of Maya.

“I don’t want to hear about your crap now, MG… Just come and help me here, alright?”

“No, my senses tell me that there’s no use! Just let her stay in bed…” the boy told his roommate, making her let go of the sheets and groan in frustration.

“You two are fucked up, you know that. I’m outta here. Do whatever the hell you fucking want. Like I care…” Maya said angrily and a few seconds later stormed out of the apartment, leaving the two alone.

“She’s really sorry for cutting your plushie, Pen. Why don’t you just forgive her? You know, Siggitarius women might be stubborn but they are also really nice and forgiving individuals. I read somewhere that-“ MG yet again couldn’t finish what he was saying because Penelope had it up to here with everything. Why couldn’t they just leave her the fuck alone? That’s the only thing she wanted.

Kicking the bed sheets with her legs, the girl brought herself in a sitting position and yelled as loud as she could, “IT’S NOT ABOUT THE DAMN PLUSHIE, OKAY?! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE…”

MG was taken aback by what his roommate did. It was the first time he’d seen Penelope lose her temper like that. _Something bad must have happened to her._ The boy thought and after muttering, “Sorry, I won’t bother you anymore,” left the apartment . _She’ll probably tell us when she’s ready. Till then there’s nothing else we can do but wait._

* * *

Lizzie gazed into the blurry endless horizon through the bus’s window and wondered how much time was left until she would arrive in McKinley. She felt excited at the thought of going back there and visiting one of the most amazing churches again. _It’s been two years since I’ve been to_ _Redeemer Lutheran Church_ _. I wonder if that good man Pastor_ _Tom_ _is still around._ Lizzie thought as she continued staring out the window, her eyes focusing on random details the bus passed by from time to time. _I hope they can cure me there at the church. I don’t want to continue having those awful nightmares about_ _Pen_ _… God, why do horrible sinful images keep invading my mind? What have I done to deserve such a thing?_

Suddenly the blonde was snapped out of her thoughts because a fat teenage boy with long dark hair sat next to her. She turned her head to look at him and made a disgusted face when she noticed his very disturbing black T-shirt and the snake tattoos on both his arms. Without saying a single word to Lizzie the boy put on his headphones and began listening to his favourite music. The blonde rolled her eyes and began staring out the window again, another round of deep thoughts invading her mind. Suddenly as Lizzie was looking at the beautiful blue mountains in the distance she heard something extremely disturbing coming from her left, something that goes against all of her beliefs.

**Where is your god?  
Where is your fucking god?**

She immediately opened her mouth in shock and her eyes turned wide because of the lyrics of the song the boy next to her was listening to. _How dare someone use that awful sinful word and the almighty Lord in the same sentence?!_ Lizzie thought and immediately tried covering her ears so she wouldn’t hear the music that was pounding hard against the teenager’s ears. It was so loud that probably not only Lizzie but the whole bus heard it as well.

**For all the prayers that go unanswered…  
Why do you think that is?**

Apparently the blonde’s plan wasn’t working because she still heard a little part of the lyrics, a part that made her clench her fists in anger. The next thing Lizzie did surprised not only the boy next to her, but also all the other passengers inside the bus as well.

“The Lord answers every single prayer, no matter what it is!” the blonde yelled as she pulled the cable of teenager’s headphones, removing them from his ears. Before he could say anything to her she began hitting the poor boy’s shoulder with all her might and kept repeating the same phrase over and over again, “God shall punish you for your sinful deeds!”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! Stop hitting me, bitch!” the teenager finally said after grabbing each of Lizzie’s wrists in order to prevent her from attacking him.

“What the hell is going on back there?” the bus driver asked angrily and tried to see what all the commotion was about. In just a matter of seconds the man did something no driver should ever let himself do. He got distracted and engaged into other activities while driving which made him take his eyes off the road…

“Watch out!” one of the passengers in the front seats suddenly screamed a moment later and before the driver could react the bus had already crashed straight into one of the large trees on the side of the road. It didn’t matter that the man was distracted for just a second or that Lizzie did her stupid prayers before the bus took off. The accident happened and there was nothing anyone could do about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh shit.. bus crash guys... :(
> 
> I love jealous Hope btw <3 :D 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out about the aftermath of the crash in the next chapter! <3 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	19. God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3  
> This is one of my favourite chapters in the whole story. :D

Death... 

That’s a destination that all of us share. It’s one of those things in the world that absolutely everyone is afraid of. Once you feel it coming behind you with heavy footsteps and see it rear its ugly head you have no choice but to whimper in fear under it. Everyone withers away and dies, making Death something inevitable. Someday it's going to drag you away from this world, it's going to grab your soul with its black tentacles and pull it out of you, stripping your life away and leaving only an empty shell behind in the end.

Many people lost their lives in the bus crash that day while others were very badly injured. Thankfully the accident happened only a few kilometers away from  McKinley, Virginia and people who were passing by with their vehicles immediately called for help.

"Move faster or else we're going to lose them!"

"We need to act quickly!"

Panicked voices echoed inside  McKinley Memorial Hospital. Patients on the brink of death were being taken to the infirmary as fast as possible because every second was of importance. People were laid down one by one on the small beds inside the whitewashed room, their bleeding bodies tainting the clean sheets under them. 

_What’s going on? Where am I?_

_Who are these people?_

Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and saw large and blurry white figures next to her. She tried to make out who they were but she couldn’t. And what’s more, her vision wasn’t becoming clear at all. In fact, it just kept getting worse until she finally felt her eyelids heavy and fell unconscious. 

“I applied the anesthetic. We can now begin the operation,” the anesthesiologistinformed the doctor who in return nodded and began the surgery immediately. 

* * *

_ Lizzie found herself inside a bright unfamiliar place. There was practically nothing around her and it was as if she was floating in white space.  _

“ _Where am I? Is this Heaven?” the blonde said to herself and her eyes widened. She couldn’t believe that her wish of going to that wonderful holy place had finally been fulfilled. As Lizzie continued looking around her eyes caught sight of something in the distance. She didn’t know what it was but she desperately wanted to find out so she began running towards it as fast as her legs could take her. As she was getting closer and closer Lizzie noticed that it was in fact a person._

“ _No way…” she muttered under her breath in disbelief when she saw who it actually was, “God?”_

_ A white-haired old man with a long beard and a tired-looking face that was sitting down in a meditation position slowly opened his eyes and began speaking, “Ahhh,  Elizabeth Saltzman … We finally meet.” _

_ The moment Lizzie heard him say those words she began squealing and jumping up and down like an insane fangirl while at the same time repeating  the same phrase over and over again, “O h my god ,  oh my god ,  oh my god ….”  _

_ The Lord sighed after seeing the blonde’s reaction and slowly pushed himself off the white surface he was previously sitting on. After Lizzie calmed down a little she looked at him and began reciting one of her favourite Bible verses, "And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away!" She did that in hope that the man would be impressed with her because she knew the verse word for word.  _

_ After Lizzie was finished God began clapping and praising her for her impressive memorization skills, “Wonderful, my child, absolutely wonderful. I believe that you are even fit to become one of my angels.” _

_ It had always been Lizzie’s dream ever since she was a little girl to be one of God’s holy servants. She smiled widely upon hearing the man’s words but that smile soon faded away because as much as she wanted that to happen, she knew what it meant and how much she would have to give up if it did… She’d have to devote all her time to the Lord and to leave her earthly life behind. In other words, she had to die, and she wasn’t prepared for that yet. Despite that, though, there was one other thing that was troubling the blonde’s mind. Why did God come to meet her and, most importantly, why didn’t he hear her prayers about protecting the bus? All those thoughts made the girl feel kind of uneasy and she took a few steps back before asking the man with a shaky voice, “Why did you let that bus crash happen?” _

_ The Lord moved closer to Lizzie and took her lovely slender hand in his old wrinkly one, then answered the girl’s question, “Sometimes, young one, things in life are just meant to happen. It was those people who died’s time to go. Death was waiting to take them away from the world so that they could embark on a different journey.” _

_ God’s words repeated inside Lizzie’s head. At that moment her mind began drifting back in time to when she men Penelope on that online forum.  She wondered if she was destined to meet her. Lizzie kept thinking about the fact that as much as she loved Pen, she was still a girl and she would commit a sin if they were together. _

_ God looked at Lizzie’s troubled face and sighed before saying, “I know what’s troubling you, child. You’re thinking about that girl that made you commit the sin of Homosexuality. People are bound to break the laws of nature at some point in life, that’s just how they are. No human is perfect, not even you.” Lizzie intensely stared at the man as she listened to him speak. “I came to meet you today for a very important reason, young one. I have a message to give you that will-“ _

Suddenly the blonde opened her eyes and found herself on the operating table with people dressed in white coats gathered around her. The doctor removed his sanitary mask and sighed in relief before saying, “Good, she’s awake and stable.” 

* * *

“For you, my lady!” Josie said with the loveliest voice she could muster up as she got down on one knee in front of her girlfriend and handed her a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. Hope blushed at her girlfriend’s very sweet action and without wasting any time stood up from the wooden bench she had been sitting on all this time. After taking the bouquet from her Hope quickly brought it near her face since she just couldn’t wait to enjoy the intoxicating smell of those beautiful flowers. 

“Thank you, Jo!” the auburn-haired girl said with a smile on her face and then moved closer to her girlfriend. With her free hand she then grabbed Josie by the collar of her black leather jacket and pulled her so she could stand up. Their faces were now inches away from each other, making both of them smirk because the closeness made them feel a bit turned on. Hope stared at Josie’s lips and wanted badly to taste them. After licking her own seductively, Hope leaned in and gave her girlfriend the most passionate kiss she could ever give someone to express her gratitude. 

But their romantic moment didn’t last very long because the couple was soon interrupted by the depressing  groan of a certain  curly -haired  boy sitting only a meter away from them. The two lovers stopped kissing and turned their heads in  Landon’s direction to see what had made the  boy so upset. To their surprise, though, there was no one else beside  him and he didn’t look at anything on  his phone so they had absolutely no clue what could’ve made h im groan like that . Hope then raised an eyebrow and asked in curiosity, “Why are you  groaning all of a sudden?” 

Landon looked at the two girls, then pointed at the bouquet of pink roses and said with a sad tone in  his voice, “Those are my poor Lizzy’s favourite flowers. Ahh, I wish she were here with me so she could sniff ‘em…” The  curly -haired  boy burst into tears as he thought of h is sick goat that was probably in a lot of pain at that moment. 

Josie and Hope rolled their eyes after hearing  Landon’s response and then went back to their passionate kissing, the thought of comforting the crying  boy never crossing their minds even once. A few minutes later they were interrupted a second time because they heard someone chewing very very loudly next to them. Both girls stopped what they were doing once again and sighed in frustration. 

“Oh please, don’t mind me. I’m just enjoying the show,” Jed told them and took a large bite from his very hot extra-large slice of ricotta pizza.

“Dude, you’re such a creep. Why do you always stare at us when we make out?!” Josie asked angrily and shot the boy a glare.

“Cuz it’s like I’m watching live porn. You two fascinate me, really,” Jed replied and grabbed the slice of tomato that was now dangling from his mouth with his ketchup stained fingers. He then closed his eyes and opened his mouth as wide as a porn star would before pushing the whole thing inside it. “Mmmm…” the boy moaned as he began twirling his tongue around the slice of tomato, experiencing its amazing flavor and enjoying every second of it. 

The two girls both made disgusted faces and moved a few steps away from the  food freak because they felt like they would throw up if they were to continue looking at  him for even a second more. Hope had known  Jed for a long time but even so she still hadn’t gotten used to  his repulsive eating habits. 

_**Old MACDONALD had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a goat  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a baa baa here  
And a baa baa there  
Here a baa, there a baa  
Everywhere a baa baa  
Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O** _

Suddenly  Landon’s phone began ringing and everyone heard one of the most disturbing ringtones that ever existed. It was a recording of the  curly -haired  boy singing the famous kid song “Old MacDonald Had A Farm”, if you could even call that noise singing.  H e sounded exactly like a cat that was being brutally raped or a chicken that was suffering a very slow and painful death. 

"Howdy, what can I help y oy with?"  Landon answered without even looking at the caller ID. 

“Landon, it’s yer mom callin’. Dr. Han from the animal hospital called today about Lizzy…” The curly-haired boy heard his mother say from the other line and he immediately felt his whole body stiffen and his eyes widening in fear. _What is she gonna tell me?_ _I hope nothin_ _g_ _bad happened to my lovely Lizzy._ Landon felt his stomach clench because of the nervousness. He was so afraid of what his mom was about to tell him that he stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and began walking back and forth. A few seconds later he heard his mother sigh, which made him even more nervous. Suddenly the next thing the older woman told her son made the curly-haired boy stop in his tracks immediately. “He said that she’s gonna be fine, son! I can even bring her back to you tomorrow. Ain’t that great?” Mrs. Kirby informed her son through the phone, her loud and cheerful voice sounding like music to Landon’s ears. The moment he heard what his mother told him, the boy’s eyes grew wide and he began smiling from ear to ear. All that nervousness from before was replaced with joy and Landon couldn’t contain his excitement that his favourite goat was finally going to be returned to him.

“Hell yeah baby! My Lizzy’s coming home tomorrow!” the curly-haired boy screamed loudly, making every single student who was near him look at him like he was completely insane. Josie and Hope rolled their eyes and facepalmed because of their friend’s action while Jed… Well, he was just staring lovingly at his now half-eaten slice of pizza. 

“Thank maa, I love you! See you and Lizzy tomorrow!” Landon told his mother and then hung up. “This calls for a celebration!” After saying that, the curly-haired boy ran off somewhere, leaving his three friends alone. 

“What a weirdo…” Hope blurted out as she watched Landon getting further and further away from them. “Jo, can’t we go back to the dorm? I want us to have some time alone.” The auburn-haired girl asked and pouted, making Josie chuckle. _How cute!_

“Of course, babe,” the brunette replied and placed a sweet kiss on Hope’s lips. A few seconds later Josie grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and the two turned around, both ready to go back to the dorm. But as soon as they took a few steps someone yet again interrupted them.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Josie, but could you please spare a few minutes of your time to answer a couple of questions? The Student Government Association Council has some ideas about-“ A nerdy guy began speaking to the brunette but before he could finish what he was saying she cut him off by grabbing his shirt tightly and pushing him hard against the nearest wall.

“Listen here, you filthy worm. I’ve had it with you and everyone else interrupting me and my girlfriend. All I wanna do is just go back to the dorm with her so we can have hot dirty sex, is that too much to ask?!” Josie yelled in the guy’s face, making him whimper in fear under her. The poor boy was shaking and couldn’t bear to look the girl in the eyes so he averted his gaze to something else. He stared at the passing students in hope that one of them would find it in their heart to help him. Unfortunately, though, none of them cared.

“Just leave him and let’s go to the dorm, Jo. Don’t waste time on this loser,” Hope told her girlfriend, making the boy’s eyes widen. _Am I going to be saved?_ He thought and looked at the auburn-haired girl with thankful eyes.

“Why the fuck are you staring at my girlfriend like that?!” Josie suddenly asked him angrily and before the nerd could apologize for his action the brunette’s fist had already connected with his nose.

A few seconds later Josie let go of him and she and Hope finally went back to their dorm. As for the nerd, he was just left there lying on the cold hard ground with blood and tears streaming down his ugly face… 

* * *

[One week later]

  
  


“Lizzie, let’s watch some cartoons! Pleaseeeee...” a five year old boy said to Lizzie and began jumping up and down energetically on the living room couch in the blonde’s parents’ house where they were both sitting. 

“Please, Pedro, stop doing that. You know that I’m still recovering from my operation. This is bad for my health,” Lizzie explained to her cousin and little Pedro nodded before apologizing for being insensitive.

The surgery that the blonde underwent was completely successful. The doctors released her from  McKinley Memorial Hospital a few days later and she had been recovering at her parents’ house ever since. Lizzie was doing okay despite a broken arm and a few fractured ribs. She was trying to take it easy and not move a lot but sometimes she had no choice because her little cousin was really a pain in the ass. 

Lizzie was changing the channels on the TV one by one while a million thoughts were running through her mind.  _What kind of message was God trying to give me while I was unconscious? It has to be something important… Please, my Lord, give me some kind of sign. I need to know._ The blonde had been so confused ever since she woke up after the surgery. She even asked her parents to take her to Redeemer Lutheran Church in hope s that she would find some answers there but there was nothing, not even a single sign from God. _What could the message be about? It’s probably something about Pen… We were talking about that sinful girl before the Lord said that he had an important message for me._

“Ohhhhh…. That’s so cute!” Pedro suddenly said and snapped Lizzie out of her thoughts. The blonde then turned her attention to the TV and what she saw on the screen made her eyes widen in shock. The channel that she had stopped at showed a scene from a movie where two girls were kissing sweetly and saying how much they love each other. 

"Pedro, how can you call that sinful behavior cute?! God hates people that do that sort of thing and you and I should too. It's wrong! How can you-" Lizzie began speaking, the disapproval evident in her tone, but before she could finish what she was saying, she was interrupted because her little cousin cut her off.

"No! You're the one who's wrong here. Girls can have feelings for girls and the same goes for boys who like boys. If God wanted girls and boys to only like each other he would have made it that way. And don't you know that God loves everyone, even sinners?"

Lizzie was taken aback by her young cousin’s words. She was shocked because she never really thought about that before. For as long as she could remember she had always thought that God hated people who commit sins but she was wrong. It wasn’t like that at all. The Lord loves every single person no matter what their sexuality is or what kind of crime they have committed. His love for a person from the moment they are born i s unconditional and nothing could ever change that.  _That’s it. That’s what God was trying to tell me. He sent me the message through my little cousin._

From that moment on Lizzie knew what she had to do. She realized that she had made a huge mistake by leaving the love of her life behind just because she was a girl and had lied to her. Lizzie understood that Pen was hiding her gender due to fear of rejection and decided to forgive her.  _I want you back, my love. God will love me even if we are in a sinful relationship together._ Lizzie then grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Penelope’s number. Thankfully, she had forgotten to delete it after finding out the truth. A few seconds later Lizzie heard the beeping sound and waited impatiently for her love to answer.  _Please, pick up, Pen. I badly need to tell you how much I love you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Lizzie and God is in my top 3 favourite scenes... :D I just love it so much. :D 
> 
> Soooo our lovely Lizzie finally understands that God loves everyone despite their sexuality and will pursue her love for Pen! <3 Go Lizzie! :D 
> 
> Btw I feel bad for the nerd guy who interrupted Hosie... :D that damn Student Government Association just doesn't give up :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting! <3 You guys are the best!


	20. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyy! <3

It was one of those days again. Penelope Park was left alone in her dorm while her two roommates were off partying somewhere. But she didn’t mind at all. That’s how she had always preferred it anyway, to be by herself. The girl was lying on her bed, the darkness that was engulfing the whole room not bothering her even one tiny bit. It had become a habit of hers to turn the lights off when the last sun rays would disappear at exactly eight o’clock in the evening and night would fall, making everything outside pitch black. A million thoughts were running inside Penelope’s head at that moment. She was yet again thinking of none other than Lizzie, the girl she just couldn’t seem to forget no matter how hard she tried.

“Why am I still torturing myself like this? You’re never going to be mine. I have to accept that,” Penelope spoke out loud to herself, her voice breaking the silence that reigned inside the room prior to that moment. “I lost you forever when I told you the truth, I know that… But then why am I still doing this to myself?”

Penelope spoke in such a way as if expecting someone to answer her back, to give her an explanation for her actions. She wanted to know why she couldn’t drive Lizzie out of her fucking mind even though she understood the circumstances of their situation entirely. A frustrated sigh escaped the girl’s mouth as she turned around in her bed. She was tired of everything and wanted it all to just stop, her feelings to just magically disappear with only a snap of her fingers. But she knew that it was impossible, at least for now. In due time, she knew that her feelings for the blonde would slowly begin fading away and leaving only memories of everything that happened behind. _Time is the only thing that can cure my broken heart._ _Yes, that’s all I need._

It was raining heavily outside, the weather perfectly reflecting on the girl’s mood. The raindrops were hitting hard against the window, obscuring the view of anyone who would want to look through it. The wind’s loud and ear-piercing howls could be heard inside her room but they didn’t scare Penelope even the tiniest bit. Her facial expression remained the same, still sad and depressed, the one she’s had ever since she lost Lizzie. Not long after, the girl began crying, her tears staining the soft dry pillow that she had laid her head on and her sobs joining the howls of the wind and the sounds of the falling raindrops in an orchestra of melancholy. Yes, it was a sad night for Penelope Park indeed. More than anything she wanted to just fall asleep and forget about the world but she couldn’t. She had drunk more cups of coffee than she could remember so it was practically impossible.

As Penelope continued crying her eyes out she suddenly noticed her phone light up, its screen illuminating a small part of the desk where she had left it a couple of hours ago. The sound of its loud ringtone echoed throughout the whole room but it didn’t bother Penelope at all. She still remained on her bed, crying, and the idea of answering it never even once crossing her mind. She thought that it was probably an incoming call from her roommates since they had been checking up on her every single time Penelope would be left alone in the apartment, calling her multiple times to see if she’s alright. But Penelope would always ignore them or just send them some message saying that she’s fine. _Maybe I should text them that I’m okay so they’d stop bothering me._ The girl thought and slowly brought her body out of the bed she had been lying in for god knows how long. Her phone had already stopped ringing by the time she went in front of the desk. A few seconds later, there she was, holding the phone firmly with her hands. Her red and bloodshot from crying eyes were blinded for a second because of the screen’s bright light but Penelope didn’t exactly care about that. She just wanted to get this over with.

After typing down a message to Maya, without so much as bothering to see if she was the one that had actually called her earlier, Penelope sat down on the chair next to her and carelessly threw the phone on the desk. She then buried her face in her hands and began crying again. Not for long though, because her phone began ringing again for the second time.

“I told you that I’m fine! Why did you call me again?!” Penelope said angrily through the phone after answering it without looking at the caller ID. But the voice that gave her a reply didn’t belong to the person she had expected. It wasn’t Maya’s or MG’s but someone else’s, someone who Penelope longed to hear and see again, who she loved deeply with all her heart and soul. _Lizzie?_

“Pen?”

* * *

Jed finished the last bite of his delicious cheeseburger and burped loudly like the biggest pig in the entire world. The disgusted stares he was receiving from the students that were passing by didn’t bother him at all since he was still on cloud nine because of the food he had eaten and didn’t register anything that was going on around him. Closing his eyes, the boy leaned his head back and smiled in satisfaction. He loved eating more than anything in the world and couldn’t wait until he goes back to his dorm where a large fridge full of delicious desserts was waiting for him. Jed licked his lips and moaned seductively as he imagined burying his face in the chocolate cake that Landon had bought that morning in order to celebrate the fact that it’s been one week since his goat’s return. That certain chocolate cake was in fact Jed’s absolute favourite dessert in the whole world. With those moist layers and delicious pile of chocolate curls all over its icing it just captured the poor food freak’s heart. _That’s it. I can’t wait any longer. I want it now!_ Jed thought and immediately opened his eyes. He was ready to get off the bench, on which he had been sitting on ever since his last lecture for the day had ended, and run back to his dorm. But sadly, that didn’t happen. From the corner of his eyes the boy caught sight of something that made the hair on the back of his head stand up. A boy was about to throw a cupcake wrapper with a little chocolate still attached to it into the trash only three meters away from the bench and Jed couldn’t allow that to happen.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” the insane boy screamed and immediately began running as fast as his legs could take him, tackling the poor student on the ground a few seconds later and taking the wrapper from his hands. “Never throw away something that still has food on it!” Jed scolded him and then began licking the thing clean, not leaving even a single chocolate crumb on it.

“Are you fucking insane?! Get the hell off me, freak!” the student said angrily and pushed Jed so he could stand up. The boy rolled on the ground while still licking the wrapper like some hungry dog without registering anything the other person told him. He was so engrossed in licking it, so consumed by it, that everything around him just seemed unimportant. The male student got even more infuriated because of Jed's irresponsive attitude and groaned in frustration until he finally had it and just walked away, stomping angrily towards the entrance of Mystic Falls University. He thought that it was better to do that then to get himself a one way ticket to jail for murder.

From afar a certain boy was watching the whole scene with tears in his eyes. Oh how badly he wanted to just run over there and give Jed the most amazing kiss he could ever give someone. He wanted to show the boy just just how much he loved him. Rafael didn't care that Jed’s face was covered with chocolate or that he had little pieces of meat stuck in his teeth. Not even for a second did he think that he was disgusting because his love for the boy was just simply clouding his judgment. _God, how I wish you were mine..._ Rafael thought as he watched Jed get up from the ground and sit back down on the bench a few seconds later. The boy was hurting so much. He wanted Jed and it was killing him because he knew that he would never have him. The boy was straight and there was nothing Rafael could do about it. _Fuck, I’m so_ _pathetic._ _.. I need to forget you..._ As these thoughts were running through the boy’s mind tears began streaming down his face. Rafael knew that there was only one thing he could do in order to fix his situation. He had to leave and never come back…

A sigh escaped the sad boy’s mouth as he took his phone out and dialed the number the only person who could help him - his sister Crystal.

“Hey bro, everything okay?” Rafael heard the younger girl ask with a concerned voice after she answered the call and immediately felt himself about to break down. It was so embarrassing for a guy to act like that but Rafael didn’t care at that moment.

“Crys, I can’t… I need to get out of here. Talk to mom and dad, please! I want to come home…” the boy told his sister as tears continued streaming down his cheeks. Crystal knew everything about Rafael because she was the only person that the boy could confide in.

“I already did. They said that you can come back after two weeks. The only available flight is then...” the girl said through the phone and Rafael sighed. _Two weeks… I have to be strong and survive for just two more weeks._ Rafael thought as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Crystal had a feeling that sooner or later something like this would happen so she had talked to their parents beforehand.

“You’re the best, Crys! I love you! See you in two weeks…” After saying that, Rafael hung up and sighed. His eyes then averted his gaze to the direction where Jed was at again. But, sadly, the bench he had been sitting on was empty, with no sight of the boy anywhere. Rafael walked over there and glided his fingers over the wooden board, a few more tears falling from his eyes at the same time. He noticed that the bench was still warm and that the smell of the boy’s burger still lingered in the air. It intoxicated him because that’s how Jed usually smelled. The wrapper that the boy had been licking was still there as well, on the ground next to the bench. After a while Rafael found himself bending down and picking it up. While staring at it for the longest time he kept thinking of his situation again. _I’m going to miss you so much, you dork…_

“Mmm...” Rafael moaned as he then brought the wrapper closer to his nose and inhaled its wonderful chocolate scent.

“Raf? What are you doing here all alone?”

The boy stiffened and his eyes widened the moment he heard the familiar voice coming from behind him. He immediately threw the wrapper away and turned around before answering the question he had been asked, “Uhh… N-nothing, Hope...”

Rafael looked straight into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend and tried to keep himself composed as much as he could. He didn’t want Hope to see him in that state, broken and on the verge of tears. The auburn-haired girl raised an eyebrow at the boy’s weird actions and sighed. _Wow, he really has gone crazy after we broke up._

“Why are your eyes so red? Don’t tell me that you took drugs because you were so heartbroken by the fact that Hope thinks I’m better than you and chose me to be her girlfriend,” Josie who had her arm around her girlfriend’s waist all that time said and laughed mockingly. She still had this little war going on with Rafael even though he and Hope had been broken up for a long time and there was no chance of them ever getting back together. The jealousy was still there because Josie couldn’t accept the fact that Hope once belonged to that boy and that Rafael had touched her lover’s body in places that the brunette felt were only reserved for her.

“No…” the boy replied quietly and with a hint of sadness in his voice. The two lovers immediately figured out that something was wrong because Rafael didn’t get pissed off because of Josie’s words. But they didn’t pry by asking him a million fucking questions. Both of them were considerate enough for that.

“Alright that’s it… We’re going somewhere. You need to cheer up, Raf, and I know just the place for that,” Hope said and a few seconds later took both of their hands, then began pulling them towards where she had last parked her car. Rafael didn’t say anything and just obliged while Josie tried protesting but the auburn-haired girl quickly shut her up by threatening her that they won’t have sex for a week if she continues arguing.

“Where are we going?” the brunette asked her girlfriend with curiosity while picking up her pace so she could walk next to her. _I wonder what she has planned._

“Salvatore University!” Hope replied and smirked because she knew that that night was going to be epic. “We’re gonna crash a party!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Josie placed her hands on her girlfriend’s hips as both girls grinded their bodies together. The two lovers were so aroused at that moment that they had the urge to fuck each other right there on the spot. But they restrained themselves. Why? Because it would be boring if they do that... It was more fun for them to tease each other first. That way the desire and desperate need they felt would build up inside them and in the end explode, setting free all of their bottled-up emotions and making them go insane because of the overwhelming pleasure. Hope moaned as Josie moved one of her hands a little lower, gliding it against her thigh. It was so damn close to her private area that it made Hope shut her eyes and bite her lower lip in satisfaction. Josie knew just how and when to touch her to make her go crazy.

“Mmm, Jo…” the auburn-haired girl moaned as she placed her hand on the left side of Josie’s neck and scratched her skin slowly. Her fingers then made their way to the brunette’s jaw, tracing it until they stopped a few centimeters away from her cute lips. Hope turned around and opened her eyes before smirking and bringing her face closer to her girlfriend’s. Josie could feel her hot breath against her skin. She looked at her lover’s amazing lips and had the urge to just move a few inches forward and kiss them. Just as she was about to do that, though, Hope placed her index finger over Josie’s luscious lips, stopping her immediately. An evil chuckle escaped her mouth as she moved away and went passed her girlfriend. _Tease._ Josie thought and rolled her eyes before following behind Hope all the way to the table where a lot of plastic cups filled with alcohol were placed.

“So, what do you think about her?” the auburn-haired girl asked Josie a few seconds later and pointed at some random hot chick. “Would she be a good match?”

The brunette just threw a glance at the female student and answered the question she had been asked, the indifference so very evident in her voice, “I approve. They’ll look good together.”

Josie then took one of the plastic cups from the table and drank all the liquid inside it at once. Hope raised an eyebrow and sighed before replying, “You said that about the last three girls I picked for Raf. You really have no desire to help me choose someone for him, huh?”

“Well, I don’t particularly like him so... What do you expect?” Josie told her girlfriend and sighed as she knew that she couldn’t pretend to care any longer.

“Can’t you at least do this for me? I want to help him, Jo. For once ignore that damn jealousy of yours…” Hope raised her voice at the brunette, making her roll her eyes.

“I have a right to be jealous. He’s your fucking ex-boyfriend and you’re going through all this trouble just to cheer him up. Why? Do you maybe still have feelings for him or something?” Josie said angrily as she took another plastic cup from the table.

Hope laughed at her girlfriend’s accusation. _This is absurd. How can she still think that I have feelings for_ _Raf_ _? Come to think of it I’ve never actually felt anything for_ _him_ _ever. It was just sex between us, nothing more._

“You’re insane… I’m helping him because… Well, look at how fucking broken he is… We can’t just leave him. What if he kills himself? Then we’d be the ones to blame…” the auburn-haired girl finally replied as she pointed at Rafael who was alone at the other side of the room, drinking his heart out. Josie pouted after hearing her girlfriend’s answer and crossed her arms. She does trust Hope but sometimes her jealousy is just too strong.

“Alright I’m sorry, let’s help-“ The taller girl began speaking but couldn’t finish what she was about to say because the loud cheerful yell of someone cut her off.

“AWWW, THERE YOU ARE, MY CUDDLY BEAR!” a drunken girl suddenly said loudly and threw her arms around Hope’s neck. The impact was so strong that it almost made her fall off balance. “Did you miss your Maya? She sure missed you, cuddly bear!” Maya then kissed Hope on the lips passionately, making the auburn-haired girl’s eyes widen in surprise. Before their kiss could deepen any further though Josie put her arm on the drunken girl’s shoulder and pushed her away from her girlfriend.

“Who the fucking hell do you think you are? Get away from my girlfriend or else I’ll beat the crap out of you,” Josie threatened Maya but she ignored her and threw her arms around Hope yet again. The poor drunken girl thought that she was her ex-boyfriend, the one who dumped her for that redhead. _How dare this bitch._ The tall brunette thought and gritted her teeth as she stared at the person that was throwing herself at her love. Hope on the other hand, just stood there with raised eyebrows, confused because of everything that was happening. Suddenly, Josie pushed Maya off her girlfriend again.

“Alright, alright…” the drunken girl said and began unbuttoning her shirt. She would usually start undressing herself whenever she’s had too much alcohol to drink. That’s how the liquid affected her. “Threesome it is then!” She then threw herself at Josie and started kissing her fiercely. When Hope realized what was happening she quickly grabbed Maya by the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the nearest wall.

“Hey! How dare you kiss my babe, you whore?!” Hope was looking at the poor girl as if a million ways by which she could kill her crossed her mind all at once.

“Aww, my cuddly bear, I didn’t know that you could be so rough,” Maya said and began giggling after that. The angry girl shot her another glare before throwing her to the right with all her might, making Maya hit the ground hard.

“Shut the fuck up!” Hope snapped and just as she took a few steps towards her, ready to connect her fist with the drunken girl’s face, someone interrupted them.

“Oh my god, Maya… What did you do now?!” MG came out of nowhere and helped his friend get up from the ground. He then turned to Josie and Hope who were still glaring at his roommate. “I’m so sorry for my friend’s behavior. She gets so weird when she drinks.”

“Just get her out of here before I personally break every bone in her body,” a jealous Hope threatened and MG’s eyes widened. He knew better than to mess with people that scared the shit out of him, and Hope did exactly that. She frightened him so much with her words that MG quickly took his roommate’s hand and both of them then began walking towards the exit of the party. On the way the boy noticed someone standing a meter away from the door, someone who to him looked oddly familiar, but he couldn’t remember where exactly he had seen that person. MG let go of Maya’s hand and walked up to Rafael who had his back leaning on the wall. After staring at him for quite some time while wondering where he knew him from, realization finally hit the boy and he remembered. He opened his mouth in shock and his eyes widened before he finally blurted out something Rafael did not expect, “RAT?! You’re the rat boy!”

“Excuse me?” Rafael asked with a cold tone in his voice and shot the boy one of his infamous death glares. Who the hell does he think he is? Calling Rafael Waithe a rat… “Did you just call me a rat?”

“According to the Chinese Zodiac, people with the Rat sign possess intellect and observatory powers. Rat people can anticipate problems, and are always able to see the big picture. They can hone in on issues at hand and make measurable judgments. These skills, combined with their sense of aspiration, also make them clever operators... “ MG ignored the boy’s question and began explaining about the certain characteristics people, who according to the Chinese Zodiac possess the Rat sign, have.

Rafael groaned in frustration because he had it up to here with all that shit and just poured his drink all over the annoying boy in front of him, then walked off.

“What did I say wrong?” MG turned around and asked his roommate but, to his surprise, Maya was nowhere in sight. He lost her. _Oh no…_ The boy began looking around for her but still, he couldn’t find her anywhere. It was like his roommate magically disappeared. A sigh escaped MG’s mouth and he gave up a few minutes later, then decided to just leave the party alone. _She probably met someone and are both now having rough passionate sex. I wouldn’t be surprised._ _Her Zodiac sign is Scorpio anyway._

“Hope, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten jealous because of Rafael,” Josie apologized to her girlfriend, making Hope smile lovingly at her.

“It’s okay, Jo… I understand. It’s only natural for you to feel that way,” the auburn-haired girl told her and moved a few steps closer towards Josie. “Plus, do you know that you’re really hot when you’re jealous? It makes me want to rip your clothes off and fuck you right here and now.”

The brunette smirked after hearing Hope’s words and instantly crashed her lips against hers. The auburn-haired girl responded to the kiss just as passionately as her partner and before the two knew it they forgot all about the teasing and the little games they decided to play with each other. The only thing that was inside their minds was how much they wanted to have hot passionate sex right at that moment. But they were in the middle of a party and there were probably more than a hundred people there with them so they couldn’t do as they pleased.

“Let’s go find an empty room so I can show you how much I want you right now,” Hope whispered seductively in her girlfriend’s ear, making Josie smirk. The two lovers then started looking around for a vacant room where they could fuck each other all night long…

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Pen?” Lizzie said through the phone the moment she heard the familiar voice on the other line and Penelope felt her eyes widen in shock. Her mind couldn’t register what exactly was happening. _Why is she calling me? What’s going on here?_

“Lizzie? W-why are you… calling me? I mean, I’m sorry… I thought… I thought that you were my roommate so I… Oh no, I’m sorry I yelled…” Penelope couldn’t organize her thoughts so she just said whatever came to her mind. She still couldn’t believe that the love of her life was actually calling her.

“It’s okay… So uh… I actually called to inform you about something…” Lizzie said nervously while Penelope just listened to her and stared blankly into space. She wasn’t used to this, talking to the girl normally, with no crying or yelling like the last time they spoke. “I had an accident a week ago and I… I met God. He had a message for me and a few minutes ago I figured out what that message actually is…”

_What does this have to do with me?_ Penelope thought as she waited for Lizzie to continue speaking. _I thought she hates me and would never call me again. So why is she contacting me now? What could this message that she’s talking about be?_

“I finally understood something that has never before crossed my mind. I figured out that God loves everyone, even sinners… So, what I’m trying to say is that… I want to be in a sinful relationship with you, Pen. I love you. I haven’t stopped loving you. You’re always invading my mind and I just can’t stop thinking about you. After you told me that you’re a girl I wanted to cleanse myself, to get rid of those sinful thoughts… but I couldn’t… and now that I know that God would love me even if we’re together in this forbidden relationship, I want to be with you… I love you, Pen…”

Penelope heard Lizzie’s confession and couldn’t believe what was happening. She wondered if her ears were lying to her, making her hear things that weren’t true. _She wants to be with me?_ Everything that was happening felt like a dream to her, a very amazing and wonderful dream that she didn’t want to wake up from. But it wasn’t a dream. It was real. All of this was actually happening and Penelope was at a loss for words. What Lizzie told her was so overwhelming that she felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest any second.

“I… I love you too…” Penelope finally managed to say after a minute of silence and wiped the tears of joy that had begun streaming down her face. The girl was happy, so damn happy because her princess was finally hers for real and loved her for who she is. There were no more secrets between them, no more lies and excuses. The two could finally be together as an actual couple. In just a few minutes their lives changed forever. Penelope’s depressed state turned into a cheerful and happy one while Lizzie transformed from a conservative homophobic person to an open-minded individual who finally managed to accept same-sex relationships…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raf... thankfully Hosie came to the rescue to cheer him up. :D 
> 
> Pizzie are finally together, guys! <3 Yay! :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	21. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

[On the next day] 

**  
9:00 AM**

Penelope drew the curtains that were covering her  room’s window and stared at what seemed to her the most magnificent view in the entire world. Well, that’s how everything looks to a person who’s in love – amazing. It didn’t matter that she heard awful noises coming from the garbage trucks that were in front of the  building or that MG’s irritating snoring echoed  all the way from the  living room, because to Penelope everything that day sounded like music, the wonderful song of love. 

“Ahh, I am so lucky that I finally have you, my Lizzie,” Penelope quietly said to herself and continued looking out the window. There were so many people that were just walking down there, on the sidewalk, minding their own business. Some were hurrying off to work while others meeting their boyfriends or girlfriends, and they were all making Penelope wonder how exactly, out of millions of people in the world, did Lizzie actually chose her to be with. 

“NO! That’s not how a 22-year-old female Taurus should behave! Stop doing that!” Penelope’s thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt by her roommate’s loud booming voice. The girl quickly dashed inside the living room and looked at MG, a sigh escaping her mouth when she found him once again talking in his sleep. _What a dork…_ _H_ _e’s thinking about Astrology even in h_ _is_ _dreams._ She thought and then slowly made her way to the couch where her roommate was soundly sleeping. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… So wild,” Penelope said and picked up MG’s blanket that had fallen down on the floor because the boy had kicked it in his sleep. “What a dream you must be having right now…” A smile formed on Penelope’s face as she then proceeded with bending down and placing the piece of cloth over her roommate’s body. But suddenly MG began talking again and before the girl knew it she felt a hand slap her right across the face. 

“Oww… What the fuck, MG?!” Penelope said angrily and rubbed her now red cheek in an attempt to reduce the stinging pain she was feeling. 

The  boy woke up upon hearing h is roommate’s loud voice and immediately asked with a panicked tone, “What’s going on? Why are you yelling?”

“I’ll tell you why, you freak… You fucking slapped my face,” Penelope told him and MG’s eyes immediately widened. 

“Oh shit… I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry!” the boy apologized and quickly got out of bed before saying, “I’ll get some ice for you. Don’t worry.” 

Ever since Penelope lost her temper and yelled at the  boy a week or so ago MG had been a bit afraid of her.  H e didn’t want the same thing to happen again so he tried  his best not to get h is roommate mad. 

“MG, it’s fine… It doesn’t hurt that much anyway,” Penelope told him and grabbed the his arm before he could go anywhere. “Stay here, alright?”

MG raised an eyebrow at h is roommate’s words and did as he was told.  _It looks like she’s in a good mood… Did something happen yesterday?_

“You seem to be feeling better, Pen. I’m glad,” he said and looked at Penelope with a genuine smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting these past weeks,” the girl apologized and sat next to her roommate on the couch. 

“It’s alright. You had your reasons,” MG said and then leaned forward, hugging the girl so tightly, as if he would never see her again. He had missed her so much these past weeks that he was so happy Penelope was finally back to normal. _I don’t need to know why you were like that. What matters is that you’re your old self again._

“Thanks for being so understanding, MG…” the girl uttered and hugged her roommate back with the same amount of desperation. She was indeed very happy that she was herself again. 

As the two were in each other’s embraces they heard the door creak, indicating that someone had entered inside their  apartment . Penelope and MG then let go of each other and turned their heads in the direction of the  corridor . Gasps escaped their mouths the minute their eyes landed on a certain girl in front of them. It was 9:10 AM and Maya finally managed to find her way back home but… the state she was in, though, was pretty shocking indeed. Her whole face was covered in red lipstick marks, she was missing one bra strap and her hair was so messy that it seemed like she had been electrocuted. The two just watched with mouths wide opened as their roommate slowly made her way to them and also sat down on the  couch . 

“What happened to you?” Penelope managed to ask and Maya sighed loudly.

“I… I think that I like women.”

As soon as they heard her words  both Penelope and MG’s eyes widened even more, if that was possible. They were sure as hell surprised at their friend’s confession because never in their whole lives had they expected Maya to say something like that. She had always been against same-sex relationships because she thought they were disgusting and also, her eyes had always been set on boys. She loved their muscular male bodies and would always drool over hot guys that she saw walking on campus or while looking up pictures on the Internet in online dating sites. 

Penelope’s eyes kept darting back and forth from Maya to MG. She really couldn’t believe what was happening.  _How can she tell us something like this straight up?_ She couldn’t understand how her friend could just tell them so easily that she likes girls while she herself had been keeping her sexual orientation a secret for a long time and had always been afraid to share her secret with them. 

“What happened to you last night?” MG asked with a shaky voice and Maya sighed again. She didn’t really feel like talking at all but she knew that she had to at least explain to her friends why she was in this sort of state. 

“Well, I remember that I was drinking and I saw this really beautiful girl. She was alone so of course I decided to go and keep her company because well, who knows, someone might rape her or something… A beautiful creature like that, just waiting for someone to make her their pray…” Maya began explaining to her roommates everything that she could recall from the previous night and they were listening intently to what she was saying like she was telling them the most interesting story in the whole world. 

“And then what happened?” Penelope asked impatiently because Maya had paused for a couple of seconds since she felt light-headed. 

“So then… I went to her and we started talking… One thing led to another and before I knew it we were making out on some random bed in one of the vacant rooms.” The girl’s words made the two roommates immediately gasp in shock. “Then some guy ended up joining us and I guess we had a threesome. Believe it or not, we had the most amazing sex ever… Like, the orgasm was so-”

“Okay, no need to tell us that many details, Maya,” MG suddenly said and stopped Maya from saying anything else.

“So, what do you think about this? You don’t hate me, right?” Maya asked, her tone a bit worried, and MG smiled at her before leaning in and giving her a tight hug. 

“Of course not! You’re my friend and I accept you the way you are,” the boy then told her and his words made Penelope even more shocked. _What?_ _H_ _e accepted her so easily?_ Usually her two roommates would act like homophobes, which was the reason why she hid her sexual orientation from them in the first place. But now this happened and Penelope was just plain confused. 

“Thanks, MG… I think I’ve just been denying it all along. That’s why I probably acted like such a homophobe,” Maya said as she let go of her roommate and smiled at him. Her words finally made Penelope understand everything. _So that’s why she was acting that way…_ _And_ _MG_ _was just following her lead like an obedient puppy, without having any clue about what the actual reason was. Wow…_

“Well, it’s good that you finally accepted yourself! And now that you like girls, there will be more men for Penelope here…” MG said and laughed a little at his words. “Right?” He then threw a wink at Penelope’s direction, making the girl sigh.

“Uhh, well… That’s not really true… I like women as well,” the girl suddenly blurted out. She thought that she might as well finally tell them since they’re sharing secrets and all that, and plus, she wasn’t worried anymore whether they’d accept her or not because she knew that they would…

“WHAT?!” both roommates screamed in unison and Penelope chuckled at their reactions.

“Surprise!”

* * *

Josie stirred in her sleep as all kinds of disturbing thoughts began invading her mind. Flashes of broken wooden crosses and pages of the Bible, which were being flipped so fast that she couldn't make out anything that was written on them, appeared before her eyes. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the flashes stopped and everything became dark... Then Josie felt it, that sharp and very familiar pain in her head, the one she'd always get whenever a piece of her memory would return to her.

_"Daddy, is that for me?" a twelve-year-old Josie asked her father as she pointed at a medium-sized red box on the dining table. Like any kid, she loved receiving presents, especially if they were from the most important person in her life - her dad._

_"Yes, pumpkin. It's your reward for reaching the highest academic scores in your class,"_ _Alaric Saltzman_ _said cheerfully and handed the present to his daughter. The young girl took the box from him and began jumping up and down in excitement as soon as the thing was in her petite hands. She had the biggest smile plastered on her face that her father couldn't help but brush away the happy tears that had formed in his eyes._

_"Thank you, daddy!" Josie expressed her gratitude and gave her father a sweet kiss on the cheek before removing the bow that was placed on top of the present and taking the lid off. Her hand then reached inside and a few seconds later took out the content of the box. Josie’s eyes immediately grew wide and_ _she opened_ _her mouth_ _widely in shock_ _the moment she saw what her father’s gift was._

“ _You like it, pumpkin?” the man asked his daughter and chuckled afterwards. The young girl’s eyes kept darting from her dad to her present for a while until she finally let out the loudest ear-piercing scream that had ever come out of her mouth._

“ _No way! This… This is the one and only Russian 3-Panel Icon - St. Monk Serafim of Sarov with Guardian Angel and Holy Martyr St. John the Soldier! I can’t believe that it is in my possession, that I am actually holding this sacred holy item. Oh my god…Thank you so much, daddy! You’re the best! I love you so much!” Josie said so fast without pausing to catch her breath, as if she was a fangirl that had just received a poster with an autograph from her favourite idol. She then threw her arms around her father and embraced him as tightly as she possibly could._

_The man smiled and gladly hugged his daughter back before saying, “I’m glad you liked it, pumpkin!”_

_A few minutes later Josie let go of her father and scurried off to her_ _and her sister Lizzie’s_ _room after saying, “I’m going to place it near my bed so it would always be there to protect me from evil beings while I’m sleeping!”_

_The_ _brunette_ _stepped foot inside her_ _and Lizzie’s_ _sacred lair and stared at the religious paintings that were hung up on the four walls surrounding her. Oh how she wished her mother was here to see her like this - bound to the power of the Lord, worshiping him with every fiber of her being. But she wasn't and her heart was breaking at the thought that she never actually will be. Her mother was dead and Josie would never get the chance to see her again. The girl sighed as she began walking around the room while at the same time gliding her fingers over the things that she passed by. And finally... there she was, next to her bed and the nightstand, where she'd put the icon her father gave her, only a few inches away from it. Josie took out her special light-blue tissue from the back pocket of her jeans and slowly wiped every piece of dust that was on the nightstand, then she placed the holy item on top of it very carefully, doing her best not to break it or let it fall on the ground. It was rotated in such a way so that the people illustrated on it were facing Josie's bed, or more importantly - her white fluffy pillow. That way it would watch over the girl all night when she'd sleep and protect her from evil creatures that the girl thought were lurking under her bed._

_"You would've been so proud of me if you were here, mom..." Josie said with a low, barely-audible tone. A sad smile crept on her face as she once again threw another look at the paintings inside her room._

The terrible pain Josie felt in her head suddenly subsided and the girl finally opened her dark-brown orbs. She then brought herself to a sitting position on the bed and looked around while breathing heavily, drops of sweat falling down her cute face at the same time. The girl noticed the unfamiliar room she was in, but the thing that mostly caught her attention was Hope, the love of her life. She was there, next to her, holding a glass of water and medicine in her beautiful slender hands while staring at her girlfriend with that look of concern in her eyes, the same look she'd always give her when she's worried.

"Here  Jo ... Drink this," Hope told her and handed her the pills and glass of water. "The doctor said it would reduce the pain if you happen to get a second flashback right after the first."

"Thanks, babe..." Josie said breathlessly and quickly put the medicine that was given to her inside her mouth. The minute those small white pills made contact with her tongue Josie made a disgusted face due to their bitter taste, making Hope chuckle at her cuteness. She then gulped them down by drinking the whole content of the glass.

"What kind of flashback did you have?" the auburn-haired girl asked and sat next to her girlfriend on the bed while at the same time gently stroked the  brunette’s back to help her relax. After taking a deep breath Josie explained everything that she saw in her flashback, tears falling down her cheeks as she was telling her the memory. The moment Hope saw the  brun e tte breaking down she embraced her in a tight hug. Josie buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck and just continued crying her eyes out. Hope was so glad that the girl trusted her enough to appear before her even in her weakest state.

“I don’t even remember her and yet it still hurts so much just knowing that she’s dead… What’s wrong with me, Hope?” Upon hearing the girl’s words Hope embraced her even harder and stroked her hair in a comforting manner. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Jo… It’s normal for you to react like this. She’s your mom after all…” the auburn-haired girl told her and continued running her fingers through her hair. 

After a few minutes Josie finally stopped crying and both girls got dressed. It was a miracle that they even found all their clothes. It actually took them about 20 minutes to locate them because everything was thrown at different parts of the room. Josie's bra was on top of some houseplant while Hope's thongs were around a porcelain decorative cat's head. It was a challenge indeed but they managed to overcome it.

"Let's go, babe," Josie said when they were both ready and the two then made their way out of the room. When the girls stepped foot outside they were greeted by the somewhat disturbing sight of many unconscious students on the ground with empty bottles and plastic cups scattered all around them. But Josie and Hope just ignored them and quickly, while walking hand in hand and giving each other occasional kisses, exited the party...

* * *

**10:30 AM**

Lizzie held the metal fork in her slender hand and gently brushed every inch of it with one of her special lemon-scented napkins. She, her uncle Enzo, aunt Bonnie and her young cousin Pedro were having breakfast that morning inside her childhood home. Her father was unfortunately off at church to fulfill his duties as a pastor and couldn’t join them. Of course, every utensil the blonde had in front of her had to be spotless before she could begin eating. As Lizzie was finishing up with the fork and moved on to the knife she suddenly heard a sound that made her want to cover her ears so bad because she felt like she would die if she didn’t. The girl slowly placed the utensils in their rightful place on the table, just the way they were supposed to be arranged, and looked at the person who was making that awful disturbing sound – her uncle Enzo. He was eating cereal and slurping so loudly that it was driving Lizzie insane. The blonde made a disgusted expression on her face the moment she saw him dip some bread into the cereal and then stuff the whole slice in his mouth. The smacking noises he was then making made Lizzie’s insides turn. _How can my_ _uncle_ _behave so inappropriately? What have I done to deserve such a_ _relative_ _?_

“Why are you looking at me like that, Liz?” Enzo asked the girl while speaking with a mouth full of food and raised an eyebrow. 

“You are disgusting… Sooner or later you will be punished by the Lord for this inappropriate behavior of yours,” the girl answered him with a serious tone in her voice and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Everyone at the table except Lizzie began laughing the moment they heard her words. Enzo even hit the table a few times and clutched his stomach with his other hand as pieces of food were flying out of his mouth and falling into his cereal bowl. 

“You can tell your God or whatever to fuck it,” Enzo said after he calmed down a bit and Lizzie’s eyes immediately widened. _How dare he insult God…_

“I cannot believe that a sophisticated businesswoman like you, aunt Bonnie, married such a disgusting pig like him,” Lizzie said to the older woman and threw her a disapproving look. She couldn’t believe that the woman who practically raised her after her mother died, who taught her to be well-mannered and respectful, could actually do such a thing. Bonnie had always been the strict aunt while her uncle Enzo was your typical lazy ass that would usually sit in front of the TV all day and drink gallons of beer. It was a miracle that he actually agreed to join them to Redeemer Lutheran Church a few days ago. 

“You can’t help who you love, sweetie,” Bonnie told Lizzie and wiped her husband’s face with the napkin in front of her. Lizzie glared at the older woman and angrily stood up from her seat. “Oh come on… Your uncle Enzo was only joking, Lizzie…” the blonde heard Bonnie say but ignored her and walked out of the room. She didn’t care that she hadn’t touched her food at all because all she wanted was to get out of there and call her girlfriend. Penelope was the only person that could make her feel better at that moment. 

Lizzie walked inside her  and Josie’s old room and closed the door behind her with all her might. She was so angry at  her aunt Bonnie and uncle Enzo that she felt like yelling her lungs out but she tried to get keep herself from doing that. It was pointless and the girl knew that. Lizzie sat down on her bed and groaned in frustration before taking her phone out and dialing her girlfriend’s number.

Penelope was drinking yet another glass of coffee and staring at some random website on her laptop when she suddenly felt her phone vibrate next to her. A smile immediately formed on the girl’s face when she saw who the person that was calling her was.  _My Liz… I can’t wait to hear your voice._

“Hey, princess!” Penelope said as soon as she answered the call and brought the phone to her ear. Thank god MG had gone out a few minutes ago because he had classes to take and Maya had buried her head in her pillow and was sleeping like a log, otherwise Penelope wouldn’t have been able to pick up and talk to her princess. She wanted to wait a bit before actually telling her roommates that she had a girlfriend.

“Pen…” Lizzie uttered the love of her life’s name from the other line as she tried so hard to contain her tears. Penelope could feel that something was wrong because she sounded a bit different. 

“What’s going on, Liz? What happened?” the girl asked her worriedly and the minute Lizzie heard that beautiful angelic voice she loved so much she immediately calmed down. It had always been like that, even when they were only texting. Whenever Lizzie was in a bad mood and Penelope sent her a message she would always feel much better. After a while the blonde explained everything that happened with her aunt Bonnie and uncle Enzo, leaving her girlfriend absolutely stunned. _Wow, I never expected that. I thought her_ _relatives_ _would be religious like her._ _Who would’ve thought…_

“Don’t worry, princess… Everything’s going to be okay. You’ll go back to Mystic Falls in a few days, right? Just bear with it a little while longer and then when you return, if you want, we can go on a… date?” Penelope shyly asked Lizzie, making the blonde’s eyes widen. 

_Oh my god,_ _Pen_ _just asked me out. Okay, okay… Relax now Lizzie. Relax! Speak calmly…_ Lizzie thought and cleared her throat before finally saying, “I’d love to go out with you,  Pen ! I can’t wait to see you.”

“Good! Now cheer up, Liz… I don’t like it when you’re in a bad mood,” Penelope said and pouted even though she knew that her girlfriend couldn’t see her facial expression. Lizzie immediately smiled after hearing Penelope’s words. _You’re really amazing,_ _Pen_ _. I love the way you make me feel..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie got another flashbaaaackkk <3 Her memories are slowly returning! :D Pen finally came out to her roommates :D yay :D :D Maya did have a threesome at the party. Sadly, it wasn't with Hosie... but at least she got some action. :D :D :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3 An actual Pizzie date is coming up in the next chapters guys ;) Stay tuned! <3


	22. Date I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Out of all the things that Penelope Park loathed in this world, going outside was definitely on top of the list. But even so, there she was, waiting for her girlfriend in front of Fell's Church, the place where they had both agreed to meet.  _Ten more minutes and she’ll be here._ Penelope thought and sighed after she looked at her phone’s screen. The girl felt nervous because this would be their first ever actual meeting where they would interact with each other in person, actually talk like normal people face to face. Penelope tightened her grip on the bouquet of red roses that she had bought for Lizzie as she felt the uneasiness that was making her feel uncomfortable in the pit of her stomach and her legs that were shaking like crazy. The voice inside her head told her to just run and hide in order to get rid of those terrible feelings. But Penelope knew that she couldn’t do that to Lizzie. She would never dare hurt her again like she did in the past. Oh how guilty she still felt for lying to the girl, how much it pained her to know that she had caused Lizzie so much suffering.  _What if this is all just a trick and she’s lying to me? What if this is her payback? Could she really want revenge?_ Disturbing thoughts rushed inside Penelope’s mind and she found herself worrying if Lizzie was just messing with her, playing with her heart.  _No, she wouldn’t do that. She’s not that kind of person._ Penelope quickly brushed all her doubt away and leaned against the whitewashed wall behind her. The girl was dressed a little more elegantly than usual, all for Lizzie. She wanted to look good for the girl so she picked out her best clothes and sprayed herself with the most expensive perfume she had. As another sigh escaped her mouth Penelope looked around and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed a familiar figure appear from around the corner.  _It’s her._

Lizzie slowly made her way towards Penelope, her heart beating rapidly with every step she took. She already knew what the girl looked like because she had sent her a picture a few days ago when Lizzie was still at her dad’s house, but actually seeing her in person was breathtaking. The blonde gazed into Penelope’s eyes when she finally approached her. She found them so charmingly beautiful and felt like she could stare at them forever, drowning in their beauty for all eternity. The two just stood there, looking at each other without saying anything, feeling that burning sensation inside them and hearing the loud beating of their hearts. The air around them was overwhelming, suffocating even. Penelope then gathered up all her courage and opened her mouth, ready to say something. But before she could she felt one arm wrap itself around her neck and a thin body press against her own. Lizzie was holding her so tightly, as if she would never see her again. The blonde would’ve preferred it if she didn’t have a cast on her other arm so she could hug her girlfriend even tighter but it was still broken and she couldn’t do anything about it. 

The feeling of Lizzie hugging her was magical, wonderful, even better than Penelope had imagined it all those lonely nights while lying in bed. The girl placed her arms around the girl’s waist and hugged her back. But not as tightly because to her it felt like Lizzie was a fragile item that she was scared to touch due to fear of breaking it. Both girls closed their eyes and let the warmth transfer between their bodies. They didn’t care that the people who were passing by them threw them disapproving looks because none of it mattered at that moment. Lizzie felt her knees become weak and she just melted into Penelope’s arms. She felt so safe and secure there, like nothing in this hellish world could ever harm her. Never in her entire life had she imagined that she could feel so wonderful, that a moment could be so magical. The nervousness that both girls felt because this was their first time meeting each other disappeared from their hearts, leaving only the undying love they felt inside.

After a while Penelope broke the hug and smiled warmly at Lizzie before handing her the bouquet of red roses that she had been holding in one of her hands all that time. The blonde blushed at the gesture and said, “Thank you! They’re lovely, Pen…” before taking the flowers.

“Only the best for you, princess!” the girl told her and smiled once again, making Lizzie’s cheeks become even redder. She was used to Penelope calling her that nickname but it was different when she actually heard her say it in person. 

A few minutes later the two headed off down the street to nowhere in particular. It didn’t matter where they were going, they just kept walking and enjoying each other’s company. That’s what was really important. Penelope told the girl some really funny stories about her childhood, making Lizzie laugh like never before, while the blonde quoted her favourite verses from the Bible. The two got along really well which made them both believe even more that they were in fact soul mates.

“Where are we going by the way?” Lizzie asked after some time.

Penelope chuckled at her question before replying, “I have absolutely no idea. Where do you want to go, Liz?” 

Being a person who dislikes the outdoors, Penelope didn’t know the city at all. She had arrived at their meeting place with a cab, of course, because there was no way she could go there by herself. If she had tried she would’ve probably gotten lost or something and they would’ve had to call the police in order to find her. 

_Mmm, where could we go…_ Lizzie thought for a while about which would be the best place for them to go on their date.  _Oh wait, I know… Yes, that would be perfect!_ After a few minutes Lizzie finally had an idea and a wide smile spread across her beautiful face. She had decided to take Penelope to one of her favourite places in the whole entire world, a place where she had imagined them going for the longest time, even before she knew that Penelope was a girl – Mystic Lord Shop, the store that in Lizzie’s opinion provided for its customers the best religious items in the country. 

* * *

Loud barking, meowing and all kinds of animal sounds could be heard echoing inside MAY Animal Hospital, a place which had the best veterinarians in Mystic Falls. Landon paced back and forth in front of the Emergency Room as he waited for the doctor to finally come out and tell him how his poor Lizzy’s condition is. 

“Please be okay, darling…” the curly-haired boy said to himself as he buried his fingers in her hair and looked at the clock above the door. _What the fuck is taking them so long?!_ Landon thought and sighed in frustration before finally going over to Jed and Rafael, who along with Hope and Josie, had accompanied him. “She’s been in there for thirty minutes already, right?” the boy asked his roommate and Jed just nodded without saying anything. He had other things on his mind and didn’t feel like talking at all or even eating something, which was so unlike him. Rafael noticed that something was off with the boy of his dreams but didn’t say anything and just continued standing there, awkwardly next to him, like he had for the past thirty minutes. The only ones who weren’t worried at all were Josie and Hope. They were sitting on one of the couches that was there and cuddling each other without a care in the world. The brunette held her girlfriend’s hand and caressed it gently before asking Hope with a very low tone in a voice that sounded almost like a whisper, “Did it hurt a lot?” 

Upon hearing the question the auburn-haired girl gazed into her lover’s eyes. “Yeah…” she answered after a while, making the memory of what happened an hour ago flash before her eyes immediately. 

  
  


_Flashback_

_Everyone was gathered inside Jed and Landon’s room, waiting to hear what kind of announcement Rafael was going to tell them. He had called them all there saying that he has something important to say, making everyone oh so very curious. Well, except Josie who doesn’t give a rat’s ass about the guy._

“ _Can you please make this quick? I have a date in thirty minutes…” Lizzie told Rafael, the excitement evident in her voice. Jed started oohing the moment he heard the blonde’s statement, making Lizzie smile in satisfaction._

“ _Who are you going out with? Do we know him?” the boy asked her._

_Lizzie just replied with the words “It’s a secret!”_

“ _It’s probably someone ugly. No normal guy would like a loser like you…” Hope said and laughed mockingly. The blonde’s smile immediately faltered and she clenched her fists in anger._

“ _If you must know-“ Lizzie began speaking but her words were brought to a halt because Rafael suddenly yelled._

“ _Enough!” The whole room then became as quiet as a grave because no one wanted to invoke the boy’s wrath again. Rafael glared at all of them for a couple of seconds before his expression softened and he started speaking, “I called you here because I have an important announcement. I actually decided this a week ago but I didn’t find the right time to tell you guys.” Rafael paused for a few seconds, making everyone feel a bit on edge. “I’m leaving. My parents booked me a flight to my hometown.” Everyone’s eyes immediately widened upon hearing the boy’s words._

“ _What? Y-you’re leaving? For how long?” Jed asked him and waited impatiently for the boy’s answer. He didn’t know why but the moment Rafael told them that he was going back home, he felt his heart break and his mood go instantly south. But Rafael’s just his friend, so why did he care so much?_

“ _I don’t know… But I won’t be back for a while. Probably for months, or years maybe,” Rafael replied with a hint of sadness in his voice._

“ _Why are you leaving all of a sudden?” Hope asked and raised an eyebrow while looking at her ex-boyfriend. Rafael was wondering whether he should tell them the actual reason he was going away but in the end he decided not to. It was better that way._

“ _My parents want me to study there. They’re really strict when it comes to my education,” Rafael told them but it was very obvious that he was lying. Hope immediately noticed that distinct change in his voice that happened every single time he wasn’t being truthful. The guy was her ex-boyfriend so it was only natural that she was able to tell when he was lying. But Hope decided not to pry again like that other time when she and Josie saw Rafael outside._

“ _Well, since you’re leaving, we should have something like a get-together. One last party before you go. Let’s all go to my ranch on Friday? What’d y’all say?” Landon suggested and smiled happily at everyone._

“ _That’s a great idea. Let’s do that! I can bring my Holy Bible: King James Version, Quatercentenary Edition and we can read verses and-“ Lizzie couldn’t finish what she was saying because she was cut off by Hope._

“ _Hey! No one wants to hear about your religious crap, loser…”_

_Everyone except the blonde then began laughing loudly._

“ _How dare you say such a thing about the sacred-“ But Lizzie couldn’t finish her sentence yet again because suddenly a very disturbing coughing was heard._

“ _What the hell’s going on?” Hope asked and everyone turned their heads to where the sound was coming from._

“ _Lizzy?! What’s wrong, baby?” Landon said with a panicked tone and immediately went to his goat’s aid. Jed then noticed a few very familiar keys dangling from Lizzy’s mouth._

“ _Oh no… She ate my rubber hamburger keychain. Landon, do something! Quick!” the boy suddenly yelled and his roommate grabbed one of the keys, then began pulling with all his might. Unfortunately it was no use because the damn goat just wasn’t letting go, it didn’t open its mouth at all, making the situation extremely difficult._

“ _Alright, pull the keys when I tell you to. I’m gonna try something,” Hope told the curly-haired boy and went behind Lizzy. She then wrapped her arms around the goat’s stomach and began applying pressure to it, hoping that it would spit the keys out.“Pull, Landon…”_

_While they were trying to get the damn keychain out, Lizzie was doing The Sign of the Cross and saying a few of her prayers, Rafael went to get something for Jed to eat in order to calm the boy’s nerves, and Josie had called 911 so they could take the goat to a vet._

“ _It’s almost out!” Landon yelled and began pulling harder while Hope applied even more pressure to Lizzy’s stomach. But just as they were about to get the damn thing finally out, Lizzy stepped over the auburn-haired girl’s foot with her hoof, making Hope yell in pain._

“ _Hope!” Josie screamed her girlfriend’s name and quickly ran over to aid her. “Don’t worry baby, your leg’s going to be okay. Trust me.”_

_Not long after, help arrived and placed Lizzy on a stretcher. And that’s how everyone ended up in MAY Animal Hospital. Well, except Lizzie who went on her date since she couldn’t possibly arrive even a second late and keep her Pen waiting…_

_End of Flashback_

  
  


“I need a kiss so my foot would feel better,” Hope told Josie, making the brunette laugh because of her girlfriend’s silliness. 

“Babe, I’m not going to kiss your feet in public,” the brunette replied after she calmed down a bit. 

Hope then leaned in a little and whispered in her ear, “Then kiss me somewhere else.” 

After hearing her words Josie placed her hand on her girlfriend’s neck and brought her face closer. Hope closed her eyes, expecting to feel a pair of lips connecting with her own, but that didn’t happen. Instead, the auburn-haired girl felt something wet on her cheek. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the wide grin that was plastered on Josie’s face. 

“Not there… I wanted you to kiss me somewhere else.” The auburn-haired girl pouted before saying that, making the brunette laugh once again. Josie then leaned in, giving her girlfriend one more kiss, this time on her nose. 

“Was I supposed to kiss you there?” she asked, knowing perfectly well that that wasn’t the place Hope wanted to be kissed. But she just loved teasing her so much that she couldn’t resist. 

“Stop it, Jo…” Hope pouted once again, making Josie laugh even more this time. “Just shut the hell up and kiss me where I want you to!” the auburn-haired girl then said angrily and grabbed the brunette by the collar of her jacket. After that she pulled her closer and finally connected their lips together, giving her one of the most amazing kisses she’s ever had. 

While the two girls were being all lovey-dovey the doctor had finally come out of the Emergency Room. The moment Landon saw the man he ran up to him and asked with a panicked tone, “How’s my Lizzy?! Is she gonna be okay?”

The vet removed his gloves and mask, then reassured the boy that everything was alright. 

“The operation was a success and your Lizzy is doing fine. We even managed to get the thing that she had swallowed out,” the man told him and took out the rubber hamburger from the pocket of his robe. “Apparently the end of the keychain was broken by the goat’s teeth and it had gulped it down. It was good that you called for help in time.” 

The second Jed saw his precious keychain he immediately took it from the man’s hands and began kissing and caressing it like some crazy person. Rafael stared at the boy and wondered how he would manage to actually survive without ever seeing him again.  _I’m going to miss you, dork…_

“Can I go see my poor Lizzy?” Landon asked the doctor impatiently and at the same time placed his hands on his shoulders. The man’s eyes widened because of the boy’s sudden action. He was shocked but still managed to nod in agreement despite that. A wide smile then immediately formed on Landon’s face and he quickly entered inside the ER. He wanted to see his lovely goat so bad that nothing else in this world mattered more to him at that moment. _I’m comin’ my dear Lizzy…_

* * *

“Come on, Pen! Let’s go in! Hurry!” Lizzie said as she dragged her girlfriend by the arm inside Mystic Lord Shop. There was so much enthusiasm in her voice that Penelope couldn’t help but find it adorable and chuckle at her dorkiness. The second they stepped foot inside the place Lizzie gasped at all the religious goods that were placed on the shelves around them. The store was filled with so many crosses, bottles of holy water, rare artifacts and icons that Lizzie’s expression immediately brightened when she laid her eyes upon all those sacred holy items. Like a small child that had just seen a toy it liked, she then began walking around the store, examining every single one of them. It was probably the one hundredth time that the girl had been in Mystic Lord Shop but every single time she’d enter the girl couldn’t help but look at everything over and over again, staring at the items with awestruck eyes. She was mesmerized by how perfectly all those wooden crosses were carved and how breathtakingly beautiful the rare icons were. “Look at this, Pen!” the blonde said and squealed like a deranged fangirl as she pointed at one of the religious artifacts. Penelope raised an eyebrow as she looked at the thing that had fascinated Lizzie so much. It was some rusty old lamp that had three chains connected to it and was hanging from the ceiling. _How can she like that ugly thing?!_

“It’s uhh… really fascinating, Liz…” Penelope told her girlfriend awkwardly and smiled. When the blonde heard those words she immediately began squealing like a fangirl again and started explaining everything about the religious item. 

“It’s an Antique 19th century dated 1885, Imperial Russian Silver-gilt icon vigil lamp Lampada,” Lizzie said and a few seconds later did a dramatic pause before placing her hand over her heart. A sigh then escaped the blonde’s mouth and tears began forming in her beautiful eyes. She was so happy that the person she loved the most understood her and didn’t judge her like most people would’ve. _You’re the one for me Penelope Park…_ Lizzie thought and then began speaking again, “It’s said that Alexander II had one just like it in his possession when he ruled over the Russian Empire…” 

The blonde continued explaining about the lamp for about ten or fifteen minutes and Penelope listened to her very carefully. She couldn’t care less about that ugly old thing but that didn’t matter because everything that Lizzie was saying, that cute expression she had on her face while she was talking, the breathtakingly beautiful smile and those eyes that were gleaming with excitement, all these things made her enjoy every second of it and fall in love with the girl even more.  _I can’t believe that such a wonderful creature like you exists, Liz…_

When the blonde finally stopped talking about the lamp they began looking around the shop again. After a while Lizzie once again stopped in front of some religious item and was about to call Penelope over to show it to her but a loud voice suddenly made her freeze in her spot. 

“Oh shut the fuck up, you bitch… I’m not gonna hook up with him because I’m not a slut like you.”

The two girls turned to the direction where the person who said those words was and saw a sixteen-year-old teenage girl behind the counter, talking on the phone with one of her friends and chewing gum while twirling little strands of her hair at the same time.  _Who is this awful girl? I’ve never seen her in this shop before…_ Lizzie thought and took a few steps towards the sinner. 

“Hey you… How dare you say such words inside this sacred holy place and in front of all these beautiful icons?!” the blonde asked the teenager angrily but she didn’t receive a reply because her words were completely ignored. 

“Lizzie, don’t… Just leave her alone, okay? I know that you can’t accept this sort of behavior but… Please, don’t, okay?” Penelope said as she grabbed Lizzie’s arm. But she didn’t listen to her and still tried to get the teenager’s attention.

“I’m talking to you… Answer me,” the blonde said and waved her hand in front of the sinner’s face.

“Hold on, Wendy… Some chick probably wants to buy something from my stupid father’s crappy shop,” the teenager told her friend and looked at Lizzie with a dull expression on her face before saying, “What do you want?”

“What atrocious attitude… I cannot believe that a great man like Mr. Randal Schmidt has left this wonderful shop in the care of someone like you,” the blonde said with a shocked tone, making the teenager laugh out loud.

“I know right… I told that old geezer to find someone else but he insisted that I have to work or whatever. Can’t believe I have such a douche for a father…”

“You little… How dare you-“ Lizzie was about to continue arguing with the younger girl but Penelope suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the exit of the shop. 

“Alright that’s it… We’re leaving!” the girl said because she had had enough of this crap. She couldn’t let their wonderful date be ruined because of something as stupid as this. 

“But, Pen… I’m not finished,” Lizzie protested and started whining like a little kid but Penelope completely ignored her and dragged her out of the shop. The teenager continued looking at them with the same indifferent and dull expression as they left the store, not caring about the fact that she lost her father a customer. The only things that were important to her were the gum she had been chewing for god knows how long and the fact that she couldn’t wait to tell her friend what her ex-boyfriend told her a few days ago. 

Lizzie and Penelope started walking towards nowhere in particular again, but this time neither of them said anything to the other. It was awkward and they both knew it, but they didn’t have the courage to speak. Each time Penelope tried to open her mouth no words would come out of it, as if everything was stuck in her throat. It was starting to get dark outside and Lizzie checked the time in fear that she might’ve gotten carried away and would have to go back home at a late hour. It wasn’t like she had a curfew or anything, she just didn’t want Josie to ask her why she was out so late. The girl knew what kind of immoral thoughts were running inside her sister’s mind and plus, Lizzie felt like it would be best to wait a while before telling everyone about her and Penelope. The couple continued walking in silence when suddenly Lizzie’s stomach grumbled, making the other girl laugh out loud. 

“You’re so cute, princess…” Penelope suddenly blurted out and Lizzie felt her cheeks burn upon hearing those words. “I think I saw a restaurant around the corner. Let’s go there and have dinner.”

“Okay, Pen…” Lizzie said a bit shyly and looked at the ground so Penelope wouldn’t see her blushing cheeks.

As they were making their way to Mystic Grill, a nice restaurant where the food was delicious the prices were reasonable, Lizzie was resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder while Penelope had her arm around her princess’s waist. The walk was really nice this time, not awkward at all, and both of them loved it. People were once again throwing disapproving looks at the two but the couple didn’t care, just like last time. They were enjoying each other and that was all that mattered. When they finally arrived in front of the restaurant the two let go of one another and quickly began walking towards the entrance. Like a gentleman, Penelope opened the door for Lizzie, making the girl blush once again before saying, “Thank you, Pen! You’re so thoughtful.”

When the two girls went inside the restaurant they noticed that there were a few empty tables. Penelope immediately asked if they weren’t already reserved by someone and when the waiter told her that they weren’t the two picked the one that was near the window. Everything was perfect. The food they had ordered, the beautiful view of the night sky, and mostly, the fact that they were just simply together, eating at a nice cozy restaurant. Both girls felt like nothing could ruin their perfect date. But oh how wrong they were… 

Suddenly, as Lizzie took a bite from her delicious steamed vegetables she noticed a familiar figure enter the Mystic Grill restaurant, someone she hated so much and didn’t want to see ever again in her entire life – Sebastian…


	23. Date II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update guys! <3

Lizzie felt her whole body stiffen the moment her eyes landed on Sebastian’s tall and utmost handsome figure. The boy was very attractive indeed, no wonder he had managed to fool her back when she first met him. If someone didn't know the boy he'd instantly believe that Sebastian was a very well-mannered and sophisticated young man because he was wearing some expensive black suit and his hairstyle looked as if he had had it done at a hair salon, making him seem very much like some rich business man. That was the usual impression he would make on people based on his outer appearance. All of this of course was just an act and it contradicted with his actual arrogant bad boy personality. _Such a shame._ Lizzie thought and sighed as her eyes darted from Sebastian's handsome face to his strong well-built arms, one of which was wrapped tightly around some blonde whore’s waist. Easy girls were his usual type of course. He would always pick them out in some random strip club he'd visit or he'd manage to persuade a girl from their university, someone that's dumb enough to fall for his lies.

As Lizzie continued staring, she noticed Sebastian's hand sliding a little lower and squeezing the whore's round ass, which made the blonde feel absolutely appalled. _What kind of behavior is that?!_ She couldn’t even begin to understand how a girl could stoop so low and behave in such a way, and on top of that inside a restaurant, a public place. But that was one of the not-so-important things that bothered Lizzie about the girl. What really troubled her was her indiscretion. She couldn't accept the fact that the woman was with someone other than the first person she’s ever felt attracted to. To her that seemed so wrong and sinful that it even made the hair on the back of her head stand up. Lizzie planned to spend the rest of her life with Penelope, to be with her forever, because that was how she believed it was supposed to be. She knew that they were destined for each other and nothing in this world could ever make her change her mind. That’s why the thought of dating someone else felt so absurd to the girl and there was no way in hell that she would accept it.

It seemed like Sebastian didn’t notice Lizzie at all because he and his whore just went passed the couple and sat down at one of the free tables. Not long after the waiter came to take their orders. When handing him and the girl a menu each, Sebastian threw the man one of his signature smiles and muttered a “Thank you” under his breath after taking it in his hands. That precise smile made Lizzie cringe in disgust, just like it always did every single time she’d see it when she would notice the boy around the university's campus. It was something she loathed so much that it made her want to punch Sebastian’s face all the way to oblivion.

“You okay?” Penelope asked Lizzie worriedly because she had instantly noticed the drastic change in her girlfriend’s mode.

“Yeah, let’s just continue eating…” she replied and forced herself to smile. Penelope of course immediately picked up on that and a frustrated sigh escaped her mouth. _Why don’t you just tell me, Lizzie?_ she thought as she took a bite of her delicious tomato salad. Both girls had each ordered something that didn’t consist of meat because Lizzie couldn’t stand it at all. To her, if a person were to eat meat, he would break one of the sacred rules that were set by God. So, even though Penelope liked eating all kinds of meat, she didn’t order any just so she could please her girlfriend.

Lizzie kept looking at Sebastian, the anger inside of her building up with each passing second. She thought about that time when she had talked to Mr. Park, the university’s dean, about how Sebastian lied to her and how he should be punished for his sinful deeds. He was indeed given a punishment back then but it seemed like it didn’t affect him all that much because here he was now, sitting happily in a restaurant with his whore and not caring even one bit.

“Liz?” Penelope said as she waved her hand in front of her girlfiend’s face. She had been calling her for the past five minutes but the girl was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear her at all.

“Oh, sorry Pen…” Lizzie apologized and looked at her plate, embarrassed that she had been ignoring her girlfriend. She didn't want to ever do that and it made her sick to her stomach just thinking that she had done such a horrible thing, but it was unavoidable at that time. And what made her action worse was that it was actually because of a scumbag like Sebastian.

“Why do you keep looking at that guy over there? Don’t think that I didn’t notice you staring. Do you know him?” Penelope asked her straight up, the jealousy quite evident in her voice.

Lizzie sighed the second she heard the girl’s question. She knew that she shouldn’t lie to Penelope because that would go against all her principals so she just told her the truth, “That’s Sebastian…”

Sebastian was a name that would probably be engraved in Penelope's mind for as long as she lives, one that she could never ever be able to forget even if she were to try. The girl thought that she wouldn't hear it again but who would've known that it would come out of her beloved Lizzie’s mouth right in the middle of their first date. Penelope wanted to get rid of all the memories related to Sebastian, to forget all the jealousy and hatred she felt back when he and Lizzie were communicating. But how could she? He was the person who hurt her lovely princess by lying and pretending to be somebody he wasn’t, the guy who had twisted Lizzie's mind so bad that she couldn't stop talking about him for hours because of all the interests regarding religion she thought they both shared. Penelope hated Sebastian so much for the way he treated Lizzie and for how he made her feel like crap that she had the urge to just walk over to the guy’s table and give him a beating he’d never be able to forget. And that's what she actually decided to do.

Suddenly, the girl stood up from her seat, her eyes burning with hatred, and stomped angrily all the way to Sebastian. Lizzie tried stopping her but it was no use because apparently her girlfriend had become deaf and couldn't register anything that was happening around her at that moment. Penelope didn't listen to her at all. Her eyes were set on Sebastian and so clouded by all the hatred she felt towards him that nothing in this world could've kept her from reaching him and achieving her goal of kicking his ass.

As Sebastian was happily chatting with his blonde whore and occasionally caressing her hand from across the table, Penelope suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell?" the boy said with a surprised tone in his voice the minute he felt two strong but at the same time beautiful slender hands grab him and make him stand up from his seat.

"You bastard... I will make you pay for what you have done to Lizzie!" Penelope was speaking with an angry tone and glaring at the boy, her eyes were so filled with hatred that it frightened Sebastian a little but because of his bad boy personality he quickly brushed that feeling away.

"Pen, don't... Please!" Lizzie suddenly came behind her girlfriend and pleaded. It wasn't like she didn't want Penelope to kick Sebastian's ass, he deserved it after all, but there was something else. The blonde didn't want her beloved to condemn herself to a life of violence and fighting, in which she'd use force in order to solve her problems. That wasn't the way to deal with these things so Lizzie tried to do everything she could to stop Penelope. "Don't fight..." she pleaded once again and placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to keep her from attacking the boy.

“Stay out of this, Lizzie…” Penelope told the girl angrily and attempted to punch Sebastian, but the boy of course couldn't stand to be treated like trash so he quickly freed himself from Penelope's tight grip and dodged the upcoming blow. The moment he heard Lizzie's name coming out of his attacker's mouth and noticed the familiar figure appear next to the girl, a surprised and somewhat amused smile spread across his face.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the god-loving freak Lizzie Saltzman. Tell me, how is your so-called Lord doing these days? Has he given you any important signs?" Sebastian said mockingly, his voice so derisive that it made both girls clench their fists in anger. The boy’s blonde whore laughed out loud when she heard his words. She was watching the whole scene with so much anticipation, as if she was at the screening of the most interesting movie in the world and couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

Lizzie gasped in shock upon hearing what Sebastian said. She couldn't understand how a person could be so indifferent to everything that has happened in the past and was happening now. _What kind of monster is he?_ Lizzie thought as she gritted her teeth and tried to suppress the tears that had began forming in her beautiful eyes. She hated Sebastian, despised him so much, that she wanted him to burn in Hell for all eternity. Penelope finally took her eyes off the boy and looked at her girlfriend. She immediately noticed how she was about to burst into tears and gently took her hand in hers. Just seeing Lizzie in that sort of state made her grit her teeth again and almost growl in anger at the person responsible for all of this. _How could that bastard say those things to my Lizzie?!_ Penelope wanted to beat the crap out of him so bad for mocking her girlfriend. And she actually attempted to again by letting go of Lizzie's hand and lifting her fist upward, ready to punch Sebastian right in the face. But before she could though, surprisingly, Lizzie actually beat her to it, which made Penelope's eyes widen in shock. What the blonde did was pretty paradoxical actually because it was what she so desperately tried to stop Penelope from doing. She resulted to violence in order to resolve her problem - something that she was a hundred percent against. Lizzie Saltzman, the loyal servant of God, had harmed another human being…

Sebastian held his now bleeding nose and was ready to return the punch, but Penelope quickly pushed him, making him fall on the chair behind him. She then grabbed Lizzie’s hand and both of them quickly got out of the restaurant, ran away from there as fast as their legs could take them. They didn’t even pay their bill, the two girls just dashed off without looking back at all…

* * *

A worried sigh escaped Landon’s mouth as his eyes darted to the bed in which his lovely goat’s motionless figure was soundly sleeping. There, covered in the clean white sheets, was his Lizzy, the only one in this world that the boy actually held special feelings for. Everything about the goat captivated Landon, from her soft fur and cute tail to her dark-brown eyes and little fluffy ears. In the curly-haired boy’s opinion Lizzy was an embodiment of everything beautiful and alluring in this world, of pure perfection, that’s why he felt like his goat was a very precious item, one that he must protect even with his own life. By the time Landon moved passed all the medical equipment and made his way to the bed, tears had begun streaming down his face. He wanted to see his poor Lizzy from up close, to slowly caress her beautiful horns and to just get lost in her lovely facial features. Landon wished to be by his goat’s side and fall asleep there, next to her, while holding one of her hoofs in his hands all night long. That’s all the boy wanted.

“We’re leaving, Landon. Are you gonna stay here?” Jed asked his roommate, snapping him out of the trance he was in. The curly-haired boy turned around and looked at his friend with red crying eyes before nodding in agreement. There was no way he’d leave his Lizzy, never in a million years…

* * *

Jed and Rafael made their way out of the hospital with Josie and Hope following behind them. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere as the four began walking down the street to nowhere in particular. Josie found herself shivering a little because it was rather cold that night so she snuggled close to her girlfriend. Rafael felt the effects of the chilly weather as well but he had no one to keep him warm so he just wrapped his arms around himself and continued walking. Jed noticed that his friend was shaking because of the cold and suddenly had the urge to do something about that. He didn’t know why but he just couldn’t bear to see Rafael in that state.

“You’re going to catch a cold. Here, take this…” Jed suddenly said and took off his jacket, then placed it around the boy’s shoulders. Rafael’s eyes immediately widened because of the gesture. He was sure as hell surprised since never in his wildest dreams had he expected something like this to happen. A smile formed on his face. Rafael was happy that he and Jed would share at least one sweet moment before he leaves.

“Thank you,” the boy uttered when he immediately felt his body become warm. The boy then closed his eyes and inhaled Jed's scent through his nostrils. Even though it smelled of burgers and pizza, Rafael still thought that it was magnificent. After a few seconds the boy opened his eyes and looked at Jed who was just staring up ahead, apparently caught up in his thoughts. Rafael wondered what he was thinking about, whether it was about the fact that he gave him the jacket, did he think of it as weird and was he regretting having done it, or maybe he felt cold without it. Rafael quickly wrote off the last one because he noticed that Jed was actually wearing a lot of warm clothes, so the chilly weather wasn't a problem at all. The boy continued staring at Jed until he saw him looking at some fast food place. Right there and then he found out what his friend was thinking of. _How can I be so stupid? Why didn't I think of this sooner? He's hungry again. That dork..._ Rafael then stopped worrying about the jacket and looked up at the night sky, his eyes sad because he didn't want to leave but he knew that he had no other choice.

“Oh my god, Jo… Look!” Hope suddenly yelled and began jumping up and down while pointing at some poster that was placed on the wall in front of them. “They’re showing 50 Shades of Grey in the movie theater. Can we go see it? Pleaseeee….” The girl was practically pleading like a little kid that wanted its parents to buy some very expensive toy.

Josie of course chuckled at her girlfriend’s cuteness and said, “Alright, alright… Let’s go see it,” before giving her a kiss on the cheek. _How in the world did I find such a cute girlfriend?_

“Hey Raf… Why don’t we go see the movie as well?” Jed asked the boy after hearing that Josie and Hope were going to watch 50 Shades of Grey. Jed was a little nervous and afraid of what Rafael’s answer would be. _Is he going to turn me down? I hope he doesn’t. It would be nice to spend some time with him before he leaves._

Rafael on the other hand felt ecstatic that Jed asked him to see a movie. It made him all giddy as he imagined both of them sitting inside the cinema and holding hands or kissing, just basically doing something really romantic. Yes, that would’ve been pretty nice indeed, but the two were just friends so Rafael quickly snapped out of his daydream and just answered the boy’s question, “Okay, let’s go see it.”

* * *

The four of them entered the dark movie theater and quickly sat down in those seats that they felt would be the most comfortable. Jed and Rafael went somewhere in the middle, where there were more people, hoping that it wouldn’t be so awkward between them, while Josie and Hope sat in the back, distancing themselves from everyone else. They didn’t want anyone to disturb them while watching the movie and while doing… other things.

The lights inside the cinema suddenly dimmed and in a few seconds the Universal Studios intro started. Hope placed her hand on top of Josie’s and began caressing it lovingly as they waited for the actual movie to begin. Occasional coughs coming from an old white-haired granny in the front rows could be heard echoing throughout the cinema. She was one of those people that had come to see the movie in order to relive their youth days, to make themselves feel younger than they actually were. Then right afterwards came the sound of loud annoying chewing. Some depressed and very much alone teenage girl was eating popcorn and all kinds of other snacks. She was sitting next to some random people, hoping to fool everyone else that she was with them even though she actually wasn’t. Yes, the atmosphere was so far from romantic right at that moment but Hope knew that things would become heated soon. She had seen the trailer for the movie and knew exactly what it was about. The only thing she could do was wait until some very hot sex scene comes up and unleashes her girlfriend’s inner beast. That was her real intention when she had asked her to see the movie. The auburn-haired girl’s eyes darted from the screen to the front rows and noticed Jed’s tall figure with Rafael’s next to him. _Oh they have no idea what they’ve gotten themselves into…_ Hope thought and a devilish smile immediately formed on her beautiful face. A minute later the movie began and every single person inside the cinema’s eyes were focused on the screen.

After about forty minutes of watching everyone thought that it was a very gripping movie, one that kept the viewers interested at all times. All the people inside the cinema quickly became captivated by the chemistry that the two main characters shared and they couldn’t wait to find out what was going to happen next.

“Oh come on, just kiss her already, will you? I’m tired of waiting…” the old granny yelled from the front rows, making many people inside the cinema laugh. Then a few seconds later it came – that long awaited kiss. But the make-out session didn’t last very long and soon the two main characters moved to the bedroom where things got a lot more heated. Hope smirked upon seeing how the male lead slowly took off the girl’s pants and kissed her right thigh. She glanced at Josie and noticed that the brunette was biting her lower lip while her eyes were concentrated on the screen. The male actor slowly took off his co-star’s bra and afterwards began kissing her neck, then suddenly, the scene changed and showed him in between her legs, placing small kisses all over her inner thighs with his mouth. The female moaned and arched her back as she felt the wonderful wave of sensation surge through her whole body. That was what did it for Josie. She couldn’t take it anymore and wanted Hope now.

“Jo…” the auburn-haired girl said, her voice coming out as barely a whisper when she suddenly felt the brunette’s slender hand on her neck, her fingers going behind it and pulling her face closer to Josie’s. Their lips were inches apart for nearly a second before the brunette quickly connected them. The kiss they shared at that moment was filled with so much longing and desperation that it made Hope feel like she would never pull away from her. Suddenly, Josie glided her hand over the auburn-haired girl’s shoulder and slowly moved it downwards. After cupping one of Hope’s breasts and squeezing it roughly, she earned a moan from her girlfriend. It was a bit loud but they both didn’t care at all because it merged with the ones that the main female character was making. Josie moved her lips away from her girlfriend’s and quickly buried her face in her neck. She then began kissing and occasionally licking or biting Hope’s skin, making her go insane because of the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling. The auburn-haired girl placed her hand on Josie’s head in attempt to bring her mouth even closer if that was possible. A few seconds later the brunette began gliding her fingers over Hope’s body again, moving them lower and lower and when they finally reached their desired destination, Josie unbuttoned her girlfriend’s jeans and slowly slid her hand inside them, massaging her clothed wet pussy. At first she was moving them up and down, then in a circular motion over the fabric of her black thongs.

“Mm, I wanna feel how hot and wet you are…” Josie whispered against Hope’s neck as her hand went inside the girl’s undergarments, finally feeling her bare pussy. She then moved her fingers over her clit a couple of times before pushing them inside her wet core. The brunette loved the feeling of Hope’s tight walls around her fingers, but most of all she loved making her girlfriend go insane with pleasure. “Moan for me baby!” Josie ordered and then began thrusting in and out of her wet core and hitting her G-spot repeatedly. Hope’s moans were becoming louder with each passing second as her girlfriend kept increasing her pace until she finally reached her peak and came hard against Josie’s fingers.

“That was amazing, baby…” Hope told the brunette while breathing heavily and rested her forehead on hers. After a few minutes the auburn-haired girl returned the favor and then both of them continued watching the movie, completely satisfied because of everything they had done…

In the front rows Jed and Rafael felt very awkward next to each other. Rafael didn't dare look at his friend because every single time he did he had the urge to just throw himself at him and fuck him right then and there in the movie theater. All that sexual frustration he was feeling was driving him insane and it was sad that he could do absolutely nothing about it. Jed, on the other hand, didn’t have the same urges but he did feel awkward because of watching those inappropriate scenes with Rafael. He didn’t know why he was reacting this way. The boy has watched so many erotic videos throughout his entire life, he was a porn freak for crying out loud, and this was the first time he has ever felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he didn't want to make a bad impression on Rafael or because of some other unidentified reason. He didn't know...

A sigh escaped Jed’s mouth as he continued watching 50 Shades of Grey. The hunger he was feeling before they came into the movie theater had now disappeared completely. Not even the chewing of the depressed teenage girl could make his appetite come back. _Why am I feeling like this?_

“What the fucking hell are you doing?!”

Suddenly, Jed heard a loud familiar yell coming from his left. He turned around and noticed Rafael standing up from his seat.

The boy was probably about to walk out of the movie theater but before he could go anywhere Jed grabbed him by the hand and asked with a worried tone in his voice, “What happened?”

“This old bitch here put her hand in between my legs,” Rafael said angrily and pointed at the old granny that was sitting next to him. She had touched Rafael in a rather inappropriate place, making the boy furious.

“Oh don’t tell me you didn’t like it, you handsome man… If you want, your friend here can join us for a threesome later after the movie. I’m open for any suggestions,” the old woman said and winked at Rafael.

The boy felt as if flames were burning in his eyes. He was so angry and wanted to just slap the old hag for saying such things. The boy was about to give the granny a reply but before he could a few security guards appeared and grabbed the grandma’s wrinkly hands roughly, pulling the woman out of her seat.

“We’re sorry for the inconvenience sir,” one of them apologized to Rafael. After that he turned to the white-haired woman and began scolding her, “I thought I told you not to cause trouble again before going inside. Next time I’m not letting you in the movie theater!”

“What trouble? I just misplaced my hand, that’s all…” the grandma said in her defense but the security guards ignored her and still escorted her out of the cinema. They knew better than to believe her. It was apparently a habit of hers to do this sort of thing. She had come to watch another movie that showed inappropriate scenes the week before and did the same to a young and very attractive young woman. This time her eyes were set on a boy – Rafael. The woman was very open-minded about these things and didn’t care whether the person sitting next to her was male or female. All she wanted was to relive her youth, to remember how it felt to be young and wild again, so even though she had promised to behave properly she still didn’t ignore those sexual urges or hers.

As soon as the old woman was out of sight, a relieved sigh escaped Rafael’s mouth and he sat back down in his seat.

“Wow… What a crazy old broad, huh?” Jed said to Rafael and laughed out loud. He had seen grannies like that on Pornhub. They were such cougars and everyone in the comment section would always write about what amazing blowjobs people like that give in real life.

“Yeah... I do get turned on by older women but I don’t like them that old. She’s probably eighty or more,” Rafael replied and then he and Jed began laughing.

The atmosphere between them wasn’t that awkward anymore and both boys continued watching the movie till the end, quietly commenting on the scenes, discussing stuff about the characters, and just basically having a great time, even if it was only as friends…

* * *

“Liz, what are you doing?” Penelope asked as soon as she noticed her girlfriend move a bit closer to her and do the Sign of the Cross exactly three times. They had been sitting on some bench in the park for about two or more hours now, talking about random things and just enjoying each other’s company.

“I am about to commit a sin…” Lizzie answered her girlfriend’s question and then cupped Penelope’s face with her hands. Afterwards she leaned forward and connected their lips together. Penelope’s eyes immediately widened because she hadn’t expected Lizzie to be the one to initiate their first kiss. She had always believed that the blonde would be the passive one in the relationship, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

_What am I supposed to do now? Think Lizzie… What did those people in the YouTube tutorials do? God, I beg of you to give me strength! Make me remember!_ The inexperienced girl thought and just stood there without moving her lips against Penelope’s at all. It was as if she was some statue that was incapable of doing any sort of motion. Penelope closed her eyes and placed her hand on Lizzie’s waist, then slowly began moving her lips. _Ahh, right… That was it! Thank you, oh almighty Lord of mine, for returning that certain memory to my head!_

Lizzie mirrored her girlfriend’s exact movements. The feeling of kissing someone was very new to her. It was her first time after all. _Oh my, Pen’s lips are so soft… And they taste so nice, like strawberries._ The blonde slowly glided her hands down and placed them around Penelope’s neck, then tilted her head to the left and continued kissing her. Everything about that moment felt magical, amazing, and Lizzie couldn’t be happier. Suddenly though, she felt something unfamiliar move in between her teeth. _Oh my… What is going on? What is that? Is that Penelope’s tongue? How did it come inside my mouth?_ Her eyes widened as Penelope’s tongue began exploring every inch of her mouth. It felt weird but so incredibly amazing at the same time. Without actually knowing it, Lizzie had started twirling her own tongue around Penelope’s as well. The inexperienced girl didn’t know what exactly she was doing but it didn’t matter at all. It felt amazing so she didn’t care.

After a few minutes the two stopped kissing because they had to pull away in need of air. Lizzie looked into her Pen’s lovely brown orbs, heavy breaths escaping her mouth at the same time, and suddenly asked her the question that had been inside her mind ever since Penelope placed her tongue into her mouth, “How in the world did you do that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woww okay... a lot of things happened in this chapter and the previous one. Pizzie date btw <3 So adorableee... :D Their first kiss is kinda in my top moments... :D Hosie movie theater hook up is one of my favourites as well <3 
> 
> Btw I don't know what the deal was with my 17-year-old self and including grannies in my fanfiction when I was writing this story many years ago... but apparently I like putting them everywhere in the story... :D Pervy granny in the movie theater for the win :D :D yay to reliving wild youth days :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	24. Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite chapters! Enjoy! <3

"Huh?" Penelope said and raised an eyebrow in confusion the second she heard Lizzie’s question. The girl wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction from her after their first kiss so she was caught off guard and was left completely dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Lizzie’s eyes widened when she realized what she had actually done. _Oh no, h_ _ow could I let myself ask something like that?! Now Pen's going to know that I have no idea how to use my tongue while kissing. What should I do? Maybe if I try to change the subject? Yes, that'd be good._ The blonde then gulped, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment, and looked at her feet before slowly parting her lips to say something. She was so brave a few seconds ago but now she felt like she wanted to crawl inside a hole and hide there forever. As she was about to speak, though, Penelope suddenly blurted out, "Was that by any chance your first kiss?" Realization had hit her after a few seconds and she felt stupid for not thinking of this sooner. How could it have not come to her mind that Lizzie had never kissed someone before?

The blonde's eyes immediately grew wide once again upon hearing her girlfriend's question. _Ahh, I knew that I should've watched more videos on YouTube. Now Pen knows that this was my first ever kissing experience..._

“Well, uhh…” Lizzie tried saying something but ended up tongue-tied in the end and no words came out of her mouth.

“If it was then I must congratulate you. You used your tongue like a real pro, like a master of kissing,” Penelope said and placed her hand on the Lizzie’s right thigh, then slowly caressed it, which made the blonde close her eyes in pleasure. Never in her entire life had Lizzie felt so wonderful. She even wondered if she had actually died and gone to Heaven right at that moment.

“But I only watched a few videos online. And the people in them weren’t using their tongues… I didn’t know what I was doing at all during our kiss,” Lizzie suddenly confessed and then opened her eyes to look at Penelope again. She did it because she decided that she didn’t want to hide anything from her, even if it was really embarrassing. Lizzie wanted them to be completely honest with each other, to have absolutely no secrets. Penelope smiled softly at her and then slowly leaned in, almost closing the distance between their mouths again.

“You were so good, Liz, that it’s hard to believe it was your first time,” the girl said against Lizzie’s lips, her voice sounding almost like a whisper. When she heard those words the inexperienced girl had a boost of confidence and threw her arms around the love of her life’s neck, then connected their lips together in a hungry kiss. Penelope’s eyes widened for a second time because Lizzie yet again caught her off guard. _Damn this girl… She’s full of surprises!_ Penelope thought and slowly moved her hand from her girlfriend’s thigh to her waist while closing her eyes and deepening the kiss at the same time. A moan escaped Lizzie’s mouth when Penelope’s fingers then went under her shirt and made contact with her bare skin. _Mm, Pen is an amazing kisser._ _And the way she’s touching me is making me go crazy._

All throughout the kiss Lizzie kept thinking of how wonderful everything that she was experiencing at that moment felt. Now she understood why people committed sins. Because the activities sinners do are so much more pleasurable than those which a non-sinner does. All her life, she had thought that satisfying the Lord was the thing that gives the most satisfaction to a person and that nothing else could ever compare to it, so she put every ounce of energy she had into that, praying every day and night, worshiping God. But she was wrong, she understood that now. The things you do with the person you love the most in this world are the most pleasurable, not those for someone that doesn’t even have a corporeal form.

A couple of minutes later the couple pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily. Their second kiss was just as magical as the first one, if not even better, and the girls enjoyed every second of it. Then after that they had their third kiss, their fourth, fifth and so on. They probably kissed at least ten or more times in the short span of thirty minutes because they just couldn’t get enough of each other. After a while the two girls got up from the bench and took one last walk before heading home since it was getting really late. Their date had been perfect and both of them couldn’t be happier. Well, it was perfect as long as you don’t count the incident in Mystic Lord Shop and with Sebastian at the restaurant.

When the two finally had to part ways they just hugged each other and Penelope went inside the taxi they had called to pick her up and take her to her apartment. Oh how badly they wanted to have one more kiss before separating but there were too many people around that could see them. The streets were packed with people even though it was night and there were streetlamps on each sidewalk. It wasn’t like how it was in the park, where there was no lighting and no one could see whether they were girls or boys.

All the kisses Lizzie shared with Penelope that day, on their first ever date, all the touches they exchanged, every look they threw one another, every smile, all of that made her feel more wonderful that she could ever possibly imagine.

* * *

Lizzie got back to her dorm room after taking the bus and as soon as she entered inside the silence surprised her. Josie and Hope were nowhere to be found, which made her a little bit worried honestly. She usually disliked the auburn-haired girl from the bottom of her heart, but ever since Lizzie got together with Penelope, her view on things had changed. She started accepting her sister’s relationship and even sometimes had no problems with Hope. Well, only when she wasn’t being a bitch that is.

The blonde made her way to her bed and lied down on top of it, then rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. A smile soon appeared on her face because everything that happened on the date began replaying in her mind. She wanted Penelope to be with her right at that moment so bad. Even if they were together only twenty minutes ago, she still missed her. Oh how much she longed to feel her girlfriend’s warmth again, to kiss her amazing lips, for Penelope to touch her and to make her go crazy, but she knew that that wasn’t going to happen soon. She’ll be leaving with the others for Landon’s ranch on Friday and Penelope wasn't free tomorrow, so their second date would have to wait. _Hold on, why don’t I ask Pen if she wants to come to the ranch? I think she won’t turn me down._ Lizzie thought and quickly jumped off the bed towards her laptop. But unfortunately for her, in the worst possible time, nature called and she had to scurry off to the bathroom right away.

When she entered inside it the girl unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down as fast as she could, then sat down on the toilet. As Lizzie waited for something to happen she just looked at her panties and was completely and utterly shocked because of what she witnessed. _Oh my, why are they wet?! What happened? I didn’t urinate on myself, did I? No, I absolutely can't have._ The blonde started getting really worried because she thought that something horrible had happened. _Please God, don't let it be a serious disease. Should I go to a gynecologist tomorrow? Yes, I definitely should._ After a few seconds she actually did her business in the bathroom and got out of there. The nerves were driving her insane because something like this had never happened to her. Completely forgetting that she had to text Penelope, Lizzie sat down in front of her laptop and quickly pulled its lid up. As soon as the screen lighted up, the blonde opened her Internet Browser and quickly typed down "Wet undergarments. Problem. Help!" Thanks to her extremely fast Internet, the websites loaded instantly.

"Help me please, my underwear is always wet," Lizzie read out loud what was written on the screen as she scrolled down with her computer mouse's wheel. "Maybe I can find the answer I am looking for in this website!" The blonde kept talking to herself and clicked on the blue hyperlink that redirected her to Yahoo! Answers, a website where people ask questions to which they desperately need an answer. After reading some of the things that people had written Lizzie was left absolutely appalled because of how uneducated everyone on the Internet was. They were making so many grammar mistakes and using words that Lizzie deemed inappropriate like “vagina” or “pussy” instead of fibromuscular organ that is part of the female genital tract.

“How can these people be so illiterate?!” the blonde said with a shocked tone and continued scrolling. A sigh then escaped her mouth a few seconds later as she realized that nothing on the Internet was going to help her with her problem. Meanwhile, the dorm room’s door was suddenly opened, revealing a tall brunette coming back home, but sadly, for some reason, she was alone. Without saying a word, Josie made her way to her bed and lied down. She then started staring at the ceiling mindlessly and paying no attention to Lizzie whatsoever.

“Jo, what’s wrong?” the blonde asked with a concerned tone in her voice and looked at her sister, her eyes filled with worry because of the state she was in.

“Nothing, mind your own business…” Josie replied angrily and continued looking at the ceiling, counting the small black dots that were all over it like some crazy person.

“Where is Hope? Why isn’t she with you?” Lizzie ignored her twin’s words and continued asking annoying questions. This was her sister so she wasn’t going to give up no matter how Josie treated her or what she did. She’d do anything for her, even give up her life, because she still loved her despite everything.

“We had a fight, okay? Me and her, we fought and now she doesn’t want to speak to me…” the brunette said angrily and groaned in frustration. She then buried her face in her pillow and started just punching the bed’s mattress with her fist.

“No, Jo! Relax, please! Don’t hit it!” Lizzie told her with a panicked voice and quickly grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting the bed, “I sprayed it with holy water this morning! One must not apply force to things which are covered with the scent of God!”

The moment Josie heard those words she began laughing, so hard that her tummy even began hurting. She couldn’t believe how such an insane person could exist. Seeing how her sister’s mood had improved, Lizzie decided not to say anything about Hope. She knew that if she did, Josie would get angry again, so she felt that it would be best to change the subject.

“Ahm… Jo, can I ask you something?” the blonde said as soon as Josie calmed down a little. The brunette raised an eyebrow at her sister’s question because it sounded suspicious, but nonetheless, she still nodded in agreement. “But it’s a bit embarrassing so don’t laugh, okay?” Lizzie pointed out and her twin nodded again. _This is gonna be rich._ Josie thought and waited for the girl to speak. After doing the Sign of the Cross three times in hope that when she tells her sister she’s going to say that it’s nothing to get worried about, Lizzie took a deep breath and finally began speaking, “Have your undergarments ever been wet? Not due to you urinating on them, but because of some unknown reason? Should I consult with a gynecologist regarding this matter?”

Josie stood quiet for a while since she was taken aback by the blonde’s question. After a few seconds though, she burst into a fit of laughter once again.

“Hey! You promised not to laugh…” Lizzie said and pouted while crossing her arms in front of her chest at the same time because of her twin’s behavior.

“Sorry, sorry… Ahem… Anyway, uhh… Well, what happened to you is completely normal, Lizzie. When women become aroused they get wet down there," Josie explained and pointed between her sister’s legs. “You must have been thinking about erotic things today or maybe someone touched you in a romantic kind of way? You did say you were going on a date, right? Did the guy do something to you?”

“Ahh, I um… I went on a date, but it wasn’t with a guy…” Lizzie suddenly confessed because she didn’t want to hide anything from her sister. “I went with my… girlfriend. And yes, she did touch me while we were kissing.”

“Girlfriend?” Josie said in disbelief the moment she heard the words coming out of her twin sister’s mouth. ”You, the one who worships the almighty Lord or whatever, who is against anything sinful, have a girlfriend? You are actually dating a woman? Are you serious right now?”

“Yes! I am in love with the most beautiful and amazing girl in the whole entire world! Her name is Penelope Park!” Lizzie told her and a wide smile spread across her angelic face.

Josie still couldn’t believe what she was hearing so she asked, “How did you two meet? What the hell happened to make you accept homosexual relationships?”

The brunette was now the one who asked a million annoying questions and Lizzie gladly answered every single one of them. She explained absolutely everything that had happened between her and Penelope and even showed her a picture of her girlfriend, leaving Josie completely and utterly shocked in the end…

* * *

Hope was sitting on her old bed in the dorm she and Rafael once used to share, thinking whether or not to call Josie and apologize for how she reacted to what she did on the way back from the cinema, but every single time she’d remember how she felt, flashbacks of what happened kept appearing before her eyes.

_  
Flashback_

_It was very dark outside and almost every store in_ _Mystic Falls_ _was closed at that hour of the night, but still, there were many people roaming around the streets. Hope and Josie were walking hand in hand and heading back to_ _Mystic Falls_ _University. They were, of course, being lovey-dovey with each other again, occasionally hugging and kissing, so they didn’t notice that Rafael and Jed had disappeared somewhere a while ago. As the two girls turned right on Bangbero street, Josie’s eyes caught sight of something that immediately took her breath away. There, next to her and behind the thin glass of a toy store’s window, were three yellow and almost perfectly-round balls that were placed inside something which resembled a green pillowcase. The_ _brunette_ _couldn’t stop looking at them and just continued walking without taking her eyes off the adorable things. If she were to suddenly come across a pole, she would definitely crash into it. They were breathtaking for the girl and she didn’t know why. She had no memory of ever seeing them before but somehow she knew that they were a part of her past. Before she had amnesia, the_ _brunette_ _absolutely loved that plushie called Dookong – the Peas-in-a-Pod from Toy Story 3. As a child she would sleep with it every single night, until the day when her mother passed away and she decided to place it inside her coffin so a part of her would always be with her mom, keeping her company in the afterlife._

“ _So did you enjoy that wonderful view?” Hope suddenly asked her girlfriend angrily and let go of Josie’s hand, then began walking a little bit faster and going slightly ahead of the brunette._

“ _Yes! I don’t know why, Tiff, but I feel so connected to them. It’s like I have this eternal love for those beautiful round things. I adore their design and well, everything…” the_ _taller_ _girl explained as she caught up with Hope._

“ _What?! How can you say something like that, Josie? In front of me – your girlfriend?! How?” Hope was practically yelling at Josie, making the_ _taller_ _girl extremely confused as to why she was mad at her for looking at a mere stuffed toy._

“ _But babe, what’s wrong with admiring how round and perfect they are? I feel like I could stare at them forever!” the_ _brunette_ _asked her girlfriend, making Hope even angrier. What Josie didn’t know was that her_ _auburn_ _-haired lover was actually mad because she had thought she was looking at some hot and very attractive redhead’s almost fully-exposed breasts when she had passed by between them and the store while Josie was staring at the toy._

“ _How can you say that about another girl’s boobs? What? Do you think hers are better than mine? Huh?” Hope continued yelling and clenched her fists in jealousy. Her words made the brunette even more confused than she already was._

“ _Girl? What girl? I didn’t see anyone. I was only looking at the stuffed toy that they’re selling at the store,” Josie tried explaining but Hope didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t believe the brunette at all because her mind was so clouded by her jealousy. It was really bad for Josie that her girlfriend was one of those extremely jealous types, the ones that go crazy even over the smallest things._

“ _I don’t want to hear it, Josie, so stop with your lies… Do you think that I’m some kind of idiot that’s gonna fall for a lame excuse like that?” Hope said and increased her pace even further, but Josie quickly caught up to her again and placed her hand on the auburn-haired girl’s shoulder, stopping her in her tracks immediately._

“ _You don’t believe me? Really, Hope? You say you love me but you don’t trust me even one tiny bit… Why can’t you just accept that I’m not lying to you and I really was looking at the stuffed toy?” Josie asked her girlfriend as tears began forming in her eyes because the person she cared for the most in the world doubted her._

_Hope actually didn’t give a reply to that and just walked off, leaving Josie behind. The_ _brunette_ _wanted to run after her so bad, but she didn’t. There wasn’t even an attempt for that. She just stood there, frozen in her spot, without moving for a long time…_

_End of Flashback_

Hope let out a long sigh and buried her fingers in her hair, then began pulling it in frustration. _Maybe she was telling the truth. Should I call her and apologize?_ _No, what are you thinking Hope?! She was obviously staring at that bitch’s boobs._ While so many thoughts were running inside the auburn-haired girl’s head, the dorm room’s door suddenly opened and Rafael entered inside. Rafael had decided to crash there because he thought that Hope would be at Josie and Lizzie’s dorm every night. He thought that staying with Jed and Landon would be too awkward. After turning on the lights, he was surprised the moment he saw the familiar figure sitting on the bed.

“Hope? What are you doing here?” the boy asked in confusion and Hope just looked away, not wanting Rafael to see her in that state. The boy immediately noticed that something was wrong and made his way towards his ex-girlfriend, sitting on the bed as soon as he reached her. “Hope, look at me…” Rafael said softly, making Hope instantly turn around. It was just like old times, when they were still together and the auburn-haired girl was feeling down about something. The moment Rafael would tell her to look at him, she’d immediately obey. “You don’t have to explain what happened. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, just like how you were for me that day at that bench…”

After saying those words, Rafael wrapped his arms around Hope’s body and brought her in for a warm embrace. Their hug was one of those moments where no words were needed so both of them just stood silent. The auburn-haired girl thought that the feeling of Rafael comforting her was really nice. She really needed a friend at that moment and it didn’t matter that the boy was her ex-boyfriend. She didn’t have any feelings for him anyway. She only cared for him as a friend. Hope buried her face in the crook of the boy’s neck, but despite everything, she didn’t cry. She never used to anyway. No matter how terrible she was feeling, not a single tear would fall from her eyes. Hope Mikaelson crying? Never in a million years. The girl was too much of a badass for that and she’d ruin her image if she’d let herself become weak like that.

As the two continued standing in each other’s embraces, they heard the door suddenly being opened and someone they both least expected entering inside the dorm room…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammnnnn that cliffhanger... :D Stay tuned to find out what happens next! ;) <3 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	25. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Landon felt his heartbeat rapidly increasing as he opened the door to Hope’s dorm room. He didn’t have his hopes up all that much, but there was still this little tiny part of him that wished his lovely goat was somewhere inside there.

“Lizzy?! Are you here my love?” the curly-haired boy said with a panicked tone in his voice and looked around the dorm room. But, unfortunately, the only thing that his tearful eyes saw was the two exes who had now moved away from each other. Hope sighed in relief that it wasn’t Josie who had barged into the room. If she had seen her hugging Rafael, their situation would’ve gotten far worse than it already was.

“Landon, what the fuck are you doing in here at this late hour?” Rafael snapped at the boy and waited for an explanation. Landon moved a few steps closer to the two and fell down on his knees. He then buried his fingers in his curly locks and burst into tears afterwards for probably the hundredth time that night. He was crying like never before and barely managed to tell them what had happened to put him in that sort of state.

“Lizzy’s gone! She’s missing…” Landon said though chocking tears after a couple of seconds and the terrible memory of what happened a few minutes ago once again invaded his mind.

  
  


_Flashback_

_Landon smiled widely as he began scrubbing_ _his_ _goat’s body with a cute yellow sponge. The doctor had told_ _him_ _to wash its fur at least three times a day in order for Lizzy to quickly become healthy again. And that’s what Landon did. With slow long strokes, he gently moved the sponge over_ _his_ _goat’s back. The_ _boy_ _did it in such a caring manner that Lizzy couldn’t help but let out, in Landon’s opinion, the loveliest “Baah” in the world because of the pleasure she was feeling._

 _“Y_ _ou_ _like that, don’t_ _you,_ _Lizzy?” the_ _curly-_ _haired_ _boy_ _said as he continued scrubbing h_ _is_ _goat._ _H_ _e loved taking care of it and didn’t know what he would do if it ever happened to leave this world. But every time Landon had those horrifying thoughts of Lizzy actually dying, he quickly brushed them off._ _H_ _e knew that it was best to not think so negatively and to just live in the present, enjoy all the time he had left with Lizzy. Worrying about the future would only make matters worse._

  
  


_Old MACDONALD had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a goat  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a baa baa here  
And a baa baa there  
Here a baa, there a baa  
Everywhere a baa baa  
Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O_

  
  


_Suddenly, Landon’s phone began ringing with its usual ringtone – the voice recording of the curly-haired boy singing “Old MacDonald Had A Farm”._ _H_ _e immediately wiped_ _his_ _hands with the towel next to_ _him_ _and then answered the call._

 _“Howdy, what can I help ya with?” Landon said_ _his_ _usual question through the phone’s speaker and waited for the person on the other line to reply._

 _“Good evening, I am calling from_ _Mystic Falls_ _Pharmacy 119. The medicine for your goat is ready so, please, be sure to pick it up in the next fifteen minutes before we close up. Have a nice night!” an old woman informed Landon, making the curly-haired boy immediately stand up and take_ _his_ _jacket_ _from the hanger near the door before dashing out of the dorm room so he could pick up Lizzy’s medicine._ _H_ _e completely forgot everything else and just left Lizzy inside the bathroom, wet and covered with soap. The_ _boy_ _even forgot to lock the door to_ _his_ _dorm room. But it didn’t really matter because Lizzy’s medicine came first. Without it, the goat would probably pass away._

 _After thirty minutes Landon came back to_ _his_ _dorm, but the moment he saw h_ _is_ _front door wide open, the whole room a complete mess, and Lizzy nowhere in sight, the curly-haired boy almost had a heart attack._

 _“Lizzy? Where are y_ _ou_ _, my love?”_ _h_ _e called out and began looking around. But all h_ _is_ _searching was of no use because h_ _is_ _goat was gone…_

_End of Flashback_

  
  


“I need your help… Please, I have to find my dear sweet Lizzy!” Landon pleaded and once again broke down in front of Rafael and Hope.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you look for your goat,” the boy reassured his friend and then looked at his ex-girlfriend before saying, “Right, Hope?”

“Yeah, we’ll find Lizzy, so relax…” Hope told Landon and patted him on the back, making him calm down a little. “Which parts of the dormitories have you checked so far?”

“Just the rooms on this floor… I think she’s still somewhere inside the building because I can feel her presence. Our souls are connected!” Landon answered and sniffed a couple of times before taking out a handkerchief from his back pocket and blowing his nose.

“Uhh, okay… So, let’s start looking then. I’m gonna check the first floor. Raf, you can check the second and, Landon, you check the third. If you still haven’t found her when you’re done, we’ll meet back here on the fourth floor and then we’ll decide what we’re gonna do about the fifth, sixth and seventh,” Hope gave the instructions like a leader and her friends nodded. She knew the university like the back of her hand because when she was together with Rafael, they’d always search for some secret places in the building to have sex. It was definitely more exciting and pleasurable than fucking in their bed or somewhere else in the dorm room.

A few seconds later each of them went to their assigned locations and began searching for the goat. Rafael and Hope had no luck with the first two floors, while Landon, on the other hand, caught on to something while walking along the third floor’s corridor. Near the bathroom’s door, he noticed a little white and silky thing on the ground. After moving a bit closer to it, the boy’s eyes became wide because he immediately figured out what it actually was. _It’s some of my sweet Lizzy’s fur. She must be close!_ Landon thought as soon as he picked the little white hairs off the ground and gave them a closer look. As he was admiring the thing in his hand, Landon suddenly heard the all too familiar “Baah” coming from the bathroom.

“Lizzy, my lovely goat, are you in there?!” Landon yelled out and quickly pushed the door in front of him open. The animal continued making its usual sounds, which made figuring out in which cubicle it exactly was pretty damn easy for the curly-haired boy.

A few seconds later Landon was reunited with his Lizzy. He kept giving it hugs and kisses until he finally decided to take it back to his dorm, without of course forgetting to inform Rafael and Hope that their mission was accomplished.

When Landon and his goat went back to the room, the curly-haired boy gave his favourite farm animal its medicine and then began washing its dirty fur.

“Who could’ve done such a horrible thing to you, my poor Lizzy...” Landon began talking as he scrubbed the animal’s back with the usual yellow sponge. “I swear, my love, I’m gonna find out who did this and I’ll make ‘em pay!”

After ten or so minutes he was done cleaning Lizzy up and was then drying her fur with a towel. Meanwhile, Jed finally came back to the dorm room and the moment he stepped foot inside, he was shocked because of the horrific state everything was in.

“What the hell happened here?” the boy asked and immediately ran to the fridge to see if his food was okay.

“Someone broke in here and tore the whole room apart. On top of that, the person even kidnapped my poor Lizzy… I found her locked up in the bathroom on the third floor, all alone and scared,” Landon explained everything to his roommate with tears in his eyes, leaving Jed completely shocked and worried. _O_ _h god_ _, what if they’ve stolen some of my food stashes._ He thought before going to his bed and taking the brown bag that was on top of it. Afterwards, the boy checked if his leftover sandwiches from yesterday were missing. _Good, they’re still here._ Jed sighed in relief and then took the food out of the container he was keeping it in. Almost immediately, the boy then dug into one of the ham and cheese sandwiches, making moaning sounds as soon as he began chewing the food.

“So, did they steal anything besides your goat?” the food freak asked his roommate as he placed a little piece of ham that had fallen on the floor back into his mouth.

“Don’t know… I didn’t have time to check because I was taking care of my dear Lizzy. She really needed a bath. I had to wash her lovely fur because it was dirty and then I had to dry it, and then…,” Landon went on and on about what he had to do for the goat while Jed just completely ignored him and went to check his drawers to see if anything was stolen from there. After looking through three of them the boy sighed in relief that everything was in its exact place. _Good, now let’s see how the situation is with the others._ Jed thought and opened his underwear drawer afterwards.

“What the hell?” the boy said with a shocked tone as soon as he noticed the mess inside it. His undergarments were not folded like he had left them, but instead, it seemed like they were just thrown in there.

“Everything alright there, partner?” Landon asked his roommate as soon as he heard Jed’s words. The boy turned around to look at him, his eyes wide because of his underwear drawer’s condition, and a few seconds later he parted his lips in order to speak.

“Someone has stolen my green boxers…”

  
  


* * *

[On the next day]

  
  


Jed and Landon began their investigation really early in the morning. They interviewed a couple of students and professors but had absolutely no luck. Nobody knew anything regarding the “Lizzy case” as the curly-haired boy liked to call it.

“Maybe Lizzy committed a terrible sin, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Lord!” Lizzie told Jed as they were walking along the corridor on the first floor. “So, he probably sent one of his loyal servants to punish her by locking her up in that bathroom!”

“Liz, please… I don’t really want to hear about this nonsense right now,” Jed said in a little pissed-off tone. He was still angry because his favourite boxers were missing. He had won them a couple of years ago when he had entered a contest on PornHub, so they were really important to him. _Who could’ve taken them? The person could be some perver_ _ted woman_ _, or maybe not… Agh, I want my_ _boxers_ _back…_ As all kinds of thoughts began invading Jed’s mind, his friend suddenly screamed, startling the boy with her loud voice.

“Noooo!” Lizzie yelled out as she stared at the time that the clock on the wall in front of her showed.

“What is it? Did you see someone suspicious?” Jed asked and started looking around. His eyes then landed on a person who was hiding behind a corner and spying on some guys. “Do you think it could be that girl? She looks like the crazy type that would steal other people’s boxers!”

“Shoot, I forgot that I have to go see the doctor today,” Lizzie said and completely ignored everything that her friend had said so far. She was so worried that she was probably going to be late for her appointment that she dashed off towards the exit immediately. After the blonde disappeared out of sight, Jed decided to follow the suspicious girl, but sadly, it was just a false lead that left the boy disappointed in the end.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lizzie knocked a couple of times on the wooden door that led to the doctor’s office and then afterwards turned the handle in order to open it. Her appointment was at nine in the morning but the blonde arrived at exactly one minute and forty-five seconds passed that time, so she had to do the Sign of the Cross three times in order for God to forgive her action. When she entered inside the office, the first thing Lizzie did was to greet Mr. Lee, the doctor. After the man replied back, Lizzie sat on the chair in front of his desk.

“What can I help you with?” he asked as he wiped his glasses with a special grey cloth that was designed only for that purpose.

Upon hearing Mr. Lee’s question, Lizzie took a deep breath and then looked at the man before telling him why she was in his office, “I was wondering if you could get rid of this cast on my arm. It’s been a few weeks already and I need to have it removed. I can’t actually travel to my father’s house right now to see the doctor in McKinley Memorial Hospital, the one who put it on me, because I have very important things to do here, so that is why I, Lizzie Saltzman, the loyal servant of God, am seeking your help, Mr. Lee!”

Lizzie wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand as soon as she was finished talking, while the doctor was left a little bit dumbfounded. Never in his entire career had he met such a strange patient, and he had worked as a doctor for more than forty years. _The loyal servant of God? This girl must be one of those religious whack jobs. I’d better get rid of her quickly._ Mr. Lee thought and put on his glasses before saying, “I’m sorry but I cannot remove that cast on your arm. I am not authorized to do that. Only the doctor who put it there can take it off.”

“What?! This is preposterous! I would like to speak to the person in charge of this clinic. Who in the world came up with this?!” Lizzie said angrily as she stood up from her seat. “Look, you just have to cut it with your special scissors. Please, Mr. Lee… Do you know how hard it is for me to put my arms around the person I love’s neck with this thing attached to my arm?”

The blonde had been with a cast on her arm ever since her accident and she was getting really tired of wearing it. Its length was from the middle of her hand, not including her thumb, all the way to her elbow. It wasn’t that bad actually because she could still put both her arms around Penelope’s neck or anywhere else for that matter, but the damn thing had started to annoy Lizzie and she wanted it gone. She had worn it enough and her arm was probably completely fine anyway.

“I’m really sorry, Miss, but I really cannot do this procedure,” Mr. Lee told her once again, making the blonde even angrier.

Furious, Lizzie stood up from her seat, took her bag, and then left the doctor’s office after saying, “You will burn in Hell for this! God will punish you because you refused giving service to one of his faithful servants!”

After Lizzie went outside, she immediately called Penelope and informed her of everything that happened with Mr. Lee.

“Can you believe that awful person, Pen? What have I done to deserve this…” the blonde said angrily and began walking back to her university. She had a lecture to attend at 10 AM and there was no way that she, the student with the best academic scores in Mystic Falls University, would skip it.

“Don’t worry, princess… We can both travel to McKinley after we come back from your friend’s ranch. You’ll get the cast removed then,” Penelope told her with her sweet and reassuring voice, making Lizzie calm down immediately. Those negative feelings from before quickly transformed into excitement because the thought of traveling with her girlfriend made her feel all giddy and had her smiling like a complete idiot. “And plus, you still look breathtakingly beautiful even with it on your arm.“

Those words made Lizzie’s cheeks immediately turn red. She loved it that Penelope always knew what to say. That was one of the things she loved most about her. _I’m so happy that my Pen agreed to come to Landon’s ranch when I asked her last night._ Lizzie thought and remembered how, after her talk with Josie, she and Penelope were texting each other their usual lovey-dovey messages and how she had asked her girlfriend if she wanted to come with them on that little trip. The text message that her Pen had sent then flashed before her eyes, making Lizzie’s smile become even wider.

_~x6..Pen..9x~: Of course I’ll come, princess! <3 I would never miss spending time with you. :*_

Of course, right afterwards, she remembered Penelope telling her that unfortunately she could come to the ranch on Saturday, not on Friday, the day after the one on which they were traveling. Her expression then changed into a sad one because she wasn’t going to be inside Hope’s car with Penelope but would probably have to sit with Jed or Rafael on the back seat.

 _~x6..Pen..9x~: I’m really sorry,_ _Liz_ _, but I would only be able to come on Saturday. I have an important exam tomorrow and I can’t miss it._

The text message Penelope sent Lizzie on Skype then appeared inside the blonde’s mind. _Don’t get sad over this, Lizzie_ _Saltzman_ _!_ The blonde tried to pull herself together. _It’s just one day! Relax… Agh, I just can’t wait to see her and spend time with her._

“Liz? Are you there?” Lizzie was immediately snapped out of her thoughts by Penelope’s voice. _Oh no, how could I forget that we were talking._

“Yes, I’m sorry, Pen… I was thinking about something,” the blonde explained.

That made the love of her life curiously ask, “What about?”

“About how I can’t wait to see you and spend time with you…” Lizzie answered and then her expression returned to her normal happy one as she pictured her and Penelope together, cuddling on some couch or just walking while holding hands.

“You’re so cute, Liz. I love you!” the girl said through the phone, her words making Lizzie’s heart rate immediately increase.

“I love you too, Pen!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


[On the next day]

Early in the morning, at exactly 6 AM, everyone except Landon got inside Hope’s very expensive and luxurious car. The curly-haired goat lover refused being with them because he wanted to stay next to his lovely Lizzy throughout the ride, in the old wooden wagon that he had Hope attach to the back of her car.

How she even agreed to have that ugly thing anywhere near her beautiful baby was beyond her. Hope treasured her black Jaguar XF very much and she didn’t want to expose it to anything that might scratch it or just basically be of danger to it. And that ugly wagon was, because it ruined its image and, who knows, a wooden plank or nail or something might just come flying from it somehow and hit the car. But for some reason Hope didn’t give a fuck at the time. Probably because the only thing on her mind at that moment was that she and Josie were still fighting. They haven’t been on good terms for a whole fucking day, which was something that had never happened to them before.

During the trip to Landon’s ranch Josie was next to Hope on the front seat, while Jed, Lizzie and Rafael were in the back. It was a pretty awkward four hour ride. Well, at least for everyone except the brunette and the goat lover. Throughout the whole trip Josie kept looking out of the window, never once sparing a glance at her girlfriend, while Hope had her eyes fixed on the road. Jed and Rafael didn’t talk to each other because their minds were somewhere else. Lizzie, on the other hand, was re-reading her Holy Bible: King James Version, Quatercentenary Edition, for probably the thousandth time in her life, and occasionally brushing tears away from her eyes. Every single time she’d read it, she would be so touched by the book that she’d cry her eyes out. It had that effect on her because the girl felt like she was connecting to God on some spiritual level through it. Of course, she would’ve preferred to be texting Penelope during the trip, but it was very early in the morning, so the love of her life was still soundly sleeping in her comfy bed and Lizzie didn’t want to disturb her.

“Home sweet home, my dear Lizzy!” Landon happily exclaimed as soon as Hope stopped the car in front of his ranch. He then jumped off the wagon and afterwards helped Lizzy come down from it as well.

When everyone else got out of the car, the awful stench of shit hit them right in the nose. Landon had many farm animals walking around his yard, which didn’t go unnoticed by the others. _So that’s why it smells so bad._ Josie thought as she pinched her nose and looked around. There were a lot of pigs which were rolling in the gutter, cows that were mooing and minding their own business, horses and goats eating some grass and then taking a dump in a random place on the ground.

“Ahh, isn’t this smell lovely!” Landon cheerfully said and a wide smile formed on his face. All of this was like Heaven to him, but to the others, not so much.

“Are you insane? I feel like puking my guts out,” Hope yelled at the curly-haired boy, making him laugh out loud.

“Let’s go in y’all!” Landon then said loudly and escorted everyone inside the ranch. He was happy that he was back home again, away from all the stress in the university. He had decided to take a little break from the investigation regarding the “Lizzy case”. He would worry about that when they go back to Mystic Falls University. For the moment, he just wanted to greet all his lovely farm animals and relax inside the horse stables for a couple of hours.

“Where are your parents by the way?” Jed asked his roommate when he noticed that there was nobody besides them inside the house.

“They’re gone for a couple of days. Ma wanted to visit my auntie Greta’s farm,” Landon answered the boy’s question and then afterwards told everyone to pick which rooms they’d like to sleep in. Without talking to each other, Josie and Hope chose the first one on the second floor. Landon was going to sleep in his old room, while Lizzie looked through every single room on the floor and picked the one at the end of the corridor because the atmosphere inside of it gave out the feeling as if God was protecting the room with his holy powers.

“Raf, wanna share a room with me?” Jed suddenly blurted out without thinking, making Rafael freeze in his spot. _Calm down, Rafael… There’s nothing to be worried about. You’ll try not to seduce_ _him_ _… Relax!_ The boy reassured himself and, not wanting to offend his friend, he agreed to share a room with him. Jed then smiled and placed their luggage inside the second room on the left.

For the next couple of hours, everyone did whatever they wanted to do. Lizzie talked on the phone with her girlfriend, Landon had fun with all his farm animals that he missed so much, Jed and Rafael were just casually talking about something. Regarding Josie and Hope, well, things were a little more complicated there. The auburn-haired girl was in the room, while the brunette – on the couch down in the living-room. Why was she not with Hope you may ask? Because they would start bickering with each other again, and she didn’t want that, so she decided to relax somewhere else.

Josie’s tummy grumbled as she kept changing the channels on the TV for probably the hundredth time. Groaning loudly, the brunette quickly got up from the couch and went inside the kitchen to see what kind of food Landon kept in his fridge. After opening the door to the big white machine, Josie’s eyes landed on the biggest and most wonderful melon she had ever seen in her life. It was so green and perfectly round, that the brunette felt her mouth immediately begin to water. Oh how she wished to just cut it open and bury her face in its pink juicy insides. As she was staring at it and imagining digging her teeth into it, she didn’t notice someone else entering the kitchen as well.

“You’re drooling, Josie. What? Does it remind you of that whore’s tits that you like so much?” Hope said with a jealous tone in her voice and glared at her girlfriend.

“How many times must I tell you that I was looking at the damn plush?! Why don’t you believe me, Hope?” Josie yelled at the auburn-haired girl after slamming the refrigerator’s door shut.

“Because it’s absurd, that’s why… Why would you be looking at a fucking toy?!” Hope replied angrily and waited for her girlfriend’s explanation.

“I don’t know, Hope… It has something to do with my past. I told you already! Please, babe, you know that I’d never look at another girl. You’re the only one that I see! I love you so much…” Josie was on the verge of tears now and Hope’s expression finally softened. She then moved closer to her lover and finally embraced her for the first time since their fight.

“I’m sorry, Jo… I shouldn’t have overreacted like that,” Hope apologized and hugged her girlfriend tighter.

“Can we just forget about all of this, babe?” the brunette said against her lover’s ear and moved her hands over Hope’s back, making them go lower and lower with each passing second until they reached her cute round ass. After giving it a light squeeze, Josie then whispered seductively to her girlfriend, “Let’s go back to our room. You have no idea how much I want you right now…”

Upon hearing the brunette’s words, a smirk immediately appeared on Hope’s face and she quickly broke the hug, then grabbed Josie by the hand and impatiently led her up the stairs towards their room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some mystery in it. Who broke into Jed and Landon's dorm?!?! Who kidnapped Lizzy and locked her in a bathroom?! WHO FUCKING STOLE JED’S GREEN BOXERS?!?! :D :D :D :D You'll find answers to these questions in the next chapters :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys! <3


	26. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Sweat was dripping from the two lovers’ bodies and falling onto the bed, tainting it with the scent of sex. An hour had passed since Josie and Hope entered the bedroom and jumped on each other like a bunch of hungry animals, but the two had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Their bare bodies were pressed hard against each other on top of the white wrinkled sheets. Hope dug her nails into Josie’s bare back and screamed in ecstasy as her girlfriend’s fingers finally penetrated her. The amount of pleasure she was feeling at the time was indescribable. Having Josie inside her always felt amazing and she loved every second of it. Whenever they’d make love, she’d not only feel satisfaction, but also this very deep and emotional connection with the girl. It was as if their bodies were meant to mold together and become one. As the atmosphere was turning hotter with each passing second, Hope found herself becoming breathless. Josie’s lips were attacking her neck and she knew that they’d move on to their next target very soon – her breasts. Oh how badly she wanted her girlfriend’s skilled tongue to tease her small pink nipples and for her mouth to suck them until they ached.

“Mmm, Jo…!” Hope yelled out as her girlfriend increased her pace, fingering her deep and hard. She loved it when the brunette was being rough while they were having sex because this wild side of hers was very hot and it made Hope want her even more. But Josie slowed down a couple of seconds later and took her fingers out of her girlfriend’s aching pussy. She didn’t want her to cum so fast. The brunette then brought them to her mouth and licked them seductively with her tongue in front of Hope. God, watching that hot scene almost drove the auburn-haired girl insane. A gasp escaped her mouth as Josie pushed her to lie down on the bed and began tracing her breasts with her wet fingers afterwards. Biting her lower lip, Hope closed her eyes and let her girlfriend do as she pleased. Josie licked her lips and stared at her girlfriend’s exposed breasts, her tongue craving to taste them. The brunette then leaned forward and began placing soft kisses all over each of Hope’s boobs, making the auburn-haired girl moan once again. Without wasting any more time, Josie’s tongue found its way to one of her nipples. For the next few minutes the brunette was licking and occasionally biting it, making Hope go completely insane with pleasure. Slowly, Josie then began kissing her way towards the girl’s lower region. When her lips were only inches away from Hope’s pussy, the brunette blew some air into her clit, driving her over the edge. She then kissed the area around it, which made her girlfriend completely and utterly frustrated. She wanted those lips that she loved so much to be pressed hard against her clit, for Josie’s tongue to lick every single inch of her pulsating pussy. A devilish smirk appeared on the brunette’s face because she knew that she was driving her girlfriend crazy with her actions.

“I love how wet you are, babe…” she told Hope with her most seductive voice and spread her legs farther apart to get a better view.

“Lick me, Jo… Please!” the auburn-haired girl begged, making Josie smirk once more before finally diving into her dripping pussy. She then began massaging her clit with the tip of her tongue, going faster and faster with each passing second. Hope arched her back in pleasure and placed both hands on her girlfriend’s head in order to make her press her lips even harder against her pussy. “Oh yeah… Yeah… Mmm, that feels so good…” she screamed and buried her fingers deeper into Josie’s hair as the brunette started sucking her clit.

A few seconds later she stopped what she was doing and pulled away from her girlfriend’s pussy. She then brought her face closer to Hope’s and kissed her on the lips before saying, “It’s time for me to fuck you hard…” Smirking, Josie then pulled out a strapless dildo from the bag that was on top of the night stand next to her. She had bought it a few days before but they couldn’t use it until now because they weren’t on good terms. The sex toy was long and pink with a mini dildo attached to it so the user would feel pleasure as well while fucking their partner. Josie quickly put it inside herself and positioned her body properly between Hope’s legs. She then slowly rubbed the pink dick’s head against her girlfriend’s entrance in order to tease her.

“Please, I want you inside me now, baby…” Hope begged for the brunette to finally penetrate her. After hearing her plea, Josie slowly placed the dick inside the auburn-haired girl and began thrusting in and out of it while slowly increasing her pace with each thrust. Hope squeezed the bed sheets tightly with her hands as her girlfriend kept hitting her G-spot, while the brunette was moaning loudly because the mini dildo inside her was making her go insane with pleasure. Hope wrapped her legs around Josie’s waist as she leaned in and buried her face in the crook of her neck. The brunette was thrusting that dick so deep and fast inside her that the girl was having trouble breathing. The bed both lovers were on was making such loud creaking sounds and it almost felt as if it would fall apart any second. As Josie continued thrusting the cock inside her girlfriend, she felt Hope wrap her arms around her neck and grip her hair hard. It was becoming harder for the brunette to thrust into Hope with each passing second, indicating that the girl was nearing her release.

“You’re so tight, Hope…” Josie whispered against her neck as she put all her effort into pleasuring Hope.

“I’m close, baby… Don’t stop! Mmm…” Hope moaned loudly and the brunette did as she was told. Continuing to thrust the pink dick even faster, Josie felt that she was close as well.

“I’m going to release soon too, Hope… “ she told her girlfriend while panting. “Let’s cum together!”

After a few more thrusts both girls found themselves having one of the best orgasms in their entire lives. Josie took out the pink dick out of Hope and then immediately fell down next to her on the bed, exhausted because of everything they had done.

“That was amazing,” the auburn-haired girl said as she placed her hand on the brunette’s cheek. She then slowly moved her face forward and gave Josie one last kiss before they both went off to dreamland.

  
  


* * *

  
  


[On the next day]

  
  


Lizzie opened both her eyes at exactly six in the morning because that was the time she had set for herself to wake up at. If she had woken up even a minute passed it, she would’ve had to apologize to the Lord for being irresponsible. After getting up, the girl fixed herself up, then quickly made her bed because she couldn’t leave it in a messed-up state. The room wouldn’t look neat and organized if it was.

“Ahh, today’s the day that my Pen would arrive at the ranch,” Lizzie said to herself in her most happy voice and opened the curtains to let some sunshine in. “Everything must be perfect when she comes!”

Lizzie then set herself the goal of cleaning the entire ranch so it would become an environment that, in her opinion, was acceptable and worthy for Penelope to be at. It was as if her girlfriend was royalty and could only go to places that were in a perfect state.

Lizzie quickly made her way down to the kitchen on the first floor and began brushing dust off the counter with some cloth she found next to the dishwasher. Carefully, with her healthy hand, the blonde began cleaning every inch of the kitchen. _Everything needs to be spotless for my Pen!_

A few minutes later, while Lizzie was cleaning the refrigerator, the thought that Penelope would be hungry when she arrives occurred to her. _I should cook something delicious for my Pen!_ She then opened the fridge’s white door and looked at all the food that was inside it. There was a lot of meat, which made her feel absolutely appalled since she couldn’t accept that eating meat was something normal. But as she continued scanning the contents of the fridge, she noticed also a lot of other things that caught her eye. _Some vegetable soup would be nice. It’s healthy and my Pen would definitely love it because she’d feel that I made it with all my heart!_ Determined to make the best dish for her girlfriend, Lizzie quickly took out a large pot from one of the cupboards and placed it on top of one of the stove’s hot plates. After pouring the necessary amount of water inside, she waited for it to heat up and begin boiling. A smile formed on Lizzie’s face and she then went back to the fridge and took all the ingredients she needed from it. Like a skilled chef, she began chopping them up one by one and a few minutes later, when the water had started boiling, she put them all inside the large pot. While waiting for everything to be ready, Lizzie went back to cleaning the kitchen. The blonde sprayed some water on the window’s glass and afterwards began scrubbing it with the same cloth she had previously used. While doing that she thought of what kind of life she and Penelope would have in the future. Her lifelong dream was to be the perfect housewife and to take care of her darling Pen. Lizzie had a patriarch way of thinking and believed that she should do everything in her power to make her partner happy. Back in the 20th century, men would often just rest and take it easy while their wives would do whatever they were asked, no matter what it was. Lizzie wanted Penelope and her to be like that, for her girlfriend to just relax while she’d do all the work.

As the blonde was scrubbing the window, she didn’t notice an intruder entering the kitchen. _Mmm, something smells delicious!_ Jed thought and licked his lips as he made his way towards the pot on top of the stove. He noticed that the soup was almost done and decided to just have a little taste without Lizzie seeing him. But after that delicious liquid went inside his mouth, the boy started craving for some more. With a large spoon, he then began eating directly from the pot. The soup was extremely hot and Jed had to blow some air before bringing it into his mouth so he wouldn’t burn his tongue. It was annoying but he didn’t mind because the food was too delicious and it was worth it. And just like that half of the soup was gone…

Jed then sneaked out of the kitchen because if Lizzie were to find out what he did, she would probably go insane. The blonde was scary when she was angry and the food freak didn’t want to face her wrath.

“Good! It’s spotless now!” Lizzie said under her breath as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. “Now, let’s see if the soup for my Pen is ready!”

The second she took a glance at the pot, Lizzie’s eyes immediately widened and she gasped in shock. She was surprised that half of the soup was gone. _Oh no, what happened to it?_ The blonde kept thinking of possible explanations and started walking around the kitchen like a crazy person. _Could it be that God is sending me a warning by making it disappear? Maybe he thinks that this dish is not worthy for my Pen! Of course! That must be it! I should just throw this out and make something else…_

Lizzie then removed the pot from the stove and just poured everything inside it into the trash. She then opened the refrigerator’s door and took out other ingredients to make a different dish for her girlfriend.

  
  


* * *

  
  


[11:00 AM]

  
  


“Are you sure we’re going in the right direction, Maya?” Penelope asked her friend in frustration. They’ve been traveling for a few hours and it seemed like they were going in circles.

“Yeah, yeah… Don’t worry! I know exactly where we’re going!” Maya reassured her and continued driving straight ahead. A sigh escaped Penelope’s mouth and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was starting to get impatient because she wanted to see her girlfriend already. She couldn’t wait until she would have her in her arms and kiss her cute lips. _I miss you so much,_ _Lizzie_ _…_

“Maya, your map is turned upside down…” MG said after some time, making Penelope groan in frustration. Maya chuckled awkwardly and then muttered an “Oops” before turning the map. The girl then squinted her eyes as she tried to find exactly where they were at that moment.

“Why don’t you just use Google maps?” Penelope asked and gritted her teeth. “It would be so much easier…”

“No! I wanna do this the old-fashioned way!” Maya told her angrily and Penelope just facepalmed. _When she sets her mind to something, nothing can change it…_

“Let me have a look at that thing at least. I’m way better at directions than you…” Penelope said and stretched out her arm from the back seat, trying to reach for the map, but Maya didn’t let her have it. 

“No, don’t worry… I know where we’re going. Look, we’re right here! We’ll be at the ranch if we just turn left when we’re at this spot and yeah… Relax!” the girl said happily and smiled at her roommate.

“WATCH OUT!” MG suddenly screamed as a large truck appeared in front of them out of nowhere. Thankfully, Maya was quick to react and managed to evade it.

“Whew! That was close…” the girl said in relief and continued driving. Her two roommates felt their hearts beating fast because they thought that they were going to crash into that large vehicle.

“Alright, that’s it! Get rid of that stupid map and just drive… I’ll give you directions from Google maps,” Penelope told the girl and grabbed her map, tearing it to pieces immediately afterwards.

An hour and a half later, the three still couldn’t find the right way so the only choice they had left was to call Lizzie and ask her where the ranch was again. Penelope dialed her number and, immediately, the blonde picked up.

“Hey, Pen!” she heard Lizzie say from the other line, making her smile widely. _I missed that lovely voice so much._

“Hey, beautiful! What’s my lovely princess doing right now?” Penelope asked while her two roommates just rolled their eyes at her cheesiness.

“I’m thinking about you. I miss you so much, Pen…” Lizzie answered and sighed. “I even tried re-reading the Bible again but I couldn’t concentrate because your face always appeared in front of my eyes. How long until you arrive at the ranch?”

“About that… We’re umm… kinda lost,” Penelope told her.

The second Lizzie heard her words, she yelled out “WHAT?!” and her loud voice almost broke her eardrums. “Oh no, no, no, no… This can’t be happening… My poor Pen… What are we going to do now? What if some sinner attacks you on the road?” The blonde was freaking out and talking non-stop. She even began praying to the Lord that the three would be alright and would find their way.

“Just ask her where the damn ranch is already. It’s noon and I’m getting hungry…” Maya said with a frustrated voice and shot a glare in her roommate’s direction.

“Okay, okay… I’ll ask her!” Penelope replied and then, when Lizzie calmed down a little bit, she asked her, “Can you tell us exactly where the ranch is again?”

The blonde started giving her the directions one more time but, as she was talking, Penelope’s battery suddenly died and ended their call.

“Shit…” she swore and tried turning her phone on again but it was no use. The thing was completely dead.

“Look, there’s some fast food joint over there. Let’s ask them for directions,” MG suddenly said and pointed at some building with a large hamburger on top of it. A few minutes later, Maya pulled over in front of it and they all then made their way inside the place.

“Howdy y’all! Welcome to Burger Shack! What’ll it be?” a skinny bearded old man said from behind the counter and waited for the three to say what they want to order.

After a couple of minutes, each of them told the guy and while waiting for their food to be ready, Penelope asked, “Do you by any chance know of a boy named Landon’s ranch?”

“Ohhh, Landon… Yeah, everyone around here knows of it. It’s famous, you see… It’s only two hours away. But I suggest you three rest up for a while. It’s pretty hot outside. Not the best time to be travelin’,” the guy told them as he rested his arms on the counter. “If you want, there are a few rooms out back. I can let you stay with me.”

“Erm, it’s alright. We’re going to be fine,” Maya said and the three moved back a little. They were a little bit scared that this guy might turn out to be some psychopath.

“So uhh… Can you tell us how to get to Landon’s ranch?” MG asked and a smirk immediately formed on the man’s face.

“Of course I’ll tell you! But only if one of the pretty ladies gives me a blowjob first…” the old guy answered and then licked his lips while staring at them like some psycho.

“What the fuck dude? Are you insane?” MG said with a shocked tone in his voice after hearing the man’s words. “Let’s get out of here guys. What a disgusting old man…”

“What? My dick will be the best you ever tasted! Trust me!” the guy tried persuading them once again but it was of no use. The three roommates quickly got out of there without even looking back, they didn’t even wait for their order because they didn’t want to be in the presence of that disgusting old man. They got inside Maya’s car and afterwards drove off again to continue their search for Landon’s ranch.

  
  


* * *

  
  


[03:51 PM]

  
  


“So, what are we going to do now?” Penelope asked her roommate the second she heard the car breaking down in the middle of the road.

“I don’t know… I think something’s wrong with the engine. Can’t you call your girlfriend to send one of her friends to help us?” Maya replied and Penelope just sighed.

“Fine, give me your phone…”

The girl did what she was told and Penelope quickly dialed Lizzie’s number again. After the incident in the fast food joint, she had called the blonde to reassure her that everything’s alright and Lizzie finally gave her the correct directions to Landon’s ranch. Unfortunately though, the car broke down just an hour away from there.

“Pen? What’s wrong?” Lizzie immediately asked worriedly and waited for Penelope to explain everything. After she did, Lizzie reassured her. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll ask Hope to come and help you.”

“Thanks babe, you’re the best!” Penelope expressed her gratitude and gave her girlfriend a kiss through the phone.

The three roommates then waited and waited, but nobody came for hours. They called Lizzie again and she told them that Hope and Josie were on their way. Oh if only she knew that her two friends were having sex in their car right at this very second.

“They’ll probably come soon, don’t worry,” Lizzie reassured the girl yet again and Penelope gave her another kiss through the phone.

“I love you, baby!” she afterwards said before they both hung up because the blonde told her she had something to do.

A few more hours passed and the roommates fell asleep inside the car because they were exhausted. Josie and Hope arrived to help them at six or seven in the morning on the next day. Their excuse for being almost a whole day late instead of one hour was that they couldn’t find them and were searching everywhere until they finally did. Penelope immediately picked up on the fact that they were lying. And indeed that was correct. The two lovers had driven to the nearest city and had some quality time together. Right after they were satisfied with how they had spent their day did they finally decide to go and help Lizzie’s girlfriend and her friends out. Penelope and the other two were pissed off but they decided to just let it go because they wanted to finally arrive at the damn ranch. Hope, being the car specialist that she is, fixed the vehicle in no time.

“Wow, you’re so good with cars!” Maya said with a surprised tone in her voice, making the auburn-haired girl smirk.

“I know!” Hope confidently exclaimed before taking Josie’s hand and leading her inside her black Jaguar XF.

After a while all of them finally arrived at Landon’s ranch. But as they were about to go inside the house, they noticed something moving in the pile of hay in front of it. They all moved closer to have a better look and what they saw next made their eyes grow immediately wide in shock.

“Raf? What the fuck?” Hope gasped in shock as she saw her ex-boyfriend and Jed naked, with their arms wrapped around each other…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops, Jed and Raf are caught. :D :D :D Hosie made up! <3 Lizzie is like the perfect housewife! <3 Stay tuned to find out what happened between Raf and Jed exactly in the next chapter. ;) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	27. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

[The night before]

  
  


Rafael stood outside Landon’s ranch and admired the beautiful night sky. A sigh escaped the boy’s mouth as he stared at all those small white dots above him, some larger while others fairly smaller than the rest. Many thoughts were running through his mind at the time, mostly about the fact that he was leaving in a couple of days and that he wouldn’t see his friends, and especially Jed, for probably a couple of years or more. Shivering a little, the boy wrapped his arms around himself as a small gust of cold wind blew pass him. _Damn this weather._ _I should’ve brought a jacket with me._ Rafael thought and took a few steps back in hope that it would be harder for the wind to reach him at his new position. Suddenly, as he was standing there, he felt something soft and very warm touch his shoulders and heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind him.

“Careful, Raf… You’re going to catch a cold out here,” Jed said with a worried tone as he placed a black jacket around the boy’s body. Rafael immediately blushed because of the boy’s action and he looked at the ground in embarrassment.

“Thank you,” he uttered, making Jed smile widely as he went right next to him. He didn’t know why but for some unexplainable reason he liked taking care of Rafael. To him the boy was like a small child that couldn’t do anything on its own. The moment he gave him the jacket he felt fulfillment, happiness. It was maybe because he was helping someone in need or due to something else he couldn’t even begin to understand.

“Anytime!” Jed told him and looked up at the night sky. “Beautiful night, isn’t it?” he asked without taking his eyes off all those stars that were probably a million light years away and which formed specific patterns when you look at them carefully.

“Yeah, it is…” Rafael said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He knew that this would probably be the last time he would ever stand next to Jed like this and watch the stars together with him. The thought of leaving and being away from him then invaded his mind once again and the boy felt himself almost at the brink of tears. _No, I don’t want_ _Jed_ _to see me break down._ Rafael thought and bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying in front of the boy he loves. He didn’t want to appear weak.

The atmosphere around the two boys was awkward because none of them said anything for quite some time. They just stood there and looked up at the sky without uttering even a single word. Jed wanted to break the silence but for some reason he felt tongue-tied each time he was about to open his mouth and speak. A couple of minutes later, after convincing himself in his mind that he could do this, he finally managed to mutter up some courage and was about to say something, but unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance, because of course, Rafael’s phone suddenly started ringing, startling them both with the loud melody its speakers produced. The boy immediately unzipped his backpack and took the device out of there. After taking a look at the caller ID, Rafael raised an eyebrow suspiciously. _Landon? Why would he be calling me?_

“Landon?” the boy said after answering the phone and waited for his curly-haired friend to say something. But, for some reason, the only thing he heard coming from the other line was complete and utter silence. “Are you there?” Rafael asked for a reply again, but he still got nothing in return.

Jed looked at Rafael worriedly before asking afterwards, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“He’s not replying…” the boy told him and was about to hang up the phone, then tell his friend that they should go looking for the curly-haired goat lover, but just as he was about to hit the red call button, he heard a rather strange sound coming from the other line. It sounded like someone had just started a car’s engine, but it was a bit different - with a higher pitch and weirder than usual, almost like an animal had made it.

“Do you like that Mr. Mookie? Does it feel good?” Rafael finally heard the familiar voice of his curly-haired friend and his eyes widened in surprise because of the things he said. _Mr. Mookie?_ _What the hell?_ _What is he doing? Doesn’t he know that he called me?_

“What is it, Raf? What’s going on?” Jed asked the boy and Rafael immediately put the phone on speaker before saying, “Listen…”

“Just don’t tell my dear Lizzy that I’m touching you in such an inappropriate place. She might get a bit jealous that I’m giving you all this attention,” Landon said softly as he touched Mr. Mookie, one of his favourite horses, in a place that he usually shouldn’t – his big and very hard dick. The large thing was throbbing in his smaller hands as he began stroking it. A smile formed on the boy’s face as he then felt the brown farm animal immediately relax under his touch. The reason he was doing all of this for him horse was because it had been rather tense lately and Landon just wanted to help it out a bit, make it relieve all this pressure it had bottled up inside it.

Jed’s eyes widened upon hearing his roommate’s words. He was used to the curly-haired boy’s craziness, but even so he still managed to surprise him with the things he did. “That insane guy… Who knows what he’s doing to some poor animal,” he muttered under his breath and facepalmed.

A few seconds later, Rafael hung up because both of them didn’t want to continue listening to their crazy friend anymore. The boy placed his phone inside his backpack once again, but just as he was about to zip it, Jed’s eye caught sight of something green and oddly familiar – his boxers.

“Are you the one who broke into our dorm room?” the boy asked straight up, making Rafael immediately stiffen in fear. _Shit, I shouldn’t have kept_ _his_ _boxers_ _with me._ _But I just… They smell so good that I can’t help but sniff them from time to time._

“I uh…” Rafael gulped and couldn’t say anything. It was like he had something caught in his throat that was preventing him from talking. Jed was waiting to get an explanation from the boy, so he would know why he did it. _Maybe he took them so he could buy the same model… But he could’ve just asked me instead of breaking in the dorm and stealing, and on top of that, he even locked Landon’s goat in the bathroom on the third floor. Why would he have done all those things?_

“I’m not mad… Just, please, tell me why you did it,” Jed said softly which made Rafael relax a little bit. He was still very embarrassed, though, and couldn’t bear to look his friend in the eyes.

“Alright… Yes, it was me. I was responsible for everything,” Rafael finally confessed and memories of what happened a few days ago began flashing before his eyes.

  
  


_Flashback_

  
  


_Rafael hugged Jed before the two_ _boys_ _finally parted ways. They were happy that they got to spend some time together alone, while Josie and Hope went somewhere else after the movie. The two walked around, talked , laughed, and were just basically enjoying each other’s company for a couple of hours, completely forgetting that Rafael was going to leave next week. After the two separated,_ _Rafael_ _began walking back to_ _his_ _dorm_ _room while the_ _food freak_ _, of course, went to the store next to the university to buy some food before going home. Rafael would’ve gone with_ _him_ _but he decided that it was best not to. If they had spent even more time together he might’ve changed_ _his_ _mind and decided not leave. And he knew he couldn’t let that happen. It was for the best to go back home to_ _his_ _parents and younger sister, to just leave everything here behind and forget_ _his_ _feelings for Jed._

_While walking along the fourth floor corridor towards_ _his_ _old room, Rafael usually went past Landon and Jed’s dorm._ _H_ _e noticed this time, though, that the door was widely open and decided to just walk inside to see if someone hadn’t broken in since it seemed like Landon wasn’t home, while as for Jed, he knew where the_ _boy_ _was. As Rafael entered into the dorm, he walked around and sighed in relief that there wasn’t anybody beside Lizzy there._

_“Hmm, why would Landon leave you like this,” Rafael said as he noticed the goat that was all wet and alone inside the small bathroom. A sigh escaped the_ _boy’s_ _mouth and he then looked around the room once again. Suddenly, as he was standing there, a kind of insane idea popped into_ _his_ _head. Rafael decided at that moment to take some sort of item that belonged to Jed so he would have something to remember_ _him_ _by when he’s_ _back home_ _. Immediately, the_ _boy_ _began looking around every single drawer in the room. After ten or fifteen minutes, he had taken out three different-colored_ _boxers_ _and had laid them out in front of_ _himself_ _on the_ _floor_ _. Rafael then cursed under_ _his_ _breath because he couldn’t choose which one of them to take. The black ones were very alluring, but Rafael didn’t like black all that much anymore. The red ones, on the other hand, were very hot and sexy, but they made the_ _boy_ _feel aroused each time he would look at them because he would imagine Jed wearing them and giving_ _him_ _a lap dance. The final_ _boxers_ _were green, which was one of_ _his_ _favourite colors, but they had the PornHub logo engraved on them, which reminded Rafael that Jed was a huge porn freak._

_“Ahh, it’s so hard to choose…” Rafael said in frustration after a while. “Which ones should I take?”_

_H_ _e continued talking to_ _himself_ _for a few minutes, debating on which_ _boxers_ _to take. As he was struggling with_ _his_ _decision, Lizzy the goat came out of the bathroom and went in front of_ _him_ _._

_“Baah…” the goat said cutely and started sniffing the undergarments that were on the_ _floor_ _._

_“Ahh, Lizzy… Tell me which ones you like the most!” Rafael told the goat as it continued moving its head from one_ _undergarment_ _to the other. The_ _boy_ _noticed that Lizzy was sniffing the green ones for a longer time than the others so he immediately decided that it chose them. “I see! You like these!” Rafael exclaimed and picked the_ _boxers_ _up with_ _his_ _right hand, then looked at them and smirked like a maniac. While the green undergarments were in_ _his_ _hand, the goat continued sniffing them. It apparently liked them for some reason and if it wasn’t color blind, it could’ve easily thought that they were grass. Suddenly, without giving Rafael any time to react, the goat sunk its teeth in the_ _boxers_ _that the_ _boy_ _was holding and began running around the room afterwards, eventually exiting the place and going all the way down the corridor._

_“Hey! Give me back those_ _boxers_ _, you thief!” Rafael yelled out and, after throwing the other_ _boxers_ _back inside the drawer, went after the goat, running behind it as fast as_ _his_ _legs could take_ _him_ _._ _H_ _e chased it all the way to the third floor and managed to grab it right in front of the bathroom. “I finally got you!” he said and smiled in triumph because he succeeded in capturing the goat. It was tough, but after a couple of attempts, Rafael managed to take the green_ _boxers_ _away from its mouth and then as punishment locked the poor farm animal inside the bathroom._

  
  


_End of Flashback_

  
  


Rafael told Jed absolutely everything that happened that day and in the end even confessed his feelings for the boy. He decided that it was time to just come clean about it. _I’m leaving anyway, so what’s the point whether he knows or not…_

“I love you, Jed... With all my heart! But it’s okay… I know that you can’t accept my feelings. You’re straight and you’ll never see me as anything other than a mere friend,” the boy told him, his voice breaking as he spoke. Jed’s eyes widened at the sudden confession and he felt his heart rate immediately increase. What was happening to him? He was heterosexual, just like Rafael said, but then why did he feel that way when the boy confessed his feelings? Jed had the urge to suddenly kiss the boy’s delicious-looking lips. _Maybe I’m not as straight as I thought I was…_

“Raf… You know, it’s kind of hot, the way you stole my boxers and all. I find it such a turn on,” Jed suddenly said with his sexy voice and moved closer to the boy. Rafael gasped as he then felt Jed’s arm around his waist and a pair of lips press hard against his own. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck, then started kissing him back with such passion, pouring out all those emotions he had kept bottled up inside him for a long time. Before the two boys knew it, they had landed in the pile of hay and were undressing each other. There were many kisses, bites, soft and sometimes rough touches that the lovers shared as they pleasured each other all night long and Jed finally managed to realize that Rafael was the one he had always wanted, not anyone else.

  
  


* * *

  
  


[Back to the present]

  
  


Rafael slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the shocked faces of Hope, Josie and three other people that he didn’t really know. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he and Jed actually had sex last night and he was now completely nude in front of all of these people. It was rather embarrassing so he grabbed the black jacket that was somewhere inside the pile of hay, then covered himself with it. Meanwhile, Jed had woken up from his sweet slumber as well. It didn’t take him long to realize the situation he was in too, but unlike Rafael, his clothes were a little bit farther away and he couldn’t reach them, so he had to try and cover himself as much as he could with his arms.

“Hope, we… Me and Jed, we uhh…” Rafael tried speaking but was cut off by MG who immediately recognized the boy from that party and that café they met each other once.

“Oh my god, you’re the rat guy,” MG happily exclaimed and moved a bit closer to Rafael. He was happy that he met him again because it was rare to see a person whose Chinese Zodiac sign is Rat.

“Hey! Don’t call me a rat!” Rafael snapped at him and moved his arms in the air angrily, making the leather jacket slide over his body and fall on the ground.

“He has a point there. You’re completely nude and in a pile of hay…” Josie commented, which made the boy even angrier.

“You shut the fu-” Rafael was about to yell but Hope interrupted him.

“Raf, we can all see your dick...”

The boy gasped in embarrassment and immediately covered himself once more the moment he heard his ex-girlfriend’s words.

“I can’t believe that we’re meeting for the third time! This must be fate! Of course, you kind of poured your drink all over my face last time but it’s understandable. Sometimes, according to the Chinese Zodiac, people who possess the Rat sign are very moody and may do-,” the boy started saying, completely ignoring everything that had happened and what everyone else had said up till then, but unfortunately, he couldn’t finish his sentence since Maya put her hand all over his mouth.

“Sorry about that, he has some problems. The poor thing hit his head when he was a child,” she explained and chuckled awkwardly.

“Just make him stop saying that I’m a rat or whatever,” Rafael told the girl with a pissed off tone in his voice while looking at her. There was something very familiar about that boy but Maya couldn’t remember where she had seen him before. _I suppose I_ _probably_ _met_ _him_ _with_ _MG_ _somewhere…_ _He seems to know him, but why can’t I remember w_ _here I know_ _this boy_ _from_ _as well_ _?_

“Uhmm, why don’t we all just go inside?” Penelope finally spoke after staying silent all this time.

“The chick is right, let’s get inside the ranch and you can both explain what the fuck happened between you two!” Hope said and began walking towards the ranch with everyone else following behind her afterwards. C _hick? Pfft.. Who does this girl think she is?_ Penelope thought and rolled her eyes. _Lizzie was right about her attitude. It’s really terrible._

After they all entered inside, Lizzie immediately wrapped her arms around Penelope’s body. The poor blonde had been waiting since 5 AM for her girlfriend to just walk through those steps and come into view.

“I missed you so much, Pen!” she told her and buried her face in her neck, inhaling the lovely scent of the person she loves the most. The girl immediately relaxed and forgot everything that happened a few seconds ago with Hope.

“Aww, I missed you too, Liz!” Penelope replied and smiled because of finally seeing her beautiful girlfriend again.

“Ahem, Pen, aren’t you gonna officially introduce us?” Maya cleared her throat and asked her roommate. Ever since Penelope had told her and MG that she likes girls and actually has someone special in her life, she had been dying to meet this certain person that had managed to capture her friend’s heart.

“Oh, right…” Penelope broke the hug even though she never wanted to let go of her girlfriend. “Liz, these are my roommates. This is Maya and that crazy person over there, the one that’s caressing his keychain zodiac sign or whatever it is, is MG…”

“It’s nice to meet you all, my name is Lizzie Saltzman!” Lizzie introduced herself and smiled. “May God, he who is almighty and yields powerful holy magic, protect your body and soul from harm. If you ever shall sin, may he forgive you easily and not banish your sinful soul to the underworld.”

Maya raised an eyebrow upon hearing the blonde’s words. _Is this_ _girl_ _insane? What is this nonsense she’s saying?_

“Aww, my baby is so cute!” Penelope found Lizzie’s little speech really adorable and immediately kissed her on the cheek. A normal person would find all of this weird, but not Penelope. She’s completely mesmerized by Lizzie and loves absolutely everything about her. When she talks about religious things, she finds it extremely cute and she can’t help but love her girlfriend even more.

“I gotta say, freak, you’ve got good taste in women!” Hope said and sat on the couch where her girlfriend was so they could cuddle.

“Hey! Do you find her attractive or something?” Josie snapped at the auburn-haired girl, the jealousy evident in her voice.

“No, babe… Of course not! I meant that she’s just as weird as the freak, so they’re definitely a match made in heaven. Like, who the fuck thinks that it’s cute when your girlfriend blurts out nonsense about God or whatever. Don’t misunderstand, Jo… Please, you know that I only find you attractive!” Hope defended herself and wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist, snuggling close to her afterwards. The brunette immediately relaxed and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s head lovingly. While the two lovebirds were having their moment, Jed and Rafael were in their room getting dressed. When they’re ready they would come down to explain everything.

“Hey! You’ve got a problem with us or something?!” Penelope snapped at the auburn-haired girl because she didn’t like what she said about her and Lizzie, but unfortunately Hope was too preoccupied with other things like making out with Josie or touching her in inappropriate places and just didn’t reply back.

“Don’t bother with that sinner, Pen… I’ve told you before that she always acts this way. Just let her be,” Lizzie said and placed her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder in order to stop her from picking a fight with Hope.

“But Liz, didn’t you hear what she said? That’s so offensive. I can’t just-“ Penelope began speaking but the blonde shut her up before she could finish what she was saying by kissing her on the mouth.

Their lips were attached to each other for a couple of seconds and when Lizzie pulled away she just uttered, “Please, Pen… Do it for me...”, making her girlfriend nod and instantly do everything she asked like an obedient puppy.

“Ohhh, the energy you two produce in this room is quite amazing. Tell me, Lizzie, what it your Zodiac sign? Wait, wait… NO! Let me guess!” MG said with enthusiasm and moved closer to take a good look at Lizzie. “It’s Pisces, isn’t it?”

“Oh my, yes! It is Pisces!” the blonde replied loudly and her eyes immediately widened because she didn’t expect the boy to guess her sign correctly.

MG smirked the moment he heard Lizzie’s words. “I knew it!” he then said and punched the air as if he had won first place at some important competition. The blonde wondered for a while how exactly her new friend was able to figure out what her sign was. _How did he know?_ _Does he maybe have some kind of powers? Or maybe… OH! THAT’S IT!_

“You have some sort of connection to God, right?” Lizzie suddenly blurted out and opened her mouth widely. “He entrusted you with the gift of knowledge and made you able to see inside a person’s soul! Tell me, are you able to foretell the future as well?” she then asked and grabbed MG by the arm, leading him afterwards towards the kitchen so they could talk in a more comfortable atmosphere.

“Well, not really, but I can tell you some other interesting things about the Zodiac. You see, these 12 signs, which all have specific characteristics, can give us great insight on our day to day living…” Penelope heard her roommate begin to explain as he walked behind Lizzie. 

“Ugh, Lizzie left me alone to talk with that weirdo. I’m way more interesting than him…” Penelope muttered under her nose and pouted as she watched the love of her life and her roommate disappear from view.

“I gotta hand it to you, that’s one interesting girlfriend you’ve got there, Pen…” Maya told her friend and placed her hand on her back.

“Yeah…” Penelope replied and that pout from before turned into a smile as she thought of how great Lizzie is and how much she actually loves her. “She’s definitely unique!”

“Baaahhh!” The girls suddenly heard the distinctive goat sound and turned around in surprise.

“Lizzy, I swear! It’s not what it looked like!” Landon said and followed behind Lizzy who had ran inside the ranch. “Mr. Mookie just needed a little help and I… Look, last night… It doesn’t mean anything! Don’t run away from me!” Unfortunately, the goat had kind of walked in on Landon pleasuring the poor horse and now Landon was trying to explain himself for probably the thousandth time since the previous night. Of course, Lizzy could care less about what the boy did. She was just running around the place for no reason at all because she’s just a normal farm animal, but the curly-haired boy, being absolutely insane and all, believed that she was hurt and completely heartbroken due to witnessing him do that inappropriate thing to the horse.

Landon and the goat ran past everyone and went inside the kitchen where Lizzie and MG were, then exited the ranch again through the back door. Josie and Hope didn’t notice anything that happened because, of course, they were still too busy making out, while the other four, well, just raised their eyebrows in surprise and wondered what in the world has gotten into that insane curly-haired boy…

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few hours later, everyone was in the kitchen digging into the delicious meal that Lizzie had prepared. She actually wanted only her Pen to eat it but everyone else was starving and she had to give them a serving each as well. God would’ve punished her for not helping people in need if she hadn’t let them have any food.

“Do you like the meal I prepared, Pen?” Lizzie asked her girlfriend and looked at her lovingly. Penelope in return nodded and smiled at her, telling her that way that she very much enjoys it.

“Jed, you’ve got a little something on your face. Let me clean that up for you,” Rafael told Jed and wiped the corner of his lips with a napkin. He was taking care of him like a baby and he loved every second of it.

“Still can’t believe that you guys are together. And all of this happened because you found out he stole your green boxers?! Wow!” Hope said to Jed and looked at him in disbelief once again, just like how she did when the boy and Rafael explained everything an hour ago. She was still surprised because she had always believed that Jed was straight and would never fall for a boy. At the mention of the word green boxers Landon’s ears perked up and he immediately stood up from his seat.

“Wait, he’s the one who broke into our dorm and stole yer underwear? So he locked my lovely Lizzy in that bathroom?!” the curly-haired boy yelled out angrily and pointed at Rafael.

“Oops, sorry…” Hope apologized because she had forgotten that they mentioned that Landon mustn’t know what the boy had done or else he’d go ballistic. _Ahh, I’m so stupid._

“Landon, I… I’m-“ Rafael began speaking but Landon cut him off by saying, “How dare you?! You even pretended to help me look for Lizzy when you knew exactly where she was the whole time…”

Like a knight in shining armor, Jed then quickly stood up from his seat and went over to Landon. He whispered something in his ear afterwards, making the curly-haired boy’s expression instantly soften. Everyone sitting around the table’s eyes then widened because they couldn’t believe that, with just a few words, Jed had managed to instantly calm Landon down.

“Ahh, I’m sorry that I overreacted, Raf… I didn’t know that you helped my Lizzy that much. I’m eternally grateful! If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask me!” the curly-haired boy then said which made Rafael even more surprised. “I promise that I’ll act as if I don’t know anything in front of Lizzy!”

A few seconds later, Landon left the table because he had to tend to a few of his farm animals. After he disappeared, Rafael looked at Jed and asked him curiously, “How did you manage to do that? What did you tell him?”

“I told him that you were helping his goat because it had its first period and you didn’t tell him anything since Lizzy had asked you to keep it a secret,” Jed explained and everyone facepalmed at the dumb excuse.

“And he bought that?! Is he stupid?” Penelope suddenly asked and leaned back in her chair while raising her arms in the air. “I can’t believe this…”

“Who cares… At least I don’t have to deal with him now,” Rafael said happily and kissed Jed on the cheek. “My hero!”

After everyone finished eating, Lizzie, being the perfect housewife, helped her Pen put her bags into the bedroom they were supposed to share together. Maya and MG’s unfortunately carried theirs alone to one of the vacant rooms but they didn’t really mind. Josie and Hope went back to the couch to cuddle some more. For some reason it felt really comfortable, more than the bed in their room or the back seat of Hope’s car anyway. Jed and Rafael went somewhere as well so they could spend time alone. Usually this little vacation was for everyone to party and be together, but all of them divided themselves into groups of two and split from the whole collective…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo Rafael is the one responsible for locking Lizzy up and stealing Jed's boxers... :D Ahh, Raf... you thief :D This chapter mostly focuses on Raf and Jed's relationship. We're going back to Pizzie and Hosie in the next chapter~ <3 Stay tuned! :D
> 
> btw... Landon and Mr. Mookie..... I really don't know what to say about that :D Landon is just animalsexual, lol :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	28. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had to look for a new place to rent these days. It's been hectic.  
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

[4:25 PM]

Apparently some unknown forces made Josie, Hope, Jed, Maya and Landon stay in the living room together after a couple of hours.

“Jo, look! Isn’t it adorable?” the auburn-haired girl asked and laughed cutely as a small black puppy jumped on the couch next to her and wagged its tail.

“Aww, it is! Hey there, cutie…” Josie talked to the dog and attempted to touch its head with her hand. Unfortunately, though, she had to pull it back because the animal growled at her. It apparently didn’t like her all that much.

“I think it finds you repulsive, Jo,” Hope told her girlfriend and chuckled a little, then gently caressed the dog’s back.

“Hmph, like I care…” the brunette replied to that comment and looked away, but from the corner of her eye she could see that the dog jumped on Hope’s lap and placed its front paws on her boobs. Josie clenched her teeth in anger because that stupid dog, which disliked her, dared to touch her girlfriend at a place that only she was allowed to touch and no one else.

“Is my baby jealous by any chance?” Hope asked adorably and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder while looking at her at the same time with the cutest facial expression she could possibly make.

“No!” Josie denied immediately and a pout appeared on her face. She still didn’t turn her head in Hope’s direction which made the auburn-haired girl place her hand on the brunette’s cheek and make her finally look at her.

“Don’t be mad, Jo…” Hope whispered as her fingers made their way behind Josie’s neck and pushed her face towards hers in order to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. Unfortunately the little black dog quickly put a stop to their lovely moment by jumping from Hope’s lap onto Josie’s, startling the poor girl with the sudden movement.

“Damn it!” the brunette cursed and tried standing up but the dog began growling at her once again so she didn’t dare move in fear that the little black monster would attack her. “Get this mutt off me, Hope!” Josie tried sounding angry but her voice was completely shaking because she was frightened to death that the dog might bite her or something.

“Relax, Jo…” Hope chuckled at her poor scared girlfriend and grabbed the small animal’s waist with her hands, then moved it away. Josie felt a wave of relief the moment that monster was away from her. She couldn’t understand why it hated her so much and why it wasn’t growling at Hope but only at her. _Some tough girl I am, scared of a stupid little mutt…_ Josie thought and felt pathetic because she was afraid of some little animal. The auburn-haired girl placed the dog on the floor and moved closer to the brunette once again. “You have no idea how cute you are right now, baby,” she whispered against Josie’s lips before kissing her once more.

“Woof, woof!” the dog barked and jumped in between the two girls again, interrupting them for a second time.

“Alright, that’s it… I’m done with this stupid dog!” Josie stood up abruptly and walked away from the sofa, leaving Hope and the mutt there.

“Jo, wait… Come back, baby…” Hope yelled out as her girlfriend began walking up the stairs towards their room but the brunette ignored her completely and didn’t turn back. The auburn-haired girl moved the puppy away again and followed behind Josie. She managed to catch up when the brunette was halfway up the stairs. Grabbing her by the wrist, Hope turned her girlfriend around and crashed her body against hers. She buried her face in her neck afterwards and wrapped her arms around her waist, embracing her tightly. “Don’t you dare go anywhere, you hear me?” she said, her hot breath sending jolts of electricity down Josie’s spine the moment she felt it against her bare skin. The brunette closed her eyes and just sighed, the anger from before completely disappearing as she relaxed under Hope’s touch.

“Wow, you guys would make great porn actresses!” Jed said from one of the armchairs, making Maya who was next to him chuckle because of his comment. “I’m serious. I can just see it! Two hot girls having a dramatic fight because of a dog, then fucking each other on the stairs while the animal watches!” The boy was talking with such enthusiasm as he explained his sexual fantasy. “Or maybe… The dog could join you! That’d be so cool!”

“Shut the fuck up and continue watching your stupid porn videos, you pervert!” Hope yelled out and pulled away from Josie before taking off one of her slippers and throwing it at Jed’s head.

“Shit!” the boy ducked behind his laptop and managed to avoid getting hit by the shoe. “Alright, alright… I’ll watch my porn, jeez…”

“Does uhh… Rafael know that you watch these things?” Maya asked curiously as she peeked at the laptop’s screen. She found it somehow strange how she managed to remember a Rafael’s name so fast. Was it maybe because she thought that he looked familiar or due to the fact that she was so intrigued by him and she couldn’t stop thinking about him since she saw him that morning?

“Watch what?” Rafael suddenly appeared in the room, his naked body covered only with a towel because he had just come out of the bathroom after taking a long hot shower. Maya had her eyes glued to the boy while Jed didn’t spare a glance at him and just continued scrolling through the categories PornHub offered.

“Hardcore sex videos,” Jed said and a perverted grin formed on his face as he clicked on one of the links. Rafael noticed that the boy was preoccupied and didn’t notice how he wasn’t wearing anything but a white towel so he decided to do something to get his attention.

“Oh…” Rafael replied normally after hearing Jed’s words and moved behind him. The boy peeked at the screen, water falling from his wet muscular body on the other boy’s clothes, making small dots appear on them. Jed noticed Rafael’s reflection from his laptop’s screen and immediately gulped as a part of his abs came into view. The boy slowly turned around and saw Rafael’s face only a few inches away, his lips looking so delicious and just waiting there for someone to kiss or maybe bite them.

Just as he closed his eyes and was about to connect his lips with Rafael’s, he heard an all too familiar voice say, “Are there any porn videos with sheep?”

Jed sighed as his eyes instantly shot open and his curly-haired roommate’s face then immediately came into view. It was inches away from theirs as well, looking at the laptop’s screen with anticipation and just waiting to see his favourite farm animals fucking each other’s brains out. _Fuck, he just had to ruin the moment…_

* * *

  
  


“Do you know that you’re the most beautiful girl in the world?” Penelope asked with her soft voice and smiled lovingly at Lizzie who instantly blushed upon hearing the question her girlfriend asked her. The two lovebirds have been lying on the large bed in the temporary bedroom they would share during their stay at Landon’s ranch for a couple of hours now, happily enjoying each other’s company.

“Pen, stop… You’re making me blush,” she replied and tried to avoid looking Penelope in the eyes by turning her head around. But the girl was too quick. She swiftly placed two fingers on one of Lizzie’s cheeks and stopped her from moving.

“I’m just telling you the truth. Gosh, you’re so amazing…” Penelope said, her voice sounding almost like a whisper, and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek before leaning in and placing a loving kiss on her cute lips. Lizzie closed her eyes and just let herself savor this pleasurable moment. A few seconds later, the blonde began moving her lips against Penelope’s with such passion that if anyone had seen her, they wouldn’t believe that this was the god-loving freak Lizzie Saltzman.

Both girls got completely lost in the moment. Penelope placed her hand on her princess’s shoulder and pushed her in order for her back to hit the soft mattress. Her knees then went on each side of the blonde’s body so she could become completely trapped under her. A moan escaped Lizzie’s mouth as Penelope’s other hand then gently glided over her left thigh, moving ever so close to a certain private area. The inexperienced girl felt extremely hot all of a sudden which made her a bit confused. _What is happening? Am I getting sick? God, please don’t tell me that I’m going to get a fever right in the middle of kissing Pen..._

“Mmm, I feel so hot,” Lizzie said in between the kiss, making a smirk immediately appear on Penelope’s face. She definitely loved the fact that she was turning her princess on.

“Want me to make you feel even hotter?” the tanned girl seductively whispered in Lizzie’s ear, sending shivers down her spine with just a couple of words. Her hand then sneaked under Lizzie’s shirt and caressed the bare skin of her stomach. Slowly, in just a few seconds, it managed to make its way to a certain part Penelope had been craving to play with for a very long time. The blonde’s eyes immediately widened because she knew exactly where she was about to be touched.

“Pen, no! Don’t!” she suddenly yelled out and quickly removed Penelope’s hand from there. The girl had a confused expression on her face because of what Lizzie had just done. _What the hell? I thought she liked it… Why did she make me stop?!_ Penelope thought and continued looking at her girlfriend, waiting for an explanation. After Lizzie pulled her shirt back down, Penelope got the reply that she so desperately wanted. “I-I’m not ready to commit such a huge sin.”

“Oh…” Penelope uttered after hearing the words that came out of her princess’s mouth. “Don’t worry… There’s no need to rush, Liz. I can wait for as long as you want me to,” she then said and was about to get off and return to the position she was in before she and Lizzie got all touchy, but was suddenly stopped by the religious girl who gripped her shirt and pulled her down for a kiss.

They began moving their lips passionately against each other once again and when Penelope finally pulled away in need for air, she looked at Lizzie with an expression that was basically saying “Why did you do that?” to which the blonde replied with a sentence that completely surprised Penelope, “But I am ready to do sinful deeds to you if you want me to.”

Suddenly, before Lizzie knew it, she felt a pair of lips connect to her neck. Her girlfriend then began placing small wet kisses all over it while, at the same time, she also unbuckled her own belt and unzipped her jeans before pulling them down along with her panties.

“Touch me…” Penelope whispered against Lizzie’s neck, making the blonde stiffen since she didn’t really know what to do exactly. She had never touched anyone like how Penelope wanted her to, so she just looked away, her cheeks red from embarrassment, and said unsurely, “I-I don’t… know how.”

“You’re so cute, Liz…” Penelope chuckled and grabbed Lizzie’s hand before placing it between her legs. The blonde immediately felt her fingers become wet due to the unfamiliar territory they were touching. It was so new to her and it felt sort of weird but also nice at the same time. Lizzie couldn’t really explain how but she knew that she could get used to doing this for her girlfriend. _Please, almighty Lord, forgive me for breaking your laws and engaging in this sinful act._ _I am prepared to face any sort of punishment that you see fit._ Lizzie apologized to God in her mind as Penelope began helping her in order for the girl to be able to pleasure her correctly. “Just move your fingers this way, like how you do when you brush dust off your wooden cross while cleaning it.” The girl explained and her princess seemed to get it because she began moving her fingers on her own. _I see! So that’s what I’m supposed to do. Maybe I can try one of my cleaning techniques._ Lizzie thought and then began circling her index and middle finger around Penelope’s clit, making the girl moan loudly.

“Am I doing okay, Pen? Is my special cleaning method working?” Lizzie asked and waited nervously for her girlfriend to answer her question. She was so scared that she might be doing something wrong or that Penelope might not like the way she was moving her fingers.

“Ahh, you’re amazing…!” the girl said while panting, making Lizzie sigh in relief that she was pleasuring her correctly. “Mmm, I want you inside me now!” Penelope yelled out and placed her hand over her girlfriend’s again, then guided her two fingers inside her hole. Lizzie gasped in shock because of what was happening and kept thinking that she might have hurt Penelope by entering her because of the loud sound she let out. Soon after, Penelope made Lizzie’s fingers go in and out of her repeatedly, making her princess become extremely frightened that she would keep on hurting her. _Please, God..._ _I can’t bear to live with the thought that I have inflicted pain on my Pen. Protect her with all your might and make this awful feeling that she is experiencing right now subside._ After saying the prayer in her mind, Lizzie then heard her girlfriend yell loudly, “Oh yes… YES! That’s it, Liz! That’s the spot. I love it! Don’t stop!” When these wonderful words that came out of Penelope’s mouth reached her ears, the blonde smiled and then began moving her fingers on her own, taking control of the whole situation. _Thank you, almighty Lord, for hearing my prayer!_

While Lizzie was making her go insane with pleasure, Penelope took off her shirt and bra, then threw them on the floor somewhere afterwards. The second the blonde’s eyes landed on Penelope’s breasts she immediately turned her head around in embarrassment. It wasn’t the first time she was seeing someone naked. She had been roommates with Josie for forever and had witnessed her without her clothes on many times, but she had never felt attracted to her body like she was to Penelope’s, so it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Look at me, Liz…” Penelope said while breathing heavily and Lizzie didn’t know why but she instantly obeyed. It was like she was under some sort of spell and whatever Penelope would tell her, she would do it. When Lizzie gazed into her girlfriend’s breasts she felt mesmerized by their beauty and by the way she was playing with her nipples. _Wow, Pen has such an amazing body. It perfectly fits the description of St. Mary’s, the Mother of God, in 101 Fun facts about the Bible._

Penelope continued moaning loudly and eventually felt her release drawing near as Lizzie enthusiastically pumped into her, having no intention of stopping whatsoever. The blonde poured so much effort into pleasuring her lover, as if she was doing one of her college assignments or her religious duties in church. Penelope gripped the bed sheets tightly and buried her face in Lizzie’s neck, then, a couple of second later, she felt it – the most wonderful orgasm. The sound that her mouth produced felt like music to the blonde’s ears because it indicated to her that she really was having a wonderful time. But even after Penelope had released, Lizzie didn’t stop thrusting her fingers into her. Who can blame her? She’s never even heard of the word “orgasm” before, so how is she supposed to know that she should take her fingers out of Penelope because she becomes sensitive to her touch.

“Liz, don’t…” the girl whispered against Lizzie’s neck and grabbed her hand, stopping her from continuing to pump into her. “I’m sensitive.”

The blonde didn’t understand what Penelope meant by that but she did as she was asked. Penelope then threw her princess a smile and gave her a soft kiss before falling on the bed next to her.

“How was I, Pen? Did I manage to meet your expectations?” Lizzie asked her girlfriend shyly and waited for her to give her an answer.

Penelope nodded in reply and then said, “You were amazing, baby…” before closing her eyes and immediately drifting off to sleep. The blonde stared at her cute girlfriend for a few seconds, then grabbed the blanket next to her and covered them both with it. Afterwards she joined Penelope in a long and peaceful nap, falling asleep with a smile on her face because she was happy that she managed to fulfill the love of her life’s wishes.

* * *

  
  


“I think it dislikes you because you were playing with that black cat earlier…” Hope told her girlfriend and chuckled because the dog still kept growling at her. Even after Josie’s little outburst before, the auburn-haired girl still managed to persuade her to go back to the couch. The puppy was there too but Hope kept it at a distance from the blonde so she wouldn’t get angry again and leave because it didn’t stop growling at her.

“Maybe… I think I better go change my clothes then,” Josie said and attempted to get up from the chair but Hope stopped her before she could by placing her hand on her thigh.

“Please, don’t go… I’m not letting the dog go near you as you can see, so there’s no need to change your clothes. Stay here with me…” Hope pleaded and looked at Josie with sad eyes. The brunette, of course, gave in and didn’t go anywhere. She could never refuse her girlfriend when she had a request anyway.

“Alright, I’ll stay…” Josie replied and smiled at the auburn-haired girl. “Just don’t look at me like that. You’re way too cute, babe… I might jump on you again.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Hope said and chuckled, then moved closer to her girlfriend. Just as they were about to kiss, though, that annoying dog once again interrupted them by jumping on Hope’s lap. Afterwards, it moved through Josie’s and went back down on the floor before dashing out of the door and going outside. The brunette, of course, became furious and got up from the couch then chased after the dog all the way out of the ranch.

“You’re gonna get it this time, you mutt…” she yelled when she managed to catch up to the small puppy after a few minutes. Josie grabbed it roughly by the waist with two hands and was about to lift it up, but unfortunately, she had to let it go because a large brown horse suddenly appeared in front of her. The farm animal made its usual sound and moved its front feet, ready to attack Josie. The girl’s eyes immediately widened in fear and she stepped back a little, scared that it might hit her. At that moment, due to the frightening situation, she saw her whole life flashing before her eyes and her memories suddenly began returning one by one.

  
  


_“Wanna play with me_ _Liz_ _?”_

  
  


Josie saw her and Lizzie as kids, ready to go outside and have fun at the playground.

  
  


_“_ _Jo_ _, which is your favourite Bible verse? Mine is on page 328…”_

  
  


Lizzie was opening the large black book with a cross and big golden letters which spelled “Bible” on the cover.

  
  


_“Ugh, I hate that Hope_ _Mikaelson_ _girl so much. She’s such a sinner!”_

  
  


Josie then saw her girlfriend showing her the middle finger and acting all arrogant. She remembered feeling so much hatred towards her. Then afterwards, the memory switched to Josie’s dad.

  
  


_“I’m so proud of you, Josie… And I know that your mother would be too if she were here…”_

  
  


The brunette suddenly felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she saw her father touching her shoulder and congratulating her on her academic achievements.

All sorts of other memories were flashing in front of Josie’s eyes as well and then afterwards the girl felt a sharp pain in her head. Groaning, she placed her palm on its right side and fell to her knees on the ground. By that time, the horse and the puppy had went somewhere else, while the poor brunette struggled for a couple of minutes and eventually couldn’t take the pain any longer so she passed out, her body falling unconscious on the ground…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie got her memory baackk!! <3 That Pizzie sex scene tho... :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	29. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Josie was lying there in front of Landon’s ranch, her petite body motionless and giving off no signs of waking up. It’s been ten minutes since she fell down unconscious on the cold hard ground and her girlfriend Hope was starting to get worried that she wasn’t back yet. 

“What’s taking Josie so long…?” the auburn-haired girl said to herself worriedly and stood up from the couch on which she had been sitting on all this time. Hope then walked to the window and moved the curtains aside with her right hand in order to be able to look outside. As soon as she managed to have a good view of Landon’s front yard, the girl noticed her lover’s body lying there on the ground, almost as if she was dead and not coming back to life ever again. Hope’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth in shock, a gasp escaping it afterwards. She was so afraid that something had happened to Josie that she immediately ran out of the ranch to see if she was alright. 

“Hope? What’s wrong?” Jed asked worriedly the moment he saw this happen. Everyone in the room was confused because of what the auburn-haired girl did so they then quickly followed behind her to see what the hell was going on. 

Hope was running towards the love of her life as fast as her legs could take her, a million emotions rushing through her at that exact same moment. She felt anger because she had made the  brunette stay with her and the dog even though Josie wanted to go back to their room, pain because it was none other than her own fault that her girlfriend was now in this state. If she hadn’t made her stay she wouldn’t have chased the dog all the way out of the ranch. But mostly, she felt sadness because the thought of actually losing her forever was unbearable. She didn’t want and couldn’t live without her. As Hope finally approached her girlfriend she broke down in tears for the first time ever upon seeing her lifeless body lying there on the ground. 

“Josie… Wake up… PLEASE!” Hope yelled out and cupped her girlfriend’s face. But the brunette didn’t move at all. A million terrible thoughts then ran through Hope’s mind. _Could she actually be dead? What am I going to do without her? Don’t leave me,_ _Jo_ _… Please!_

“See if she’s breathing or check her pulse… Don’t jump to conclusions. She could’ve just passed out,” Rafael said as the others caught up. Hope quickly did as her ex told her and sighed in relief when she figured out that the brunette was just unconscious. _She’s alive and breathing… That’s good._

“Jo, wake up…” the auburn-haired girl said and began to gently shake her lover’s body, hoping with all her heart that she would come back. 

Darkness… That was the only thing Josie could see when she had slowly started regaining her consciousness. Her eyes were still closed and she had a little trouble opening them, but in spite of that she could at least hear. And what she heard was the all too familiar voice of a certain auburn-haired girl, one that she loathed before losing her memory. A bright light soon appeared before Josie. She had opened her eyes suddenly and was greeted by the Sun’s beautiful blinding rays. A couple of seconds later, her brown orbs adjusted to it and the gorgeous face of Hope  Mikaelson came into view. It was a little red and puffy because she had been crying, but the girl was still breathtakingly beautiful nonetheless. 

“Oh my god, Jo, you’re awake!” Hope yelled out joyfully as soon as she noticed that Josie had opened her eyes and placed her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek, then gently caressed it afterwards. “I was so worried that something happened and I lost you. Thank god you’re alright.” 

Hope leaned in and hugged Josie tightly but unfortunately the  brunette didn’t even move an inch. Her brain still couldn’t register what was happening. Soon, though, it did… And what happened next shocked everyone. Josie pushed Hope away roughly and yelled out, “Don’t touch me, you sinner! You poisoned me when I lost my memory and made me do all sorts of immoral actions, deeds that I am even afraid to speak of!” 

The  brunette was blurting out such nonsense that Hope and everyone else just looked at her with bewildered expressions on their faces. 

“Babe, why are you saying all this bullshit? You’re playing a trick on me, aren’t you? You’re trying to scare me again by pretending that you got your memory back… Stop this, Josie… Please!” Hope told her girlfriend with a shaky tone as tears began forming in her eyes for the second time. The auburn-haired girl hoped that the love of her life really was just playing with her, but deep down she kind of knew that all of this wasn’t a game and Josie really did get her memory back. 

“It’s all your fault, Hope! You made me worse than the Devil himself! I am now a tainted person and I need to cleanse myself right away,” the brunette continued blurting out bullshit, “Please, oh Lord, forgive my sinful actions. I have done wrong under the influence of the servant of the Devil - Hope Mikaelson.” 

As she was saying all of this, though, she still felt such a strong attraction to the auburn-haired girl and had the urge to do so many immoral things to her. She wanted to kiss her so bad, to just tear all her clothes and ravage her right then and there. Josie was confused as hell and it was like there were two souls fighting inside of her. One belonged to an angel, while the other one to the Devil. She hated Hope  Mikaelson with every fiber of her being but at the same time she felt so much passion for the girl that it was unbelievable. These two souls were fighting for dominance inside her and in the end only one would become victorious. Would good defeat evil like it usually happens in every fairy tale or would things turn out the other way around? 

“Josie…” Hope uttered her lover’s name as tears continued streaming down her face. “I know that you’re still somewhere inside there.”

“Don’t… speak like that,” the brunette whispered as her girlfriend leaned closer. If she were to continue using that soft loving tone, Josie felt like she wouldn’t be able to contain the evil inside herself. “STOP!” she suddenly yelled out and pushed Hope, then immediately stood up from the ground and began running towards the ranch. The others, of course, followed behind her because they couldn’t just let the girl do whatever she wanted. God knows what would happen then. 

Josie was running without even looking back. She didn’t know where exactly she wanted to go but she also didn’t really care. The girl went up the stairs and entered inside the first room she could find, then closed the door behind her. After locking it, she leaned her back on its wooden board and sighed in relief that she was rid of the others for a while. The girl needed time to think about everything and having them around would’ve been bad. Firstly, because Hope would confuse her even more and secondly, because, well, they were on the auburn-haired girl’s side and didn’t think that everything the two had done up until that moment was sinful. 

“Josie?”

Suddenly, the  brunette heard the all too familiar voice of her one and only  twin sister – Lizzie  Saltzman . She looked around the room and noticed the blonde on the bed, her nude body covered with white sheets. But that wasn’t what really made Josie’s eyes widen and her mouth gasp in shock. The reason was that Lizzie wasn’t alone on the bed. Someone else was there with her, a girl who was also naked – Penelope  Park . Josie was appalled by the sight she was seeing so she immediately did the Sign of the Cross and prayed for God to forgive her  sister because she had committed such a horrible sin.

“Lizzie, how could you do this?! HOW?! God is probably so disappointed in you…” Josie began yelling at her sister. “I cannot believe that you have done such a terrible thing. Falling in love with a girl… You?! A servant of the Lord?!” 

“Jo? Your memory… It has finally returned,” Lizzie said with a shocked tone in her voice. She was so happy that her sister had gotten her memory back but, at the same time, she was a little scared because she knew that Josie wouldn’t understand the love she and Penelope shared. “Look, I can explain everything… I might be committing a sin but Lord Jesus-“ 

The blonde started speaking but was immediately cut off by her  sister ’s yells, “Don’t you dare mention his sacred name! DON’T! I don’t even want to hear it come out of your filthy mouth, you sinner! ” 

“Hey, you have no right to yell at her like that!” Penelope, who had stayed silent all this time, finally opened her mouth. 

“Shut up, you servant of the Devil! You are the one who corrupted Lizzie!” Josie continued yelling like some mad woman. She was so angry at Penelope and at her twin, but she was mostly hurt because of the fact that Lizzie knew she was committing a sin and yet, she still did it. The brunette hated the fact that her sister had let herself become tainted, so she was determined to tell her that she was the one who had the most blame here. “And you…” Josie then turned to Lizzie once again, “How could you let her trick you into this sinful relationship? Don’t you see that she has poisoned your mind, Liz? Just like how Hope took advantage of me! But I didn’t have any memory, while you, Lizzie, you were completely in your right mind. You could’ve pushed her away… I am so disappointed.”

After hearing these words, the blonde stood up from the bed and moved towards her  sister , sheets still covering her body. Penelope was silent and decided to let her girlfriend handle this situation. Josie was her princess’s  sister after all.

“Jo, listen to me…” Lizzie said and continued moving closer to the brunette. But with each step she took, Josie took one back towards the other side of the room. 

“Don’t come any closer! Don’t!” Josie told her twin angrily. She was so furious that she soon began having trouble catching her breath. “I SAID GO AWAY!” The brunette then yelled one last time just as Lizzie was inches away from her. Then something started happening to Josie. Everything was becoming blurry and the girl felt a bit dizzy. Soon, all she could see was absolute darkness once again. Josie Saltzman had lost consciousness for the second time that day…

* * *

The little vacation was officially ruined when Josie got her memory back. Everyone packed up and went back to their universities. Four days passed since then and Josie had been locked in her dorm room ever since. Hope tried approaching her in hopes that her girlfriend was still somewhere inside that insane religious freak, but each time she would so much as come near Josie, the girl would freak out and either start running somewhere or throw holy water at her while yelling out random religious bullshit. 

“Can’t you talk to her or something? You’re like… a religious freak too, so tell her something and make her accept homosexual things,” Hope pleaded to Lizzie as they walked down Mystic Falls University’s corridors with Penelope beside them as well. 

“I tried, okay? She doesn’t want to hear me out,” the blonde explained, a frustrated sigh escaping her mouth at the same time. 

“Come on! Try harder, please… I’ll stop calling you a freak and won’t make fun of you anymore if you can get my girlfriend back…” Hope continued begging Lizzie, but the girl turned her down yet again.

“I’m sorry, Hope… As tempting as that sounds, I’m afraid that I can’t do anything.” 

The blonde felt horrible for not being able to help her  sister ’s lover but there was really nothing she could do. If Josie didn’t want her help, then she couldn’t force it on her. That wasn’t the right way to deal with the situation and God wouldn’t want her to break his rules. Because that’s what Lizzie would do if she were to make Josie change her beliefs by force. The Lord says that we shouldn’t make someone do something against their will. 

“Fine, whatever… I’ll handle this myself,” Hope said angrily and walked away in a different direction, leaving Lizzie and her girlfriend alone. 

“Don’t worry, Liz… Everything is going to be okay,” Penelope told her princess reassuringly and placed her hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her. She badly wanted to kiss or hug her but they were in public, so she couldn’t. Only their closest friends knew about their relationship and they wanted to keep it that way. The two weren’t like Josie and Hope who publicly displayed their affection for each other in the most inappropriate way possible. 

“Awwww, I have such a caring girlfriend…” Lizzie uttered, a loving smile forming on her face as she turned to look at Penelope. She loved how she could instantly calm her down with just a few words and gestures. 

As the two lovebirds continued walking down  Mystic Falls University’s corridors they stopped in front of a door that led to a huge room with many seats, a large desk and something that looked like a concert stage inside. Lizzie then turned her head once to the left, then to the right and when she saw that there was nobody around she took Penelope’s hand and led her into the room. 

“Woah… Is this where I’ll be giving out my presentation?” the girl asked and gasped in shock because the place was literally huge. There were probably more than a thousand empty chairs in there. The thought of going up in front of so many people kind of freaked Penelope out but she tried to remain calm in front of her girlfriend. 

“Yes! And you’re going to be amazing, babe…” Lizzie told her girlfriend and threw her arms around Penelope’s neck. “I know that everyone will be left in awe after they see how well you’ll present your ideas about the collaboration project.”

“You make it sound like I’m some professional when it comes to doing presentations,” the girl said and chuckled cutely after hearing her princess’s words. 

The softest and most loving facial expression then appeared on Lizzie’s face and, while leaning forward, she whispered against Penelope’s delicious-looking pink lips, “Because you are,” before planting a sweet kiss on them.

Both girls had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the feeling of their lips being pressed against each other. It was one of those moments when it seemed like time had just stopped and the two of them were the only ones left in the world. Penelope placed both her hands on her girlfriend’s waist and brought Lizzie’s body closer, making it press hard against her own. She then tilted her head a little to the left and deepened the kiss. The blonde moaned as she opened her mouth and let Penelope’s tongue enter inside it. Lizzie ran her fingers between her lover’s hair as the girl pushed her against the desk that was behind her, one around which a committee of highly educated and influential people would be sitting in a couple of days. They would be there to judge Penelope’s presentation and give their final decision whether  Salvatore University was the right partner for the collaboration project or were they making a terrible mistake with that choice. Lizzie wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s waist as Penelope made her lie down on the desk’s wooden board. She then dug her fingers into her back as the girl started planting wet kisses all over her neck. Lizzie knew that what they were doing right at that moment was wrong and went against not only the university’s rules, but God’s as well. Kissing passionately is definitely not on the list of things that are allowed to be done in one of the facilities provided for the use of faculty members and students. And most of all, that wasn’t how one of the top students was supposed to behave, but Lizzie couldn’t help it. Penelope was too irresistible and if she had to do immoral actions to her, she would do them without even batting an eyelash. 

“Ohhh my… Ahh, Pen...” the blonde moaned as her lover began nibbling on a certain part of her neck that made her go insane with pleasure. She loved how skilled Penelope was with her mouth. Having it pressed against her bare skin like that was slowly driving Lizzie over the edge. The religious girl let out another moan when Penelope’s hands then slowly began moving up her uncovered thighs and going under her skirt.

“I want you to touch me, baby…” Penelope whispered seductively while smirking. Lizzie apologized to the Lord in her mind for the sinful act she was about to commit as she moved her hands all the way down her girlfriend’s body to a certain private area. _Please God, forgive me for the deeds I am about to do, but I really need to satisfy my Pen. Also, I would like for you to give me the necessary skills to please her every desire. In return I will pray sixty-nine times before going to bed tonight in order to express my eternal gratitude._ Lizzie hadn’t done this for Penelope since that last time in Landon’s ranch, so this was their second intimate moment and the blonde, although feeling a bit nervous due to her inexperience, now had slightly more confidence than the previous time. That was all thanks to the request she made to her Lord in her mind a few seconds ago. 

Lizzie quickly lifted herself up a little and unbuckled Penelope’s belt. After unzipping her jeans, she slowly pulled them down along with the underwear and placed her hand in between her girlfriend’s legs. A sexy groan escaped Penelope’s mouth as Lizzie found her clit and began rubbing her fingers against it, moving them up and down and making her go crazy because of the extreme pleasure she was feeling. 

“Do you like it when I do this to you, Pen?” Lizzie asked her girlfriend and began gently rubbing Penelope’s clit with the tips of her index and middle finger. It was her favourite cleaning method, one that she would always use while brushing dust off her wooden cross. 

“Ahh, that’s amazing…” Penelope moaned, making Lizzie smile in satisfaction because her lover liked what she was doing. 

As time went by, the blonde started slowly increasing her pace. But unfortunately she didn’t go as fast as Penelope wanted her to, so the girl leaned in and whispered in Lizzie’s ear,”Mmm… Faster, babe…”

After hearing Penelope’s request, the blonde immediately began rubbing her girlfriend’s clit a lot faster and with much more determination because she didn’t want to disappoint her lover. She needed to be the best when it came to this stuff, just like how she was in regards to her academic achievements and church duties. 

“Is that better, Pen?” Lizzie asked and as a reply she got a loud moan from Penelope which indicated that indeed, she was doing a much better job than before.

“I want you inside me, Liz… Please…” Penelope begged for her girlfriend to enter her and Lizzie fulfilled that request right away, without of course, forgetting to pray to God once again for Penelope to be alright and not feel any pain. _Oh almighty Lord of mine, I beg of you to use your unlimited holy powers one more time and protect my Pen._ When she was finished praying in her mind, she placed two fingers inside her girlfriend’s wet hole. But just as she was about to begin pleasuring her, the lovers heard someone bang hard against the door to the room they were in. It was as if some students were fighting outside and one of them was pushed hard against the door’s wooden board. 

“Oh no… Quick, Pen, pull your jeans up. We need to get out of here or else someone might see us committing this sinful act,” Lizzie said with a panicked tone in her voice and Penelope quickly did as she was told. The girl was disappointed that they couldn’t continue what they were doing but Lizzie’s image as vice president of the Student Government Association was far more important than her orgasm. When the two girls tidied themselves up a bit, they waited a couple of minutes for the coast to be clear and got out of the room. The blonde sighed that everything went well and thanked God in her mind for protecting them both. _I am eternally grateful, my Lord, for your assistance, so I will fulfill my religious duties tonight._

As the two were once again walking along the university’s corridors, Lizzie suddenly caught a glimpse of the large clock attached to the wall at the end of the hall. Her beautiful eyes immediately widened because she figured out that she was exactly two minutes late for her lecture. That was something that was unacceptable of Lizzie, so she panicked, of course, and began worrying about what she was going to do.  _Oh no, my professor would be so disappointed in me, his favourite student, for not following the rules and arriving late for his very important lecture. What should I do, God? Help me, please…_

“What’s wrong, Liz?” Penelope asked her girlfriend when she noticed the state that Lizzie was in. 

“I’m late for my lecture, Pen… What am I going to do now? Mr. Stevenson is going to be so disappointed in me,” Lizzie explained to her nervously and looked at Penelope with worried eyes. 

“It’s going to be okay, Liz… I’ll walk you to class and talk to your professor. Don’t you worry about a thing! Your Pen will handle everything!” Penelope reassured her girlfriend, making Lizzie instantly relax after hearing her words. 

A few minutes later they were in the lecture hall but the professor was nowhere in sight, which made Lizzie sigh in relief that he wasn’t going to find out she was late. But despite the fact that she was off the hook, there was one thing that was really bugging the girl.  _Why is he late? The lecture is very important and he can’t afford to postpone it for next time._ Lizzie kept thinking and, just like that, the tables were turned and she was the one who was disappointed in her professor instead of the other way around. The fact that Mr.  Stevenson , one of her role-models, allowed himself to not show up for his own lecture on time was preposterous and Lizzie couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“You can go, Pen… I will wait here until Mr. Stevenson comes,” Lizzie told her girlfriend and sighed. “Thank you anyway, for being here for me and for the fact that you were willing to talk to him. You’re the sweetest,” she continued and threw a loving smile in Penelope’s direction. The girl wanted to kiss her princess so bad at that moment but there were too many students inside the lecture hall so she couldn’t. Instead, she just replied with a smile herself and then left. 

* * *

It’s been fifteen minutes since Penelope and Lizzie parted ways and she was already missing her like crazy. The girl had been walking around the university’s corridors to get a feel of it. If the committee was to decide that  Salvatore University was the perfect partner for the collaboration project, then she’d be spending a lot more time in  Mystic Falls University, working with Lizzie and the others members of the Student Government Association Council. As Penelope was walking and thinking about everything that could happen, she suddenly bumped into a beautiful auburn-haired girl, who was obviously in a hurry, and made her drop the many books and documents she had been holding in her slender hands. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Penelope asked and knelt down to help the girl pick everything up. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. It was my fault anyway,” she answered her question and a shy smile formed on her face in embarrassment. 

A minute later, after Penelope picked up the last book off the floor, she gave it to the unfamiliar person and stood up before saying, “I’m Penelope  Park by the way. It’s nice to meet you,” and stretched out her hand in order for her to shake it. 

“I’m Victoria Song. Nice to meet you too,” the new girl replied after gladly taking her hand and shaking it.

To Penelope’s surprise, she found out later that Victoria was a member of the Student Government Association Council and was in a hurry to get to Room 308 since she had some important work to do there regarding the collaboration project. Penelope decided to accompany her because she had to kill some time while waiting for Lizzie and Victoria didn’t mind at all. As the two were walking and chatting happily on the way to the room, a certain blonde whose lecture had been canceled was desperately trying to contact Penelope by calling her and sending her more than a hundred messages in the span of three minutes. But she had no luck since her lover couldn’t hear her phone at all. It was set on silent mode and was just staying there in her pocket, being completely ignored.

“Come on, Pen… Why aren’t you picking up?” Lizzie muttered under her breath as she tried dialing Penelope’s number once again, but still, there was absolutely no answer. And that’s when the blonde saw them – her girlfriend and Victoria, one of the people she disliked the most in the world, her deadliest rival who was after the Student Government Association’s vice president position for years. Lizzie then immediately began walking towards them, determined to give Penelope a piece of her mind for not picking up her phone or replying to her messages and Victoria as well for probably once again trying to take something that didn’t belong to her… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Religious Josie is back :D hahah :D Victoria is gonna stir up a little drama with Pizzie :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow! <3
> 
> I am moving into my new apartment on Saturday so I'm back to updating every day. :D


	30. Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyy! <3

Lizzie gritted her teeth and stomped angrily towards her girlfriend and Victoria. She had never been so mad in her whole entire life. Not even when she found out that  Sebastian was lying to her or when Penelope had finally told her that she was a girl. She wanted badly to scream at Victoria and the love of her life until her throat got sore, but Lizzie knew that she couldn’t lash out at them both like some insane person in public. What would the professors or the other students think of her if she were to do that? They would surely be very disappointed in her for behaving inappropriately and she would definitely lose her vice president position right after. But most of all, Lizzie didn’t want to upset God more than she already has. If she were to pull a stunt like that she would break one of his most sacred rules “No impairment of other human beings’ reputation, dignity or privacy!” So, right at that moment, Lizzie decided to act discreetly and, without causing a scene, to  stick it to  Victoria. While as for Penelope, she’d deal with her when they go back to Lizzie’s dorm room. 

“Vice president Lizzie Saltzman…” Victoria said with a somewhat unpleasant tone when the blonde finally approached her and Penelope. She then immediately felt herself tighten the grip on the folders that she held in her hands after seeing Lizzie’s perfect hair, neatly-ironed clothes and that smile on her face that in Victoria’s opinion had managed to fool so many professors and students at Mystic Falls University. Lizzie was the last person the auburn-haired girl wanted to see right at that moment. She hated her so much and wanted to say so many hurtful things to her but she knew that she couldn’t because Lizzie was the vice president after all, her superior, and could easily kick her off the Student Government Association Council without even batting an eyelash. 

“Ahh, Victoria… I see that you have met Penelope Park, the representative from Salvatore University,” the blonde said with a tone in her voice that every bitchy boss uses when talking to their employees. She then forced herself to smile once again, even though she was burning with anger on the inside. _Relax, Lizzie… Don’t show that you’re mad._

“Yes, we met a few minutes ago and were just-“ Victoria began speaking but was immediately interrupted by Lizzie.

“Did you finish the paperwork that I gave you yesterday?”

“No, I was about to-“ Victoria stared explaining herself once again but was cut off by the vice president for the second time.

“You know that you must be able to perform every assigned task in a timely manner or else I’m going to have to dismiss you from the Council, right?” 

“Yes, vice president…” Victoria said with an extremely pissed off voice and nodded. Lizzie was starting to get on her nerves and if she didn’t stop talking soon, Victoria would have no choice but to punch her in the face. To hell with getting kicked off the Council! She decided that she would rather risk it if it meant shutting Lizzie up for good.

“I want everything done by three o’clock this afternoon. Do I make myself clear?” Lizzie once again said with her bitchy voice, making Victoria even angrier than she already was. 

“What? Three o’clock? But that means that I must miss some very important lectures or else I won’t be able to finish everything by then…” Victoria said in disbelief, her eyes widening in surprise at the same time. “You told me yesterday that you don’t need them for a few more days… Why do you want them so soon all of a sudden?”

“Well, things change… Mr. Park told me that he needs them today,” Lizzie lied to Victoria and then immediately apologized to the Lord in her mind for committing a sin. _Forgive me for going down the wrong path and committing yet another sin, my Lord, but Victoria must pay…_ A devious smile then soon spread across the blonde’s face because she knew that her plan was accomplished. “So finish them and try not to make any errors or else I’ll have to dismiss you from the Council for failing to accomplish your assigned task!”

“Okay uhh, that’s enough, Liz,” Penelope told her girlfriend nervously and placed both her hands on each of her princess’s shoulders. “I think Vic understood her obligations…” 

_Vic? Did my Pen just call that conniving little fox Vic?_ Lizzie thought as soon as she heard the nickname leave her girlfriend’s lips.  _They’ve known each other for only a few minutes and she’s already calling her that?!_ Flames began burning in the blonde’s eyes and she then threw her girlfriend such a frightening look that it made Penelope gulp in fear and back off.

“I’m gonna go… Need to finish this paperwork. Goodbye…” Victoria suddenly said and began walking towards Room 308 again. Penelope felt a little disappointed because she kind of wanted to go with her and get to know the girl better but she knew that she couldn’t since her girlfriend seemed pretty damn pissed off and would probably kill her if she’d leave her so she could go spend time with her new friend.

“Bye, Vic…” the girl replied while Lizzie just kept silent the whole time. She knew that she had to bid farewell to Victoria as well because it was what every person with manners would do, but it was like the words were stuck in her throat and couldn’t get out of her mouth. 

As soon as  Victoria w as out of sight, Lizzie started walking along the university’s corridors with Penelope following closely behind her. Both of them didn’t say a word on the way back to Lizzie’s dorm room. Penelope was still frightened because of the look her girlfriend gave her earlier and didn’t dare to utter even a single word, while as for Lizzie, she kept everything bottled up inside and when they would arrive at the dorm, she’d let it out and explode with anger. 

“So that’s it, huh Pen? You are going to betray me just like how Judas betrayed Lord Jesus to the Romans for the reward of thirty pieces of silver,” Lizzie said angrily as soon as she and Pen entered her dorm room. Luckily, both of them were alone in there because Josie had went to church in hopes of finding some much needed answers, so there was no chance for the two lovers to be interrupted. 

“What? NO! Liz, I’d never betray you…” Penelope tried defending herself but Lizzie didn’t want to hear it. 

“Liar!” the blonde yelled out as tears began forming in her beautiful eyes. “You completely ignored my calls and the messages I left you. Also, you called that sneaky fox Victoria by a nickname I don’t even want to pronounce.”

“Liz, listen to me…” Penelope tried reasoning with Lizzie but she still didn’t want to hear her out.

“This is the first sign, Pen. Your loyalty will soon lie elsewhere. The Devil has possessed that awful person and has already begun luring you into the path of darkness!” the blonde said loudly and began crying her eyes out like never before. Her expression then changed from an angry to a completely devastated one as soon as the thought of Penelope cheating on her crossed her mind. _Please, oh almighty Lord of mine, help me free my Pen from the Devil’s evil grasp. There is still time, right? We can save her since this is only the first stage?_

While Lizzie was blabbering nonsense, Penelope was desperately trying to think of a way to calm her girlfriend down and show her that she had nothing to worry about. There wasn’t anything going on between her and Victoria and there won’t ever be.  _How can I convince her? Think, Penelope…_

“Stop it, Lizzie! Listen to me!” the girl suddenly yelled out, making Lizzie instantly shut up. _Okay, I got her to stop talking… Now what should I say to her?_ Penelope was thinking hard about how to explain everything to her girlfriend without her going completely insane again. A couple of seconds later, the perfect idea finally crossed her mind. _Yes, she’d definitely buy that explanation._ Taking a deep breath, Penelope then finally began speaking again, calmly this time, “I am working as God’s servant, Liz… He contacted me and told me that I would soon meet an evil force that would try and break us up. You are indeed right that the Devil has possessed Victoria, so that is why I have to pretend that I am on her side. That’s the only way I can defeat her. I know what I am doing, trust me. I won’t betray you, princess…”

“Oh Pen… I am so sorry. I didn’t know…” Lizzie said through tears and then threw her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, hugging her tightly. “I should’ve figured it out that that was the reason. Of course God was involved… He always protects us.” 

A sigh escaped Penelope’s mouth as soon as she heard her princess say those words. She was glad that she didn’t have to worry about Lizzie thinking that she might cheat on her or something anymore. At moments like these the girl loved the fact that her girlfriend was a religious freak and bought insane explanations like this one. 

“Anyway, I’m sorry that I didn’t answer your calls or reply to your messages. I had accidentally left my phone on silent mode…” Penelope apologized and in return the blonde hugged her even tighter. 

“No, Pen… It was probably the Devil that made that happen. I bet he sensed my presence and wanted to keep me away from you!” Lizzie said and buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. 

“I won’t let that happen again, princess!” Penelope reassured the love of her life and then gently lifted her head up so their eyes would make contact. “I promise…” 

After uttering those words the girl tilted her head to the right and soon after, her lips met Lizzie’s in a sweet loving kiss.

* * *

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, bastard!” Landon yelled out because some child that was riding a bike was about to crash into his poor defenseless goat Lizzy. “Are you okay, my dear?” the curly-haired boy asked the farm animal with a worried tone and gently caressed its back. 

“She’s fine… The kid didn’t hit her!” Hope, who was also with Landon, said with an irritated voice and sighed in frustration. Ever since Josie got her memory back, the auburn-haired girl had been a total nightmare. She was grumpy and got mad over the smallest things. _I shouldn’t have agreed to go on a walk with Landon and h_ _is_ _goat._ _H_ _e’s driving me crazy!_ Hope thought and looked at her curly-haired friend who was removing the leash around his goat’s neck. 

“That’s it! You shouldn’t be restrained, my poor Lizzy…” Landon continued talking to the animal, completely ignoring what Hope had said. “Run free!” he happily yelled out as soon as the leash was no longer around Lizzy’s neck.

“Oh my god, what an idiot…” the auburn-haired girl muttered under her breath and then averted her eyes from Landon to some random people that were just walking on the sidewalk. They were a couple of teenagers that were holding hands and kissing from time to time. Hope gritted her teeth in anger upon seeing that adorable sight. She hated it when other people were happy and she wasn’t. The girl was so miserable without Josie and wanted her back so much. But what could she do? The brunette kept resisting her…

“You’re troubled. What’s on your mind?” Landon suddenly asked Hope when they began walking again. 

“Josie… What else? I don’t know what I’m gonna do about her,” the auburn-haired girl replied with a sad and at the same time frustrated tone. 

“Love is am extremely deadly thing,” Landon began speaking like some wise old man,“My Lizzy has fallen victim to it more times than you can imagine.” 

Hope sighed once again in frustration after hearing her  curly -haired friend’s words.  _Why did I even tell_ _him_ _what’s troubling me? I should’ve known that he won’t be of any help._ _He_ _only thinks about_ _his_ _stupid goat._

“Right, okay…” the auburn-haired girl said through gritted teeth. She really didn’t care about Lizzy’s love affairs. The only think that she was interested in was getting Josie back.

“To tell you the truth, my poor Lizzy was in a situation similar to yours!” Landon continued talking about his favourite farm animal, “She was in a relationship with an older goat a few years back. Francisco was his name. Ahh, you have no idea what passion those two shared. He used to go on military missions with his owner and that experience had left him with many scars – both physical and emotional. As time passed, poor Francisco got dementia. He was old, very very old. But my Lizzy didn’t mind. They met at a farm I took her to and hit it off right away. My poor Lizzy knew of his condition but she didn’t give up. She continued chasing after him even though he would forget everything afterwards. In the end, though, Francisco died and Lizzy was completely devastated. But she got over it because she kept thinking that at least she spent as much time with him as she could.”

Hope was paying close attention to what Landon was telling her because the situation with those goats was really so similar to her and Josie’s. The  brunette was like Francisco who didn’t remember Lizzy, but with the difference that it was her twisted religious mind was keeping her away from Hope instead of dementia.

“I see, so you’re saying that I shouldn’t give up on Josie?” Hope asked after Landon stopped talking and the curly-haired boy nodded before answering her question, “Yes, go after her with everything you have. Make her become yours like Lizzy did with Francisco even though it might seem hopeless!” 

_Maybe I really should follow Landon’s advice and do what Lizzy did. Despite her religion, I should just try pushing Josie to come to her senses._ Hope thought and then a smile formed on her face. She knew that that was the only way to get her girlfriend back.  _I should stop moping around like some brat. Just you wait,_ _Josie_ _… I’m coming for you!_

“Thanks, Landon! I’ll do that!” Hope said happily as she and the curly-haired boy continued walking. A few minutes later, the two found themselves in front of Fell’s Church, the church Josie and Lizzie always go to. Hope immediately stopped in her tracks when she then noticed a certain brunette passing through the entrance and going inside it. _Oh my god, Josie is here… I’m so lucky! YES! This is my chance!_

“Wasn’t that Josie?” Landon asked while pointing in the girl’s direction. Hope nodded and a devilish smirk soon formed on her beautiful face. 

“Let’s go inside!” she then told her curly-haired friend and began running towards the church. Landon smiled upon seeing how enthusiastic Hope was and then followed her with Lizzy skipping closely behind.

“Pastor Vardemus…” Josie called out to a bearded older man that was wearing a brown cassock as soon as she went inside Fell’s Church. Rupert Vardemus turned around upon hearing the familiar voice coming from behind him. His eyes then instantly became wide when he noticed the tall brunette before him. She wasn’t the same as when he saw her that time at the strip club, the one he found out his daughter had been working at. She was wearing acceptable clothes this time and didn’t look like she was ready to shoot a porn film. _Could it be… Josie, my favourite student… Could you possibly have been cured by the Lord and got your memory back?_

“Josie! Is that really you?” the old man asked with tears of joy in his eyes. “Did you finally get your memory back and return to me?”

“Yes, Pastor! My memory really has returned, but… I am still having doubts because of the things I did while it was gone. There is this evil being inside of me that I must defeat. I am in desperate need of your assistance! I apologize about that time in the erotic dance club. Can you please forgive me and help me become the person I was before?” Josie pleaded to the man that taught her so many things, that had always looked after her as if she was his own daughter. 

“Don’t worry, my child. The Lord will rid you of this evil that you speak of,” Vardemus reassured Josie and pulled up one of the chairs next to him. “Sit here and when a few more people arrive I will begin reading excerpts from the Bible. You have to come to church every single day for the next week or else the procedures we are going to do here won’t work.” 

The  brunette nodded after hearing the man’s words and said, “Yes, Pastor! I understand and will do as you say!”

“You will be saved, Josie! Trust me! And after you are, we will continue your training so you can take over the church when I am no longer able to operate it!” Vardemus told Josie confidently and placed both his hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“Who the fuck is that guy that’s touching my Josie?!” Hope said angrily when she arrived in front of the entrance and looked inside the church. “Wait, he seems so familiar… I’ve seen him before but I can’t really remember where. But who cares anyway? He won’t be around for long. I will get my girlfriend back and when I do she won’t step foot inside a church again!” the auburn-haired girl continued talking to herself. At that moment Landon and Lizzy caught up with her and stopped in front of the entrance as well. 

“Aren’t we gonna go in?” the curly-haired boy asked Hope while gently caressing his goat’s back. Hope thought for a few seconds about how she should proceed and in the end decided that they should wait for more people to come and the Pastor to start doing his thing. 

“Not yet, Landon. We’re gonna wait a few minutes for the whole church to be filled with people, then I’m going in first. I’ll will sit next to Josie, while you…” Hope began explaining the plan to her friend but paused for a few seconds because she wondered what Landon should do to help her. When she got an idea, she continued speaking again, “You go inside and just ask the Pastor a lot of questions or something. That would give me time to make my move on Josie!”

In a couple of minutes, the whole church was filled with religious people that just want to share the love of their Lord with one another. Hope went inside and, exactly one minute later, Landon did the same with  his goat following behind her. 

“How remarkable that the God of the universe would actually want to communicate with us! We are creatures of a material, physical world to which we relate through our five senses. God is a spiritual being. So how can he communicate with us? Through the Bible,” Pastor Vardemus began speaking, his voice echoing inside the church while everyone else stood silent and listened to his words.

“Hey there, sexy…” Hope whispered and sat down next to her girlfriend in one of the front rows. Josie’s eyes immediately widened because she wasn’t expecting her girlfriend to actually come to the church. _Oh, no… What is she doing here? What am I going to do? Relax, Josie… Control yourself! God, she looks so hot… NO! Don’t let sinful thoughts invade your mind! Don’t!_

“Why are you here, Hope? Get away now!” the brunette whispered back and began looking around if anyone had noticed them talking. To her luck, the pastor, the person she didn’t want to see her talking to that sinner the most, had his eyes closed and waited for God to shower him with some holy energy. 

“Oh, I’m not going anywhere Jo… Not until I make you come to your senses,” Hope said with a quiet tone and moved her lips closer to her girlfriend’s ear. “I know that my girlfriend is somewhere in there. I can feel how much you want to fuck me right now.”

“What the hell is that smell?” Josie and Hope suddenly heard a woman from the far back say. 

“Ew, who brought this goat here?! This is a sanctuary of the Lord! How dare you bring that filthy animal here!” another woman said and the pastor soon opened his eyes while Josie turned around to see what was going on. _Oh shit… I knew that Landon would screw this up for me… Why did he have to bring that damn goat in here too?! Couldn’t he have just come alone and did what I fucking told_ _him_ _to do?_ Hope thought and facepalmed hard because of her curly-haired friend’s stupidity.

“Whoever brought that farm animal in here, please leave this place at once. It is sacred and we cannot let it become tainted by bringing filthy cattle in it,” Pastor Vardemus said, making Landon become extremely angry. How dare someone call his sweet Lizzy “filthy cattle”?!

“Hey old geezer, who the fuck do you think you’re, calling my goat that? And I was gonna ask you some questions about your stupid Bible. Well, not anymore! Come on, my dear Lizzy, let’s get outta here and leave these idiots,” Landon said angrily and walked out of the church with his goat following behind him. When he was out he sent an apologetic text message to Hope and told her that he was going somewhere to cheer Lizzy up because those idiots hurt her poor feelings.

While all of that was happening and everyone was distracted, Josie took the opportunity to sneak out of the church and away from Hope. She couldn’t let herself be seduced by that sinner. Her dark side mustn’t prevail. That’s why she had to get out of there as fast as possible. The auburn-haired girl noticed her exactly when she passed through the exit and quickly stood up from her seat, then ran after her girlfriend. But when she got out of Fell’s Church, Josie was nowhere in sight. Hope had completely lost her.

“Damn it… She’s gone,” the auburn-haired girl cursed under her breath. “The scene Landon and his goat caused distracted me way too much.”

A sigh then escaped her mouth and she decided that she should just head back to the university because it was probably the place where Josie might have run off to. _Alright then,_ _Josie_ _… Play hard to get if you want, but it won’t be for long. I’ll find you sooner or later and I’ll get you back._ Hope thought and began walking with a devious smirk plastered on her face. She was determined to get her girlfriend back and would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. _Just you wait, baby!_ _Hope_ _Mikaelson_ _is coming for you!_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, poor Josie... She's trying so hard to resist Hope. Lizzie and Penelope, though... man... :D Lizzie is so epic. :D I love jealous Lizzie. :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	31. Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having internet trouble guys ;d Moved into my new place and i still don't have internet there so i'm using my phone's but it keeps dying on me... ugh, anyway, I still managed to upload this chapter... I'll try updating daily again after this. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy! <3

[A few hours later]

  
  


“By choosing Salvatore University as your partner for the collaboration project, I can assure you that you will not be making a mistake. Our students are extremely hardworking, serious and determined to achieve their goals! And with that I conclude my presentation. Thank you for your time!” Penelope said the final line of her presentation and clicked the space button on her laptop’s keyboard in order to close the slideshow window that was being shown on the screen.

“Ahh, that was so amazing, Pen! You were great!” Lizzie happily exclaimed and threw her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “They would surely choose you! The representatives from the other universities have absolutely no chance!”

“Thank you, Liz! But you deserve most of the credit. I couldn’t have done all of this without your help,” Penelope told her girlfriend and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. “You’re so awesome, baby. I love you!”

“No, Pen! You’re being too modest. You’re more awesome. The only thing I did was to edit the information in the presentation, while you were the one who made the design and put in all of the special effects! That was the hardest part,” Lizzie argued and hugged her lover tighter. A cute chuckle then escaped Penelope’s mouth and she pushed the blonde back a little so they could be face to face. 

“It’s not about how much work you put into it. The reason I’m giving you so much credit is because I couldn’t have created this whole presentation if you didn’t inspire me so much,” Penelope explained and smiled at her girlfriend. “You’re my muse, Liz… If you weren’t here, I wouldn’t have been able to do anything.”

“Oh Pen, you’re so adorable!” Lizzie said with tears of joy in her eyes and then instantly crashed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Penelope placed both her hands on her girlfriend’s waist and brought her body closer, then tilted her head and deepened the kiss. The blonde couldn’t contain herself so a delightful moan quickly escaped her mouth as she squirmed beneath her lover’s lips. Lizzie’s hands were roaming around Penelope’s back, exploring every inch of it. Eventually they reached her shoulders and then began moving along the length of her arms. Lizzie absolutely loved her girlfriend’s body and now that she didn’t have a cast on her arm anymore, since she got it removed two days after they came back from Landon’s ranch, she could reach every part of it a lot easier. To Lizzie, her girlfriend was like some goddess with infinite powers. Even though her body wasn’t as muscular and well-built as a man’s, she still felt like Penelope was the strongest person alive and could protect her from anything.

Ten or more minutes had passed and the two lovers were still making out and touching each other. But unfortunately, their sweet time had to come to an end. Lizzie and Penelope pulled away when they suddenly heard a loud knock on the dorm room’s door that startled them. 

“I wonder who it could be,” Penelope said out loud as her girlfriend went to see who the person that had disturbed them was. _I hope it’s not that fox Victoria… I really don’t want to see her right now._ _Please God, use your holy powers and protect us. Keep that evil Devil away!_ Lizzie prayed to the Lord but, sadly, her prayer wasn’t answered and when she opened the door, the girl was greeted by Victoria’s angry face.

“Here you go, vice president…” Victoria told Lizzie with an unpleasant tone in her voice and handed her the paperwork she had been assigned to finish by exactly three o’clock in the afternoon. “Everything is done as you requested!”

“Hmph, we’ll see about that,” the blonde replied with the same voice filled with disdain and took the folder with all the important documents from Victoria’s hands. ”Don’t be relieved just yet. I will review everything before giving it to Mr. Park and if I notice that there’s even one little mistake, I will remove you from the Council. Understand?” 

“Yes, vice president…” Victoria answered back after hearing Lizzie’s words. Oh how badly she wanted to get revenge on the girl, but she was out of ideas. Usually, she would just try to get her position as vice president whenever she got the opportunity during SGA meetings or other events. This time, though, she wanted more. Victoria had the desire to remove Lizzie from the Council completely. The blonde usually wasn’t this harsh towards her, but ever since they bumped into each other that morning and Lizzie got jealous when she saw her with Penelope, she had been a total bitch and Victoria couldn’t stand to be treated like that. _I have to find a way to get rid of that religious freak…_

“Well? Is there something else you need? I’m kind of busy, you know. Since I’m the vice president, it is required of me to do a lot more work than you,” Lizzie asked the girl and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“No, I’ll be going. Goodbye vice pre-” Victoria began speaking but before she got to finish what she was saying, the vice president slammed the door right under her nose. 

“Ugh, I dislike that girl so much!” Lizzie yelled out and tossed the folder on the desk. She then lied down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow before screaming her lungs out in anger. 

“Hey… Liz, relax baby…” Penelope said with her sweet voice and sat next to her girlfriend. Her hand then made its way to her princess’s back and gently began caressing it. Lizzie lifted her head from the pillow and looked at Penelope with eyes filled with tears. 

“She’s so evil, Pen… I hope we manage to banish the hellish creature possessing her back to the Underworld soon!” Lizzie cried out and then threw her arms around her girlfriend. 

“We will, baby… Don’t worry! With our combined forces and the power of the almighty Lord, there is no way we can lose!” Penelope told her princess confidently while stroking her hair with her right hand. When the blonde heard those reassuring words, a smile instantly appeared on her angelic face and before Penelope knew it, she felt a pair of lips crash against her own. The kiss was so filled with love and passion that the girl’s back soon made contact with the soft mattress and her hands were buried deep in Lizzie’s blonde locks. But unfortunately, fate wasn’t so generous that day and the two lovebirds were interrupted yet again, this time by Josie who had decided to come back to her dorm room for a little while so she could calm herself down. Lizzie and Penelope heard the brunette gasp in shock as soon as her eyes fell upon them both making out on the bed. A part of Josie thought that the position the two were in was so damn hot, to the point that it was even turning her on, but the other part, the religious innocent one who believed in purity and abstinence, was completely and utterly appalled because of the sinful act her sister and her partner were committing. 

“Oh dear Lord…” Josie uttered and did the Sign of the Cross three times before bringing her index and middle finger to her lips. After planting a kiss on them, she stretched her arm up high and began speaking to God. “Please forgive my idiotic sister Lizzie Saltzman for defying your will by doing sinful things to a person of the same gender!” 

“Jo, I was going to apologize to God myself right after I had satisfied my Pen’s sexual needs on the bed…” Lizzie explained to the brunette and lifted her body from on top of her girlfriend, then stood up and began walking towards her roommate.

“Shut your filthy mouth! You don’t deserve to speak to the Lord after what you’ve done! You are not worthy anymore, Lizzie!” Josie told her sister angrily and took out a large wooden cross from her bag. “Don’t come any closer, you monster!” she then screamed and pointed the religious item at Lizzie. “You’ve been possessed by a demon! But don’t worry, I will surely rescue you, my twin!”

“Jo, I don’t need to be rescued! Don’t you understand that God would-“ the blonde tried explaining to her sister why she was doing these sinful acts again but couldn’t finish what she was saying since Josie cut her off by yelling.

“I will save you, Lizzie! Just wait here! I will be back in a few minutes with the potion that would cure you! Don’t go anywhere!” 

After that the  brunette ran out of the room as fast as she could with the wooden cross still in her hand, leaving her  sister and Penelope completely dumbfounded. 

* * *

“It’s all your fault that my girl ran away… If it wasn’t for your goat, she would’ve been mine and we could’ve been fucking right at this very moment!” Hope whined to Landon as they walked along the university’s corridors. “God, I miss her body so much. I wanna lick her pussy so bad…”

“Sorry Hope, but I couldn’t stand someone insulting my poor Lizzy like that,” the curly-haired boy told his friend, completely ignoring the inappropriate things that Hope shouldn’t have said in public. He then gently ran his hand all over his goat’s back and continued speaking, “They called her… filthy animal.” Landon whispered the last two words because he was afraid that if Lizzy had heard them she would’ve become completely depressed.

“Ugh, whatever… I should ask Rafael and Jed to help me. At least they won’t screw me over like you did,” the auburn-haired girl told her friend with an unpleasant tone as they continued walking. But it was actually Hope talking to herself because Landon wasn’t paying any attention to her at all. He was too preoccupied with his goat and nothing else mattered to him at that moment.

Meanwhile…

“What happened to you, my twin sister? How in the world did that awful sinner manage to infect you with her perversion? But don’t worry, I’ll save you! Once I give you the potion, you’ll be just fine!” Josie said under her breath as she made her way to Room 308 in order to get the potion required for Lizzie’s cleansing. It was hidden in a secret location there, inside a special cabinet that only the brunette knew the whereabouts of and had the key to, so it was impossible for anyone but her to get their hands on it. When Josie was finally in front of Room 308 she unlocked the door and entered it. As soon as she stepped inside, images of her and Lizzie making the potion flashed before her eyes. 

  
  


_Flashback_

“ _Hey Liz, look what I got! It’s_ _Swami Narayan Mandir‘s_ _magical holy water!” Josie told her_ _sister_ _excitedly and brought two bottles of the special liquid closer to Lizzie’s face. She had acquired them a few minutes ago in one of the most famous temples in all of_ _the United States_ _– Swami Narayan Mandir_ _in Georgia, Atlanta_ _._

“ _Wow… It’s breathtaking! Pinch me,_ _Jo_ _… I must be dreaming!” Lizzie said and gasped in excitement as she laid eyes on the holy water._

“ _It is said that whoever washes their face and inhales its magical scent, will be immediately cleansed and all the sins that person has committed will instantly be forgiven by the Lord,” Josie explained to her_ _sister_ _who just kept nodding her head, agreeing with everything her_ _twin_ _was saying._

“ _Ohh, I have an idea! Let’s each put a strand of our hair inside the bottles and if for any reason…” Lizzie suddenly paused as she was speaking in order to do the Sign of the Cross, then when she was done, she continued talking again, “…one of us, God forbid, goes down the wrong path, the other would get the bottle with the strand of hair and cure her!”_

“ _That’s a wonderful idea, Liz!” Josie said and applauded her_ _sister_ _for her brilliant idea. “After we put the strands in, each of us will get the bottle with the other’s hair and hide it in a secret place where no one else would find it! But we mustn’t tell each other where we’ve hidden the bottle because the sinner would definitely try to get rid of it!”_

“ _Yes, you’re absolutely right,_ _Jo_ _!” Lizzie agreed with her_ _sister_ _and took one of the bottles from her small hands._

” _Let’s do this!” both girls said in unison and then each took a strand of their hair, placing it afterwards in the other’s bottle._

_End of Flashback_

  
  


The  brunette made her way to a certain wooden desk inside the room and  knelt down on the floor. She then took out a very special small metal key from the middle compartment of her bag and placed it inside the lock of a cabinet that was hidden right behind the desk and covered with plants and some folders. As President of the Student Government Association, Josie had keys to every cabinet inside Room 308, so she could open anything that she wanted. After the  brunette heard that precise clicking sound that indicated that the small wooden door was unlocked, she placed her hand on its handle and opened it wide. 

“There you are…” Josie said in awe and took out the bottle of holy water that she had been saving all those years. A smile then appeared on the girl’s face as she glided her thumb over the glass surface. _I’ll cure you, Liz… Just you wait!_ _You’ll be the same as before!_ Thoughts of her sister going back to the way she used to be invaded Josie mind, making her smile even wider as she imagined them going to church together again and praying to God every night before going to bed at exactly eight o’clock in the evening. But that smile soon disappeared when she realized that she’s actually going to such huge lengths to get her sister back, while Lizzie, unfortunately, wouldn’t do the same for her. When Josie lost her memory, the blonde didn’t even consider using her special holy water, instead she just tried other methods until eventually, she gave up and let her go down on the path of sin. _Why am I even thinking about this? It doesn’t really matter…_ Josie thought and soon realized that it wasn’t really a big deal whether Lizzie was willing to use the potion on her or not because the important thing was that the brunette desperately wanted her sister back and was going to do anything in order for that to happen. 

After a few minutes of staring at the bottle of holy water, Josie finally closed the cabinet’s door and locked it again, then stood up from the ground. When she turned around, though, her eyes met those of a certain auburn-haired girl that she had been trying to avoid. Thankfully for her, Hope wasn’t alone because Landon and  his goat were with her, so Josie sighed in relief that the girl wouldn’t try to fuck her in front of their  curly-haired friend.

“What are you doing here?” the brunette asked Hope angrily as her grip on the holy water got tighter. 

“We saw you come in, so Landon and I decided to see what you were doing,” Hope answered and began moving closer to Josie.

“Stay back! Don’t come near me!” the brunette suddenly began yelling and, with one hand, took out another bottle of holy water from her bag. It was one that she’d usually use for protection when a sinner would approach her. 

“What? Are you gonna spray me with that again?” Hope asked and smirked at her girlfriend. ”I don’t give a fuck. I’m not gonna back away, Jo!”

“We’ll see about that!” Josie yelled out and opened the bottle, then started spraying the auburn-haired girl with all her might. She was swinging her arm frantically, making Hope’s face and clothes extremely wet. Unfortunately, though, that’s not all that Josie made wet because she accidentally sprayed some of the holy water in Lizzy’s eyes, making the goat go completely ballistic. 

“Baah…” the animal cried out and began running all over the room. Eventually it ran past Josie and Hope and knocked both bottles of water right out of the brunette’s hands. The poor things went flying and when they fell down on the floor, they broke into millions of pieces. 

“NOOOOOOO!” Josie screamed and knelt down on the floor, then began crying her eyes out. She was completely devastated because the bottle of magical holy water she had been saving for years, the only thing that, in her opinion, could cure Lizzie, was not gone. “What am I going to do now? How will I save, Lizzie?!”

“Lizzy, wait!” Landon suddenly yelled as his goat ran out of the room. “Sorry, Hope… I gotta go chase after my dear Lizzy!”

“Go… I’ll be okay here. Just close the door when you get out, will you?” Hope told her curly-haired friend and then got down on her knees in front of Josie. The brunette was still crying hard while at the same time holding her head and rocking her body back and forth like an insane person. Well, the girl was very traumatized indeed. All the hopes and dreams she had of her and Lizzie being like they used to vanished the second she heard that glass bottle filled with magical holy water shatter. Suddenly, as she was crying her eyes out, she remembered that a strand of the blonde’s hair was in the bottle as well, so it must be somewhere on the ground among all those small glass pieces. _I must find it! If I do then maybe there is a slight chance I could cure Lizzie. It was dipped in that special holy water, so there is still hope! If I do manage to find it, I could glide it over her face a couple of times and she’d be back to normal! YES! I must start looking right away!_

“Move away, I must find Lizzie’s hair! It has to be here somewhere!” Josie said and pushed Hope, making her fall backwards and slam against one of the chairs in the room. The brunette then began searching among all those pieces of glass on the floor. She was so desperate that she didn’t even care that she cut her hands on them. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was finding the strand of Lizzie’s hair because curing her sister was her top priority. Blood began dripping from Josie’s hands, mixing with the holy water on the floor and making everything red. 

“Josie, are you insane? You’re hurting yourself!” Hope yelled and quickly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s body, then began pulling her away from that dangerous spot. 

“NO! LET ME GO!” the brunette screamed and desperately tried to wiggle out of the auburn-haired girl’s grasp. “I need to find it… Lizzie’s fate lies in my hands. Please, let me go!” Josie begged Hope as tears continued falling from her crying eyes. She allowed herself to actually plead to a person who she deemed a sinner. That was something the brunette believed that she would never ever do. 

“Josie!” Hope screamed her girlfriend’s name and afterwards pushed her against the wall right near the desk. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” she then continued and Josie soon felt something sting her left cheek.

“You… You hit me,” the brunette uttered, her eyes wide because of the shock she had just experienced, and touched the place where Hope had slapped her. 

“I’m sorry. I had to… Come to your senses, please…” the auburn-haired girl said softly and removed Josie’s hand from her cheek, then replaced it with her own. She then gently caressed the reddened skin with her fingers. 

“Don’t…” Josie uttered because she knew that if Hope were to continue doing this, getting physically closer to her, she wouldn’t be able to contain the lust she felt for the girl. “Babe… Stop, please…”

“You called me babe,” the auburn-haired girl said with a voice that almost resembled a whisper and moved her face closer to Josie’s. “I know you’re in there, Jo… I can see in your eyes how much you want me…”

“No…” the brunette whispered to herself and closed her eyes. “Please God, don’t let me commit this terrible sin. I don’t want to go down the wrong path.”

“I want you to fuck me hard, baby…” Hope suddenly said seductively in her girlfriend’s ear and Josie felt her heartbeat rapidly increase upon hearing her words. _God, the way she said that was so hot…_

The  brunette badly wanted to slide her aching hands down the girl’s body, even though she knew that she had to push her away. She had to put a stop to all these immoral actions. It was the right thing to do. Then why wasn’t she doing it? Why did her bloody hands, that now had many cuts because of the pieces of glass, suddenly stop listening to her brain and got a mind of their own? Why did they then began unzipping Hope’s pants instead? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh baby Josie is about to sin <3 hahah


	32. Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Ever since Josie Saltzman was a small child she had always believed that God had the power to do absolutely anything. Every time she would read the Bible, the girl would always praise him for his almighty powers. Whenever she would step foot inside a church, she’d always admire him in the portraits that were laid out for all the believers to see. Yes, she idolized him and believed that he’d always be there to help her when she’s in need of assistance. But the moment she felt her girlfriend Hope’s soft lips press against the sensitive spot on her neck, which drove her absolutely crazy by the way, Josie began doubting God’s power for the first time in her life.

“Oh Lord, why has thou forsaken me?” Josie said through moans of pleasure as Hope began planting small kisses all over the length of her neck. The brunette couldn’t understand why God wasn’t using his almighty powers in order to save her from this evil that lies deep within her heart. _He knows that I’m committing a sin right now… So why isn’t he stopping me? Why isn’t he using his infinite strength?_ Josie wondered as one of her hands went into Hope’s pants under her panties, while the other began roaming around underneath her shirt, leaving red trails of blood in its path. _I am in desperate need of your assistance._ _Why have you betrayed me, God?_

“Mmm… Yeah! Touch me, Jo!” Hope moaned against her girlfriend’s neck as Josie’s fingers made contact with her pulsating pussy. It was so wet down there that the brunette’s fingers could just easily slide inside the girl’s hole. And Josie wanted to do that. She wanted it so bad but each time the tips of her index and middle finger were at the entrance, the brunette would think about how wrong everything that was happening is, how sinful. She wanted to stop right away but she couldn’t, she knew that there was no going back now. Her good side was weak and soon, it would fade away completely. The only one capable of rescuing her and stopping this evil was God. But it seemed like he had no intention of doing something about this problem. And just like that, a few seconds later, Josie found herself infuriated with God, which resulted in something that Hope didn’t expect.

“What the…” the auburn-haired girl suddenly said when she felt her girlfriend’s hand on her shoulder. The brunette roughly pulled her to her right and before Hope could react to what was going on, Josie slammed her against the wall and began passionately kissing her. There was something about the way Josie’s lips moved against her own that was so damn alluring, that made her just want more and more. At that moment, Hope knew that she had won the battle against the religious freak and that her badass sexy girlfriend had finally returned to her.

“I’m back, baby!” Josie stated after pulling away from the kiss a few minutes later, the seductive smirk so very visible on her face. She then leaned in and began assaulting Hope’s milky white neck, making the auburn-haired girl open her mouth in pleasure and bring the back of her head even closer to the wall behind her. But Josie wasn’t completely satisfied, so she then pulled her girlfriend by the hair in order to give her lips easier access to a certain part of Hope’s neck. By certain part, the brunette meant the spot right under her lover’s chin since she loved being kissed there. When she managed to reach it, Josie moved her lips over it a couple of time and from there, she then traced the whole length of the girl’s neck with her tongue, leaving a long wet trail.

“Ahhh…” Hope let out yet another loud moan as Josie began pumping two fingers into her fast and rough. “Oh my god, Jo…”

“Don’t mention him to me ever again! I don’t believe in God anymore…” the brunette stated and then moved her hand from Hope’s hair to her very revealing shirt, then made it even more revealing by pulling it hard and making all its buttons come off. The auburn-haired girl’s black lace bra was now visible and Josie found herself smirking because of the sight in front of her. Licking her lips, the brunette then sneaked one hand behind Hope’s body and unhooked the only thing that was standing between her and her lover’s delicious breasts.

“Oh fuck yeah…” the auburn-haired girl moaned for probably the thousandth time when Josie lifted her bra above her boobs and began moving her wet tongue over one of her nipples. It drove Hope absolutely crazy every single time when the brunette did that.

“Aghh…” Josie groaned in pain as she continued fingering her girlfriend at an extremely fast speed. Her hands definitely hurt like hell because of all the cuts but that didn’t stop the girl from pleasuring her lover. She withstood the pain and just continued pumping in and out of Hope with one of her hands and touching her bare skin with the other. Soon, Josie moved her way from Hope’s breasts towards the girl’s toned stomach, licking the traces of blood she left with her hand on the way. When her head reached its destination, she pulled her lover’s pants down along with her panties and, without pulling her fingers out of Hope’s pussy, dived her head in between her girlfriend’s legs and began licking her clit.

“Shit… Ahh, Jo…” Hope yelled out and put both her hands behind Josie’s head then applied some pressure, making the brunette press her mouth harder against her girlfriend’s pussy. A few seconds later, Josie placed her free hand behind Hope’s thigh and then lifted her leg up so it’d be easier to finger her. “Mmm, I’m gonna come, baby… Don’t fucking stop!” the auburn-haired girl screamed and her lover did exactly as she was told. Not long after, Josie felt Hope’s walls tighten around her fingers and then it came, the auburn-haired girl’s long-awaited orgasm. It was one of the best she’d ever had in her whole entire life. _Wow, people are right when they say that if you wait for something and then you finally get it, it’s so much more pleasurable._ Hope thought while panting heavily. Josie pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend’s hot cavern, warm juices dripping down them, and stood up.

“Taste yourself!” the now smirking brunette ordered and moved her hand closer to Hope’s face. The auburn-haired girl smirked before licking Josie’s fingers clean and pulling her in for a kiss afterwards.

“Now it’s... your turn, babe…” Hope said seductively while panting after she and her girlfriend pulled away in need for air. “Get this ugly ass thing off quick so I can get a good look at those boobs of yours that I’ve missed so much!”

Josie laughed a little when she heard the auburn-haired girl’s words and got rid of the hideous green vest she had been wearing all this time and the neatly-ironed white shirt with the ugly granny bra underneath it as fast as she possibly could. When they were as good as gone, Hope smirked before placing both her hands on her girlfriend’s breasts.

“Ahh, Hope…” Josie moaned loudly when her lover squeezed her two little friends. She thought it felt so good to be touched like that again. Even though the girl had been consumed by her religious beliefs after getting her memory back, throughout all that time, she still craved for Hope’s touch, for her kisses and seductive glances. Now that she had that again, she was never going back to the way she was. The god-loving freak Josie was completely gone and she was never returning.

“You like that, huh?” Hope asked and smirked as she continued playing with her girlfriend’s boobs, pinching and pulling her nipples, making the brunette go absolutely crazy.

“Mmm…” Josie let out yet another moan and stretched her hands out, then pressed them hard against the wall on each side of Hope’s head. The auburn-haired girl scratched her lover’s breasts with her fingernails and eventually went all the way down to her toned stomach, leaving long red lines all over her body. Josie loved it when her girlfriend was being rough when they were having sex.

“Now, let’s get rid of these hideous things too!” Hope said and bit her lower lip as her hands went underneath the waistband of Josie’s long knee-length skirt and ugly granny panties. The girl then slowly began pulling them down, gliding her hands along her lover’s body, causing her to close her eyes and open her mouth in pleasure. When she reached Josie’s ankles, the short girl lifted each of her feet up so Hope could completely remove the clothes. In just a matter of seconds, the brunette’s previously clothed body was then naked in front of her girlfriend, causing yet another smirk to form on Hope’s face. “Oh how I’ve missed your body, babe! You have no idea…” the auburn-haired girl exclaimed and pressed her lips against one of Josie’s thighs, then began kissing her way up her lover’s body. She eventually reached her boobs and licked the space between them while at the same time massaged them with her hands again like before. Hope then brought her head further up and moved her lips towards one of her girlfriend’s collarbones. When she reached it she began sucking on it and licking its length, which was driving Josie over the edge. A few second later, Hope pulled back and stared at her girlfriend with that same seductive look in her eyes. The auburn-haired girl admired those beautiful facial features that she had missed so much. Her eyes darted all over Josie’s face and eventually just stopped at her lips, those that would always drive her crazy. Soon after, Hope leaned forward and began kissing her girlfriend passionately. Josie pulled her hands away from the wall and placed them around Hope’s neck, then tilted her head and began moving her lips in sync with her girlfriend’s, kissing her back with the same passion.

“Mmm… “ Josie moaned when she then felt her lover’s lips around her tongue, sucking it. While the two were having their hot make out session, Hope pushed the brunette’s body towards the desk, making her ass connect with its edge. The auburn-haired girl then removed away all the crap that was on top of its wooden board with her arm and continued pushing Josie, making her eventually lie down on top of the desk. Hope’s hands then went under the brunette’s thighs and spread her legs apart. After parting her lips with her lover’s, the auburn-haired girl then began kissing her way down towards Josie’s private area. When she finally reached it, Hope licked her lips deliciously because she saw how wet her girlfriend was.

“You have no idea how desperately I want to lick your pussy, baby…” the auburn-haired girl stated and dug her fingers into her lover’s thighs.

“Then do it…” Josie told her girlfriend breathlessly and after hearing her words, Hope connected her lips with the brunette’s wet pussy.

“Oh shit… Ahh…” the taller girl screamed as her lover began licking the area around her clit with her hot tongue. The brunette immediately felt the sexual tension building up inside her because Hope was driving her completely over the edge. The auburn-haired girl spread Josie’s lips with her index and middle finger, then softly and slowly began licking the area underneath her clit. As the brunette’s breathing became hard and uneven, Hope stuck her tongue inside her girlfriend’s hole. Josie closed her eyes and gripped the edges of the desk hard with her hurting hands as soon as she felt the pink muscle move inside her. At that moment, Josie was so fucking glad that her dark side ended up victorious and that she was rid of all that guilt she was feeling before. On some level she was happy that God betrayed her because she was able to finally come to her senses and return to the way she was supposed to be – by Hope’s side. She could do whatever she wanted now without worrying about whether she was committing a sin or defying her Lord’s wishes.

A few minutes later, the auburn-haired girl pulled her tongue out of Josie’s hole and then finally connected her lips with her girlfriend’s clit. She stimulated it at first by sucking on it in a gentle way, her entire mouth fully covering the small bundle of nerves. She then began moving her tongue down and sideways, making Josie open her mouth really wide and scream in pleasure. As the brunette’s moans became louder and louder, Hope decided to kick it up a notch by groaning, which gave Josie a breathtaking vibrating sensation on her clit.

“Oh shit… I’m coming, Hope!” the taller girl yelled out and afterwards felt that amazing hot wave of pleasure surge through her whole body as she reached an orgasm, her juices dripping from her pussy. Hope smirked and licked it clean, then stood up and stretched her hand out so Josie could grab it. When the brunette did, her girlfriend pulled in order to help her bring herself in a sitting position on the desk.

“I love you, Jo!” Hope said lovingly and moved her face closer to Josie’s. “I’m so glad that you’re finally back.”

“I love you too, Hope!” the brunette replied and smiled before giving her lover a nice and sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

A couple of days later, everything was going perfect for Josie and Hope. They were back to how they were before the brunette got her memory back. Even though she still knew everything regarding the Bible or basically anything religious, Josie suppressed those feelings and urges to pray to God or go to church every Sunday. That was because she was in control of her life now and wouldn’t allow herself to worship someone who had betrayed her.

“Come on guys, get out of bed so we can go watch my Pen’s presentation!” Lizzie told her sister and Hope as she got ready to meet her girlfriend in front of the room where Penelope would explain her thoughts and ideas regarding the collaboration project in front of more than a thousand people.

“You go now. We’ll come in a few minutes,” Josie told her twin and snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I know your few minutes. They’ll turn into hours and you’ll miss my Pen’s presentation!” Lizzie said with a disapproving tone in her voice. “If you’re late, you’ll break one of the Lord’s rules and I’m not going to apologize to him for you, Jo! Understand?”

“I told you that I don’t believe in God anymore, not since he betrayed me and let me go down the wrong path. I thought he was going to save me with his unlimited powers but guess what?! He did nothing! So that’s it. I’m done!” Josie stated angrily, making Lizzie cross her arms in front of her chest and pout.

“I understand that you’re mad at him, Jo… But maybe he had his reasons not to help you. You should at least try to read the Bible again and…“ Lizzie began speaking but stopped when she saw that Josie was now making out with Hope on the bed and was paying absolutely no attention to her. “Oh just forget it. I’m going to watch my Pen’s presentation. Come whenever you want. I don’t care…”

After saying that, Lizzie put the finishing touches on her hair and clothes, then left the dorm, letting Hope and Josie have their alone time. When she got out of the room, the blonde did the Sign of the Cross and apologized to God in her mind for her behavior. _I am so sorry, my Lord, for letting Josie stray from her religious beliefs and for not even bothering to care about whether she trusts in your power or not._

After the girl was done, the biggest smile appeared on her face and she took her phone out of her pocket. Of course, she then dialed Penelope’s number because she was dying to know whether her girlfriend was on her way to Mystic Falls University or not. But unfortunately for Lizzie, Penelope didn’t pick up.

“That’s strange. Why isn’t my Pen picking up her phone?” the blonde said to herself and began walking down the corridor. “Could she probably be with Victoria? What if they met somewhere outside and are now talking! Is that fox flirting with her at this very moment?!”

Lizzie began panicking because she didn’t know where Penelope might be, what she might be doing and with who. The girl increased her walking speed and before she knew it, she was in front of the university’s building. Lizzie looked around, but sadly, Penelope was nowhere in sight. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth as she then began walking around in circles like a crazy person while dialing her girlfriend’s number again and again and again... but still, Penelope didn’t pick up.

“Liz? What are you doing?” the blonde suddenly heard someone say and turned around. Her eyes then met those of her friend Jed, who was having a little snack before the presentation. Well, to the food freak it was a little snack, while to others - not so much. It wasn’t exactly normal to eat a hamburger that’s the size of your head.

“Babe, don’t talk with your mouth full…” Rafael, who was also with Jed, scolded his boyfriend. “You’re getting sauce all over your chin and neck! If you keep this up I might not be able restrain myself anymore and will lick it off of you in public.”

“Please, Raf… Don’t say such inappropriate things in front of our university. It’s a place of knowledge and learning, not some… erotic club!” Lizzie said with a disapproving tone in her voice and whispered the last two words. She didn’t want the Lord to be mad at her for saying them out loud since they represent a horrible sinful place where naked girls sell their bodies for money. “And also, God can hear you! He’s going to punish-”

“Yeah, yeah okay. So anyway, why are you here all by yourself? Isn’t your girlfriend coming today?” Rafael asked and didn’t let Lizzie finish what she was saying, which made the blonde pout. He desperately had to change the subject because he had had enough of that religious bullshit that Lizzie was blabbering.

“She is supposed to but I don’t know where she is. She’s not picking up her phone. What should I do?” Lizzie said worriedly and started walking back and forth. “Her presentation starts in half an hour. What if she’s late and they disqualify her? What if she’s here but Victoria is holding her hostage just so she could get revenge on me?”

“Relax, will you? I bet she’s on her way here right now…” Rafael reassured Lizzie which calmed the blonde a bit. “Try calling her again. She might not have heard her phone the first time.”

“Okay, I’ll try…” Lizzie said and dialed Penelope’s number once again. She then held her phone firm against her ear and listened to that repetitive long beeping sound coming from it.

Meanwhile…

A certain girl stirred in her sleep as her phone vibrated near her ear. Penelope turned to the other side of her pillow, then pulled the sheets so they could cover her head and also deafen the noise that was coming from the phone.

“Pen, I want you to fuck me… Yeah! Come on, fuck me hard, baby!” Penelope heard Lizzie say in the wonderful dream she was having at that moment and smiled. It was one of the best she’d ever had in her entire life.

“Oh, I will… I’ll rock your world, babe!” the girl mumbled in her sleep and smirked afterwards. A couple of seconds later, she turned around in her bed once more and was now lying on her stomach, the white sheets under her body. The buzzing noise from the vibrating phone stopped for a while but then continued after a little more than a 2-second pause. “Where is that sound coming from?” Penelope asked Lizzie since she could hear it loudly and raised an eyebrow in her dream. The moment she said those words, a seductive look appeared on her girlfriend’s face. Penelope then saw her point at something on top of the desk next to them. It was long, black and vibrating like crazy.

“I want you to fuck me with that vibrator, Pen… I need it inside me!” Penelope heard Lizzie say and smirked. It felt so nice for her to hear her girlfriend say such dirty words. She had never actually done it because of her religious beliefs so Penelope felt really happy to hear those words. The girl quickly grabbed the vibrator with her hand and afterwards, like it happens in almost every dream, random pictures began appearing in front of Penelope’s eyes, images of Lizzie lying naked on her bed, looking so hot and sexy. Everything felt so real to Penelope, but that soon changed because when she looked at what she was holding in her hand right before she was going to put the vibrator deep into Lizzie’s pussy, she noticed that she wasn’t really holding a vibrator. Her phone was actually in her hand for some reason and it was vibrating because there was an incoming call from Lizzie.

“What the hell?” Penelope mumbled in confusion and soon after, everything went black. Everything she previously saw then disappeared. Slowly, the girl then began opening her eyes and when she finally did, she saw that she really was holding her vibrating phone in her hand.

“Liz? What’s up?” she said sleepily after answering it and then heard the angry voice of her girlfriend coming from the other line.

“Why in the world didn’t you pick up your phone? I’ve been calling you like crazy for the last ten minutes,” Lizzie told her with a loud infuriated tone, making Penelope pull the phone away from her ear because she felt like her ear drums were about to explode.

“I was sleeping. Sorry, princess…” the girl apologized and the moment Lizzie heard that she became so much angrier than before.

“Sleeping?! SLEEPING?! YOUR PRESENTATION STARTS IN TWENTY MINUTES!” she continued yelling like some crazy person. “IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR REAR PELVIC AREA OVER HERE, THE COMMITTEE WILL DISQUALIFY YOU!”

Penelope didn’t really register what her girlfriend was telling her at first because she was still sleepy, but when Lizzie’s words finally sinked in, her eyes widened so much that it was practically unbelievable. Panicking, the girl then stood up from the bed she was on this entire time and yelled out “WHAT?!” in shock through the phone. She couldn’t believe that she had actually overslept and was going to miss the most important presentation in her entire life, one that she had spent so many hours preparing for. Penelope had to do something, anything, or else she was going to say goodbye to the collaboration project and to spending every single day at Mystic Falls University for the next month with the love of her life – Lizzie Saltzman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Josie is baaack <3 yayyy ^-^ Stay tuned to find out what happens at the presentation with Pizzie! <3 :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	33. Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Lizzie was extremely disappointed in her girlfriend. She had trusted her unconditionally and had even talked to the Dean along with every single member of the committee about how Penelope’s the perfect candidate for the collaboration project, how none of the other nineteen candidates was good enough and could match her superior skills. Lizzie had hyped everyone up so much that the girl’s presentation was the most awaited one by the committee and everyone was looking forward to seeing the person that Lizzie  Saltzman was praising for her knowledge and skills in communication. But now, if the blonde didn’t do something, she was going to be embarrassed in front of every faculty member and her reputation as one of the best students in Mystic Falls University, would forever be ruined.

“Pen, calm down… I’ll handle this! I will try to postpone your presentation somehow. You just worry about coming here as fast as you can, okay?” Lizzie told her girlfriend with a slightly calmer voice, making Penelope relax a little.

“Okay, babe... Thank you!” the girl expressed her gratitude and sat down on the bed. “And listen, Liz, I’m-” 

Penelope tried apologizing once again for oversleeping, but sadly, Lizzie hung up before she could finish. The blonde was so pissed off at her girlfriend that she didn’t even care how she was acting towards her.  _How could she be so careless, even after everything I had thought her about God and how she should follow the sacred rules he had set upon us, the humans that inhabit this world._ Lizzie thought and put her phone back into her pocket. 

“Alright, listen up. We have to figure out a way to postpone my Pen’s presentation. Tell me your suggestions,” the blonde said as if she was some boss and everyone else was beneath her. Usually, Lizzie knew that she wasn’t supposed to act this way towards other people because it was wrong, but her reputation was on the line here, so the girl had absolutely no choice. She was the vice president of the Student Government Association which meant that people were expecting only the best from her. If she were to fail to perform one of her duties or just fail at something regarding the university in general, she would disappoint every person that had put their trust in her. And more importantly, this would also open up the opportunity for Victoria to steal her position as vice president, which was something that Lizzie could never let happen. 

“Mmm… I don’t know,” Rafael told his friend with a puzzled tone in his voice and scratched the right side of his head. He really couldn’t think of a way to postpone the presentation. But that wasn’t really a surprise because he had no desire to do so. When he didn’t want to do something he couldn’t force himself. Rafael was the type of person who felt like he shouldn’t trouble his mind with stupid things like that. He would rather fill it with thoughts of Jed instead. “What do you think, Jed?” the boy asked his wonderful boyfriend, who was licking his ketchup-stained fingers clean. 

“Mmm, let me think…” Jed said and burped like a pig afterwards, then began wondering how they should postpone the presentation. Thankfully, it didn’t take long before the boy came up with what he believed to be the perfect idea. “Oh, I know! Let’s get Landon’s goat to chew the laptop or the projector’s cables or something! That’ll surely do the trick!”

That was indeed a very good idea, but unfortunately, Lizzie did not approve of it due to a number of reasons, so she immediately turned it down.

“No! Definitely not! How can you even suggest such a terrible thing? We cannot damage something that is property of our university! It’s against policy! I, as vice president of the Student Government Association, cannot allow something like that to happen! It would be highly unacceptable of me and I might be removed from my position,” the blonde explained with a disapproving tone in her voice. 

“Alright, alright… We’ll think of something else then,” Jed said and then began wondering yet again about what the perfect way to postpone the presentation would be. As he was thinking, he took another bite of his delicious hamburger and ketchup began falling down his chin the moment he dug his teeth into the damn thing, just like before. Rafael’s eyes darted towards that area of his boyfriend’s face and he just began staring at it like some mentally unstable person. The boy had the urge to lick the red sauce that was just dripping on the ground, but he restrained himself because this wasn’t the right time for that. Jed was thinking and Rafael didn’t want to disturb him, so he just continued watching him, enjoying the view of his ketchup-stained face. As he was doing that, the boy suddenly had an idea, which surprisingly, wasn’t perverted like everyone would expect. 

“Oh, I have an idea!” Rafael stated suddenly and turned to Lizzie. “Why don’t we, like, put some ketchup somewhere and make the system malfunction! Like, on the laptop or whatever? What do you think?”

“What? Are you insane, Raf?! Wasting food like that? No way!” Jed said in shock after hearing his boyfriend’s words. He couldn’t comprehend how such a thing could even cross his mind. 

“Oh, so when I have an orgasm and you don’t lick my cum off your hand, but instead you go wash it in the bathroom, you don’t care that you’re wasting it? Huh?” Rafael told his lover and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “All you care about is your stupid food. It’s more important than everything else.”

“Hey, that’s not true. I really do care, but there’s nothing I can do about it. We’ve already discussed this. I told you that I’m not really fond of the taste and you said that it’s okay,” Jed defended himself, but Rafael just scoffed and muttered “Whatever...” under his breath.

“I don’t know why you’re talking about food at a time like this, but could you please stop? We don’t have time. We need to figure out how to postpone my Pen’s presentation. Making the system malfunction by using ketchup won’t do it because, as I said, we’re damaging university property,” Lizzie said angrily and then started walking around in circles, panicking for probably the thousandth time that day. Upon hearing the blonde’s words both Jed and Rafael facepalmed because of their friend’s stupidity. They thought that Lizzie definitely needed to be more sexually educated. 

“Umm, we’re not-“ Rafael began speaking but was soon cut off by Lizzie who suddenly began screaming in excitement like a maniac.

“I GOT IT! I have an idea how to postpone the presentation!” the blonde said enthusiastically and began jumping up and down as if she was a little kid. “Follow me!” 

After saying that, Lizzie began running towards the entrance of the building with Jed and Rafael following closely behind her. 

* * *

“Damn it! I know that I turned my alarm on. Why the hell didn’t it go off?” Penelope muttered under her breath as she was looking for a pair of black pants to wear for when she would give out her presentation. When she found appropriate ones, she placed them on the bed and then grabbed her phone. _I’m certain that I set it last night._ Penelope thought and opened her phone’s menu, then clicked on her alarm icon. She was determined to find out why in the world it did not ring that morning. “It says that it was supposed to ring today. Unless I didn’t hear it or something? Or maybe someone turned it off?”

As Penelope continued talking to herself, she suddenly heard the  apartment’s door open. The girl immediately turned around and then saw her two roommates enter  her room  a few seconds later . The moment  Maya and  MG stepped inside, Penelope heard them once again bickering about something stupid.

“I’m telling you, Maya… Suzy and her new boyfriend are not going to last. His Zodiac sign is Cancer and hers is Libra. The two do not mix at all!” the boy explained to his friend angrily. 

“Stop it with this shit, MG… If they’re happy, then just let them be. You don’t have to go around telling them that they’ll break up,” Maya scolded her roommate and shut the door behind them both. 

“Oh… Hey, Pen! What’s up?” Maya asked the girl and then threw her bag on the floor before jumping on her bed. 

“Nothing… I’m just pissed off because I should’ve been up at seven o’clock today but my alarm didn’t go off for some reason. I don’t know why. My important presentation is today. Thanks to Lizzie, I won’t miss it at least. She said she’d find a way to postpone it for a later hour,” Penelope explained and pulled the black pants up her legs, then quickly zipped them and started putting on a belt. 

“Gee, I wonder how that happened…” Maya said with a slightly annoyed voice after she heard the girl’s words and then glanced at MG who was looking down at the floor in embarrassment. 

Penelope raised an eyebrow in suspicion and then asked, “What’s going on here?” because it was clear that the two were hiding something.

“Are you going to tell her or should I, MG?” Maya asked her roommate with that same tone in her voice that just made you want to punch her in the face. MG just stood silent and continued looking at the floor. He was feeling so guilty for turning Penelope’s alarm clock off and making her oversleep. A long sigh escaped the boy’s mouth and a couple of seconds later, he opened his mouth to speak.

“I was the one who switched your alarm off this morning,” he stated and looked at Penelope.

“WHAT?! Why the hell would you do that?” the girl yelled at her roommate. “And you should’ve at least woken me up or something after turning it off! Why did you let me continue sleeping?”

“Yeah, MG… Why in the world didn’t you wake her up? Tell her your idiotic reason,” Maya said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“I… Well… The horoscope for today stated that female Sagittarius shouldn’t wake up earlier than eight o’clock. They are intelligent and have important skills that are required for getting by in life, but these skills wouldn’t have worked today if you had woken up before eight,” MG explained why he had turned the alarm off, making Penelope facepalm. 

“You see?! It’s because of his damn Zodiac crap that you overslept. I warned him not to turn it off when it started ringing, but he didn’t listen to me,” Maya told her roommate and brought herself in a sitting position on the bed. 

“Okay, so then why didn’t you wake me up, Maya?” Penelope then asked the girl, which made her eyes widen in shock. 

“Well, uhh… I was going to but… I w-was too b-busy getting mad at MG because of his Zodiac crap,” Maya stuttered and looked away because she felt like Penelope was going to kill her with that glare she was sending her way. “And I was also… kinda checking out some chick’s Facebook profile at the time. She was pretty hot and I got distracted by her big boobs…”

“Both of you are unbelievable…” Penelope told them and buttoned her white shirt. She then quickly fixed her hair, called a taxi and ran out of the apartment without even looking at her two roommates.

“Hey wait up! We wanna come watch your presentation,” Maya yelled out and then both she and MG ran after Penelope. 

“I don’t want you to come. I can’t look at you both right now,” Penelope told her friends angrily when she got out of the building. She then walked near the street without so much as looking at them and waited for her cab to arrive. 

“I’m really sorry, Pen. I did it for your own good. According to the Zodiac, male Cancer, such as myself, should always help out female Siggitarius by allowing her to achieve her full potential. When I turned off your-” MG began speaking but was cut off by Maya.

“Stop, MG… She doesn’t want to hear about your Zodiac shit right now.” The girl then turned to Penelope and told her with a guilty tone in her voice, “Look, Pen… We really are sorry. Can you please forgive us? I promise that it won’t happen again!”

“Fine, whatever… Just please stop talking. I need to rehearse the presentation in my mind until the taxi shows up,” Penelope told them and mentally began saying the beginning lines of her presentation. She decided to just forgive her roommates because she didn’t have time to deal with them at that moment. She had to go to Mystic Falls University as fast as possible and just amaze the committee along with everyone else that was going to watch her. _Lizzie went to all that trouble just to postpone my presentation. I sure as hell am not going to disappoint her again._

* * *

“The Dean and faculty members along with the Student Government Association of which I, Lizzie Saltzman, am the vice president, value each and every single one of you. You are all of equal importance to us and you need to study hard so you can contribute as much as you can to Mystic Falls University in order to improve its reputation. As vice president, I am always here to help if you are in need of assistance!” Lizzie said in front of the committee and the thousand or more people that were present there in the conference room that day, the place where each candidate for the collaboration project had to present their ideas through a digital presentation. 

The blonde was stalling for time until Penelope arrives by just blabbering random shit about the university and how each student can contribute to it. She had been talking for over half an hour now and she had no intention to stop. The other students were completely bored out of their minds because of her but the committee looked at Lizzie with admiration and couldn’t wait to hear what she was going to say next. They loved the girl because someone like her is one in a million and surely, everyone would miss Lizzie  Saltzman when she graduates since she’s a very valuable member of this university. 

“I can’t believe that her plan actually worked,” Jed told his boyfriend as they watched their friend up there on the stage, speaking as if she was the president of the United States or something. 

“I know right. How does she even come up with all these things to say? She’s been up there for what…” Rafael said and paused to look at his phone in order to check how long Lizzie had been talking so far. “More than half an hour now?!” 

“Damn…” Jed said in amazement, his voice coming out low, almost as a whisper. 

As the two  boys continued watching Lizzie speak, Penelope and her two roommates suddenly entered inside the conference room. Rafael waved at them and the moment they saw  him , the three began making their way towards the lovers. Of course, Lizzie immediately noticed that her girlfriend had arrived, so she just couldn’t help herself and said in the microphone she was holding, “Ahh, now everybody. The moment has come for me to introduce to you Penelope  Park \- the student whose presentation everyone has been eagerly expecting to see.”

Everyone began clapping after they heard the blonde’s words. A smile grazed Lizzie’s face and she then motioned with her hand for Penelope to come up on stage. She was still a little angry with her girlfriend but she managed to hide it so no one would notice. It wasn’t fitting for the vice president to behave in such a way. As Penelope began walking towards her girlfriend, she felt her heart pounding hard against her chest and her legs shaking with each step she took. She was nervous, very very nervous and afraid because she had never spoken in front of so many people. Plus, everyone had extremely high expectations because of how hyped Lizzie made them and so, she had to be absolutely perfect during her presentation. If she was to mess up, she would not only embarrass herself, but Lizzie also.  _Keep it together, Penelope. You can do this. Relax._ Penelope thought and sighed as she climbed up on stage next to her girlfriend. Lizzie handed her the microphone and with a shaking hand, Penelope immediately took it. The girl then cleared her throat, gulped, and afterwards opened her mouth to speak. 

“Good morning, everyone. My name is Penelope Park and I am the representative from Salvatore University,” Penelope said and applause immediately filled the entire room. When the noise died down, she continued speaking. “I am very honored to be here, standing in front of all of you. I hope that after you hear my presentation, you will choose me so Salvatore University would become part of the collaboration project. Thank you so much.”

“We are so happy that a person such as yourself will be presenting for us and everyone else inside this conference room today. You may begin your presentation now. On behalf of the committee, I wish you good luck,” a short-haired woman, who is obviously a very important figure in the university, stated and opened a folder that was in front of her on the desk she was sitting at. Lizzie got off from the stage in order to give her girlfriend some space, while Penelope, with shaking hands, placed her USB flash drive in the laptop next to her. When the device was recognized, she opened her presentation with Power Point and clicked on the slideshow icon with the left mouse button, then she began her presentation. 

“Making connections is one of the most important things in this world. A person cannot live without having some kind of connection with someone else. It’s either emotional, professional or another, depending on the situation. That is what we, the students from Salvatore University, want to do. We want to make as many connections as possible with your students in order to discuss and work on ideas together about how to make the university a better place, a more pleasant environment for studying and showing your potential.”

After saying the first few lines, the nervous feeling she had before completely disappeared and Penelope became very confident. She spoke about her ideas for about ten minutes because that was how long a standard presentation was supposed to be and when she was finished, everyone was left completely amazed by her. A large smile formed on the girl’s face and she sighed in relief that everything was finally over and more importantly, that it went perfectly. Her eyes then darted to the direction where a certain blonde was standing. She looked at Lizzie who had happy tears falling from her eyes because she was extremely proud of her girlfriend. At that moment, Penelope felt like the happiest person alive. She had done her presentation brilliantly and earned praises from the committee and everyone else in the conference hall. Now all that was left was to wait and see if she would be the one chosen out of twenty candidates.

* * *

“Babe, shouldn’t we go watch Lizzie’s girlfriend’s presentation?” Josie asked Hope as they cuddled on the bed. “She might kill us both if we don’t show up.”

“She said she didn’t care. You heard her, didn’t you?” Hope answered and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, I know but I feel kind of bad for letting her down,” the brunette stated and sighed because of how frustrated she was feeling all of a sudden. _I guess I’m still not myself completely._ Josie thought as she felt the guilt eating her up from the pit of her stomach. Even though her badass side was back, there were still all these feelings inside of her that she desperately tried to suppress. Deep down, she knew that absolutely everything she was doing with Hope, the way she was acting with Lizzie and her behavior towards her religion was wrong. Her mind was telling her that she should stop doing what she was doing but her heart was singing a different song. What Josie desired the most was to be like she was after losing her memory, but why was it so hard do to that? Why couldn’t she just stop caring about every single thing like before? 

“Awww, my baby is so kind-hearted…” Hope said with a loving voice and pulled her girlfriend closer in order to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“I hate it, though. I wish I would just stop caring about everything. Isn’t there some sort of switch that would allow me to shut all these feelings off…” Josie said and then a long frustrated sigh escaped her mouth. 

“Well, there is one way I know that would shut them off,” Hope told the brunette seductively and then leaned in in order to once again crash her lips against her girlfriend’s.

“Mm, yeah… This definitely does the trick.” Josie said in between the kiss. “Damn, I love kissing you so much, baby…” 

“Then stop talking and continue doing it,” Hope whispered against her lover’s lips, which made the latter smirk. Josie really enjoyed this, being so close to her girlfriend. Whenever her lips would touch Hope’s, it was like everything else in the world didn’t matter at all. _Maybe this is the only way to switch off all those frustrating emotions I’m feeling._

Suddenly, as the two girls were kissing, they heard a knock on the door. A pissed-off groan escaped Hope’s mouth when she felt Josie attempt to pull away from her. The auburn-haired girl didn’t let her, though, and just continued moving her lips against the  brunette’s . With that action, Hope showed her that she was dead set that they should ignore whoever was disturbing them. 

“Come on, Hope… It could be something important,” Josie told her girlfriend when she finally managed to escape her grasp. 

Angrily, Hope got out of the bed and began walking towards the bathroom before saying, “Fine then… Go and see who it is if you want to so much. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

After the auburn-haired girl got inside, Josie sighed and also stood up from the bed. She then walked to the dorm room’s door and with one swift movement of her hand, she opened it. But the moment she did, the  brunette immediately wished she hadn’t. There, in front of her, was standing the one person she least expected to see, someone that suddenly made her whole body stiffen in fear – her father.

“Dad…” Josie uttered when she saw the face of the man who raised her, the man who she hasn’t seen for probably more than two years because he was so busy being a pastor and devoting his life to God. Usually she was supposed to be happy to see him, but at that moment, all that the girl felt was absolute fear. _I can’t let him find out about me and Hope. If he does, I might lose her forever._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alaric Saltzman has entered the building! :D Shit will go down soon. Stay tuned! <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	34. Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... this chapter is out a little later than i wanted... Blame the stupid internet providers in Bulgaria for that.  
> I moved into my new place like a week ago and I had only mobile internet, so I had to wait for technicians to come and shit like that.. waited for them like 5 days and in the end they didn't do shit... like literally, i feel like they just came to use my bathroom and that was it... they couldn't do shit.. so i got super pissed off and got rid of my contract and found and alternative solution. Whatever.. ;d
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! <3

Josie and Lizzie had always had a great relationship with their father. The man was a pastor, a loyal servant of the Lord, so when the girls were younger, they would spend most of their time at church with him. As they grew up, the twins learned to love God a lot, which made their father extremely happy and proud that he was able to teach his daughters how to live a life that every person in this world should live, one devoted entirely to the Lord. Even before the girls’ mother passed away, he would often spend hours talking to them about Bible chapters and explaining their precise meaning. Josie and Lizzie were really close with their father, so when the girls went off to study at Mystic Falls University, it was really hard on all of them that they couldn’t see each other. They would often talk on the phone in the beginning but eventually, the girls started getting more involved in extracurricular activities. Josie became the president of the Student Government Association and Lizzie the Vice President, and had a lot of work on their hands, so they started talking less and less. Their father then also became busier since he won the “Best pastor of the year in the USA” award and because of that more people started coming to his church just to be taught by him. He had so many important duties and tasks to fulfill, that it was difficult for both him and the twins to contact each other. That’s when they had kind of lost touch and didn’t really speak or see each other for probably more than two years. When Josie lost her memory, Lizzie had called the their father but he was way too busy at church and just told her that he was leaving Josie in her capable hands. Now, for the first time in a long while, Josie and her dad are once again reunited and standing before one another.

“Hello, pumpkin…” Alaric Saltzman said to his daughter and quickly leaned forward in order to give her a warm hug. His hands wrapped around her body and squeezed it tightly while the girl just stood motionless. She was shocked because she hadn’t seen her dad in so long that when it was finally happening, she didn’t know what to do or how to react. Also, the fear that he’d find out about her and Hope wasn’t really helping and just made the situation for Josie a lot worse.

“Dad… What are you doing here?” the brunette asked with a shocked tone in her voice as her father finally pulled away.

“What? Is that all you’re going to say? Are you not happy to see me?” Alaric said and put both hands on his hips. ”Do not disappoint God now, Josie… What has the Lord thought us about always paying respect to our fathers? You should say that you’re happy to see me, not ask why I’m here.”

“Of course I’m happy to see you, but… We haven’t spoken to each other for more than two years and now you show up here all of a sudden. It just surprised me, that’s all,” the brunette explained herself, making her father give her yet another hug. 

“I understand, pumpkin. Me and God will accept your reason,” the man told her and then a warm smile spread across his face. “Anyway, I finally managed to get some time off from church. I did it so I could come and visit you and your sister. I wanted to see how you were doing here. Lizzie called me before and told me that you had amnesia but I see that your memory has returned. I guess she did a wonderful job. I knew that it was the best idea to leave you in her capable hands.”

The man just continued talking and talking without having any intention of shutting up. He went past Josie and entered inside the room, then immediately started looking around. He admired all the religious items both Lizzie and Josie had placed around the room when they first became roommates. It made him so proud to see two bright young women worshiping God and following a good path in life. The brunette tried to interrupt him a few times because she wanted to tell him that they should go somewhere else and talk. She couldn’t let him stay there because Hope might come out of the shower any second. But unfortunately, the man just wouldn’t shut the fuck up. A couple of minutes later, he suddenly stopped talking because he noticed Lizzie’s “Holy Bible: King James Version, Quatercentenary Edition” on top of the desk. The man immediately took it in his hands and caressed the front cover gently as memories of him and his wife started appearing in his mind. That book was the reason they got together. If it wasn’t for it, he would’ve never won her heart in the first place. Alaric had one of the only four copies of it in the world and gave it as a gift to his late wife on their first date. That was why this book was very special to him. Josie moved closer to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder when she noticed that tears were starting to form in his eyes. 

“Look, dad… Why don’t we go somewhere else and talk? There’s this really great place nearby. We could talk, catch up. Plus, I’m sure you must be starving. McKinley is far from Mystic Falls, so…” the brunette told him and took the sacred book out of his hands, then placed it back on the desk. 

“I’m sorry, Josie. I just miss your mother so much,” the man said and wiped his tears away with a handkerchief he usually kept in his pocket, then he turned to Josie and looked his daughter in the eyes, smiling once again. He was just so happy to finally be able to see his little girl. “Alright, let’s go to this place you seem to love so much. If you say that it’s great, then I’m sure its food is approved by God. I trust your judgment, Josie!”

“Good! Let’s go, Dad!” the brunette said eagerly since she couldn’t wait to get out of the room. She was going to text Hope as soon as she and her father arrive at the food place in order to explain the situation to her. 

“Alright, alright… Why are you in such a hurry? You know, God always said that we should never rush,” Alaric asked when his daughter had started pulling him towards the door.

“Uhmm… I know, dad… But we might not be able to get a table if we don’t go quickly,” Josie replied with the perfect lie and her dad just nodded his head. 

“Wait! Hold on a second, Jo…” Alaric said suddenly and stopped in his tracks. His daughter let out a long sigh in frustration because he was starting to really get on her nerves. 

The man raised both his eyebrows in suspicion and then looked at the girl before saying, “I hear the water running. Is there somebody in the bathroom?”

“Uhh, yeah… My roommate is taking a shower,” the girl explained and grabbed her father’s hand again, then once more attempted to get him out of the room.

“Oh… Your sister’s in there? Then why don’t we wait for Lizzie to finish and then the three of us can go out to eat together? I want to spend some time with both my daughters and I’ve also been meaning to thank her for taking such good care of you when you lost your memory,” Alaric told his daughter with a huge smile on his face, making Josie extremely worried. _I have to think of something quick._ _I can’t let him stay here any longer. What if Hope comes out of the shower?!_

“Uhh… No, dad… My other roommate Hope is in there and she usually takes a while, so we should just go,” the brunette said nervously and the smile on Alaric’s face disappeared. 

“That’s too bad… Well, I’ll meet her later then. I’ll be visiting you for week, so we’re going to have time for everything!” the man cheerfully exclaimed and started moving towards the door. Josie sighed in relief that they were finally going to get out of the dorm, but unfortunately for her, as soon as her father grabbed the handle, they both heard the water in the bathroom stop running. Apparently, luck was not on Josie’s side that day. 

“Ahh… That was so nice!” Hope said as she got out of the bathroom, naked, holding only a towel in her hand that she used to dry her wet body. “Did you get rid of the annoying person that was at the door, Jo? Can we now go back to bed and have hot sex instead of watching Penelope’s presentation?”

“Oh shit…” Josie mumbled under her breath when she noticed the shocked expression on her father’s face. _This is so bad…_

“What is the meaning of this, Josette? What kind of sinful activities have you been engaging yourself in?!” Alaric asked his daughter angrily and started doing the Sign of the Cross multiple times while praying for God to forgive the girl. _Oh please, almighty Lord… My child has sinned and I beg for your forgiveness. Even after everything I taught her, she has gone down the wrong path._

“Who’s this old guy?” Hope asked with a suspicious tone in her voice when she noticed that her girlfriend wasn’t alone in the room and immediately wrapped the towel around her body in order to hide her nakedness.

“I am Josie’s father… Now shut your mouth before I unleash God’s almighty power and banish your soul to the Underworld where you most certainly belong!” Alaric yelled out and then grabbed Josie by the arm. “Tell me, you ungrateful girl! What kind of things have you been doing with this… this abomination?!”

“Don’t you dare touch her!” Hope said angrily and pushed her girlfriend’s dad, making him let go of his daughter’s arm. “No one lays a hand on my girl! I don’t care if you are her father. NO ONE TOUCHES HER, GOT THAT?”

“How dare you push me, you evil creature?!” the man hissed at the girl that had just attacked him. He wanted to just punch her in the face for what she did but he restrained himself because that wasn’t how a servant of God was supposed to behave. The Lord’s sacred rules stated that one should never harm another human being.

“Dad, listen to me, okay? Hope and I… We’re in a relationship. I love her, very much. I know that it’s wrong and I tried to stop all these feelings, but I couldn’t. Even God didn’t do anything about my situation. He betrayed me, so now I decided that I don’t believe in him anymore…” Josie explained to her father who couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His own daughter, saying such terrible things… It was absolutely unbelievable. When he came there that day he didn’t expect something like this to happen, never in a million years…

“Nonsense! The Lord would never betray anyone. NEVER! How dare you?! After everything I have taught you, Josie… How dare you say such a thing to me?!” Alaric yelled at his daughter, the tone in his voice so angry and disapproving at the same time. “For the first time in my life I am actually glad that your mother isn’t alive to see you like this. She would’ve been so disappointed that she has a sinner for a daughter!”

The brunette felt tears beginning to form in her eyes as she heard her father’s harsh words.  _What a cruel bastard!_ Hope thought and moved closer to Josie, then embraced her girlfriend lovingly in order to calm her down. 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll punch you in the face! You got that?!” the auburn-haired girl said to the man angrily as she continued hugging her lover.

“I want you to choose, Josie. It’s either me, your own father, or this sinner. If you decide to come with me, I will help cure you of this darkness that has taken over your body, but if you don’t and you choose her. That’s it. You will no longer be my daughter. Do you understand?” Alaric warned Josie and waited for her to give him an answer, hoping with all his heart that she’d choose him. 

Hope gasped as she heard the older man’s words. The auburn-haired girl was so afraid since she was a hundred percent certain that Josie would choose her own father over her. He was her flesh and blood after all, so it was only natural that he’d come first. But apparently, Hope was wrong. Her eyes widened when she then heard her girlfriend’s answer.

“I’m sorry, dad, but Hope is my life. I love her and she always comes first before everyone else. That’s why I choose her,” Josie said and looked at her father with determination in her eyes, tears now streaming down her beautiful face. She didn’t know where that kind of courage had come from, but she was glad that it did. It really hurt her that she had to say those words to her own father, to the man that had raised her, but she had no choice. She had promised herself that from now on she would follow her heart, which meant that she’d never let go of her love for Hope. As much as it pained her to lose her father, losing her girlfriend was a lot more painful. Josie couldn’t imagine a life without a certain auburn-haired girl by her side. Just thinking about that was unbearable for her, so if preventing that meant losing her dad, she was willing to make that sacrifice.

“Alright then! You’ve made your choice and for that you will burn in the deepest fires of Hell for all eternity. You are no longer my daughter, Jossette Saltzman,” Alaric said angrily and grabbed the handle of the door, then opened it wide. “Before I leave your life forever, I want to tell you just one thing. With God as my witness, I swear that you will regret your decision for the rest of your miserable sinful life. Remember that!”

After saying these words, Alaric left the dorm room without even looking back. Hope then embraced the love of her life once again and Josie buried her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, the brunette just crying in Hope’s arms, while the auburn-haired girl was wondering whether Josie had made the correct decision, if she did the right thing by choosing her instead of her own father. 

* * *

“So how long until these results come out?” Maya asked as she, her two roommates, Jed, Rafael and Lizzie were sitting on some large bench in front of Mystic Falls University’s building. 

“Half an hour, I suppose. Which I personally find preposterous since it’s obvious that my Pen is the best candidate for the collaboration project!” Lizzie stated and placed a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, then gently began caressing it. She badly wanted to just lean in and give Penelope a kiss, but they were in public, so sadly, she couldn’t. 

“Yes, Lizzie is right! The Zodiac states that at exactly nine thirty today, the female Sagittarius will experience a great amount of joy, which will be a result of-“ MG tried to say, but he was interrupted, as usual, by his roommate who placed her hand over the boy’s mouth. 

“I’m sorry everyone… My friend here is a little retarded. I don’t know why he keeps saying all of this Zodiac shit,” Maya told everyone and faked a laugh. She actually didn’t want MG to embarrass her in front of Rafael. There was just something about that boy that Maya found so intriguing and familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“As long as he doesn’t call me rat boy, I’m cool with everything he says,” Rafael stated and laughed a little. Jed, who was next to him and was licking some chocolate off a wrapper, began laughing, making everyone that passed by see the pieces of food stuck in his teeth. Lizzie and Penelope would’ve joined in but they weren’t really paying attention because the two lovebirds were in their own little world and were just looking into each other’s eyes. 

Rafael leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and just stared at the other students who threw disapproving looks at his boyfriend as they passed by. He kept wondering how in the world could these people not see Jed the way he saw him. The boy’s opinion about his food freak of a boyfriend was that he was absolutely amazing and so damn cute, especially when he was eating food.  _Gosh, people are so stupid…_ Rafael thought as a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth. 

“Hey, where’s that curly-haired boy by the way? The one with the goat…” Penelope suddenly asked and raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s doing community service,” Jed answered and continued licking the wrapper like a hungry dog. “It’s actually a pretty funny story. He kinda assaulted a police officer yesterday because he called his goat… mm what was it?”

“Filthy animal!” Rafael completed his boyfriend’s sentence. “And he only did that because Lizzy was disturbing the pedestrians on the sidewalk. It was his job to restore order and Landon had no right to hit him with the goat’s leash…”

Everyone started laughing after they heard Rafael’s words. They knew that they shouldn’t because this matter was nothing to laugh about, but the story was just too funny and they couldn’t stop themselves. Just the thought of Landon hitting some police officer with a leash was so hilarious that it made them laugh their asses off so hard and feel like they would pee their pants any second. 

“Ohh, poor Landon…But if that’s what God intended for him then I guess he deserves this very harsh punishment. The Lord is never wrong!” Lizzie added a few minutes later after the laughter died down a little. Everyone except Penelope facepalmed after they heard the religious girl’s words. Even after all this time, Jed and Rafael still couldn’t get used to Lizzie’s weirdness, while Maya and MG felt sorry for their roommate because she was stuck with such a freak as a girlfriend. Penelope however, despite what everyone else thought, absolutely adored her princess. She loved everything about her and accepted her for who she was. The thought of not liking someone just because they’re slightly different was so stupid in her opinion. The girl was the type of person who dislikes ordinary things. That’s why a few years ago she had turned down a guy that liked her because he was too normal for her taste. Penelope had always looked for something unique, one of a kind, out of this world, and to her, Lizzie was exactly that. This was one of the reasons why she loved her so much. 

“Aww, my Lizzie is so smart!” Penelope said and smiled at her princess lovingly, making the blonde’s heart pound hard against her chest. She then took her bag and placed it between her and Lizzie, in a way which would hide the view of Penelope placing her hand over hers and gently caressing it. It was a sweet and simple gesture, but the fact that the girl was doing it secretly made it very romantic. Lizzie had her breath taken away the moment she felt her girlfriend’s loving hand on top of hers. It was absolutely magical and she couldn’t feel happier. Too bad that it didn’t last long. One moment you’re happy and then the next, everything comes crashing down. The reason for that was two very unexpected visitors, one of whom Lizzie later wished she had never met. 

“Big bro!” a tall raven-haired girl happily exclaimed and moved towards the bench, dragging someone else with her as well at the same time. 

Everyone immediately turned their attention to the two people that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Rafael instantly stood up and moved towards the raven-haired girl, then screamed in joy, “Oh my god, Crystal! What are you doing here?”

Lizzie’s eyes widened upon hearing the word “God” come out of the boy’s mouth. She wanted to say something because of how her friend spoke the Lord’s name just like that, as if it were nothing, but she stopped herself when she noticed the way her girlfriend was staring at the person that had arrived along with Rafael’s sister.  _Does my Pen know this boy from somewhere?_ Lizzie wondered and continued staring at the so-called “boy” that Crystal had brought.

“Well, since you decided not to come back home, I figured that I should pay you a visit. I miss you a lot, you know…” the raven-haired girl told her brother as they embraced each other tightly. 

“I missed you too, Crys!” Rafael replied as they continued hugging each other. A few seconds later, when they both pulled away, Crystal decided that it was time to introduce her brother to the special someone she had brought with her.

“Oh big bro, I want to introduce you to somebody,” Crystal happily exclaimed as soon as she pulled away from her sister’s embrace. She then motioned with her hand for the person next to her to come closer and then started speaking again. “This is Amber Lee. My girlfriend…”

“Hi! It’s very nice to meet you!” the tomboyish girl said and stretched her hand out. 

Rafael immediately shook it as to not seem impolite and smiled before saying, “It’s very nice to meet you too, Amber. I’m Rafael.”

_What? That’s a girl?! How terrible… She’s dressed just like a boy. God doesn’t accept that sort of behavior and she will burn in Hell for all eternity because of the sins she’s committed._ Lizzie thought and opened her mouth in shock as soon as she heard Crystal refer to the “boy” as her girlfriend.  _But how is it possible for my Pen to know this sinner?_

“Big bro, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friends?” Crystal asked her older brother.

Rafael replied with an “Oh… Right!” before turning around and saying, “Guys, I would officially like to introduce you to my sister Crystal and to her girlfriend Amber.” After saying that, the boy stretched his arm out and started pointing at each person that was sitting on the bench while saying their name. 

“And finally, this is-“ Rafael began saying when it was Lizzie’s girlfriend’s turn to be introduced. But unfortunately, though, Amber surprisingly cut him off.

“Penelope Park…” she said and smirked upon seeing the familiar face of her ex-girlfriend here of all places. “Long time no see…”

Penelope definitely couldn’t believe he eyes at that moment. She hadn’t seen Amber in a few years, so it immediately came as a shock when she noticed that she was the girl with Rafael’s sister.  _She looks good. Even better than she did before._ Penelope thought as she scanned her ex from head to toe. The girl then averted her eyes to Crystal’s direction.  _So I guess this is her new girlfriend. She kinda looks like me a little._ It actually wasn’t a surprise to Penelope when she saw how Rafael’s sister looked like since Amber had always had a certain type of girls she preferred – breathtakingly beautiful and usually with dark hair.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Crystal asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice and linked arms with her girlfriend. She was usually very possessive of Amber, so seeing her talking to some unfamiliar woman really ticked her off.

“Yeah… We go way back,” the tomboyish girl answered Crystal’s question. “We used to date a few years ago.”

Amber’s words made everyone except Penelope gasp in shock. Out of all of them, Lizzie was the one who took it the hardest. The blonde was left absolutely speechless upon learning that this tomboy called Amber and her Pen were actually involved in a romantic relationship before. It was so unbelievable to her. _What did my Pen ever see in this awful sinner?! I am so much better than her. I bet God broke them up because he knew that Pen and I are destined to be together!_ Lizzie thought and threw Amber a disapproving look before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Penelope noticed that the atmosphere around her girlfriend became tense and sighed in frustration because one more thing was added to their list of problems. They had just recovered from an argument about Victoria and the fact that Penelope overslept that morning, but now Amber just happened to show up out of the blue and they had to deal with her as well. With all her heart, Penelope hoped that her and Crystal wouldn’t be visiting for long and would go back to where she came from very very soon… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie chooses Hope over her father! <3 Yay!!! Go Hosie! <3


	35. Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Lizzie felt so much anger building up inside her that she feared she may explode any second. The blonde hated the fact that her lover was involved with someone before her, that she wasn't Penelope's first love or even her first kiss for that matter. That spot was already taken by this tomboyish girl and Lizzie felt so jealous because of that. Penelope was her first in everything so she had no idea how bad it felt to know that someone else already beat her to something.

"Wow… What a small world. Who would've thought that you two were together once," Rafael said with a surprised tone in his voice and sat back down on the bench next to Jed. He then motioned for everyone to scoot over so there could be enough room for Crystal and her girlfriend to also sit. When they did, Amber just had to be right next to Lizzie of all places. The blonde, as angry as she was, couldn't take it so she immediately made an excuse to leave.

"I'm going to check if the committee is ready with the results," Lizzie stated a few seconds later and stood up from the bench. She just had to get out of there right away because sitting next to Penelope's ex felt so unbearable to her. If she were to continue to be in the presence of that awful girl, she would probably go completely insane and kill somebody.

"But isn't it still too early? Only 15 minutes have passed..." Penelope said and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. _Her behavior must have something to do with Amber. She’s probably taking it pretty hard that she's my ex._

“Yeah well… I just can’t wait to find out whether you were chosen or not,” Lizzie explained and quickly took her bag, then put it around her shoulder and dashed off towards the entrance of the building without saying anything else. Penelope, of course, followed her because she could tell that Lizzie was obviously upset and she had to talk to her about it in order to make things okay. She couldn’t just leave everything like that, no way…

 _Ohh, so that’s the girlfriend, huh? I guess she told her the truth after all._ Amber thought with a smile on her face as she saw her ex go after Lizzie. The last time she and Penelope texted, which wasn’t that long ago, probably a few months back, the girl was still lying to Lizzie that she was a guy. Back then, Amber had told her that it was wrong to play with her heart, so now the tomboyish girl was genuinely happy for Penelope that she had finally manned up and told her the truth. She was glad that they’re in a normal relationship instead of one of those fake ones where Penelope’s pranking the girl by pretending to be a guy. Amber had always hated it when her ex did that, so she was thankful that Penelope was finally over it. _I guess you grew up, Pen. You don’t play with innocent girls’ hearts anymore. I’m very proud of you._

“NOOOOOOOO!” Everyone suddenly heard Jed yell out with a panicked tone in his voice as the wrapper he was licking flew out of his hand and went on the ground because of a strong gust of wind that blew.

“Don’t worry, baby! I will get it for you!” Rafael, being the obedient puppy that he is, told his boyfriend and immediately stood up and went to go pick up the small thing.

“Big bro Raf to the rescue!” Crystal said and chuckled as she watched her brother dash off and then bend down to pick up his boyfriend’s wrapper. She found it cute how her brother would do anything for Jed, no matter how strange it was.

Maya watched as Rafael bent down and couldn’t help but stare at his cute round ass. _Damn… How can this_ _boy_ _be so hot?!_

As she kept admiring Rafael, it suddenly hit her that that exact butt looked extremely familiar. She had definitely seen it somewhere. But where? A few seconds later, she remembered… _Oh my god, he’s the_ _boy_ _from that party!_ _I remember I had a threesome with him and some hot chick. Yeah, his ass is definitely really fine._ Maya thought as images of the night she first met Rafael started appearing in her mind. She remembered how hot the boy looked naked while he was fucking her and then when she and the hot chick were taking turns sucking his dick. She remembered how she squeezed his ass. It was so incredibly hot.

Maya shook her head in order to stop all the memories of her and Rafael from that night flashing before her eyes because she couldn’t let herself get turned on at that moment. It wasn’t the time for that. _I can’t believe it’s_ _him_ _._ _Thanks to that threesome I had with him and the hot chick I realized_ _that I’m bisexual._

“Thank you, babe! You’re the best!” Jed thanked Rafael and then washed the wrapper with some water from the bottle that was inside his bag. Of course, he began licking it again after that. Jed usually brought that special bottle with him everywhere so when he would get thirsty or was in desperate need of water for some reason, he’d have the liquid ready at his disposal.

Everyone except Rafael stared at Jed as if he was mentally insane for licking that wrapper. _Damn,_ _my_ _brother_ _didn’t exaggerate when he told me that_ _his boyfriend_ _was different from anyone else he’s ever been with._ Crystal thought as she opened her mouth slightly in disgust because of what Jed was doing. Rafael, on the other hand, thought that his lover was extremely hot and couldn’t stop looking at him. The way he moved his tongue all over that wrapper made him extremely turned on.

“You know what, Crys… Me and Jed kind of have something to do right now,” Rafael told his sister and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“We do?” Jed asked curiously and raised both his eyebrows. He was a bit slow and didn’t get the meaning behind Rafael’s words.

“Yes, babe… We have that thing, at the dorm. How could you forget?!” Rafael said angrily and pulled his lover off the bench.

“Oh right… That thing!” Jed said after a few seconds. He still didn’t get what his boyfriend was referring to but he just agreed with him because he noticed that the boy was starting to get a bit pissed off. After hearing his words, Rafael smiled in satisfaction because he would have Jed all to himself in a couple of minutes.

“Crys, why don’t you and Amber go to your hotel room or something and rest for a couple of hours, then we’ll meet up and go somewhere to catch up?” Rafael turned to his sister afterwards and said, making Crystal roll her eyes because the younger girl immediately figured out why the boy was so eager to get out of there.

“Fine…” she then replied a few seconds later, making Rafael’s smile widen even more.

“Great! Text me later. Bye everyone!” the boy bid goodbye to his friends and began dragging Jed, who was still licking the wrapper, towards the dorms.

“Can’t believe that my brother is such a horndog,” Crystal said out loud in front of everyone and pouted. “He’s ditching us to go off and fuck with his boyfriend.”

Amber and MG started laughing after they heard her words, while Maya just stood silent because she felt jealous and sad at the thought of Rafael and Jed having sex. She and the boy might’ve spent one drunken night together, but it was enough to make her wish that Rafael was hers.

“It runs in the family, you know…” Amber said to Crystal after the laughter died down a bit, for which she received a smack on the arm from her girlfriend.

“Shut up…” the younger girl told her and looked away, blushing in embarrassment because of the comment. “Pervert!” she muttered under her breath afterwards and pouted. Amber couldn’t handle how cute her girlfriend acted so she immediately gave her a kiss on the lips, which of course made a wide grin appear on Crystal’s beautiful face.

Meanwhile…

“Liz, please… Just stop and talk to me,” Penelope pleaded to Lizzie but she ignored her and continued walking down the university’s corridor. A frustrated sigh escaped Penelope’s mouth as she followed after her and tried to catch up. “What’s wrong with you?” she asked and grabbed Lizzie by the arm, making her stop in her tracks.

“What’s wrong with me? Are you seriously asking me that, Pen?” the blonde said with a hurt tone in her voice as she turned around to face her lover.

“Calm down, please… Let’s go in here and talk. People are starting to stare at us,” Penelope said and pulled Lizzie inside a vacant room so they could settle this problem between them. After they were inside, she closed the door behind them and turned to her girlfriend once again, then told her, “Are you threatened by Amber? If you are, you don’t have to be. I swear there is nothing going on between us. We’re just friends. We’ve only been just that for years now…”

“Why didn’t you tell me about her, Pen? Why did I have to find out this way that my girlfriend was involved romantically with such an awful sinful person?” Lizzie asked Penelope with a hurt tone in her voice. ”I mean, look at her, Pen… Do you know how painful this is?! What would God think of me now? How can I face him while knowing that I’m dating a tainted person, someone who has been touched in an inappropriate way by a sinner? How, Pen?!” Lizzie was just speaking complete nonsense without stopping to catch her breath at all. She was too angry and had to let everything that was on her mind out.

“Come on, Lizzie… Does it really matter? It’s all in the past. Who cares that I’ve been with Amber a few years ago?” Penelope yelled out in frustration and came closer to her girlfriend. “What’s important now is that you and I are together and we’re happy. I love you and I want us to think about the present, not the past or the future, just the present…”

“But Pen... You have no idea how it hurts me to know that I’m not your first kiss and that you’ve engaged into sexual intercourse with someone else before…” Lizzie said as tears began streaming down her beautiful angelic face, the hurt in her voice so very evident.

“Come here, you silly girl…” Penelope told her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Lizzie’s small body. “I never had sex with her. It only went as far as her touching my breasts through my clothes. That’s all…”

“Really?” Lizzie asked and buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck, the tears she was shedding still falling down her face. After hearing the word come out of her princess’s mouth, Penelope tightened her hold on her and then continued speaking again.

“Yes… Sadly though, you’re right about the fact that I’ve kissed someone before you,” the girl said with sadness in her voice. “But you know what? When your lips touched mine for the first time, it felt so magical that it was like I was experiencing my first kiss at that moment. It felt like that because it was different than any other kiss. It was better and it made me realize that you’re my soul mate, that one special person I am destined to spend the rest of my life with.”

“I love you so much, Pen…” Lizzie blurted out after she heard everything her girlfriend said. She then pulled her face away from Penelope’s neck and crashed their lips together in a loving kiss.

“I love you too, princess,” the girl replied after they pulled apart a couple of minutes later. “Now let’s go check if the results are ready. I can’t wait to find out if I’m going to spend a whole month working on the collaboration project with you.”

The two girls got out of the vacant room and began making their way towards the conference hall. As they were walking, though, Lizzie suddenly stopped dead in her tracks because she saw someone she had never expected to see. It was her father and when the man saw Lizzie and Penelope, he immediately ran towards them.

“Lizzie, my daughter, how could you allow Josie, your own blood, to go down the path of the sinners, to engage in acts that are deemed horrific by the Lord and which go against our sacred religion?!” Alaric said angrily as he placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, his grip becoming tighter with each word that came out of his mouth. Oh if he only knew that Lizzie was also engaging in the same sinful acts.

“Hey, let go of her…” Penelope screamed and pushed the man away from her girlfriend. This was the second time today that someone had allowed themselves to show him such disrespect.

“I apologize for what has happened, dad. I kept praying for God to forgive Josie, but the evil inside of her is too strong. There was nothing I could do. I’m sorry…” Lizzie told the man who just stood there glaring at her and Penelope, her voice sad and full of regret. She knew that it was her fault that Josie became like that. If only she had tried harder to help her when she lost her memory, then her sister wouldn’t have strayed from her religious beliefs and things would’ve been different, better. At least there was one good thing that came out of everything and that was that Josie found true love. After Lizzie got together with Penelope, she also began supporting her twin’s relationship with Hope, so even though Josie turned her back on her religion, the blonde was still genuinely happy for her and supported her in her decision. That wasn’t the case with their father, though. The man just couldn’t accept it.

“Nonsense! The Lord would never have allowed such a thing to happen. Something has to have gone wrong,” Alaric said in anger and moved a bit closer to Lizzie.“ I know what must’ve happened, Lizzie. You probably became corrupted and because of that God didn’t want to hear your prayers. Yes, that’s the reason why Josie is like this. The entire fault is yours. Oh I regret ever leaving her in your hands! I feel like I have no daughters left now...”

After saying that, the man did the Sign of the Cross a couple of times, then mumbled some gibberish under his breath about God and left, leaving both girls completely and utterly speechless for a few minutes.

“Am I really corrupted?” Lizzie suddenly blurted out after a while when she finally processed everything her father had said. “Does God really not want to hear my prayers anymore?”

She also felt extremely bad because of the things that her father told her, because he blamed her for what happened to Josie and making her feel like she’s not worthy of God’s help anymore. She was afraid that her dad wouldn’t speak to her anymore after this. She needs to find a way to fix things with him. He’s her father after all. He’s the man that raised her.

“Hey, that’s not true, Lizzie… The Lord loves you and no matter what you do, he’ll always be there to listen. Your father might be a servant of God or whatever, but he’s still human which means that he makes mistakes. Josie’s like this not because of you, but because of herself. She chose this path of her own free will and there was nothing you or anyone else could’ve done about it!” Penelope reassured her girlfriend that she wasn’t the one to blame here, making Lizzie look at her with bewildered eyes because she had never actually thought about it like that.

“You’re right!” she said a few seconds later after she realized that what Penelope was telling her was absolutely correct. A huge smile then spread across the blonde’s face and she threw her arms around her girlfriend, hugging the life out of her. “Thank you, Pen! You always know how to make me feel better!”

The girl wanted to kiss her princess for acting so cute but they were in the university’s corridors so there was no way that could happen. _At least I can hug her. No one will suspect anything if I do. Friends hug all the time, don’t they?_ Penelope thought and wrapped her arms around Lizzie’s body, then squeezed it tightly afterwards. As she was embracing her, the girl couldn’t stop thinking about how wonderful it would be to spend her entire life with this person. _I wanna be with you forever, Lizzie_ _Saltzman_ _…_

* * *

“We missed the Penelope’s presentation…” Hope said as she snuggled closer to her naked girlfriend on the bed. After the brunette’s father had left, Josie was crying so much that the auburn-haired girl had to calm her down somehow and the only way she could think of was by having hot sex with her. That was what usually made both of them forget reality and rid their minds of all their shitty problems. “But the religious freak will forgive us after we tell her why we couldn’t go.”

The auburn-haired girl was talking but Josie wasn’t really paying attention to her. Her mind was just somewhere else. She kept staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything that happened with her father almost an hour ago. Every single word he told her was set on replay in the girl’s mind and it was driving her crazy. Her heart told her that she had made the right choice by staying with Hope and not going with him, but her mind was saying otherwise. It told her how wrong everything she was doing was, how it went against all of God’s sacred rules. It made her feel guilty, made her regret the decision she had chosen. A few seconds later her thoughts went to her dead mother. _You’re probably very disappointed in me, mom. I know that by doing this I am committing a terrible sin, but I’ve decided to follow my heart. I’m sorry that you and dad can’t understand that._ Josie spoke in her thoughts as if her mother could hear her. She hoped that she could, though, because that made her feel relieved and a little less guilty than she already was.

“Hey, are you okay? What are you thinking about, Jo?” Hope suddenly asked with a concerned tone, snapping her girlfriend out of her disturbing thoughts.

“Nothing, babe. I’m fine. Don’t worry, alright?” Josie lied because she didn’t want to make her girlfriend worried. Hope immediately knew that the brunette was lying but she didn’t say anything about it and just decided to agree with her for now. She thought that after everything that happened an hour ago, it was best to leave her girlfriend be.

“Alright, Jo…” Hope said and placed her hand on Josie’s cheek, then began moving her thumb over it, caressed it lovingly. For a couple of minutes she just stared at her girlfriend’s face and wondered how such a beautiful creature could actually handle that much pain. Hope could see it in her girlfriend’s eyes, all the hurt and struggles she had endured throughout her life. Josie had been through so much and the auburn-haired girl just admired how strong she was.

As she watched her lover, Hope found her mind becoming buried in deep thought as well, just like Josie’s. She also began thinking about what happened with the girl’s father since that had an impact on her as well. Hope felt guilty that because of her Josie lost her father. It wasn’t bad enough that she didn’t have a mother, but now her dad was gone too. Maybe it was her guilt talking, but there was just something telling her that the brunette probably didn’t make the correct decision by choosing her over her own father. _He’s her family, while I’m just her girlfriend. He was the one who raised her, so he should have came first, right?_ Hope thought as everything that happened replayed in her mind once again. _She lost_ _her father_ _because of me._ The auburn-haired girl felt her stomach turn because the guilt made her sick. Josie told her that she’s fine, but she obviously wasn’t and it was all because of her. _If I hadn’t gone after her after she got her memory back and we hadn’t been together, she and her father would still have a good relationship._ _Everything is all my fault._ Hope blamed herself for all that happened and even though it was Josie’s choice and she had no right to butt in, the auburn-haired girl felt extremely guilty.

At that exact moment, Hope then decided to just wait and see how things would go. If Josie was happy, then she’d support her in her decision, but if she wasn’t, then Hope would do what’s right and leave, so the girl could go back to her father. Josie’s well-being and happiness was her number one priority. That was everything Hope ever wanted – for her girlfriend to be happy, so she would do everything in her power to make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm, Hope is a bit worried that Josie made the wrong decision. Stay tuned to find out what she'll do. :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	36. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

A few days had passed and everything was going great for Lizzie and Penelope. Well, if you don’t count the occasional little fights about Victoria or Amber. Thankfully the tomboyish girl and Crystal were going to leave tomorrow, while as for that sneaky fox Victoria, there was nothing that Lizzie could do about her. Whether she liked it or not, she was just going to deal with the fact that Penelope would spend time with her now that she was chosen as the candidate for the collaboration project thanks to her brilliant presentation skills. Out of twenty people, the committee had decided that the girl was the most convincing and her ideas could easily be realized. So now that she was chosen, Penelope had been spending every day in Mystic Falls University. She was there for hours and hours, working with Lizzie and the other members of the Student Government Association. There was a lot of paperwork, but Penelope didn’t complain because she enjoyed spending time with her girlfriend like this. It was mostly because she found Lizzie’s bossy attitude while they were doing important tasks in Room 308 really sexy. 

“I have a very important lecture in a couple of minutes,” the blonde told Penelope and the other members of the SGA Council. She then turned to each person individually and explained in detail exactly what they should do while she’s gone. After she was done, she left Room 308 and went off to her lecture. As much as Lizzie didn’t like it, she had to leave Penelope alone with Victoria and the other members. What made her feel relieved at least was the fact that it wasn’t just her girlfriend with that sneaky fox. _Victoria wouldn’t dare to something in front of everyone else._ Lizzie thought as she headed off to her lecture. _If she tries something funny, like for example doesn’t do her assigned duties or make a move on my Pen, the others would surely report her to me and I will be able to kick her off the Student Government Association._

As soon as Lizzie was gone, a devilish smirk appeared on Victoria’s face because this was her chance to get Penelope alone. Usually she couldn’t really talk to her because of the blonde who would always cling to her and watch her like a hawk, Penelope never leaving her sight. But now that she wasn’t around, Victoria would be able to do something that she had been meaning to do ever since she had first met Penelope. 

“Hey Pen, can you please accompany me to Room 310? I need to get some things and I won’t be able to do it alone,” Victoria asked with an extremely cute voice that would make Lizzie want to punch her if she was there. She lied of course by making up that excuse that she wants to get something from the other room because she didn’t want the other members to become suspicious and report her to the vice president.

“Uhh, sure…” Penelope just said and stood up from her seat, then followed Victoria out. 

Room 310 wasn’t really that far from 308, just a couple of meters away at the end of the corridor. The two girls quickly made their way to it and as soon as they entered inside, Penelope asked, “So what am I supposed to help you with?”

“There are some documents over there on the top shelf. Would you mind getting them for me? I can’t reach them,” Victoria said sweetly and then pretended to look inside some random drawers in the room. She and Penelope were actually the same height, but she couldn’t think of anything else that the girl could help her with which seemed believable. Victoria couldn’t let her find out that she only asked her to Room 310 so they could be alone.

“Alright,” Penelope casually replied and stretched her arm out in order to get the so-called documents. As she was doing that, the T-shirt she was wearing kind of lifted up, revealing her toned abs. Victoria then, of course, found herself gawking at the sight of the girl’s amazing body. 

“So Pen, I’ve noticed that you spend a lot of time with Lizzie. Doesn’t that interfere with your love life?” Victoria suddenly asked a few seconds later after she stopped staring and had dismissed the perverted thoughts that were inside of her mind. “I mean, a beautiful girl like you… You must have someone special, a boyfriend or something.”

“Uhh no, it doesn’t interfere…” Penelope just said as she continued taking documents from the top shelf and putting them on the table next to her. “We still get to spend time together.” 

She decided to lie to Victoria instead of telling her the truth because only hers and Lizzie’s closest friends knew about their relationship. 

“I see. So what’s your boyfriend like?” the girl asked as she continued rummaging inside the drawers. “Does he treat you well? How old is he? Where does he study?”

She had too many questions for Penelope’s liking so the girl ignored most of them and just said, “He’s a pope. His family is very religious.” The girl wanted to make her fake boyfriend as close to Lizzie’s character as possible. “He’s really amazing and we get along quite well.”

_So he’s religious. That means that he’ll definitely wait till marriage to fuck her. Penelope must be very sexually frustrated._ Victoria thought and smirked evilly once again like before. Afterwards, she moved closer to the girl, too close for Penelope’s liking in fact, and asked, “I see. So if he’s religious, then you’re not intimate, huh? Because that’s committing a sin, right?”

“Uhh, well… I uhh… W-we kiss and do… stuff…” Penelope stuttered because of the close proximity their bodies were at. She tried pulling away but the girl just kept moving closer to her and there was nothing Penelope could do about it.

“I see,” Victoria replied with that same short answer once again. She then stood silent for a couple of seconds before continuing again. “Hey Pen, can I ask you something?” the girl said curiously and placed her hand on top of Penelope’s on the table. She had been leaning on it for support ever since Victoria came too close for her liking.

“Yeah. What is it?” Penelope asked and as soon as she heard those words, the girl moved her face closer and whispered something in her ear, something that made Penelope’s eyes grow wide with shock, “Have you ever thought of being with a girl?” 

Victoria didn’t care whether she had a boyfriend or not. It was obvious that Penelope was attracted to girls as well because of the way she reacted when Victoria came too close.  _She’s probably in denial. I need to make her accept her true nature._

Victoria liked her a lot and wanted her so bad that she was willing to do anything to show her how awesome it is to be with a girl. That was the only way she believed would make Penelope accept the fact that she’s attracted to females and probably like her back after that.

“I’m attracted to girls too…” Penelope suddenly blurted out without thinking, making Victoria immediately smirk. _Wow, she made everything so much easier,_ she thought and then crashed her lips against the girl’s. 

“Oh my sweet Lord!” the two suddenly heard the familiar voice of a certain vice president say. Lizzie had come to Room 310 because her professor had sent her to get something from there for her lecture. She had just thought that she’ll get the thing and go. She didn’t expect to catch the love of her life and the person she hated the most in this world kissing each other. The sight made her heart feel so much pain that it was unbelievable. Penelope immediately pushed Victoria away as soon as she saw her girlfriend doing the Sign of the Cross a couple of times and running out of Room 310. 

“Damn it!” Penelope cursed and then went after Lizzie in order to explain herself. “It’s not what it looks like!” she yelled out as she continued chasing after her girlfriend, Victoria following behind them as well. 

The girl chased her princess all the way behind Mystic Falls University’s building. That’s where Lizzie had stopped running because Penelope caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. 

“Please, hear me out. It’s really not what it looked like, Liz,” she tried explaining herself but Lizzie was too angry to listen. 

“Don’t touch me, you cheater!” the blonde yelled out and pulled away from Penelope’s grip. She then looked at her with teary eyes and slapped her right across the face. “How dare you let that sneaky fox anywhere near you?! How could you allow the Devil’s servant to kiss lips which are only reserved for me?” 

“Hold on. You said that you just like girls, not that you’re dating one. So you lied to me about having a boyfriend?” Victoria, who had also caught up with the two girls and had heard their conversation, asked Penelope. 

“What?! You told her that you have a boyfriend?!” Lizzie said in shock after she heard the other girl’s words.

“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry, Liz. She kept asking questions and I figured that I should lie to her that I have a boyfriend so she would leave me alone, but then she started asking me if I’ve thought about being with another girl and she came really close and leaned in and I just… I just kind of blurted out by mistake that I like girls and she kissed me,” Penelope explained rather quickly and nervously, her words a bit jumbled but Lizzie still understood everything she said. 

“I see. So you tried to make a move on my Pen, huh? Answer me, you devil woman!” the blonde suddenly turned to Victoria and started screaming at her.

“Yeah, so what? I don’t care if she’s in a relationship!” Lizzie began fuming with anger after she heard these words come out of her rival’s mouth. 

“How dare you say such a sinful thing! God will surely make you burn in Hell for all eternity for this…” the blonde told Victoria and moved a bit closer to her. “Hear my words! The Lord will banish you from this world with his mighty holy powers, you evil sinful creature!”

Victoria ignored all the bullshit about God that Lizzie said up until that moment and without caring at all, she pulled Penelope towards herself, then told her, “Okay, it’s one thing that you’re dating a girl, but I mean come on… You’re with Lizzie  Saltzman ?! SERIOUSLY?!”

Victoria  couldn’t believe that such a hottie like Penelope  Park was with a religious freak like the vice president of the Student Government Association. 

“Yes, what’s wrong with that? I love Lizzie with all my heart and I’d choose her over anyone else. She’s my world and I want to be with her forever,” Penelope said to Victoria with the most determined voice ever, making the girl even more shocked. Lizzie, on the other hand, was touched by her girlfriend’s words and instantly forgot everything about the kiss in Room 310. She was willing to forget it and forgive Penelope because it wasn’t really her fault that it happened. _Victoria is the one to blame here. She’s under the influence of the Devil and with his powers of persuasion, she lured Penelope in and got her hands on her. My Pen is the victim here. Oh, this fox Victoria will pay for what she has done!_

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You’re refusing this body because of the religious freak Lizzie Saltzman?!” Victoria asked Penelope with a shocked tone in her voice and used both her hands to point at her super hot body, one that almost every person in this world would die to get their hands on.

“What did you just say to my girlfriend?!” Lizzie yelled out after she heard Victoria’s words. “That’s it!” she then said angrily and pulled out a large wooden cross from her bag, then pointed it at the other girl. “Oh almighty Lord, take away this sinner’s soul. Make her go to Hell where she would burn for all eternity!” Lizzie was holding the cross as if it were a deadly weapon and could kill a person. Victoria just looked at the blonde with a confused expression on her face. _What the fuck is wrong with this girl? Did she hit her head when she was a kid or something?_

Lizzie continued blabbering bullshit, which was starting to make Victoria rather irritated, so she just stopped keeping her mouth shut and yelled out, “Oh why don’t you just stick that damn cross up your ass, you freak!”

“How dare you speak in such a manner to me, Lizzie Saltzman, the vice president of the Student Government Association?! I will remove you from your position, do you hear me?! Don’t tempt me…” Lizzie warned the girl and continued pointing the wooden religious item at her, having absolutely no intention of lowering it. 

“Calm down, Liz… Please!” Penelope suddenly said and moved in between her girlfriend and Victoria. “Lower that cross. Don’t do anything that you’ll regret!”

“I won’t regret this, Pen! This monster deserves to go to Hell!” Lizzie screamed and tightened her grip on the thing, her hand shaking because of how hard she was holding it.

“Relax, Liz… Please…” Penelope told her girlfriend with a soft voice and carefully began moving towards Lizzie. “Come on… I’m going to come to you and you will give me the cross, okay?”

A minute later, the girl was next to her princess and she placed her hand on hers. Lizzie immediately relaxed when she felt her lover close to her and loosened her grip on the cross, allowing Penelope to gently take it away. 

“Good girl…” Penelope said after that and pulled Lizzie in for a hug. 

A few meters away, Victoria looked at the two and just rolled their eyes, then muttered the word “Freaks” under her breath and scurried off. She wanted to get away from them because she had had enough weirdness for one day. But at least, even after all of that, the girl was happy because a devious idea was born in her mind.  _I now know how to take you down, Lizzie_ _Saltzman_ _…_ Victoria thought and laughed like an evil maniac as she made her way inside the university’s building again. 

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and Josie had just finished having sex with her girlfriend. For the two lovers the past few days were filled mostly with those sinful activities because that was the only way the  brunette could get her mind off of her father and all the other stuff that had been bothering her. When they weren’t fucking like a bunch of horny animals, Josie would usually cry in a corner while having flashbacks about her childhood.

“Jo, we’ve been having sex a couple of times a day since the incident with your father. Not that I’m complaining but is there something that’s bothering you?” Hope asked her girlfriend as she was getting dressed. She had a lecture in a couple of minutes and had to leave, while Josie was just lying naked in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Hmm? What?” Josie said a minute later, making Hope sigh. The brunette was definitely not paying attention to her girlfriend and was wrapped in her own little world with a thousand thoughts running through her head.

“Nevermind,” Hope replied with a sad tone and just put on her black leather jacket. “I’m going to my lecture now. Bye, Jo…” the auburn-haired girl then said and gave her lover a kiss on the lips. But the brunette didn’t return it and just continued lying there with the same emotionless expression. Another sigh escaped Hope’s mouth and a few seconds later she left the dorm room without receiving so much as a goodbye from Josie. 

A lot of thoughts were running through the brunette’s mind that afternoon, thoughts that were mostly about her childhood. She remembered how she would spend time with her father at church, the two of them reading excerpts from the Bible. Back then, she was so grateful to have her father because he helped fill the void that was left inside Josie’s heart when her mother passed away. People are right when they say that you start appreciating something only when it’s gone and you no longer have it. Even though the brunette hadn’t seen or spoken to her father in a few years, she knew that he was there and that he loved her, that someday they would be reunited once more, but now… he was gone for real and it hurt her a lot. _Maybe I rushed with my decision. We could’ve probably worked things out in the end and everyone could’ve been happy._ _Things could’ve been better._ _Just maybe…_

After some time, Josie brought herself in a sitting position on the bed and scratched her head, making her messy hair even messier. She looked around the dorm room and wondered whether this was the life she had always wanted. Did she really want to spend the rest of her days living as a sinner and not speaking to her father? Josie loved Hope with all her heart and would always choose her over anything, that would never change, but she just missed her dad so much and couldn’t help but regret the way things happened. She kept thinking about what could’ve been if she had at least tried to reason with her father instead of rushing to a decision. But at the moment she acted because that’s what her heart wanted. She wasn’t thinking with her brain at the time, but now she was and it was driving her absolutely insane.

“Maybe I should call him and try to make things right…” Josie said out loud and then dragged her naked body out of bed. She then went to her wardrobe and took some random clothes from inside of it. Without so much as looking at them, the girl threw them carelessly on top of the mattress and sighed in frustration. After a few minutes, she lazily put them on, then slowly walked towards the nightstand and grabbed her phone which had been on top of it for god knows how long. As soon as she took the device in her petite hands, she unlocked it and opened the Contacts icon. Josie kept scrolling down until she found her father’s telephone number. Her finger lingered on the screen for a minute or so after that as she just stared at the digits, wondering whether or not what she was going to do was a good idea. _Would he even answer? He told me that he doesn’t have a daughter anymore, so he probably wouldn’t…_

After pondering about this for over half an hour, the girl finally decided to dial her father’s number.  _This is it…_ Josie thought and tapped on the green icon that was displayed on her phone’s screen. Afterwards, the girl brought the device to her ear and waited to hear the usual long beeping sound. But sadly, that sound never came. Instead, Josie heard short continuous ones, which made her sigh in frustration.  _Busy… Guess he’s talking to someone else right now._ She pulled the phone away from her ear and threw it on the night stand angrily, then buried her face in both her hands and lied down on the bed. Little did Josie know that at that exact moment, her father was on the phone with a certain auburn-haired girl she loved and adored so much.

“Mr. Saltzman? This is Hope Mikaelson calling. Your daughter’s girlfriend,” Hope told the man who regretted picking up the moment he heard the voice of the person because of whom he had lost his one and only daughter. The auburn-haired girl had his number because she took it out of Josie’s phone the day before. She just had a feeling that she would need it. When Alaric Saltzman saw that an unknown number was calling him that day, never in a million years did he expect that the person who was trying to reach him would be Hope. His whole body stiffened the moment he heard the word “girlfriend” leave the auburn-haired girl’s mouth. Oh that sinful word, how much he hated it… 

Alaric had no idea why Hope was calling him all of a sudden and he contemplated on whether he should just hang up on her, but in the end his curiosity got the best of him so he just said, “What do you want? It wasn’t bad enough that I lost my daughter because of you, but now you’re calling me… Why? What is it that you desire, you sinful girl?” The man spoke with such a harsh tone in his voice, leaving all manners and ethics behind.

“I called because I have a proposition for you,” Hope said, making Josie’s father raise his eyebrows in shock and curiosity. _A proposition? Why in the world is she doing this? What could she possibly offer me?_ _Is she trying to lure me to the dark side? What does this person, whose soul has been possessed by the Devil, exactly want from me?_ Alaric thought after he heard the auburn-haired girl’s words.

“What proposition? I will not accept your relationship with my daughter. It’s disgusting and sinful! If that’s what you’re going to ask then you can just forget about it!” Josie’s father yelled out in anger and waited for Hope to give him an answer. A sigh escaped the auburn-haired girl’s mouth and a minute later, she spoke once again, her reply making Alaric’s eyes widen in shock.

“I am willing to leave Josie if you accept her as your daughter again,” Hope said with a shaky voice, tears now streaming down her beautiful face and messing up her dark make up. She almost never cried but she found it funny that when she did, it was because of Josie. Hope remembered crying when her girlfriend got her memory back and didn’t remember her and all those times when Josie pushed her away while yelling out how much she hated her. Now she was going to lose the brunette again, for forever this time, with no hope of getting her back, so she didn’t even bother containing her tears. Hope had no one to blame but herself. It was killing her when she saw her girlfriend so unhappy, so she felt that she had to do what was right. If it meant sacrificing her own happiness for Josie’s, she was willing to do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Hope did that :/ sacrificing her own happiness for Josie's... <3 
> 
> Btw I love how crazy Lizzie is :D with all the religious things :D :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	37. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Throughout her entire life Hope Mikaelson had been with many different people. She’s had sex in every position imaginable and in the weirdest of places. At the age of sixteen, she and her girlfriend sneaked into their high school and fucked on the principal’s desk. Then when she was nineteen, she had a threesome on a hot air balloon with some random chicks. When she was twenty, she set herself the goal to fuck a random person every day in different places. The list went on and on, so yes, Hope has had lots of lovers throughout the years, but she had never really been in love with anyone. Well, not until she fell hard for a certain  brunette named Josie Saltzman. Hope believed that that precise girl was the love of her life, her soul mate, the only person she would ever feel connected to and could ever be with. She loved her so damn much that she was even willing to give her up, to leave her, just so Josie could be happy again. And that was exactly what she was going to do. So now here she was, sitting on an uncomfortable chair in some café in front of her girlfriend’s father. 

“Oh almighty God, you who is in the skies above, heed my words that I would’ve never met in a casual situation with a sinner if there hadn’t been unforeseen circumstances,” Alaric Saltzman said after closing his eyes and placing a hand on his heart. “Please forgive me, your loyal servant, for-”

“Can we just skip this crap and talk? This isn’t church and I didn’t come here to listen to your shit. Now can we discuss our agreement?” Hope interrupted Josie’s father as he was apologizing to his Lord.

“How dare you call my sacred words that are addressed to God in such a foul way?” Alaric angrily said and stood up from his seat. “I should’ve known better than to try and converse with a sinner! I’m leaving!” 

Josie’s father then attempted to get out of the café but before he could, Hope grabbed him by the arm and said, “Alright, I’m sorry… I won’t insult your sacred words or whatever anymore, okay?”

“Since God has thought us to always forgive others, I will forget the foul language you used,” Alaric calmly told Hope after taking a deep breath and then went back to his seat.

“So, as I was saying. Please, forgive me, your loyal servant, for what I have done. I swear that it will never happen again!” Josie’s father began apologizing to God again like before, while Hope just waited, shifting from time to time in her seat in annoyance. After a few minutes, he was finally done saying all that religious bullshit. _It was about time…_ Hope thought and rolled her eyes, then opened her mouth to speak about something so much more important than Alaric’s crap.

“So, as I said on the phone… I am willing to leave Josie if you accept her as your daughter again,” she told the man with a sad tone in her voice. Hearing these words coming out of her mouth for the second time broke Hope’s heart into millions of small pieces, but she knew that this was the only way to make her girlfriend happy again.

“So even a sinner like you could actually think rationally for once. You should’ve told me this a few days ago when I came to Josie’s dorm room. But I guess your tiny sinful brain realized it just now that this is the right thing to do,” Alaric said with a satisfied voice as he took a sip from this cup of coffee. “I actually thought that my daughter would be the one to seek me out. Now I’m worried because I didn’t know that she was actually consumed by so much evil. Obviously it would require a lot of work in order for her to be cleansed.” 

Hope didn’t want to hear all of this because she wasn’t interested even one tiny bit. The only thing that she wanted to know was whether or not Josie’s father was going to agree to her proposition. The auburn-haired girl wanted to meet him in person because she needed to be absolutely sure that he was on board with her decision. 

“Okay, so you’re going to accept my proposition?” Hope asked after a while because she was absolutely tired of hearing that guy speak. He was annoying her a lot, even more than Lizzie, which was literally close to impossible because no one pissed Hope off more than the blonde.

“Yes, with God as my witness, I accept Josie as my daughter again. As for you, sinful girl, you have a few hours to leave the university before I go there and talk to her,” Alaric replied and stood up from his seat, then left the café, but not before saying what he believed to be his final words to Hope, “Oh and by the way, I don’t want you to appear in front of my daughter ever again. You must leave without even saying a word to her. Do I make myself clear?” 

The auburn-haired girl nodded after hearing Alaric’s words, which made a smile appear on the man’s face. As soon as he left, Hope buried her face in her hands and silently sobbed.  _This is it. I lost Josie forever. I really did…_

* * *

[An hour later]

  
  


“You going somewhere, Hope?” Rafael asked suspiciously when he entered the old dorm room that Hope and him used to fuck in and noticed his ex-girlfriend packing her bags. The auburn-haired girl was in a hurry and was throwing all her clothes and other appliances inside some suitcases which made the boy wonder what the hell was going on.

“Yeah, I’m leaving, Raf…” Hope answered straight up without lying about what she was doing. As soon as he heard his ex-girlfriend’s words, Rafael’s expression immediately changed into a shocked one. _What? She’s leaving? Why?_

“What do you mean leaving? Why? What about Josie? You’re going to leave her just like that?!” Rafael said with a panicked voice and moved closer to Hope. He was asking a lot of questions which the auburn-haired girl really didn't feel like answering. She wasn't in the mood for that right now. It wasn't bad enough that she had to leave the love of her life but now she had to explain why to her ex-boyfriend. A frustrated sigh escaped Hope's mouth and she just continued packing without saying anything. Hope didn’t even glance at Rafael, only his blurry figure could be seen by the auburn-haired girl's peripheral vision. She knew what kind of look the boy had on his face at that moment - his eyes wide, mouth slightly opened, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hope knew that every inch of Rafael's face would tell her that what she was doing was a bad idea and that she was making a huge mistake.

"I'm doing this for her. I agreed to leave so her father would come back and recognize her as his daughter again," Hope finally said after a few minutes of silence. Rafael knew what happened a few days ago with Alaric. In fact, the whole university knew about the incident because they had caused such a huge ruckus with all their shouting. Plus, Alaric also yelled to other students on the campus, saying that they were corrupted and that the Devil had possession of their bodies. Ever since then everyone knew of Josie's depression but no one other than the girl's closest friends and girlfriend tried to help her recover. Rafael understood Hope's situation but he didn't approve of the actions that the girl was taking. 

"Look,  Hope , I know that things are hard right now but Josie will recover. She chose you and not her father, which means that she'd rather have you in her life than him. Just give her time or at least try to talk to her about this," Rafael told  his ex-girlfriend and grabbed her wrist in order to make her stop throwing clothes inside her bags. Hope turned her attention to the  boy and finally looked  him in the eyes, meeting Rafael's worried expression. 

"It's not like I haven't tried. I have, a lot of times in fact, but I can't get through to her," the  auburn- haired girl said angrily, tears forming in her beautiful  eyes . She had tried so hard to talk with Josie about everything but every single time her girlfriend would either throw herself at her so they could have sex or just say something along the lines of "I'm tired now. Let's talk about this later..." And then that later would never come. "I can't bear to look at her like this anymore,  Raf . I just can't. She's so miserable and it's my fault that she's like that."

"So what? You think that if you leave she'll be happy?" Rafael asked sarcastically and rolled  his eyes in disbelief.  H e couldn't believe how stupid  his ex was being right now, how she could even think of throwing away everything important in her life. "Do you really believe that, Hope? That she could actually be happy living a life without you in it?"

"She'll get over losing me if she has her father. It's one thing to lose a parent and another to lose your girlfriend. Josie made a mistake when she chose me instead of her own father. He's the person who raised her. It's better if he stays and I go," Hope told the  boy and then pulled her arm away, making Rafael break the hold he had on her wrist.  _What a stubborn girl…_ Rafael thought and sighed in frustration.  H e wasn't really that surprised, though, because Hope had always been like that. When she puts her mind to something, no one could convince her otherwise. Rafael knew better than to try and reason with her, but still, he had to give it a shot or else he would feel guilty for not doing anything to stop Hope.

"Fine... I tried. Do whatever you want. It's your life and I can't tell you anything," Rafael said a few seconds later while  his ex continued packing. "Where are you gonna go anyway? Who will you be staying with?"

"I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone where I am and if you give something to Josie for me," Hope told  him and Rafael nodded after he heard  his ex's words. A sad smile then grazed Hope's face and a few seconds later she proceeded speaking again. "I'll be at my aunt's for a while until I find a job and get back on my feet. She lives here in  Mystic Falls . I won't be attending university, though. Well, not this one at least."

After about twenty or so minutes, Hope finished packing and then handed Rafael an envelope with a note inside. That was what he was supposed to give Josie. The  boy immediately took it and placed it inside  his ba ckpack . Hope afterwards pulled Rafael in for a tight hug and told  him goodbye as if this was the last time they'd ever see each other. Then that was it. Hope left  Mystic Falls University's dorms with all of her suitcases and bags. As she walked along the campus and towards the taxi she had called, a lot of students were staring at her. When she finally reached the cab, the driver placed all her bags into his trunk while Hope got inside the vehicle. The auburn-haired girl then stared out the window while waiting for the old man to get into the taxi. She looked at the building where she had studied for a few years now, the campus on which she had made so many memories. A tear fell down her face as she then noticed from afar the familiar figures of her friends Landon and Jed who were sitting at some bench, having no idea that she was leaving. Hope's eyes then darted to a certain religious freak next to them, one that she disliked from the day she met but still considered as her friend. She was going to miss absolutely everyone - Jed, Landon, her ex- boyfriend Rafael, even Lizzie  Saltzman with all her religious bullshit. But most of all, she was going to miss Josie, the love of her life, her soulmate. As much as it pained her to leave, she knew that she had to for her girlfriend's sake. 

When the cab driver got into the taxi and started the engine, Hope told him her aunt's  address and then turned her gaze towards  Mystic Falls University once again. As the man slowly started driving away, the auburn-haired girl took one last look at the place and yet another tear fell down her beautiful face.

* * *

Josie was lying on her bed with one of the biggest smiles on her face. She had just received a text message from her dad a few minutes ago saying that he wants to meet her in exactly two hours at some café near the university. The  brunette was happy because she thought that her father had probably changed his mind or that he just missed her and wanted to see her. If he still didn't want to accept her relationship with  Hope , Josie would try to convince him.  _I'm not giving up. I will do whatever it takes to make him see that what we're doing isn't wrong._ Josie thought and turned in her bed while kicking the air with her legs in happiness. She couldn't wait to tell Hope the good news, since Josie knew that it would make her happy as well. She knew that things haven't really been good between them the last couple of days but now things were going to be different since she wouldn't stop until she convinces her father to accept them.  _Everything will be back to normal soon. I know it will._ Josie was very optimistic at that moment. Oh if only she knew that Hope had made an agreement with her father and had left her. That would surely break her heart into a million pieces. 

As the  brunette was just lying there, she suddenly heard a knock on her door which made her raise her eyebrows in suspicion. 

"Who could it be? It's  definitely not  Hope because she's at her lecture or whatever," Josie said out loud to practically no one as she then made her way towards the door. She was dressed by the way, not naked like she was an hour ago since the news that her dad wants to meet her made her so happy that she had started getting ready two hours early. 

When the  brunette opened the door her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the familiar figure of Rafael  Waithe , her girlfriend's ex, standing there before her.  _What is he doing here?_ Josie wondered why the  boy was knocking on her door instead of being out with Jed somewhere like he usually was. Rafael had a sad expression on  his face which didn't go unnoticed b y the girl. Raising her eyebrows in suspicion, Josie then asked, "What's up? Why the long face?"

"Can I come in?" Rafael said after a long sigh escaped  his mouth and without even waiting for Josie to answer  his question, he just moved past her and went inside the dorm room.

"What's going on, Rafael?" the  brunette asked impatiently after her girlfriend's ex didn't say anything for a few minutes. Without looking at her, Rafael began unzipping  his ba ckpack and afterwards took out the envelope Hope had given  him . When he then handed it to Josie, Rafael told her, "Hope wanted me to give this to you."

After saying that the  boy left Josie's dorm room, leaving the girl absolutely confused.  _Why the hell would Hope give me an envelope? Is she planning some surprise for me? Don't tell me it's our five months anniversary and I totally forgot about it,_ the  brunette thought and began opening the thing with her hands. She was slowly ripping the paper with her fingers while still wondering what exactly was inside of it. When she finally managed to open it, Josie took out a letter that was inside of it and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_Dear_ _Josie_ _..._

_I love you. I love you so fucking much and I'm crying right now as I'm writing this damn letter to you._

Josie read the first sentences of the letter that was written with Hope's beautiful handwriting and immediately knew what was coming next.  _No! This can't be happening. She can't possibly leave me, right?_ she thought and tears began forming in her eyes because she felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces. But still, Josie had to be sure so she continued reading the letter.

_I'm sorry,_ _Jo_ _... but I have to go away. I feel extremely guilty that you lost your father because of me. You made the wrong decision by choosing me. It should've been him... He's the one who raised you, while I'm just your girlfriend... It should've been him,_ _Jo_ _...It should've. With each day that passed after the incident, I noticed that you were becoming more and more unhappy. I waited for things to get better. I tried talking to you, but... that didn't work. I just can't bear to see you like that anymore. You obviously regret your decision as well, so the only thing I can do to make things better is to leave. Please understand, I'm doing this for your own good. This is what's best for you,_ _Jo_ _. You can have him back now... So please, try to forget about me and live your life with your dad by your side. That's how it's supposed to be. I wish I could've come and told you all this in person, but I can't. If I had done that I wouldn't have been able to leave... Be happy,_ _Josie_ _... Okay?_

_I love you..._

By the end of the letter Josie had started crying so hard that her vision was becoming blurrier and blurrier with each passing second. As she read those last three words Hope had told her countless times, Josie found herself getting angry.  _Lies. She was lying every time she said them. If she really loved me she wouldn't have left me like this. She shouldn't have given up and should've tried harder instead. For my own good? Who the hell gave her right to decide what's best for me?! Stupid Hope... I hate you..._ Josie though and crumpled the letter with her hands. She then threw it in some random direction and began screaming like a mentally unstable person, kicking and hitting things inside the room, breaking not only her own stuff, but Lizzie's as well. 

"Why? Why? Why?" Josie yelled as she got on her bed and started hitting her pillow vigorously as if it was a punching bag. "How could you fucking leave me, Hope?!"

A few minutes later, Josie stopped hitting things and began crying instead, her anger turning into sadness as the girl fell into a deep depression, one that only a certain auburn-haired girl could pull her out of.

* * *

“Do you know what that sneaky fox Victoria said then?! She said that I should stick the cross up my rear pelvic area!” Lizzie complained to Jed and Landon as they sat there on some bench in front of Mystic Falls University. “But of course she didn’t use rear pelvic area but some horrible slang word I do not wish to pronounce… Can you believe it?!”

“Uh-huh… So then what happened?” Jed asked as he placed his hand inside an extra-large bag of potato chips which he had bought a few minutes ago and then took out the biggest piece Lizzie had seen in her entire life. It was almost as big as her own hand, which wasn’t exactly small. Ever since she was born, the blonde had been blessed with big hands and long fingers. That was something she was really proud of because she believed that God had given them to her as a gift in order to be able to do certain things easier since she was his loyal servant, things like holding two or three Bibles in one hand for example. Of course, that wasn’t all Lizzie used her gift for. There were a lot of other things which she deemed important as well. For instance, she’d use her big hands to wipe the dust off the coffee table quicker because she could cover more space and also, let’s not forget that with those long fingers of hers the pleasure she’d give her girlfriend would be unthinkable.

“Then I took my cross out and pointed it at her!” Lizzie said and began explaining with so much detail exactly what happened during the face off between her and Victoria. As she was talking, Jed held that potato chip gently with his thumb and index finger and looked at it as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in this world. It was absolutely perfect to him with that yellow color it had and those little, hardly noticeable salt crystals that covered its surface. Also, it had perfect curves and wasn’t crispy at all, just how Jed liked his potato chips, which made him admire it even more. Slowly, the food freak brought it to his mouth and was ready to devour it. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, preparing himself for the first bite, but then something happened, something that Jed didn’t expect. Lizzie accidentally hit the poor potato chip with her wooden cross while showing him just how she held it against Victoria, which made half of the yellow thing fly out of the boy’s hand and fall on the ground. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Jed screamed, his voice sounding as if one of his loved ones was being murdered. He stood up from the bench and then fell to his knees, ready to pick up that half of the potato chip, but unfortunately, Lizzie, who was too preoccupied with her detailed explanation of her fight with Victoria, once again hurt the thing by brutally stepping on it. 

“Yes, that’s exactly it, Jed! That’s how that fox Victoria would scream while she’s experiencing agonizing pain in Hell for all eternity!” the blonde told her devastated friend, who was now picking up what’s left of the potato chip and putting it in his pocket. He was planning on washing it later and then eating it since there was no way he was going to let food go to waste.

“Ohh yeah, my dear Lizzy, I think this one came out perfect!” Landon, who was about a meter away from the two, suddenly yelled out in joy, making Jed and Lizzie turn their attention to him. He had been taking pictures of his goat this entire time because he was making her a Facebook profile. The curly-haired boy thought that it would be easier to find the perfect someone for his Lizzy that way. “What do you guys think? How is it?” Landon then asked his two friends and showed them his phone.

“What’s that pink stuff on her face?” Jed asked after taking a look at the picture while Lizzie made the Sign of the Cross a couple of times and prayed to God so he could forgive her delusional friend’s actions. 

“Why that’s make up of course! My lovely Lizzy has to look absolutely dazzlin’ in her profile picture so she could attract the attention of all the handsome fellas out there!” Landon told his roommate confidently and caressed his goat’s back. “Oh, let me show you a pic I took of my Lizzy while we were doing community service! Then you’re gonna tell me which is better for her Facebook profile pic!” 

After saying that Landon took  his phone out of Jed’s hands and looked through the thousand or more pictures he had of Lizzy and all the other farm animals that lived on  his ranch. A few minutes later he finally found the pic and showed it to the two girls.

“I took it while Lizzy was taking a dump down by some tree. Just look at her satisfied face. Ain’t it pretty?” Landon asked and admired the picture he had taken. “Well? Which one’s better?” he then said a few seconds later and began swiping between the two pictures. 

“I like the one with the make up. It brings out the goat’s eyes!” Jed and Lizzie suddenly heard the voice of a certain tomboyish girl from behind them say, making both of them yelp in surprise. 

_God, where did this sinner come from? Why didn’t I feel her presence? Did you by any chance give me a sign and I didn’t notice it, my Lord? If so, I am truly sorry! I promise that it will never happen again!_ Lizzie apologized to God in her mind and moved away from Amber because she couldn’t stand being near her. 

“Yes! Right you are, my friend…” Landon happily exclaimed after he heard the girl’s words. Then he turned to Lizzy and smiled sweetly at her before saying, “Well, my dear, guess this will be your profile picture!”

“Baah!” the goat then said and began running around the campus as if it was happy as well that its master had found it the perfect profile picture. Landon stared at his Lizzy while she was skipping through the grass around some trees, startling students who were resting there or some that were just walking by, and thought that she was absolutely adorable. 

“Jed, where’s my brother? I’ve been looking everywhere for him but I can’t find him,” Crystal, who also came with Amber, asked her brother’s boyfriend curiously. 

“I don’t know where Raf is. Last time I saw him he was going to Hope’s dorm room to search for some sex toys they used while they were still dating. If he finds them we’re going to use them tonight when we fuck the shit out of each other,” Jed replied casually as if what he was saying was the most normal thing in the world and not something totally inappropriate. 

“Okay… I did not need to know that. Too much information…” Crystal said with a repulsed tone as images of her brother fucking his boyfriend flashed before her eyes. 

“Lizzie, can we talk for a second?” Amber suddenly asked the blonde and pulled her away from the others so they wouldn’t hear their conversation. That action didn’t go unnoticed by Crystal who threw a glare at her girlfriend’s direction. _Just you wait until we’re alone tonight, babe. You’ll touch other girls, will you?! I’ll make sure you don’t touch anyone but me from now on!_ _C_ rystal thought and stared at the two who began talking about something.

“What is it?” Lizzie bluntly said and waited impatiently for Amber to tell her what she wants to say so this could be over quick. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m glad that Penelope found someone like you. You’re really good for her and you make her a better person. I can see how deep and real the love you two have is. I’m really happy for you both and I wish you all the best in the future,” Amber told her with such sincerity in her voice, that her words made the blonde absolutely speechless. When her girlfriend’s ex asked if they could talk, she never expected her to say something like this. 

“Thank you,” Lizzie expressed her gratitude after a minute of staying silent to which Amber smiled. For the first time in her life, the blonde thought that she was wrong about someone. Usually, she views people based on the first impression they give her and her opinion about them becomes permanent. But this time, it actually changed and Lizzie couldn’t believe that she was wrong about Amber. She was actually not a bad person after all. _I guess I made a mistake by judging her too quickly. I’m sorry, my Lord. I shall try to be more careful in the future!_

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh... Hope is goneee.... Shit with Hosie is getting worse and worse, but no worries, the end of the story is near, guys and there is a happy ending for them. ;D 
> 
> The scene with Lizzie, Jed and Landon is one of my favourites, though. :D :D :D
> 
> If I had a goat, I'd totally make her a Facebook profile btw :D 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	38. Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

If a few months ago somebody had told Josie Saltzman that she would lose her memory, fall for the person she hated the most in this world, get it back later on but still choose to be with Hope despite everything, she would've laughed in their face because all of that would've sounded so absurd to her at the time. But it actually happened and now, as Josie thought about it while she was packing her bags, she believed that it was one of the worst things that had ever happened to her in her whole entire life. Two days had passed since Hope left and Josie still couldn't believe that she was actually gone, that she had left her for real. Not only her, but everyone else as well thought that the decision she took on her own was completely idiotic and rushed. Even Lizzie, who usually didn't use inappropriate words, said that Hope was a moron. Of course she had to apologize to God a couple of times afterwards but that was beside the point.

"I'm really sorry that I've been a bad sister, Jo," Lizzie said as she helped her roommate pack her personal belongings. Just like Hope, Josie was also leaving the university because her father demanded that she should live with him in some apartment he was renting in Mystic Falls. Because of his daughter's cleansing, he had called his church and had requested for some more time off.

"Whatever..." the brunette just muttered under her breath and continued putting her things in a large suitcase. A long sigh escaped Lizzie's mouth because her sister's response made her feel even guiltier than she already was. The blonde hated herself for the fact that after the incident with their father she just tried talking to the brunette once and when it didn't work, she gave up. It was so unlike her to act that way because God had taught her to never give up no matter what hardships she faced, to always strive to achieve her goals. But Lizzie didn't do it this time because she had other things on her mind. She was worried that Penelope's ex had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and that Victoria was planning something bad. The blonde had to keep a close watch on both of them so she couldn't give much attention to her sister.

"Please, don't be angry with me. I'm even willing to forgive you for breaking my precious religious items, so please don't," Lizzie told her twin with a pleading voice. "I do not want us to part ways like this, Jo..."

Josie knew that when Lizzie was willing to forgive her for destroying her religious items, then that meant that she was feeling extremely guilty and would do anything in order to make things right again. But the brunette was seriously not in the mood for that at the moment. She just wanted to pack all her things and leave everything behind, to get away from the place where she had shared so many memories with Hope. She hated her for leaving, she really did, but even so, a person can't just stop loving someone overnight and if Hope were to return she would gladly take her with open arms.

"We're cool, Lizzie... Now please, let's pack things quickly... I wanna get out of here as fast as possible!" Josie said with a bored tone to the blonde as she threw some religious crap in the suitcase as well, but she did it without really much care which didn't go unnoticed by Lizzie. The blonde became happy when she heard that her sister didn't hate her, but her expression immediately turned sour when she noticed the way the brunette was handling her belongings. Lizzie believed that a person's personal items should be looked after as if they were living and breathing human beings and not inanimate objects. That's why the girl always gave a great deal of care to her things, especially if the objects were religious. They were items which showed a person's undying love and support for God, so naturally she would be a bit more overprotective of them.

"Josie, please, be careful with these sacred religious items... I know that you said you don't believe in God аnymore, which by the way was one of the most dreadful moments of my life, but please… I still worship the almighty Lord and care about his opinion very much. What would he think of me, Lizzie Saltzman, his loyal servant? He has faith in me. What would he say if he knew that I have allowed my sister, who used to also worship him, handle these important sacred items so carelessly?!" Lizzie said with a panicked tone quickly, uttering probably more than a hundred words in just a few seconds. She was so afraid that God will be disappointed in her that she just kept on talking and talking.

"Okay, Okay... I got it. Now please shut your mouth because you're making my head hurt..." Josie yelled out in frustration, hoping with all her heart that her twin would finally shut the fuck up. But sadly, that didn't happen because when she heard her words, Lizzie became even more worried. _Oh no! I'm hurting Jo's head… I'm such a bad person. God, please forgive me for causing harm to another human being and especially my_ _twin sister_ _\- Josie Saltzman, the girl who once valued you so much._

"I am so sorry, Jo! I promise that I will be more considerate and understanding of-" the blonde began saying but she was cut off by Josie because she was annoying the hell out of her.

"Stop talking dammit!" Josie screamed so loud that probably every single person in the university dorm rooms heard her. She had had enough of Lizzie and her blabbering. The brunette found everything about her so damn annoying at that moment that she couldn't comprehend how in the past she'd listen to the girl speak for hours on without minding at all. Josie let out a sigh of relief a few seconds later because the room finally became quiet. It wasn't for long, though, because the brunette then heard her phone suddenly start ringing, breaking the silence with its loud melody. She grabbed it from on top of the desk it had been laying on for the past hour and looked at its lighted screen. It was her father who was calling which meant that she had to hurry up and pack because he was waiting for her in front of the university. Alaric Saltzman had told her that he won't step foot in that place ever again because, in his opinion, it was full of sinners, loyal servants of the Devil, so he just said to his daughter that he'd dial her number and hang up when he's out front. "Hurry up. Dad is waiting for me," Josie told Lizzie and just threw some clothes inside the suitcase. The blonde nodded her head in response without saying anything and continued helping her sister, her expression sad because the girl was leaving soon and there was nothing she could do about it. _I'm going to miss you so much, Jo…_ _I know that I can still visit you at dad’s place, but it’s not the same. I wish you would continue living here with me..._

* * *

[А few hours later]

Josie officially left Mystic Falls University for good. She bid farewell to her friends and sister even though she didn't really care whether she says goodbye to them or not. As everyone hugged her in front of the building, Alaric stood aside and just watched everyone with а disapproving look on his face. He was staring at these sinful people who were in the presence of his daughters and regretting the fact that he didn't come to the rescue sooner. He wanted Lizzie to go with him as well, but the blonde refused, much to his dislike. He tried convincing her but Lizzie wouldn’t budge, so he let it be. He kept thinking that she would come to him eventually she realized the sinful environment that she’s in. After Josie finally left, Lizzie went to the dean's office in order to discuss who will be appointed as the new president of the Student Government Association now that her sister wasn't going to be in that position.

"I hope he's not busy," Lizzie uttered under her breath as she knocked on the door that led to the office of the most important figure in Mystic Falls University. A few seconds later she heard the familiar voice of Mr. Park yell out for her to come in. With a large smile on her face, Lizzie then turned the doorknob and entered inside. When she got in, though, her smile quickly faltered because a certain girl she despised so much was there as well, talking to the old white-haired man. The sight immediately made Lizzie's blood boil since she couldn't stand the fact that Victoria was talking to one of the people she looked up to the most, to one of her role models in life. Gritting her teeth in anger, Lizzie then made her way towards the two.

Mr. Park was sitting behind his desk, leaning his back on some large expensive chair that only important and influential people use, while Victoria was standing in front of him, her hands holding some folders with paperwork inside. Upon seeing his favourite student Lizzie Saltzman approach, a wide smile spread across Mr. Park's face.

"Good day, sir..." Lizzie said politely and bowed when she was finally standing face to face with the dean. From the corner of her eye, the girl noticed Victoria looking at her like she was expecting Lizzie to greet her as well. But there was no way in hell that that was going to happen, not if the blonde could help it. Lizzie disliked her so much and she felt like taking her cross out and cursing that sinful girl so she could burn in the pit of the Underworld for all eternity. But she couldn't because they were in the dean's office, so she tried to suppress all those terrible feelings inside her with all her might, the venom that would've sounded in her voice because of being near that sneaky fox Victoria, the servant of the Devil himself.

"Ahh yes, Lizzie... I was wondering when you would come here. It's so sad that Josie has chosen to end her studies here. She was such a bright young student…" Mr. Park spoke with such a sad voice as if Josie was dead or something, as if the fact that she left was such a huge tragedy. "When I heard from your father the reason for her leave, I was left absolutely astonished. Poor girl..."

"Yes, sir. I really miss her as well, but I believe that we shouldn't discuss these personal matters right now. I came here because of a work-related topic. I would like to ask if you have chosen the new President of the Student Government Association," Lizzie said with such a polite and formal tone that it immediately made Mr. Park's heart melt. He absolutely loved students like Lizzie, but sadly they were very few of them as most were arrogant and rude bastards that only ruined the reputation of the university.

"I have actually given this a great deal of thought and decided that you, Lizzie Saltzman, are going to be the new president of the Student Government Association, while Victoria Song here will take your place as the vice president. She talked to me earlier this morning after we all found out about Josie's leave and recommended you for the highest position. Isn't that generous of her?" Mr. Park said with a happy and excited tone as she told his student the good news. Lizzie's facial expression immediately turned into a shocked one the moment she found out that Victoria had recommended her for the presidential position. _She has to have something up her sleeve. Why didn't she want that position for herself? Maybe she wants to keep me busy in order to get her hands on my Pen. That wouldn't be a surprise, but things won't turn out the way she wants them to because I, Lizzie_ _Saltzman_ _, using my skills and knowledge will be able to handle all tasks assigned to me quickly and she won't be able to do anything about it. I have experience anyway because I've been doing it for a couple of months now,_ Lizzie though and smirked. Yes, since Josie lost her memory, the blonde began doing her work as well. Of course, nobody knew about that and everyone thought that the blonde was still doing her job. Now that Lizzie was appointed as the president and Victoria as the vice president, the work she'd have to do would lessen. That's why things weren't in the auburn-haired girl's favor but in Lizzie's.

"That's a great idea Mr. Park, but I have to confess something..." Lizzie said and smiled at the man. Now that Josie was gone it didn't matter whether everyone knew if she wasn't doing her job, so Lizzie decided to tell the dean the truth. If he and everyone else knew that she was doing so much work, they would surely admire her even more. "I have actually been doing Josie's work for the past months when she lost her memory. I did it because I didn't want to trouble you, sir."

After Lizzie said that she glanced at Victoria from the corner of her eye in order to confirm her suspicions. And indeed she was right. The girl looked like she would explode with anger any second. _What? That stupid religious bitch has been doing so much work... Now my plan to make her busier so I can have Penelope all to myself failed. Damn it... She's gonna have less work right now. But I can't tell the dean that I take back my recommendation because he will be disappointed in me then. This fucking sucks! Man, I hate that damn bitch... I have to think of another way to get Penelope,_ Victoria thought and clenched her fists in anger.

"Ahh, such a sweet girl you are, Lizzie. But you should've come to me for help. It must've been hard to do all that work by yourself," Mr. Park said sympathetically and sighed. _This girl... She always finds a way to make me admire her even more._

"Not at all. I don't really mind the extra work. In fact, I even enjoy it!" Lizzie said happily, making the smile on the old man's face widen even more.

After a couple of more minutes of talking with the dean and discussing the future project and activities in the University, Lizzie and Victoria bid goodbye to Mr. Park and left his office. The blonde had been disappointed since two days ago because after her fight with Victoria she couldn't kick her off the Student Government Association since she had to state her reasons for her removal and she couldn't do that because everyone would've then found out about her and Penelope's relationship. She also knew that Victoria wasn't going to tell anyone either because that would mean that she'd lose her spot and also her reputation would be ruined just like Lizzie's. But now the blonde didn't care about all that because of everything that happened in the dean's office. She was happy that Victoria's plan backfired on her and she didn't get what she wanted.

"Listen, I have to get to my lecture in a couple of minutes. You go to Room 308 and begin working on the task that Mr. Park assigned to you, understand?" Lizzie ordered the girl, making Victoria even angrier. _This stupid bitch... How dare she order me around?!_

"Fine," she just replied while clenching her fists in anger and then a few seconds later, parted ways with the new president.

* * *

As Victoria made her way to Room 308 she kept thinking about how much she hated Lizzie and how much she desired to get revenge on her. When she went inside, she noticed that not even one member of the SGA Council was present, so Lizzie had made her go and work by herself. _That bitch was certain that there would be no one here. Damn her..._ Victoria cursed the blonde in her mind and then started searching in some cabinets for documents that she would need to fill out because they were required for her assigned task. When she was looking for them, though, her eyes caught sight of something that made her grin sheepishly - the keys to every single dorm room Mystic Falls University had. They were there because some of the SGA members have the job to occasionally do check-ups on the dorms. They had to see if everything was in order and no one had broken items that are property of Mystic Falls University. _That's it. I'm going to break into her dorm and do something horrible to her religious crap or just steal something. I don't know. I'll see when I go there what I can do!_ Victoria thought and took the key to Lizzie's dorm room. She easily found it because hers was painted in gold since she was a very important figure in this university. Usually they wouldn't inspect her dorm. It was all just a formality when it came to Lizzie, but the Ministry of Education set a requirement which stated that there should be keys to every single dorm room and check-ups once a week. They could skip the second thing, but the first was a must. If they were to come and inspect the University, and find that there wasn't a key for Lizzie's dorm, the dean would be in big trouble.

A few minutes later, Victoria was standing in front of Lizzie's dorm room. She had decided to do her assigned tasks at a different time and go forward with her evil plan. After she successfully managed to open the door and break in, Victoria smirked like a psychotic bitch and began looking around the room for something to steal. While she was walking and touching some of Lizzie's belongings, or at least what's left of the damn things since Josie destroyed most of them, Victoria heard that the shower in the bathroom was running. _Hmm, Lizzie can't be the one in there. She said that she has a lecture. Unless it got canceled... Well, only one way to find out. I'll just have to knock and if it's Lizzie, I'll run away._ Victoria thought and moved closer to the bathroom door. She then stretched out her arm, balled her hand into a fist, and slowly knocked two times.

"Why are you knocking, Liz baby?" Victoria heard Penelope yell out from inside the bathroom, her voice giving off that distinct seductive vibe. "Just come in and join me!"

_YES! Penelope is inside there. This is the perfect time to seduce her and get back at that religious freak._

At that moment, Victoria knew that this was her one and only chance to get her revenge on Lizzie Saltzman. By seducing her girlfriend, she'd make the blonde feel a lot of pain, which is exactly what she wanted, for Lizzie to hurt to the point that she could never recover. With a devious smirk on her face, the girl took her clothes off and slowly turned the handle of the door. As soon as it was open, Victoria noticed Penelope's wet and extremely fit naked body, hot water falling all over it as the girl stood there under the shower. She couldn't help but admire her sexy back with that dark hair sticking to it because of the wetness. Victoria bit her lower lip because of how turned on she had become just by the mere sight in front of her. The girl's eyes then darted to Penelope's round ass and suddenly, she had the urge to just go and grab it with both her hands, to squeeze it so hard until its butt cheeks become red.

As Penelope was taking a shower, her eyes closed in pleasure, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her naked body and lips kissing her bare shoulder. Thinking that Lizzie was the one doing all of this, because the thought that someone could actually break into the dorm never crossed her mind, Penelope just moaned lightly in pleasure and said, "Mm, I love it when you kiss me there..."

Victoria smirked as soon as she heard the girl's words and continued kissing her, moving slowly all the way to her neck while gliding one of her hands along the girl's toned stomach at the same time, feeling its smooth perfect skin. _How in the world did this amazing hot chick choose to be with that freak Lizzie_ _Saltzman_ _of all people?_ Victoria wondered as her hand finally went between Penelope's legs. Victoria then skillfully began touching the girl's pussy. As she did that, Penelope wondered why her girlfriend hadn't said even a single word since she went under the shower with her. For some reason her gut was telling her that something wasn't right and also, the way the girl was touching her seemed weird and different, so unlike Lizzie. This made Penelope open her eyes and turn around to see if her Lizzie was really the one there with her under the shower.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" the girl yelled as soon as she saw that Victoria was the one doing those inappropriate things to her all along and not Lizzie. "Get the hell out of here you whore!"

Penelope then pushed Victoria off of herself and opened the door so she could get out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on, Pen... Don't tell me that you didn't like it. I heard the way you moaned under my touch. I bet Lizzie hasn't done those things for you, being a religious freak and all that," Victoria said seductively when she and Penelope were out of the bathroom. "I can make you scream in pleasure, baby. I can do such dirty things to you that you can't even imagine!"

"I told you to get the fuck out of here. What the hell are you even doing in my girlfriend's dorm room?!" Penelope yelled at the girl and put a towel around her body in order to cover herself up. But Victoria didn't listen to a word she said. Without caring at all, she moved closer to the girl and threw her arms around her neck. Penelope tried to push her away but she was holding on too tight so all her efforts were useless. What made things even worse after that was the fact that both of them heard the door to the dorm room open. _Oh god no... I can't believe this is happening..._ Penelope though and her heart immediately began racing because her worst fear had come true. Lizzie had seen her and Victoria, the girl completely naked while Penelope just had a towel wrapped around her body. The situation looked really bad and even if she were to try and explain everything, Lizzie would probably still dump her.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Lizzie screamed as soon as she saw the two girls in such an intimate position together. She had just come back to her dorm room because she had forgotten her notebook. Never in a million years did she expect to see her girlfriend with another woman, cheating on her instead. "Oh sweet merciful Lord, help me... Give me strength and provide me with assistance, please!"

Lizzie prayed to God because she was in dire need of his help at that moment. She couldn't believe that Penelope would actually do such a thing. _Maybe I'm misunderstanding again. Maybe it's all Victoria's fault, but how can she even come in here without Pen inviting her._ All odds were against Penelope and even though Lizzie wanted to believe that things weren't what they seemed, everything, every goddamn single sign, led her think that her girlfriend was indeed cheating on her with Victoria.

"Liz, this is not what it looks like," Penelope said in attempt to defend herself and make things right, but Victoria then began speaking and made everything even worse.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but it was bound to happen sooner or later," the girl told Lizzie with a fake sympathetic voice. She then turned to Penelope and said, "We shouldn't lie to her anymore, babe. She must know that we are in love!"

"You're a fucking lunatic, Victoria! Get the hell off me!" Penelope screamed and finally managed to free herself from the other girl's grasp. She then moved towards Lizzie and with tears in her eyes, she tried explaining everything again.

"Lizzie, please believe me. There is nothing going on between me and her. I don't know how she got inside the dorm, but she did and I was in the shower and-" Penelope said with a panicked tone in her voice but before she could complete her sentence, she received a slap right across the face from the love of her life.

"I hate you!" Lizzie screamed and then began hitting and pushing Penelope with all her might. She was too angry to care about God's sacred rules at that moment which stated that people shouldn't physically harm or say mean and hurtful things to one another. She was so furious at that moment that she practically wasn't thinking at all and was just acting on her emotions. "STOP LYING! I won't believe a word that comes out of your sinful mouth! How could you do this to me?! How dare you have sexual intercourse with another woman in my own dorm room?! Why would you even touch someone other than me?!"

"Yes, Lizzie... We fucked in your shower! Penelope moaned so loudly as I touched her pussy and said that she likes it a lot when I do that to her!" Victoria said while smirking at the blonde. She was exaggerating of course because Penelope never said that. The only thing she did say while they were in the shower was that she liked the spot where Victoria was kissing her. _Yes, feel pain Lizzie_ _Saltzman_ _. You deserve to be hurt!_

"Shut the fuck up, Victoria!" Penelope screamed as she continued rubbing her red cheek. "I swear, Lizzie, I didn't know that it was her. I thought you were the one with me in the shower!"

"I don't want to hear anymore! Please, just get out of here right now! Both of you, get out! I don't want to see you ever again!" Lizzie yelled like a lunatic and began throwing stuff around the room, everything she could get her hands on, even her religious items. She just didn't know what she was doing. The girl was so infuriated that it was like she became a different person, one that Penelope couldn't recognize at all and was damn afraid of.

Penelope knew that she couldn't reason with Lizzie while she was in this state so she decided to let her calm down first and then they would talk. Hopefully, she would hear her out and they wouldn't break up. So there was nothing left for Penelope to do except grab her clothes and get out. Victoria did the same thing, but instead of having a sad expression on her face while doing it like Penelope, she was smirking sheepishly because she felt happy that she finally got her revenge on her biggest rival – Lizzie Saltzman.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that Victoria..... >< She's so evil... Things are looking bad for Pizzie. Will they be able to work things out or break up like Hosie? Stay tuned to find out! <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, etc! <3 You guys are awesomeee!


	39. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

[A few more days later]

"How long are you gonna continue moping around?" Hope's aunt Freya asked her niece with a bored tone in her voice as she sat down on the couch next to her. "There are lots of fish in the sea, my dear. Come on, let's go party tonight at some club!"

"I don't wanna..." Hope just replied coldly and put a large spoon of ice cream in her mouth. She had been like that for days - hadn't showered and was just sitting or lying on that damn couch all day in her aunt's living room. The only time she'd get up from it was to go to the bathroom or to the fridge to get some more food. The auburn-haired girl didn't feel like doing absolutely anything else. She was just so fucking depressed because she missed Josie so much. But she knew that she couldn't go back to her. Despite her aunt telling her that what she did was the most stupid thing in the whole entire world, Hope still believed that she had made the right decision. That was how stubborn she was. Plus, even if she were to go back and find Josie, she didn't think that the brunette would accept her. She just fucking left her without saying goodbye, so in her opinion, Josie probably hated her. A frustrated sigh then escaped her mouth as she thought about her whole situation. She knew that sooner or later she had to forget Josie and just move on with her life, but even so, she did nothing about it. It was like she was just stuck in a spot she couldn't get out of no matter how hard she tried.

"Jeez, why did I get stuck with such a boring niece," Freya said after hearing Hope's reply and pouted.

The girl's aunt was a thirty-five-years old gay woman who still acted as if she was a teenager. She'd never been in a serious relationship and she didn't want to be in one because she couldn't handle all the drama. Plus, she despised the fact of someone telling her what to do, so she was plenty happy just being single and fucking some random chicks that she'd meet in night clubs a few times a week. Hope had lived with her aunt Freya ever since she was sixteen and her parents threw her out of the house because she came out to them. They were very conservative and didn't accept their daughter's lesbian lifestyle, so they just disowned her. Of course, they first tried to make her change by sending her to some conversion groups that would fix her but Hope, being a rebellious girl, went against their wishes, so in the end they just threw her out of the house. "You're just like my stupid sister Freya. She also said that she's a homosexual and your grandparents threw her out!" her father would tell her with a voice filled with so much resentment and hatred. _Why can't they see that there's nothing wrong with loving a person of the same gender?_ Hope would wonder as she walked down the street with a bag filled with her personal belongings in her hand and without knowing where she was going. She was sixteen at the time and had yet to see the world. Eventually she managed to find her aunt Freya because they used to visit her when Hope was a child and she remembered where she lives. The woman gladly accepted her brother’s daughter with open arms and both of them began living together since then. When Hope went off to study at Mystic Falls University, her aunt was pretty sad that her niece was leaving but she accepted it eventually. Plus, the auburn-haired girl had also promised to visit her often so it wasn't really all that bad.

"Sorry, aunt Freya... I'm not in the mood for anything and I'm still not ready to be with someone else," Hope apologized to the older woman, making her a bit angry.

"You're so pathetic..." Freya told her niece and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If you love her so much then you shouldn't have left her. You should've stayed with her forever. Look at the state you're in now. That's why you don't start being in a relationship until you're absolutely certain that you're going to be together with that person forever. Or else, there's no point. If you're just gonna break up, then don't try at all."

Hope thought that what the woman said was the most idiotic thing ever. _How would I know whether we're going to break up or not?! That's the whole deal with relationships. You just try to be with different people and if you break up then that's it. You understand that you're not meant to be with that person and move on to the next one. It just takes time to get over the previous relationship, that's all..._ But Hope's aunt didn't understand that, so she just continued giving her niece bad advice.

"You see, I'm never going to be in a relationship because I know that I can't be with someone forever. I can't handle it. Plus everything is so annoying. Having to buy the other person gifts for Valentine's day, Christmas, their birthday... No! Relationships are horrible and you shouldn't be in another one again, Hope. Just do what I do and you'll be very happy," the older woman spoke and Hope just rolled her eyes at all the bullshit she was saying. But she didn't try to tell her that her view on relationships was completely stupid because that would result in a two-hour argument with her aunt which would be a pain in the ass and Hope didn't want that so she just stayed silent.

Suddenly, while the auburn-haired girl's aunt was explaining to Hope some more about the minuses of being together with someone for a long period of time, both of them heard the older woman's phone ring. Freya then checked to see who was calling her and when she saw that it was her boss, she knew that she was late for work. At the speed of light, she then immediately took the call and jumped off the couch. After her boss scolded her for not being on time again, she went to her room to get dressed and a couple of minutes later she left her apartment to go to work, letting Hope finally have some alone time. The auburn-haired girl then sighed in relief because she could finally eat her ice cream in peace and mope all she wanted.

* * *

[9:00 PM]

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Josie's father asked Pastor Vardemus from Fell’s Church, one of his closest friends and his daughter's teacher.

"I am positive!" the man answered his question with a determined voice and began placing bottles filled with holy water all over the floor. He was so glad that his favourite student would finally be cured and could continue her training. It had broken his heart when a while ago Josie had come to him for assistance but then never showed up again because the Devil got to her first. But now he would finally be able to help her and then when she's good and cured, she could finish her training and take over the church when he would no longer eligible to operate it.

"How large must the circle be?" Alaric asked the man curiously and then dipped a paintbrush into a can of blood-red paint.

"Go over there in the center of the room, then kneel down and stretch your arm out. After that just draw a circle around you. That's the size in which it should be," Vardemus explained to his friend and Alaric just nodded in agreement before proceeding with the task he had to do.

The two men were planning to do some sort of ritual cleansing that Jesus and his students had used in the past in order to rid the evil which dwelled inside a sinner's soul. It was usually known as the best method for cleansing in the world among every servant of the Lord. Josie's father hoped with all his heart that using this powerful holy force, his daughter would be free of the Devil's control. _With this I can finally get my Josie back to the way she was and we can put everything that happe_ _n_ _ed behind us._ Alaric thought and smiled as images of a future where he and Josie would read excerpts from the Bible or go to church together and show their undying support for God appeared in his mind. Tears then started welling up in the man's eyes because he wanted this so bad and couldn't wait until it becomes a reality.

"The circle is drawn, Vardemus. Now I have to do the triangle and eye inside it," Alaric informed Pastor Vardemus and stepped out of the sacred space, then began drawing the required shapes, just like it was shown in "The Handbook of Jesus Christ for Cleansing Evil: Part II" on Page 696.

"Very nice... If Lord Jesus was here to see your perfectly drawn circle, he'd be so proud of you, his loyal servant!" Vardemus told his friend happily as he began mixing some ingredients in a small bowl and then crushing them with the hilt of a knife. In the past, every believer would use that method for crushing, because that was what Jesus had once done, so Pastor Vardemus wanted to do the same and not stray from tradition. A large smile spread across Alaric's face when he heard the man's words. All his life he had wanted to make the Lord happy and proud that he had such hardworking and loyal servants.

In a few more minutes, the preparations for Josie's cleansing were complete, so now all that was left was to just call the girl downstairs and do the ritual. Alaric walked to his daughter's room and when he was in front of the door, he knocked a couple of times and waited for the girl to come out. But she didn't...

"Hmm, that's weird... Why isn't she coming out?" the man said out loud in confusion and then knocked a few more times, but still, Josie did not open the door. A long sigh escaped Alaric's mouth because he had no other choice but to go inside the room. If his daughter wasn't coming out then he was going in. But when he stepped foot into the room and turned the lights on, though, to his surprise, he found that it was completely empty. His daughter was absolutely nowhere in sight. Panic immediately took over the man and he quickly took his phone and called Josie's number. Unfortunately though, there was no answer as his daughter's mobile was turned off. _No, no, no... This cannot be happening! God, please protect my poor child. Don't let anything bad happen to her._ The man prayed to his Lord for his daughter to be alright and did the Sign of the Cross a couple of times.

"What's wrong? Where's Josie?" Pastor Vardemus asked his friend as soon as he saw the worried expression on his face.

“She ran away…” Alaric yelled out in panic and began walking around the room, which was normal because he was a father after all, so it was only natural for him to be worried about his daughter.

“Oh no! Sweet merciful Lord, what should we do now?!” Vardemus began panicking as well and started doing the Sign of the Cross multiple times while praying to the Lord, just like how Josie’s father had previously done.

Alaric kept wondering where in the world his daughter could have run off to. Millions of places crossed his mind, from Mystic Falls University to night clubs and abandoned alleyways, all really dangerous and filled with a great number of sinners. It was nine o’clock in the evening so it was pretty dark outside, which made the man even more worried for the brunette. He usually went to bed at eight because that was the appropriate time for a person to go to bed according to the religion, but since it was the night when he and Pastor Vardemus would do the ritual for Josie’s cleansing, he had no choice but to stay up late. _Where could she have gone off to? Where?_ Alaric wondered as he walked nervously around his apartment. _I don’t even know how long it has been since she left. God, what am I going to do?_

After a few more minutes of thinking, the man finally figured out where his daughter might have gone. _Of course, there’s only one place she could’ve run off to. To that sinner Hope_ _Mikaelson_ _!_ Angrily, Alaric then lighted up his phone’s screen and checked his recent calls in order to find the auburn-haired girl’s number. After scrolling down a few times, he finally saw it, the call he received almost a week ago when Hope had contacted him, and immediately tapped on its digits. As he heard the long beeping sound, his heart pounded hard because he was so determined to find out where that sinner had taken his poor innocent daughter…

* * *

The past few days were literally hell for Penelope Park. Lizzie hadn’t returned any of her calls or messages at all which made the girl extremely worried. She wanted to make things right, to explain to her princess exactly what happened with Victoria, but she couldn’t contact her at all. Even when she went to Mystic Falls University, she wasn’t able to get near the girl at all because the other members of the Student Government Association, Jed, Rafael and Landon didn’t let her in to see Lizzie at all since she instructed them not to. On top of that she couldn’t go talk to her at her dorm because she wasn’t opening the door at all. Because of all of this, Penelope fell into a depression and hadn’t left her bed in the last twenty-four hours. Well, except when she had to go to the bathroom of course. The last time something like that happened was when she told Lizzie that she was a girl and they stopped contacting each other. Guess Penelope was only happy when she was with her princess. Without her, she felt absolutely miserable and had no will to live.

Lizzie, on the other hand, didn’t show any physical signs of being depressed to everyone else. She wasn’t crying or lying in bed all day like Penelope, but instead, she buried herself in her work, which gave away that she wasn’t exactly alright. Despite her saying that she was fine and they shouldn’t worry, all her friends knew that she was taking the break up pretty hard. She had told them that Penelope cheated on her with Victoria which surprised them a lot. They couldn’t believe it at first but when Lizzie told them how she caught them in her dorm, they immediately changed their minds.

Not only her friends but even the SGA members thought that something unusual was going on with Lizzie. The blonde had told them that Victoria was no longer their vice president because she was removed from that position by the Dean. Lizzie, of course, had told him how the auburn-haired girl sneaked into her dorm room without her knowing which violated the rules and regulations of the Student Government Association and Mystic Falls University, therefore Mr. Park had no other choice but to appoint someone else as vice president. It was also suspicious when Lizzie instructed them not to let Penelope in to see her and when she began doing not only her own work but some of theirs as well. She had told them that she just wanted to help out, but they knew that that wasn’t the case. Something was going on with their new president, but they just didn’t know what.

“Hey, why don’t we throw a party to make Lizzie feel better?” Rafael suddenly said out of the blue while he was sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, his arms around Jed’s neck. The couple, along with Landon and the goat, were inside their shared dorm room and had been discussing their friend’s situation for the past hour.

“That’s actually not a bad idea! We can have it here! What do you say, Landon?” Jed agreed with the boy because he really liked the idea of a party and asked for his roommate’s approval to have it in their own dorm room.

“I’m totally up for it y’all, but only if we invite my dear Lizzy’s new boyfriend. His name’s Hugo and he’s such a hunk,” Landon told the couple and then began explaining how this male goat’s owner contacted him on Lizzy’s Facebook profile and told him that his Hugo absolutely fell in love with his goat’s dazzling black eyes, beautiful horns and adorable fur which looked so soft, that he could just run his fingers through it all day long. So they arranged for their goats to have a date and it was the most magnificent thing ever. Lizzy and Hugo had such a great time together, running on the grass and just chasing each other, while Landon and the guy told one another stories about living on the farm and taking care of all that cattle.

“So it’s settled then! We’re having a party!” Jed yelled out and took a bite from the delicious waffle he was eating, the chocolate syrup it had falling down his face as soon as he sank his teeth into the thing. In just mere seconds, it went to the boy’s neck and Rafael couldn’t help but get extremely turned on by the sight and have the urge to just lick it with his tongue. So that’s exactly what he did. Tilting his head a little and leaning in, the boy slowly removed every single drop of the chocolate syrup, earning a moan from Jed.

“Stop, Raf… We need to get ready for the party! I have to buy more grub!” the boy said and then made his boyfriend get off his lap so he could go out and get food. Rafael frowned after hearing his words and crossed his arms in front of his chest before saying, “Pfft… Of course, food is more important than me. Why can’t you be more like Maya? She actually gives me some attention instead of eating all the time like you…”

Rafael and Penelope’s roommate Maya became really close the last few days when they began texting each other on Facebook. Rafael really liked her and thought she was very sweet, but he didn’t see her the way the girl wanted, as more than a friend. But Maya didn’t really mind because she could see that even though they had a weird relationship, Rafael and Jed were still a very happy couple. Only if they broke up for real, then she would try to make a move on the boy. She’d never attempt anything while they were together. Maya had been hurt so much in her past relationships, so she knew how awful it felt when someone was unfaithful to you. There was no way in hell that she’d make Jed feel that way by making Rafael cheat on him.

“Hey, you know that’s not true, Raf… I’ve told you a million times that nothing can ever come close to being as important to me as you are, not even food,” Jed told his boyfriend and then leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before speaking again. “I’m just super excited about the party and can’t wait for it to start.”

“Alright, you’re forgiven…” Rafael said and chuckled after hearing his dorky boyfriend’s words. A wide smile then spread across Jed’s face because things between him and the boy were okay and they didn’t end up fighting like they usually did.

“Okay, it’s nine o’clock right now,” the food freak informed the two after checking his watch. “It would be best if the party starts at eleven, because all good parties start at that time.”

“Right, I’ll call and invite people,” Rafael told his boyfriend and started looking at his endless contacts list for cool people that should definitely come. The boy had been to a lot of parties ever since he started at Mystic Falls University, so he knew a lot of fun people from there that he could invite.

“Great! I’ll handle the food,” Jed said afterwards and then turned to his roommate in order to tell him what he was supposed to do. “Landon, you clean up the place a little because it’s super messy and then get that hunky goat Hugo you want to come so much.”

“You got it, partner!” Landon replied happily as he caressed his goat’s back. Lizzy loved it whenever her curly-haired owner would do that.

“Okay then! Let the preparations for Lizzie’s party begin!” Jed said and then dashed out of the dorm room in order to buy the food, while the other two boys began doing their parts as well. _This is going to be the best party ever!_ Rafael thought and smiled after he called a few people. He loved parties and he absolutely couldn’t wait for this one to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie's gone guys.... ;/ Let's hope they find her soon... Next chapter is the party :D Stay tuned! <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	40. Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Hope took yet another spoonful of strawberry flavored ice cream and stared at the TV screen while still sitting on the couch. This was the third large bucket she was eating for the day since she just couldn't get enough of the delicious thing. There was some boring horror movie on where the killer chased two teenage girls whose bodies he desperately wanted to cut open with a knife. But Hope wasn't really paying attention to that brutal psycho film because her mind was yet again somewhere else, just like it had been the entire day. She was thinking, of course, about a certain brunette named Josie Saltzman. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get her out of her fucking mind. A frustrated groan escaped the auburn-haired girl's mouth after she gulped down the ice cream and she then switched off the TV right in the middle of a scene where one of the girls was about to get brutally murdered. Hope then took her phone and saw that there were more than a dozen messages, all from the same girl - her Josie. At first, the brunette sent her messages where she expressed her hatred towards Hope, then pleading ones where she begged for her to come back. But she completely ignored all of them because that was the right thing to do. Josie even tried calling her many times, but Hope did not answer at all. As she read some of the texts, Hope suddenly received an incoming call from Josie's father. _Huh? Why would he be calling me?_ she thought as she stared for a while at the screen, wondering whether or not she should answer. _I knew that I should've deleted his number. If I had done that, then I wouldn't have been going out of my mind now if I should pick up or not._

"What the heck... Let's see what that bastard wants," Hope said out loud and then tapped the green answer icon. "Hello?" the auburn-haired girl said afterwards and before she knew it, she heard the loud voice of Josie's father from the other line.

"You filthy sinner, we had an agreement! How dare you steal my daughter from me?! How could you lure her into your evil lair?! Are you doing sinful things to her at this exact moment? Huh? Are you?" Alaric yelled at Hope, his voice so loud that the girl had to pull the phone away from her ear or else she thought her ear drums were going to explode.

"What the hell are you talking about? Josie isn't here with me. I haven’t seen her since the day I called you," Hope told the man. She sounded super confused because she seriously didn't know what was going on.

"Don't lie to me! Don't you dare lie, you servant of the Devil! I know she ran away from me in order to see you! Where else could she be if not in your evil lair?" Alaric continued yelling and accusing Hope of lying. He was a hundred percent certain that his daughter was with the sinner.

"Josie ran away?! Are you serious?" the auburn-haired girl said in disbelief, her heart pounding in fear because the love of her life was missing and neither she nor her father knew where she was. Mystic Falls was a very dangerous place, so Hope hoped with all her heart that nothing bad had happened to Josie.

"Don't play games with me by acting surprised. I shall not be fooled by your fake reactions! Give me back my daughter!" Alaric stubbornly told the auburn-haired girl and tightened the grip on his phone. He was holding it so hard that his hand turned red and it almost seemed like he would break the device.

"I said that she's not here. I don't know where the fuck she is!" Hope was now yelling as well. "If you don't believe me then come check for yourself. I'll give you my address right now!"

"Alright, I will. I will search your whole house if I have to but I will find my daughter!" Josie's father said and then tore out a page from some notebook that he had lying around. Afterwards he scribbled down the address which Hope told him over the phone and yelled out "I hope you didn't give me a fake one!" before hanging up.

Without bothering to say anything to Pastor Vardemus, the man then took his coat and dashed out of the apartment. Afterwards, he got into his car and in only a couple of minutes, he managed to reach Hope's place. Angrily, Alaric stepped out of the vehicle and then went inside the building. Unfortunately, he had to take the elevator because the girl's apartment was at the highest floor. When the man was finally in front of Hope's door, he knocked impatiently a few times before the auburn-haired girl came out. As soon as he saw that awful sinner standing there in front of him, blocking his way inside the apartment, Alaric pushed the girl and let himself in, then began screaming for his daughter to come out, "Josie?! Where are you? I want you here this instant or else you're going to be in big trouble, you hear me?"

When the man didn't receive a reply, he began looking around every room in the apartment. He checked under Hope's bed, inside her closet, in the bathroom, kitchen, terrace, her aunt's bedroom, but still, there was absolutely no sign of the girl. He even tried calling her but her phone was turned off, so there was no way to reach her.

"See? I told you that she's not here!" an annoyed Hope said, which made the man stiffen as realization hit him. His daughter wasn't there and he didn't know where she was. She could be passed out somewhere in the dark streets of Mystic Falls, alone and helpless, the perfect pray for every sinner, or worse, she could be dead in some alleyway. Wherever she was, Josie's dad had a feeling that it wasn't a good place.

"Then where in the world could she be? Oh Lord, please protect her and bring her back to me safe and sound, help me find my child," Alaric said with a panicked tone and prayed to God for his daughter to be alright.

The sight of Josie's father panicking made Hope worried as well. She kept thinking of where Josie might have gone. There were a few places she had in mind, places where she had gone with the girl. The only thing she had to do was check if she was indeed right and Josie was at one of them.

"Stop panicking, will you? You're only making things worse. In situations like this one we have to stay calm," Hope scolded the girl's father because he was starting to get on her nerves. He was so pathetic in her eyes. He's a man, so he wasn't supposed to panic. He had to be strong…

Alaric looked at the auburn-haired girl in bewilderment after hearing her words. She was a lot younger than him, but so much more mature. The man didn't usually take advice from sinners but he knew that Hope was right, so he just nodded his head in agreement and tried to stay calm.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" the man then asked a few seconds later and looked at Hope with eyes that gave out how afraid and worried he was.

"I know a few places that we can check but there's no guarantee that she's gonna be there," Hope replied and then quickly put her jacket and shoes on. "It's worth giving it a shot, though."

"Wait, you're coming with me?" Alaric said in surprise after he heard the girl's words and saw her getting ready to go out.

"Of course I am. Despite everything I still love your daughter very much, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to find her," Hope said in determination and then opened her apartment door, so she and Josie's father could get out. As he stepped outside Alaric turned around and did something he never expected to do, something that was so unlike a servant of the Lord. He uttered two simple words that never in a million years did he think he would say to a sinner.

"Thank you..."

* * *

"YEAH! DRINK IT, BABY!" some random dude yelled out as a beautiful chick was drinking alcohol from a red plastic cup, her head leaned back in order to drink every single drop of the liquid.

The party Jed, Landon and Rafael threw was very wild. The dorm was full of people, quite too many in fact, so they had to use the one next door as well in order for there to be enough room for everyone. All these university students were having an absolute blast. Some were playing the drinking roulette game, while others like Jed and Rafael, were making out in the corner of the room, Lizzy and Hugo were going wild and jumping around as their owners were having a deep conversation about how to properly take care of brown horses or some other kind of farm animals, MG was going around asking people what their Zodiac signs are and telling them some bullshit while Maya was just following her roommate around and expressing her displeasure like she usually did whenever her friend would start talking about his Zodiac crap. Yes, the two were also at the party because Rafael had invited them. Even though he was mad at Penelope for cheating on the blonde, he was still friends with her roommates and so there was no way that he wouldn’t invite them. The only one who wasn’t really having fun was Lizzie. She felt miserable as she watched all these drunken people doing inappropriate things in front of her eyes.

“Please, stop this! What would God say if he saw you drinking the Devil’s beverage? He would be so disappointed…” she would say to a number of people as they were gulping down alcohol like crazy.

“Who cares about that fucker?! I just wanna drink, bitch!” a guy suddenly yelled in Lizzie’s face and continued drinking. The blonde immediately placed her hands on her hips and threw him a disapproving look.

“How dare you say such a thing about the almighty Lord, you ungrateful man!” she said angrily as that same guy started walking to somewhere. Lizzie then went after him and continued saying some religious bullshit, but as soon as she took a couple of steps, some drunken girl “accidentally” poured her drink all over the blonde’s face. Everyone then started laughing their asses off while Lizzie just stood there, completely humiliated. This party was supposed to cheer her up, but in the end it only made her feel worse. Embarrassed, she then went to the dorm’s terrace in order to get some fresh air and calm her nerves. She couldn’t believe that she actually agreed to come to this party. _This is the first and last time I’m coming to such an event._ Lizzie thought and sighed in frustration as she leaned on the railing and looked at the moon. _Why did I let them drag me here? Why am I such an idiot?_

The blonde felt so bad that even the beautiful sight of the night sky didn’t make her feel better. As she was looking at it, she found herself thinking of a certain girl that was her girlfriend until a few days ago. She knew that she shouldn’t wonder what Penelope was doing at this very moment, but she couldn’t help it. Even after everything that happened, she was still deeply in love with her and missed her so much. But then afterwards, as usual, images of the girl and Victoria flashed before Lizzie’s eyes and rage took over her mind and body. _No! I must stop thinking of that cheating woman! She hurt me so she must not be forgiven!_ Clenching her teeth in anger, the blonde shook her head in order to get rid of all those thoughts of forgiving Penelope from her mind.

Yet another long and frustrated sigh escaped Lizzie’s mouth as she wondered if she should just go back to her own dorm or stay there at the terrace and do nothing. _I’ll just go. It’s already past my bedtime and I must apologize to God for not saying my prayer and going to sleep at exactly eight o’clock in the evening,_ she thought and turned around so she could leave. While she did that, though, she noticed two beautiful girls kissing each other to her right, at the end of the terrace. They were making out with such passion, that Lizzie couldn’t help but feel a bit hot at the sight of them. They reminded her so much of her and Penelope that she immediately found herself missing the girl. But also, somewhere in between all those thoughts, there was another that got stuck in her mind. _Is this a sign from God? Did he make me see these beautiful women kissing passionately because he wants to tell me that I should forgive Pen and get back together with her?_

“That’s it! The Lord is telling me that Pen is my soul mate and we should be together forever!” Lizzie uttered and her eyes widened at the realization. “I need to go to her! I have to see her now!”

After saying that, Lizzie quickly dashed out of the dorm room and began running through the corridors and down the stairs towards the exit of the building, while at the same time, she called a taxi that would take her to Penelope’s apartment. _I’m coming, my love!_

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Lizzie stood in front of Penelope’s dorm room and knocked on the door a couple of times, then waited for the girl to open up so she could throw her arms around her neck and kiss the hell out of her. When she heard someone knocking at such a late hour, Penelope groaned because she didn’t like the fact that some bastard was disturbing her while she was crying for probably the hundredth time. _I’m not going to open. To hell with whoever’s at the door! s_ he thought and turned around in her bed. But when the knocking didn’t stop, she got so annoyed that she angrily jumped off and was ready to give whoever was out there a piece of her mind. _How dare they disturb me!_ When Penelope opened the door, though, ready to yell at the person on the other side, she was surprised to be greeted by a certain blonde that she missed so much. The moment Lizzie saw her, she threw her arms around her neck and crashed her lips against Penelope’s, kissing her with such force that she almost lost her balance and fell backwards.

“Liz? What are you doing here?” the girl asked in surprise as soon as Lizzie pulled away. She thought that she would never see the love of her life again, but there she was, standing before her and looking as breathtakingly beautiful as ever. Penelope wondered if she was dreaming, whether this girl she was seeing was just conjured by her imagination, but she wasn’t. She was indeed so very real.

“God gave me a sign, Pen! He told me that you and I are meant to be together till the end of time by showing me two girls passionately kissing at the first party I went to in my whole entire life. The Lord gave me that sign so I can understand that I must forgive you for having sexual intercourse with that sneaky fox Victoria,” Lizzie explained as she entered inside Penelope’s dorm room.

Penelope just raised an eyebrow and stared in confusion after she heard the blonde’s words. She didn’t really understand anything Lizzie said, but it didn’t really matter to her since she knew that the girl was pretty weird. Penelope was used to this sort of behavior because Lizzie was usually like that, so she didn’t really give a crap about how crazy everything sounded. Closing the door behind her, Penelope then walked closer to her princess and put both hands on her shoulders before saying, “Listen, Liz. I really didn’t mean for anything to happen with Victoria. I seriously didn’t know how she got inside the room and I thought it was you that came in the shower. I swear, I would’ve never cheated on you on purpose!”

A smile grazed Lizzie’s face as she then moved her body inches away from Penelope’s and whispered against her lips,“Shh… Let’s just forget it ever happened, baby!” Afterwards, she placed her arms around the girl’s waist and brought her in for another kiss. This time they moved their lips against each other a lot slower than before, with more emotion. The kiss was so filled with love that it was practically overwhelming for both of them. Their hearts pounded so hard against their chests at that moment, as if they’d explode any second. Lizzie took a few steps back, pulling Penelope along with her until eventually, her back hit the soft mattress on the girl’s bed.

“I’m ready, Pen…” Lizzie said breathlessly in between the kiss. “I want you to touch me in an inappropriate manner!”

Penelope pulled away after she heard her girlfriend’s words and stared at her in disbelief. It took her a few seconds to realize that this was really happening, that Lizzie finally wanted to experience an orgasm. Penelope couldn’t believe that she would be able to squeeze the girl’s breasts, to touch her pussy and put her fingers inside her princess.

“Are you sure? I’m willing to wait. I don’t want to pressure you,” Penelope told her softly and gave her the most loving look she’d ever given anybody. All that Lizzie was saying sounded too good to be true, so the girl just had to ask again whether her princess was a hundred percent certain that this was what she wanted.

“I’m absolutely sure, Pen… Now kiss me!” Lizzie said with determination in her voice and placed her hand behind her girlfriend’s neck, bringing her face closer and crashing their lips together in another kiss. Penelope smiled in happiness because of everything that was happening as she continued moving her lips against Lizzie’s. Soon, things became a lot more heated when the girl tilted her head and deepened the kiss in order to be able to place her tongue inside her lover’s mouth and when she tore open her princess’s white shirt, revealing an extremely ugly bra that covered the girl’s delicious breasts. Being the professional that she is, Penelope unhooked it with one hand without even looking and then moved its cups above Lizzie’s boobs. She then grabbed her cute little friends and began squeezing them, which earned her a moan from the blonde. After a few minutes of playing with her lover’s breasts, Penelope stopped because she decided that she wants to taste them.

“Mmm… Your boobs look so delicious, baby,” the girl said in delight and licked her lips before she began planting small kisses over one of Lizzie’s breasts. She also licked everywhere around her nipple as she wanted to leave the best thing for last. _Oh my Lord, I apologize for committing this sin, but I cannot take it any longer. I want to feel the pleasure that Pen is feeling every time I touch her inappropriately. I also want to experience it, even though it goes against your sacred rules._ Lizzie apologized to God in her mind because of the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling at that moment. Penelope was making her go completely crazy with her skilled tongue, making her experience something which she had never ever experienced before. She loved it and she regretted the fact that she hadn’t asked Penelope to do this to her sooner. Now that she knew how amazing it was, she would make her lover do it more often.

“Ahhh, Pen…” Lizzie screamed in pleasure because she then felt her girlfriend’s hands go under her pants and underwear and then between her legs, touching her wet pulsating pussy. For the first time in her life, the religious freak Lizzie Saltzman got a taste of the dark side for real, the sinful life, and she liked it a lot. Nobody except herself when she washed in the bathroom after peeing or while she was taking a shower had ever touched her down there. But the feeling was so different than when she did it on her own. It felt better since it was unexpected and because of that it sent a great wave of sensation and pleasure throughout her whole body. “This feels so amazing! Ahhh!” Lizzie yelled out as she felt her girlfriend’s fingers massaging her clit. This feeling was so new to the blonde as well as she had never felt another person’s fingers on her private area.

“You love it when I touch you there, huh babe?” Penelope asked and smirked as she began kissing her way down Lizzie’s body, leaving a wet trail on her bare flat stomach.

With her free hand, Penelope then unzipped and removed the girl’s pants along with her undergarments and got on her knees near the edge of the bed, Lizzie’s pussy now right in front of her. Spreading her princess’s legs apart, the girl then moved her face closer to her lover’s private area and slowly began moving her tongue over her clit. Lizzie arched her body in pleasure because the feeling she was experiencing at that moment was so overwhelming that she even had trouble catching her breath. It was greater than anything Penelope had done to her up until that moment. And just as Lizzie thought things couldn’t get better, she felt one of Penelope’s fingers slowly go inside her. It was extremely painful because this was her first time, but she withstood the pain because she knew that God would soon replace it with pleasure. Penelope waited a while until Lizzie got used to her finger inside her pussy and then slowly began pumping in and out of the girl. Then just like how she predicted, a minute or so later her Lord replaced the pain with pleasure and it felt absolutely amazing. Penelope then put a second finger inside her girlfriend and as she increased her pace, she began thrusting harder and harder into Lizzie, making her go completely insane with pleasure.

“Pen! AHHHHH…” the blonde yelled out a few minutes later, her voice so loud that probably the entire university heard her as she reached her climax. The pleasure she received when she had that orgasm was so huge that it made Lizzie think that she had experienced the most amazing thing in the whole world. Penelope took her fingers out of her girlfriend’s hole after that and went on the bed next to her princess. Lizzie then snuggled closer to the love of her life and took in her sweet scent through her nostrils. It was so intoxicating, so amazing, and the blonde felt like she could inhale it forever.

After covering hers and Lizzie’s body with the white sheets of the bed, Penelope then wrapped her arms around her princess’s waist and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A couple of minutes later, both girls fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy that they were finally together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizzie sexxxxx <3 finally Lizzie let Pen touch her in an inappropriate way :D :D :D :D Josie is missing, thoughhh... stay tuned to find out what happens in the next chapter. The next one is the final chapter of the story and then chapter 42 will be the epilogue. <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	41. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Hope and Josie’s father had been driving around the streets of Mystic Falls for over an hour and a half, searching desperately for the brunette. They were looking at every single place Hope could think of but had absolutely no luck. It was as if Josie had disappeared, vanished completely, and the two felt like no matter how hard they looked, they wouldn’t be able to find her. 

“Let’s check Club 69 next. Me and Josie have went to it a couple of times so it’s possible that she’s there,” Hope told Alaric, making the older man gasp in shock because of the thought that his daughter had been to a sinful place such as a night club. The auburn-haired girl noticed his facial expression and immediately began laughing her ass off. 

“Going to a night club is no laughing matter, young girl! That’s a place where sinners gather and do immoral things, where the Devil gets control of innocent people’s souls!” the man said angrily as he continued driving, his eyes only looking at the road ahead because the Lord had thought him to never become distracted while operating a vehicle.

“Are you being serious right now? If you think that going to a club is so bad, then I better not tell you what kind of other things your daughter has done. Don’t want you to have a heart attack while driving. I intend to live a long life,” Hope said as she turned her head to look at Josie’s father, her eyes noticing his now red with anger face and how tightly he was holding onto the steering wheel. 

“Just tell me the address to this Club 69 place and then stay quiet,” Alaric just yelled out, which made the auburn-haired girl burst into laughter once again. This was just too funny for her.

About ten minutes later, the night club came into view and Josie’s father parked in front of its entrance. As he began removing his seat belt, Hope turned to him and said, “It’s better if you don’t come inside. You won’t like what you see.” 

But Alaric ignored the auburn-haired girl’s warning and continued what he was doing, determined to get out of the car and find his daughter. 

“For Josie, I am even willing to go into the deepest pits of Hell and fight with the Devil himself!” he then stated.

Hope just nodded without giving a damn about his words before saying, “Alright… The choice is yours.” 

After both of them got out of the vehicle, they began walking towards the entrance of Club 69. Even outside they were greeted by the sight of a few drunk teenage girls who could barely stand on their feet because of the huge amount of alcohol they had consumed. Hope didn’t look surprised because she’d been at this club loads of times, but Alaric hadn’t, so everything he saw was completely new to him. He wondered whether his daughter Josie was in the state in which these poor girls were in, if some sinner was taking advantage of her right at that moment somewhere inside the club. A million terrible thoughts began running through the man’s mind at that moment, so he did the Sign of the Cross a number of times and prayed to God in order to calm his nerves. When he and Hope then finally got inside the place, for the first time in his life, Alaric experienced the sound of extremely loud music ringing in his ears. It made him feel absolutely terrible and he wished he would get out of the club right away, but he knew that he couldn’t because he had to find Josie at all cost.

Hope, on the other hand, wasn’t bothered by the loud music at all and just began looking around, her eyes scanning the place for the brunette she loved so much. Sadly though, she didn’t see her anywhere. There were many people, but none of them even remotely resembled Josie. 

“I’m gonna go ask around. You do the same, alright?” Hope said in Alaric’s ear in order for the man to be able to hear her. Josie’s father nodded in agreement after he heard her words, then he and the auburn-haired girl split up and went in different directions.

“Hey Hope, how’s it going?” a gay bartender casually asked Hope as soon as he saw the girl approaching him. She was one of his regulars so he knew her pretty well. “What will it be tonight, hun? The usual?”

The music wasn’t as loud at the part of the club they were at, so the two could easily talk without having to yell their lungs out.

“No, nothing tonight, Tris. I’m actually here to ask if you’ve seen Josie around,” the auburn-haired girl replied, making the man raise his eyebrows and look at her curiously.

“I actually haven’t seen that cute girlfriend of yours. Sorry, Hope…” he told Hope and put his hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her. “Did you two have a fight or something? Want to talk about it? You know I’m always here to listen…”

“It’s a long story, but I’ll tell you some other time. Now I just need to find her. I’ve looked at a couple of places but she wasn’t there. I have no idea where she could be,” the auburn-haired girl said and sighed in frustration. She wanted to find Josie so bad, needed to know that she’s okay and that nothing bad had happened to her.

“I don’t know, hun… I’m sorry. I wish I could help you,” Tristan the gay bartender apologized once again to the auburn-haired girl. “I hope you find her soon.”

“I hope so too… I’m scared that something bad happened to her or something. When she wasn’t at the places I thought she would be, I got so afraid, Tris…” Hope said in frustration and the only thing Tristan could do was just feel bad for her. He wished he could be of assistance to her somehow, but he didn’t know what to do, so he just tried reassuring her by telling her that everything would be alright and that she would find Josie soon. 

“Don’t worry, Hope… I’m sure that she’s just fine. She’s probably waiting for you to find her at some special place you two have,” the man told his friend and gently gave her a squeeze on the shoulder. _A special place? Wait… Could she really have gone there? We haven’t been at that place in such a long time…_ Hope thought as flashbacks of her and Josie began appearing before her eyes. She could still remember so clearly the determined look the brunette had on her face as she told her that she would still love her even when she gets her memory back after Hope asked her if she would. She remembered every single word Josie said to her at that special place near the river in the park. 

“ _Of course I will still like you. I will like you until the day I die! Even if you were ugly and fat as hell I would still like you… NO! I WILL LOVE YOU!”_

The words rang in her ears as if the brunette had just said them to her today and not a few months ago. On the day she told her this, when they were going back to the dorm after the date, Josie vowed to Hope that she’s love of her life, that she wants to be with her forever and that if something, God forbid, were to happen which would result in them breaking up, if they have some huge fight or something, she’d go to that same place near the river in the park and wait for the auburn-haired girl so they could make up and everything could get back to normal.  _ Damn it, how could I forget about that place?! I’m such a fucking idiot… _ Hope thought and hit herself hard on the head for being so stupid.

“Thanks, Tris… You really helped me! I know where she is!” she then told the bartender happily and gave him a tight hug. 

“You do? I did?” Tristan asked in confusion as soon as he heard Hope’s words. The auburn-haired girl nodded in agreement and smiled at the guy before she then left him to go look for Josie’s father. For a few minutes, she searched the whole club but there was no sight of the old man. A frustrated sigh then escaped the girl’s mouth and she leaned her back on some wall.  _ Where the hell could he be? _ she thought as he eyes scanned the night club for Alaric. 

“ You pervy old man, get the hell away from me!” Hope suddenly heard some girl scream from inside the club’s bathroom a few seconds later. When she went inside to see if everything was alright, she noticed the familiar figure of Josie’s father on the ground with his hands covering his head because the enraged girl was hitting him hard with her purse. 

“What’s going on here?” Hope asked in confusion and grabbed the unknown woman’s arm so she’d stop assaulting Alaric. “Stop it…”

“This perverted guy over here asked if I knew some girl named Josie because he was desperately looking for her. He probably wants to rape her or make her a prostitute. My friends warned me about people like him!” she told Hope angrily and then attempted to hit the man again, but the auburn-haired girl once again stopped her.

“Stop it, will you… He’s her father, not some rapist or something!” Hope yelled at her after she heard the reason why this girl was hitting Alaric. The girl’s eyes immediately widened and she apologized multiple times after that, begging for the man to forgive her.

“I’m so sorry, sir…” she said and bowed as the man tried getting up from the ground.  _ Jeez, some people can be so stupid… _ Hope thought and rolled her eyes at the sight of the girl apologizing.

“Do not worry, my child. I shall forgive you because God has said that we must always forgive others!” Alaric told the girl and then continued saying some more religious bullshit which made a long and very annoyed sigh leave Hope’s mouth. She wanted to shut him up so bad and thankfully, she knew just the way how.

“I know where Josie is!” she quickly said which indeed made Alaric stop talking. He then looked at the auburn-haired girl with wide eyes that now had tears threatening to fall from them.

“Really? Where?” he then asked impatiently, his heart pounding so hard in excitement because he was finally going to get his daughter back safe and sound.

“Let’s go inside the car and I’ll give you directions,” Hope replied and then led him out of the bathroom and towards the exit of the university. He heart was pounding equally as hard as the man’s because just like him, she also couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend.  _ I hope she’s really there. If she isn’t then I have no idea what we’re going to do,  _ she thought as they left Club 69 and got inside Alaric’s vehicle, driving afterwards towards the park where Hope hoped with all her heart to find Josie at their place near the beautiful river.

* * *

Josie didn’t know how long she had been sitting there on the cold grass and just staring at the small tides the wind created as it blew the river’s water. Her phone was turned off because its battery had died probably a few hours ago, so she couldn’t really check the time. The brunette had been coming here every single night since Hope left her, hoping that the girl would somehow remember her vow from a few months ago and come so they could finally make up and be together again. But each night, Josie would leave this beautiful place disappointed and go back to that hell hole that was Mystic Falls University without Hope and later her father’s stuffy apartment. Of course, she usually sneaked out while her father was asleep, but tonight he was doing some stupid ritual cleansing thing and was probably worried sick because she was gone, but the girl didn’t really care. The only thing she could think of was Hope and how she desperately wanted to see her at that moment. Josie hoped so hard that the girl would just show up out of nowhere, that she’d just run up to her and hug her or kiss her as if life depended on it. But just like all the other nights, she knew that that would probably not happen.

“Well, I guess I’ll come back here tomorrow then,” Josie uttered and then threw one last look at the beautiful river before turning around and starting to walk towards the exit of the park. But as she took a couple of steps, she then noticed two figures in the distance running towards her and screaming like mad some words which Josie couldn’t really understand because they were too far away. Her first instinct was to run and hide. For all she knew, these people could be some sort of serial killers or something, but she didn’t move. Her mind was telling her that danger was approaching, but her heart was saying that she should wait because one of those people might be Hope. So Josie stood still, the figures getting closer and closer to her with each passing second. After a small amount of time, the brunette could finally make out who they were and her heart rate increased when she saw the familiar body of the love of her life. The person who was next to her, though, she didn’t expect to see.  _ Why is Hope with my dad of all people?  _ Josie wondered as she turned around and looked at the river once again, taking a few steps towards it afterwards and sighing in relief because the auburn-haired girl had found her at last. 

“JOSIE NO! DON’T DO IT! DON’T JUMP!” Hope yelled as she increased the speed at which she was running towards the brunette. She thought that Josie would jump in the river in an attempt to kill herself or something, which was completely stupid, because she would never do that, but that was beside the point. 

“God, please do not take my poor innocent daughter’s soul! She’s too young to die!” Alaric yelled as well and did the Sign of the Cross as he ran alongside Hope. He also had this delusional idea that his daughter wanted to end her life for some reason.

Josie turned around, her eyes wide in shock as she saw the two figures now in front of her. Both of them immediately grabbed each of her arms with their hands and pulled her away from the river. The three of them then fell, their bodies colliding with the cold hard ground.

“Oww… What in the world are you doing?” Josie asked both of them with an annoyed tone and freed her hands from their tight grips so she could rub her ass.

“We thought you were going to kill yourself…” Hope told her as soon as the three of them pulled themselves off the ground.  _ Are they serious? Did they really think that I would be stupid enough to end my own life? _ Josie thought and raised her eyebrows as she looked at the auburn-haired girl and her father in confusion. A few seconds later she burst into laughter because she just couldn’t keep it in anymore. Their worried expressions were too much for her to handle.

“Suicide is no laughing matter, Josette!” Alaric then scolded his daughter after he heard the way she reacted to what Hope told her.

“I wasn’t going to kill myself… How in the world did you get such an idiotic thought in your heads?!” the brunette told both of them and shook her head at her father and love of her life’s dumbness.

“Well, I saw that you were about to jump in the river and I-“ Hope began saying but before she could continue her sentence, her words were brought to a halt because she suddenly felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her body. Josie embraced her. She was actually hugging her at that very moment and Hope couldn’t believe that all this was happening. 

“Took you long enough to come here, idiot… I waited for you the whole week. I stood there near the river every single night!” the brunette yelled out and buried her head in Hope’s chest while hugging her even tighter, as if she would never see her again. “How could you leave me like that? How could you be so stupid?! Why did you make such a decision on your own?! Why did you-” 

This time Hope was the one to cut off the girl’s words since she shut her up by lifting the girl’s face and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Tears streamed down the brunette’s face and she felt her knees go weak because she couldn’t believe that she and Hope were actually kissing again. Only one week had passed but it felt so much longer to both of them. Next to the two girls stood Josie’s father and even though he didn’t approve of the way they were behaving at the moment because he thought that kissing the same gender was a sin, he didn’t do anything to stop them. At that moment realization struck the man as he figured out why all those small cleansing rituals didn’t work on the girl and why the one he was about to do that night wouldn’t have worked either. Because the love these two girls felt for each other was so much stronger than all of that, so no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t have been able to cleanse his daughter. 

“I’m sorry,” Hope uttered against the brunette’s lips after they pulled away from each other in need of air, her voice filled with so much sincerity. She truly regretted the decision she made because she now realized how stupid it actually was, just like everyone had been telling her all along. “It won’t happen again. I promise! I will never ever leave you again, Jo.”

“You better stick to your promise, Hope Mikaelson!” Josie told her and pulled her in for yet another kiss. 

A few minutes later, when the two finally stopped eating each other’s faces, the brunette turned to her father and began speaking, “Listen dad, I know that you don’t approve of this kind of relationship, but please, can you just try to understand-“

“Josie… “ she was cut off by Alaric’s serious voice. The man then paused for a second and after taking a deep breath, he spoke again.“I have decided to let you be in this sinful relationship because I realized that your love is stronger than anything in this world. To be honest, it reminds me of the one I shared with your mother. The two of us were inseparable and even though she’s gone now, my love for her hasn’t faded away and it won’t ever, because I know that we will be reunited once more in the afterlife when I die. Our love was the kind where nothing, not even death, could destroy it. I can see that the love you share with this girl is just like that.” 

Josie felt tears streaming down her face as soon as she heard her father say those words. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, that he actually accepted her relationship with Hope. The girl’s heart was now pounding even harder against her chest because she felt like she was on cloud nine. This was indeed one of the happiest moments in Josie Saltzman’s entire life.

“Thanks, man!” Hope said to Alaric a minute or so later and stretched her arm out so he could shake her hand. The man looked at it for a while and wondered whether or not he should touch it, but in the end he did. He didn’t want to admit it but because of what they went through that night, he actually grew a little fond of the girl and he thought that she wasn’t really all that bad. She did save him from a crazy lunatic in the night club’s bathroom after all. 

Afterwards, the three of them began walking towards Alaric’s car, talking about random things on the way. But something was actually bothering Hope. It was the fact that her girlfriend came here in the park, alone, every single night and stood till midnight without some nut job attacking her or something. She was thankful that the girl was alright, but it still bothered her. That same thought, on the other hand, didn’t really cross Alaric’s mind because he didn’t like to think of those sorts of things. He was just glad to have his daughter back. So Hope then asked Josie why she did it, despite the fact that someone might’ve attacked her or worse, killed her, to which the brunette just replied with the words ”I didn’t really think of that to be honest. All I had on my mind was you and so I just kept coming here, hoping that you’d find me.”

Even though the auburn-haired girl was angry with Josie for doing such a reckless thing, her words immediately made her forgive the brunette.  _ I have such a dummy for a girlfriend…  _ Hope thought and then pulled her girlfriend closer by her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you…” Hope whispered in Josie’s ear, her words sending that awesome tingling sensation through the brunette’s whole body. God, how much she had yearned to hear those words again. A wide smile then spread across the girl’s face as she turned her head to the side and crashed her lips against Hope’s, kissing her hungrily. But it didn’t last long because they were interrupted by Alaric’s loud voice.

“Stop doing inappropriate things and move your rear pelvic areas. I want to get home as soon as possible… Oh and we should call Lizzie to tell her that you’re alright,” he told them, making both girls chuckle. They then both began running in order to catch up to the man as the three continued making their way to the car. 

* * *

[A few days later]

Everything was back to normal at last. Josie and Hope returned to Mystic Falls University, but sadly, the brunette didn’t get her old position as president of the Student Government Association, because that spot was now her sister Lizzie’s. Their friends were so surprised to see them back together, just like they were when they found out that Penelope and Lizzie had also made up. All nine of them were now sitting at Mystic Café, reminiscing about how much had happened over the last few months. 

“Raf, remember when someone uploaded that video of you and Landon’s goat and titled it 1 man 1 goat?” Jed asked his boyfriend, making everyone except Rafael laugh. 

“Hey, that wasn’t funny. Do you know how embarrassed I felt?” Rafael said and frowned while turning his head away.

“It was actually pretty awesome, y’all. It made my dear Lizzy famous around here!” Landon suddenly stated and gulped down some of his chocolate milk. As the liquid went down his throat, the curly-haired boy kept thinking about the fine cow that gave it. He was going to ask the waitress later if it was the one he thought of - an Australian Friesian Sahiwal.

“Ohh, how about the time when Rafael came into that café because he was mad that Hope was cheating on him with Josie?” Maya then said as she suddenly remembered the first time she ever saw Rafael. 

“I remember that. That was when I found out that his Chinese Zodiac sign is Rat!” MG jumped into the conversation as well. “You know, a person whose sign is Rat, according to their horoscope, generally have good health and-“

“Shut up, MG… No one wants to hear about your crap!” Maya interrupted the boy like she usually did.

“Actually it’s not Rat. I just said that I didn’t give a rat’s ass because you were annoying me,” Rafael explained, making MG’s eyes widen in shock. 

“What? I have been living in delusion this entire time!” the boy then screamed and immediately took out his phone. “When is your birthday?” he then asked Rafael, determined to find out what his Chinese Zodiac sign really was. Before the boy could answer, though, Lizzie suddenly began speaking.

“Oh Pen, at that café I remember seeing someone who looks like you!” the blonde told Penelope, making her laugh because she never got around to telling her princess that it was in fact her in that café. “Why are you laughing? I didn’t say anything funny…” Lizzie then asked in confusion after she saw her girlfriend’s reaction. 

“That was actually me. I was still lying to you that I was a guy at the time,” Penelope confessed, making Lizzie’s eyes widen in shock. 

“Wait, you pretended to be a man?” Hope said in surprise because she was hearing this for the first time. Since she wasn’t actually interested in Lizzie’s life, she never found out about how she and Penelope got together.

“Oh I knew about that! Lizzie told me your whole story after I explained to her why her panties were wet even though she hadn’t peed,” Josie told everyone and laughed. “She even wanted to go to a gynecologist at the time because she was so worried that something was wrong!”

“Jo, don’t say such things in front of everyone. I’m starting to feel embarrassed!” Lizzie yelled at her sister and then hit her on the arm.

“Alright, alright… I’m sorry,” Josie apologized as she rubbed her arm in order to soothe the pain.

The brunette didn’t say anything more afterwards because she and Hope had started making out. Everyone else continued reminiscing about the past few months, telling each other stories and just laughing. They talked about the time Rafael was going to leave, but then he didn’t because Jed realized how much he actually loves him, when Lizzie found out that Sebastian was lying to her, they even discussed that moment at Landon’s ranch when Rafael and Jed heard their curly-haired friend giving his horse Mr. Mookie a handjob. 

They’ve all been through so much, every single one of them. Well, except MG because he didn’t experience anything shocking other than the fact that he found out Rafael’s Chinese Zodiac sign wasn’t Rat. But all of them matured so much over the past few months. Especially Lizzie and Josie, the twin sisters. The blonde was still a religious freak and absolutely crazy, but Penelope would continue telling her “You might be insane, princess, but I love you just the way you are!” And the most important part was that she actually came to realize that God loves and forgives everyone, even sinners. As for her twin sister, everything changed the moment she lost her memory. Usually, when someone loses their memory, it is seen as a curse, but for Josie it turned out to be a blessing, because if it hadn’t happened, if she hadn’t started her life from scratch, on a clean slate, she never would’ve ended up with the love of her life Hope Mikaelson, with this gorgeous auburn-haired girl that could just take her breath away with a single look and touch. Josie loved her a lot and she would continue loving her till the end of time.


	42. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, guys! 
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue! <3

[Five years later]

A curly-haired boy stood motionless on the ground, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the pile of dirt and large tombstone in front of him. The name of his loved one was engraved on the marble, each letter written so perfectly that you could tell it was done by a professional. As his eyes kept looking straight at it, the boy wondered why the world he was living in was so cruel, why an innocent life had to be sacrificed in order for the cycle to continue. "Everyone passes away eventually. That's the way God intended when he made this world," his friend Lizzie would constantly tell him in order to make him feel better after she found out the news that the goat Lizzy had died. But honestly, it didn't really help at all. The pain was still there and unfortunately, it always would be. Some say that time could remove it, but that's not true. It could only lessen it and never get rid of it completely.

Landon sighed as he took one last look at the grave before standing up. He wanted to stay there forever and keep his dear Lizzy company, but he knew that he couldn't. As soon as he got on his feet, he felt the familiar hand of his former roommate Jed on his shoulder.

"Let's get going. The others are waiting for us," he told him, his voice filled with so much pity because he felt so sorry for his friend. The curly-haired boy just nodded his head to show him that he understood before following him to the car afterwards.

It was rather cold that day because it had been raining previously and clouds were still there high up in the sky, blocking the bright yellow Sun and preventing its rays from hitting the ground along with everything else on it. When Landon got into Hope's car, he took the only free seat next to the window and put on his seatbelt. The vehicle was packed because aside from the curly-haired boy, there were five other people inside it, making it a bit uncomfortable. But Landon didn't really care at the time since his mind was full with different thoughts. He kept thinking of his poor goat, which was now buried deep under the ground, with worms and other deadly creatures probably using it as their new home. Landon remembered the last days he ever spent with Lizzy, how his pregnant goat was happily running around and enjoying the world while it still could. Of course, the curly-haired boy didn't know at the time that those would be their last moments together. Who would've thought that Lizzy would die while giving birth to three beautiful baby goats?

Landon took it pretty hard. He was absolutely devastated not only because his favourite farm animal was dead, but also because he had to break the news to poor Frank - Lizzy's husband. Yes, she and Hugo had broken up a few years ago because, like all the rest of the male goats she had been with, he also cheated on her. But then a couple of months later, she met a dazzling brown goat named Frank. He was a bit older than her but it didn't matter to Lizzy because age wasn't a factor when it came to love. As time passed, the two lived together happily with Landon. She eventually became pregnant, but sadly, she didn't make it after she gave birth to her three beautiful children - Monique, Charlie and Bob. The curly-haired boy sighed at the thought of three adorable baby goats that were left without a mother and poor Frank without a wife. Landon was everything they had, so he intended to take care of them until he got old and wrinkly and passed away too one day.

Hope was driving to Jed's house where his lovely husband Rafael was preparing lunch for everyone to enjoy. The drive didn't take long since Lizzy's grave wasn't that far away from there. All nine friends were living in the same neighborhood in the suburbs. Their houses were practically next to one another which got annoying sometimes because they saw each other every day. There were still lots of other people in their neighborhood too, though - some young, while others old. Josie and Hope didn't really like it at first because it was about half an hour or more away from their favourite night clubs, but with time, they got used to living like that. The auburn-haired girl didn't want to move to that neighborhood a few years ago. She had protested so hard, but lost in the end since Josie had practically started begging her to move in order for them to live near her sister and Penelope. It had always been Lizzie's dream to be a suburban housewife that would take care of her husband... Well, wife in this case. Plus, Penelope was actually Josie's boss and the brunette wanted them to have a better relationship. The girl was operating some big fancy million-dollar corporation and had hired her a few years ago because she desperately needed a job.

At first it was just the four of them at the neighborhood, but then MG and Maya moved as well because they missed their old roommate so much. Maya was now a love consultant and had her own dating agency. She had been with so many guys and girls over the years and had been hurt more times than she could remember, so she knew a lot about the hardships of love and could give good advice to those in need of her services. MG was operating a similar business. He was working as a fortune teller thought the phone and on top of that, he was super famous. Hundreds of people would call the Magnificent MG, one who sees all, every single day just to find out what their future would be.

After the two had moved to the neighborhood, Maya had convinced her best friend Rafael to move there as well with his husband Jed. The boy was a very successful entrepreneur who had a very fancy dealership, while the love of his life was working at a fast food joint, serving burgers with fries, pizzas and all kinds of junk food all day. Rafael had asked him to quit that stupid low-paid job millions of times and get one at a restaurant or something, but Jed would always refuse. Even the media had interviewed him because they thought it was strange that the famous entrepreneur Rafael Waithe was married to someone who works at a place called Mr. Burger. But Jed didn't care because he just really liked working there. The staff and atmosphere were great and plus, he got to be around potatoes all day. Being a potato freak, the boy thought that that was the best part of his job.

Landon was the person who moved to the neighborhood last, so because of that, he got the final available house at the end of the street. It was a bit cheap and in desperate need of renovation, but the curly-haired boy didn't care because he absolutely loved it the way it was. It reminded him of his ranch back home, where most of his farm animals still lived. His parents were taking care of them, while Landon just took his goats, the two pink sheep Winky and Pinky, his horse Mr. Mookie and some chickens with him that he looked after in the backyard of the house. To a normal person, the place seemed like a complete dump, but to the curly-haired boy, it was the best home ever.

When Hope finally reached Jed and his husband's house, everyone removed their seatbelts and got out of the car. Afterwards, they went inside and were greeted warmly by Lizzie, Josie and Rafael, who had finished preparing everything. There was a large table in the middle of the dining room, with nine chairs around it and many delicious fancy dishes on top of it. The food looked absolutely amazing and everyone couldn't wait to dig in. As soon as everyone went to their seats, Lizzie took Josie and Penelope's hands in her own, closed her eyes, and then said, "Let's express our gratitude to the Lord everybody, for the food we are about to consume and for Landon's dear goat Lizzy, so that she may rest in peace."

Everyone else then also closed their eyes and took the hands of the people next to them without protesting at all. Despite thinking that this was absolutely stupid, they didn't refuse to do it because they wanted to pay their respects to Landon's goat at least. It had been in there lives for such a long time, so they also missed it just like the curly-haired boy and couldn't believe it was gone. After Lizzie muttered some religious bullshit and everyone said "Amen" in unison, they began eating the delicious food that the three friends had prepared. As they were dining, everyone shared stories and experiences with dear Lizzy in order to honor her memory.

"Landon, remember that time when they didn't let you come into the strip club because you were with your goat?" Jed asked his former roommate, making Landon and everyone else chuckle.

"Yeah, I gave that security guard a piece of my mind back then. How dare he not let my darling Lizzy in that place but he let in some ugly whores?!" Landon stated in displeasure as he took a bite of his casserole.   
  
"Oh, how about the time when that old granny attacked Lizzy with her bag?" Hope jumped into the conversation, making Jed burst out in laughter, food flying from his mouth at the same time.

"And then Landon told her that she was dressed like a whore," the food freak then said with his mouth full in between laughing.

"I wanted to kick her ass too back then because she called my dear Lizzy a monster, but you stopped me. Dang it, if you hadn't, she would've ended up in the hospital, I tell you. No one insults my precious animals and gets away with it!" Landon told everyone angrily as he remembered that exact scene with the grandma as if it had happened yesterday and not five years ago.

"Please, do not use such impolite words. God is watching!" Lizzie said with a disapproving tone after gasping in shock because of the awful things she heard. The whole table then got quiet, but only for a couple of seconds, because everyone then began laughing again. A long sigh escaped the blonde's mouth afterwards and she shook her head. _Why do I even bother scolding them? It's not like they even listen to me._

For a few hours they just continued talking, telling each other some more stories and laughing about the past. Eventually Lizzie and Penelope had to leave because the blonde had some things to do around the house, while her wife needed to finish some paperwork. Not long after that, the others left as well, which brought Lizzy's wake to an end.

* * *

For the last five years, Lizzie had been nothing but the perfect wife to Penelope. She would cook and clean for her every single day, wash her dirty clothes, satisfy her sexual urges whenever she had them, while the girl didn't have to lift even a finger around the house. Sometimes, Penelope felt guilty because of that, but Lizzie would always tell her that this was the appropriate way for them to live. She was the one who provided for the family, which meant that the blonde had to stay home and be the perfect housewife. Whenever Penelope got home after a long day at work, there would always be a hot plate of food waiting for her at the table along with her beautiful wife next to it. Each time, Penelope of course didn't forget to admire and say thank you to her for everything she had done. Of course, there would also be times where the two would bicker, but that was normal because every couple had that problem. Despite everything, the two loved each other deeply and couldn't be happier with their life.

"Here you go, love. Enjoy your afternoon coffee," Lizzie told her wife sweetly and placed a hot cup of her favourite beverage on top of the table while Penelope was looking through some documents. She then sat down next to her on the couch, placed the Bible in her lap, and began reading quietly so she wouldn't disturb Penelope.

"Thanks babe! You're the best," the girl said and gave her wife a quick peck on the lips, then returned to what she was previously doing.

The two were like that for about twenty minutes, each doing their own thing, before Penelope had to get ready and leave for work afterwards. When the girl stood up from the couch, Lizzie decided to ask her a real quick question before she leaves, one that she had been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Pen... Do you want to raise a child with me?" Penelope heard her wife say and as she was holding the cup of coffee and was about to have one last sip before she leaves for work, she suddenly dropped it, spilling the hot beverage all over Lizzie's Bible and legs.

"Ahhhh..." Lizzie yelled out in pain and jumped off the couch, the sacred book falling on the ground. "Oh no! My Bible..." she then screamed and immediately picked up the poor Bible that now had a few wet pages.

"I'm so sorry, babe... Let me help you!" Penelope told her and attempted to bend down.

Lizzie stopped her, though, by saying angrily, "No! You've done enough by tainting the sacred book of the Lord. Just go get ready and leave for work. I will apologize to him for you so he would forgive your sins."  
  
Penelope then just went to their shared bedroom without saying anything more and got ready for work. As she was putting on her suit, she felt extremely guilty for spilling her coffee all over Lizzie, but it was inevitable. Her wife's words shocked her completely because she never expected her to say something like that in a million years. They had never discussed the topic of children, because Penelope had never really wanted a kid and so she would always avoid talking about it. She didn't really like them all that much because she viewed them as annoying and thought that taking care of them was too much of a bother. But at that moment, the thought of having one with Lizzie didn't really seem all that bad for some reason. It was probably because the girl loved her wife so much and she wanted to experience absolutely everything with her. So after she got dressed, she went downstairs and found her wife cleaning her beloved Bible. With a smile on her face, she then backhugged her, making the tense body of the blonde immediately relax in her arms. A few seconds later, Penelope brought her lips to her girlfriend's ear and whispered the words "I would love to raise a child with you..."

As soon as she heard that, a wide smile appeared on Lizzie's face. She then quickly placed the Bible on top of the table along with her napkin and turned around before giving the love of her life the sweetest and most loving kiss she had ever given her.

* * *

"Damn it, Hope... You're such a swine. How many times have I told you not to throw your empty cans of beer on the floor?!" Josie scolded the auburn-haired girl as she picked up her trash from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah... I know, but I'm just too lazy to get up from the couch and put them in the bin," Hope replied as she hit some button on the remote control in her hand and changed the TV channel. Hope was unemployed because every single time she'd get a job, her boss would fire her because of her rude behavior. So all day long, she'd stay on the couch, eat junk food and watch movies while her business woman of a wife was at work, earning money so they could have a decent life. Josie usually came home from work late and every single time she did, she'd find Hope passed out on the couch. But even though her wife was a complete pig, her love for her never lessened at all.

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. Don't do it anymore! Understand?" Josie shouted, her face now red because of anger. Hope smirked at the sight of her fuming girlfriend because she found her so incredibly hot at that moment. So she stood up from the couch afterwards and before the brunette knew it, Hope's face was inches away from her own.

"Does my baby think that I've been a bad wife?" Hope then seductively said and placed her hands on Josie's waist, bringing her body closer and making it press hard against hers afterwards. She always did that every time Josie was mad at her, just like she used to do with Rafael when they were together five years ago. The moment Hope grabbed her, she made the brunette become powerless under her touch. Even though they've been together for such a long time, she still had that kind of effect on her.

"Stop it, Hope... You always do this," Josie uttered and tried pulling away from her wife, but the auburn-haired girl was holding on to her too hard because there was no way she'd let her slip away.

"Do what?" Hope then asked, the smirk still plastered on her face, as she slowly began moving her hand from Josie's waist towards her bare thigh. "This?"

The brunette couldn't help but moan because of what her wife was doing to her. _Damn, this girl wants to drive me crazy..._ Josie though as she felt that Hope was slowly driving her over the edge of insanity.

"Don't... I have to get to work in a few minutes," the brunette said and tried resisting her wife with all her might. "I can't skip work because of this again. Pen’s gonna fire me for sure if I do."

"You're her wife's sister. She won't..." Hope just said and then began kissing the brunette’s neck as both her hands went underneath her thighs and lifted her body up. Josie felt her back hit the cold wall of their living-room and moaned once again as her wife began sucking that one spot that she knew drove her crazy.

"Oh shit, Hope..." Josie screamed in pleasure, her loud voice sounding like music to Hope's ears. The brunette wrapped her legs around her lover's waist as soon as the auburn-haired girl let go of her thighs in order to play with her boobs a little. Hope's hands kept squeezing her wife's soft breasts, making the sounds she produced even louder. She absolutely loved Josie's two little friends and really enjoyed massaging them and pinching their nipples. But most of all, she liked tasting them, so after she pulled Josie's shirt over them and removed her bra a few seconds later, she began sucking on one of her nipples. The auburn-haired girl twirled her tongue around it and then in a straight line over it back and forth, the sensation making her wife breathless. Josie buried her fingers in Hope's hair and then pushed her head towards her body, feeling her lips press harder on her breast. Oh how much she loved it when they were in this kind of position, when the auburn-haired girl was doing such wonderful things with her skilled tongue.

While Hope was sucking her nipple, she was also using one of her hands to massage her other breast. But that wasn't all. Let's not forget about the auburn-haired girl's fingers which were now deep inside Josie. Hope was thrusting fast and hard in and out of her wife, hitting her G-spot repeatedly and making her yell her lungs out in pleasure. In just a couple of minutes, Josie felt that hot wave surging through her entire body as she had the usual amazing orgasm.

After her girlfriend released, Hope took her fingers out of her and then began licking them clean while smirking at the same time. In the process of doing that, both girls suddenly heard their doorbell ringing. Josie freed her wife's waist from her legs' tight grip and then fixed herself up while Hope went to check who was at the door. By the time she got to it, the person on the other side had probably hit the doorbell more than a hundred times.

"Alright, alright... Hold your horses. I'm unlocking the door," Hope yelled out and then turned the key to the right a few times. A couple of seconds later, she finally opened the door and was greeted by the worried face of an eighty-year-old woman.

"Who the hell-" Hope began speaking but before she could finish her sentence the woman embraced her and screamed, "Let grandma hug you, my poor child!" Afterwards, the old hag began crying, her tears falling on Hope's black T-shirt, making it wet.

"Get off me! What the hell do you think you're going?!" the auburn-haired girl said angrily and pushed the woman away.

"I know that you’re hurting, dear... But everything will be alright! Poor Lizzy is in a better place! Don't worry!" she then told Hope and embraced her once again. _Lizzy? This bitch must be Landon's grandma… Do I look like a dude or something? Does she think I’m her grandson?_

"You've got the wrong place, lady... Your grandson’s house is at the end of the street," Hope explained after she pushed the woman away once again.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry. I haven't seen my darling grandchild Landon since he was a little baby, ya see, and that very sweet girl over there told me that he lives at this address when I kindly asked for her assistance," Landon's grandma explained and then pointed at a certain girl that was just about to get inside her car and head for work. _Oh you are so dead, Penelope Park..._

"Whatever, just go at the end of the street. That's where Landon lives," Hope told the woman once again so she could finally go away and then put her shoes on, ready to walk over to Penelope and give her a piece of her mind. But before she could take a few steps, Landon's grandma embraced her a third time.

"Thank you so much! I'm eternally grateful to you," the woman told her and squeezed her body tightly. From across the street, Penelope laughed at her neighbor, satisfied because of what she had done.

"This is for making Josie late for work!" the girl yelled out loud enough for Hope to hear her. Usually, she had planned on getting revenge on her for always making the brunette arrive to work past the required time in a different way, but as soon as she saw Landon's grandma, she couldn't help but use this opportunity.

With a devious smirk on her face, Penelope Park then got into her car and drove off to work, while the only thing Hope could do was just watch. _Damn you, Penelope Park..._ Hope cursed the girl in her mind. _You will pay for this!_

A couple of minutes later, Landon's grandma finally went away and Hope returned inside her house. As soon as she stepped in, she noticed her wife bending down and putting her shoes on. The sight of her round ass then gave her an idea of how to get back at Penelope.

"You're not going anywhere today, Josie!" Hope then muttered under her breath, her voice low so she was the only one who heard those words. Licking her lips, she then ran over to Josie and jumped on her from behind, making both of them fall on the floor. The brunette looked at her wife with a shocked expression on her face and opened her mouth in order to ask what the fuck she was doing, but before she could, Hope wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, ready to ravage her once again, this time on the floor...

THE END

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... the goat is dead. :/ Everyone lives so close to each other kind of like in the show Desperate Housewives. :D :D Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story. I know that it's pretty weird and crazy, but I still hope you liked it. :D Honestly, I still can't believe all the shit that happens in this story and I have no idea how I came up with it many years ago. The religious stuff seems totally legit... I don't think I would be able to write something like this now, even if I wanted to... lol :D But yeah, thank you all for reading and writing comments, giving kudos, bookmarking and everything. You guys are the best readers! <3


End file.
